The Wolf of Twilight
by OrangeFanana
Summary: The wolf had saved him, even though Rusl had tried to kill it. And now the blue-eyed beast was gone, captured. Reviews are deeply appreciated. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first attempt at a chapter story thing. This takes place after Twilight Princess. This is not an angsty 'Ooooh Midnas gone! Oh Woe is ME!' story. If you want something like that, then go read something else. Also, this story contains blood and gore. If you don't like that either, than this story is not for you. Sorry**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

The Wolf of Twilight

Chapter 1- The blue-eyed beast,

Rusl's head quickly turned to where the sound of breaking twigs came from. He was aware something was watching him, probably the same beast that had been seen out in the forest and by the spring. His hand slowly made its way to the hilt of sword which was strapped to his belt. He glanced wearily around. He was at the fork in the road in Eldin province. If only Link were here. But it was midnight, the only time when the wolf was spotted. He didn't want to wake him either; after all he had been through. From when his parents died to when he was pulled into the adventure he thought taking care of a wild animal would seem small compared to all the things he had taken on.

He was still watching the area where the sound came from when suddenly a nest of roasting birds a little way off flew away, calling out warnings to its fellow birds. Rusl pulled his sword out of his sheath and bolted straight ahead. The wolf must have heard him coming; he had given up trying to ambush the wolf. He could hear the beast running ahead, probably not knowing where to go in his attempt to escape. Rusl smiled, he knew these woods and the wolf was heading straight to Ordon spring, where he'd be trapped. The wolf ran into the clearing where the spring was with Rusl on his heels.

But when Rusl entered the spring, he couldn't see anybody or anyone.

Rusl looked around, confused. Where had it gone? It couldn't have just gone, he was sure of that. It was closed off by the steep hills and not many people could climb over them, much less an animal. He was just about to leave when he heard shuffling coming from the right of the spring. He ran to where he heard it, and to his great surprise, a tunnel he had overlooked and forgotten was there. When he was a kid, he used to scare his friends with it. It leads from here to… Ordon! Rusl quickly turned and ran, wondering what horrible sights might meet him when he entered the village. Even though Link's house was closer to the forest, he had a ladder and most animals don't have thumbs, so Rusl didn't worry about him much too often. He raced down the old path and into the outskirts of Ordon. Suddenly Rusl's heart stopped.

There, sitting on the porch of Link's house, was the wolf. Its blue eyes gleamed with amusement and its tail slightly wagged It turned around and bounded into Link's house. Rusl's heart dropped to his feet. He quickly scrambled up the ladder and into Link's house.

"Link..?" he whispered as he entered the dark house. Part of him didn't want to see what sight would befall him. Though the other half of him was loyal, and he continued walking around, awaiting to see Link's lifeless body and a pool of blood. He imagined his throat ripped out, his once twinkling blue eyes glazy and dull. He looked around and went to where his basement was. Holding his breath, he peered down.

"Link? You down there?" he whispered, squinting his eyes to try to see better in the darkness.

Suddenly, a thump was heard behind him. He whipped around, expecting to see his body lying on the ground, the wolf standing before him, blood on his claws and teeth. His heart almost stopped to see Link standing there, healthy as ever in his loose fitting white shirt and his brown pants. He didn't have any shoes on nor his gloves or hat. His light brown hair was tousled and his eyes looked tired, but they looked at him, awaiting an answer for his trespass.

"Link! Thank the goddesses! I was worried when that wolf came in, but I guess you took care of that wolf. Guess I shouldn't underestimate you, huh?" Rusl said, chuckling to himself. "After all, you did save Hyrule and all," he finished.

Link was staring at him, his head cocked and his eyebrows scrunched together. He didn't talk much, but he was a master of expressions. He shook his head and pointed to where his sword lay, clean and untouched since the day before.

"What? But the wolf… it was…. I swear! It was on your porch and it went in and…." Rusl stammered, trying to figure out what had happened. Link strode past him and out his door. There wasn't any sign a wolf was there. No fur or prints. He looked back at Rusl, arms crossed.

"But I swear! I know I saw it…" he trailed off as Link yawned and rubbed his eyes. Rusl realized he had dark circles under his eyes. _He must not be getting much sleep_, Rusl thought. "I'll just uh... see you tomorrow, I guess…" Rusl murmured, hurrying past Link and trying to hide his blush. Link watched him go and closed the door when Rusl walked out.

"I know I saw it! It was there! I know it was!" Rusl said under his breath, careful not to disturb Link as he walked past his house, towards the village. He looked back at the house, and saw the window to where his bed was by was closed. Rusl sighed and hurried back to his own house.

"Dad! Links gone! Dad, wake up! He's missing!" Colin was shaking his dad who was still in bed, yelling in his ear. "Get up! Come on, he could be in trouble!" Colin continued yelling in till Rusl slowly opened his eyes.

"Hmm? Whassat? "Rusl replied blearily, still half asleep from last night's hunt. He had laid in bed, unable to sleep, deep in thought. None of it made sense to him, and it bothered him. Wolves aren't magical creatures, and Link had razor sharp ears.

"Link's MISSING!" Colin yelled. This woke him up, and he shot straight up in bed. He looked at the door, then back at his son.

"What happened?" Rusl asked. His face was calm, but his eyes gave away his worry and fear for the young man. He swung his legs over the bed and looked at Colin as he sat down next to him. Colin didn't looked better. He looked up to Link and wanted to be just like him. He had saved him and all the other children. Rusl knew he would fall in a deep depression if something happened to Link.

"Well, Fado came to Link's to help with the goats," he began, switching glances with his own feet and his father. "When Link didn't answer him, Fado went inside and saw his house was destroyed! It looked like someone snuck in and ravaged all his stuff. Fado went upstairs and Link was gone, along with his sword. He-he said he saw blood to on the carpet, along with his hat he wore when he went on his adventure. Fado then ran into the village and told Bo." Rusl noticed Colin had a tear running down his cheek, and it broke his heart to see it. Burglaries weren't common here, but to happen to someone so caring and kind, it just wasn't fair.

"I'll go see if I can find Link. Stay here and protect your mother. If this happened to Link, it could happen to anyone." Rusl replied as he looked at his son. Colin nodded, still not looking at his father.

Rusl sighed; the only way to comfort his son was to find Link. And if Link didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. He got up, pulled on more suitable clothes, and strapped his sword to his belt. He gave his wife a quick peek on the cheek, walked outside and down the path. He followed it to the outskirts where Link's home was. Scanning the area, he noticed Epona was gone too. That meant two things. Whoever broke into his house had taken the horse, or Link had called it. Rusl climbed the old ladder and to the house. What his son had said was true, clothes and dishes were everywhere. Broken glass was on the floor, blood glistening on its sharp edges. Rusl bent down and picked it up. It was still fresh. He gulped, feeling like he did when the wolf came into his home. Barrels holding extra food were over the ground, some smashed open others just lying there. But what Rusl saw made his skin crawl.

A deep red stained the carpet, and lying in the middle of it lay a long green cap.

"Link…" Rusl whispered, frozen by such a sight. For a while he just stared at it in disbelief. It couldn't be true. The Hero of Twilight, who had saved the princess, who had defeated Gannondorf, saved countless lives, was missing, probably deeply injured. Rusl sank to his knees, and picked up the cap Link often wore when Zelda had called for him. The end was bloody, but otherwise it looked like it always did.

Rusl would've stayed there longer when a low and mournful howl sang out across the forest. This shook Rusl out of his daze. He took Link's hat and put it in his pocket. Glancing once more at the horrible sight, he left. He drew his sword and glared at the forest before jumping down and racing off. He wouldn't let anyone else die, not like Link did. He would never forgive himself. The howling stopped, but Rusl had already located where the sound came from. He raced down the bridge, through the tunnel, and out into Hyrule field.

The wolf was nowhere in sight, but at least ten very large bandits stood there. Most of them were on horses, others checking the carriages, but two were in a very heated conversation. Rusl hid behind a fallen log, careful not to step on any fallen leaves.

"Whaddya mean he escaped? I thought I told ya to watch him. He a fighter, he is." A man with a scraggy beard stood. He had very dirty rags as clothes and worn leather boots caked with mud.

The other man, who had a thick beard and scars over face, said, "Boss, I tell ya, we did. We slashed him to da gut too. Beat da crap out of him too," the other man laughed, which turned into a cough. "We thought he got knocked out, but den he stabbed Ben and left. He couldn't of gotten far though with all those injuries."

"Fool!" the man punched him in the chin, causing him to fall to the ground. His eyes turned red, and the day looked to be bathed in a deathly glow. His form of speech turned from the slurred speech to a deep voice, menacing and low. "He was the only door to unleashing Lord Gannondorf from his prison. And now he's gone!" The man stood over the fallen man, his fists clenched. He moved his hand and drew a long and thin blade from his belt and cut the man's throat.

He stood up and announced, "Everyone is to find him! I don't care how long it takes, find him!" he glared at the group, who was trying to become as small as possible. "Go!" he barked. The group scrambled off, some going in the field, others heading to where Rusl was.

Rusl quickly started to crawl away, and once the camp was out of sight, he stood up, clearly shaken. He started to go forward, when a crude blade pressed against his throat. It looked to be rusting and had several notches in the sword. His eyes followed the blade down, which met the hilt being grasped by a dirty and ragged hand. His eyes finally met with the face of the man. He had a brown beard that seemed to have been attacked by a pair of scissors. His eyes were wild, darting to the trees to his blade and to Rusl. He had an oddly large nose, and bushy eyebrows. His hair went down to his shoulders, which was pulled into a pony tail. His had dirty pants, and a large once-white cotton shirt that was stained brown. He also had worn leather boots.

"Well well well, what do we got 'ere?" he said. He had a wheezy voice, and his breath smelled of alcohol. "Seems we've been tailed, eh? Aw now, don't worry, I just want info. Ya see, a man of ours escaped. Ya seen him? 'Bout yay tall, " he said, indicating with his hands, "and he had a green tunic on-"

"Joe! For petes sake, he from da same village!" a second man came out of the forest, followed by three other men. They all looked relatively the same. Scraggy beards, ragged hair, rags as clothes. They all had swords at the belts. "Ya don't just tell anybody who we lookin' for."

"Oops. Sorry Snake. I saw him trying to get away and all. He seemed to 'ave been eavesdropping." The one called Joe said, still pointing his sword at Rusl's throat. "I thought he might know where da kid went off to," he finished.

"Naw, he wouldn't tell. Look at him, he's glaring at us," Snake laughed. It was wheezy and ragged. "Ya see, he's gonna blab on us. The only thing to do is to kill him, ya see, and anybody else we see." They each drew their own swords, and surrounded Rusl. Joe removed his sword from Rusl's throat and joined the circle. "Dis is the funniest way to kill a man, ya see? You beat him down till he crying like a baby, than slowly finish him off," Snake laughed. He jumped in, and nicked Rusl on the arm. Rusl flinched, but restrained his hand to stop from reflexively covering the wound. Another man leapt forward, and would've made a deep scar on his arm when a most odd savior came.

The wolf came out of the forest and dug his claws into the back of the bandit. He bit the man's throat, just as Rusl thought the wolf would've kill Link. The man who got attacked fell, and the bandits yelped and aimed their swords at the wolf. It was growling, but eyeing those blades uncertainly. Rusl was shocked when he saw blood leaking out of his thick fur coat and onto the ground. It glanced at Rusl, blinked once, and launched himself over the swords and onto Joe. The beast clawed his face, while his hind legs clawed his stomach. Joe screamed and fell to the ground. Rusl stood there, stunned as the wolf attacked the bandits. Soon four men were on the ground, bleeding. The remaining man looked at the wolf, who was still growling. He dropped his sword and ran into the forest.

The wolf stood there, panting and still bleeding. The animal suddenly tensed and looked at the direction of the camp. He started growling, but Rusl knew he was in no shape to fight. His legs were shaking and blood still continued to drop down. The wolf looked over at Rusl, his eyes wide. He barked, trying to tell Rusl something. Glancing to where he once was growling, the wolf suddenly came to Rusl and pushed him with his snot. The wolf was surprisingly strong, and Rusl went tumbling into the brush. And not a moment too soon.

Suddenly, clapping was heard. The wolf took up the position he once was at and growled at the direction of the clapping.

"Now, Now, don't be so mean, my friend," Rusl recognized it as the man who had slit the man's throat. He came out of the forest, his eyes still menacingly red. The leader looked at the bodies of the fallen men, then back at the wolf. "Now, that wasn't that nice, was it? I wouldn't go to Ordon and kill your people, would I? Well, maybe," he laughed, and unlike the other men, it was deep and hearty. Another man came out, and Rusl saw it was the man who had fled. The leader pointed to the man, and said, "He told what happened. You seem to hold a bit _too_ much loyalty, hmm? Yes I thought so. But tell me, was it worth it? You fell in our clutches again for your little heroic act. Hah! But no matter, you couldn't escape us, no matter what you did. Ah, well, come on, we don't have all day." The man came forward, and drew his blade. The wolf stood there, unable to run and unable to fight. It glanced back at Rusl once, but then the man raised his blade and cut his front legs, not deep enough to cut off entirely, but deep enough so he couldn't do anything. The wolf yelped, and fell. The man laughed as the wolf fell and narrowed his eyes at his captor. "Now play nice or that little village of yours gets attacked _with no one to protect them_," he hissed venomously. The wolf faltered his gaze, and the man took the chance to pick the wolf up by his scruff and drag him back to camp. A trail of red followed the wolf. The wolf's eyes never left Rusl's as he was taken away.

When the sounds of footsteps faded away, Rusl slowly got up. The wolf had saved him, had sacrificed himself for Rusl and the village. He had something to do with Link, Rusl was sure of it. He just didn't know what. Rusl looked up to where they had taken the wolf. He gulped. He had to save the wolf. But he needed food and probably a horse. And he would have to face Colin again, which he was not looking forward to. Sighing, he slowly trekked back to Ordon to give the grave news.

** Well? Was it good? Hope so. The next chapter will be centered on how Ordon takes the news and all. As always review and as always, suggestions are great! I have the general plot down, but if you have a better idea or outcome don't be afraid to say. I will update whenever I have the time to write, so probably somewhere next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Welcome one and all to my story. This is basically how Ordon takes Links disappearance. I was sick today and MISSED SKI CLUB! ARGGG! So I wrote this chapter. It took me a while to write it, so hopefully you shall enjoy it!**

Chapter 2- The Meeting.

Rusl slowly made his way back to the village, taking his time. He oddly found every single tree and bug simply fascinating and just had to stop and look at it for a couple of minutes. By the time he got across the bridge, the sun was high in the sky. Forcing his legs to walk, he got back to the village. He walked past Link's house with a pained expression, trying not to look at the now empty home. As he neared the village, he really hoped the children were off somewhere, maybe pestering Sera to give them something, or daring each other to poke a beehive with a stick, or anything else they did. But, of course, today had to be the day they knew what was happening because as soon as Rusl stepped inside the boundaries of Ordon, a young voice rang out behind.

"Where's Link? Colin said you would find him, and I don't see him!"

Rusl turned around, and not to his surprise, saw Talo, Malo, and Beth. Talo had his arms crossed, trying to look older than he really was. He looked up at Rusl sourly. Malo just stared at him, like he did to whoever crossed his path. Even though he had a store in Kakariko, he still visited Ordon, and this was one of those occasions. Beth looked worried, but that wasn't surprising. She had had a crush on Link since he was 10.

"Is he ok? I hope so, I mean, he's a good fighter and all, I wouldn't want him to die…'' Beth said, trailing off as she thought about. She had heard Fado yelling for Bo, and when she asked Colin what happened, the events didn't seem very promising.

"He may be a good fighter, but against royal assassins sent from Queen Zelda I don-'' Talo began.

"Ms. Zelda wouldn't send someone to kill him! He saved Hyrule! She OWES her life to him! Why would she kill him?" Beth replied sharply, hands on her hips.

"Well, I dunno. Maybe he's TOO dangerous. "Talo replied, "Just think about it, ok? A teenager from a small village goes out and all of a sudden, goes on a killing spree! He killed all those monsters in those temples, not to mention all those he killed on the way there! Then, all of a sudden, he kills the greatest threat ever! And on top of that, he doesn't talk! Add it all up; he's a crazed serial killer." Talo crossed his arms smugly. Rusl felt a need to smack Talo across the head; maybe that would get his brain working correctly.

"Puh-lease! He only killed them 'cause they were evil! And, not to mention Queen Zelda is only a little bit older than him. And just because he doesn't talk doesn't make stupid or crazy or anything!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Would you please go bicker somewhere else?" said Rusl as he rubbed his forehead, already feeling a headache coming into play. "I need to speak with Bo." Before they could protest, Rusl quickly walked through the children and down to Bo's house. He climbed the wooden plank heading to the cozy house of the mayor.

"Bo? You here?" Rusl called out as he stepped inside the threshold. Bo's house looked the same as always.

"Ah, Rusl what brings you here?" Bo said as he walked down the stairs. When he got down to the lower floor, he looked at Rusl and said, "By what your face tells me, I can only assume it's not good. Ilia has locked herself in her bedroom. Though she doesn't make any noise when she cries, I can still hear her pace around her bedroom, or blow her nose.''

Rusl sighed, "I wish I had good noise. Colin has been worried for Link as well." And so Rusl began telling Bo everything, from last night's hunt to the bandits. It took a while, but Bo had listened intently, his eyes never leaving Rusl's as he told his tale. When he was done, Bo's face almost looked the same as Rusl's.

"This is ill news. If Link is missing, the Queen will have to know. But, I do not like your plan of saving the wolf. It is an animal, nothing more. It probably was protecting its wife or something. And why would you try to save it when you tried to kill it?" Bo said, his gaze already drifting to where his suffering daughter lay. "We must set up a search party. If what you tell me is true, he could be severely injured and most likely sick."

"But Bo, it didn't seem like an average wolf. It looked at me, it wasn't afraid of me, like most wolves are. It even saved me! I can't just let it die," Rusl replied, his tone almost sounding like begging.

"Rusl, this is dangerous. If Link couldn't handle them, what makes you think you can?" Bo shook his head. "No, this is too dangerous. What of Uli and her unborn child? Without Link or you, this town will soon be swarming with monsters,"

"But-"Rusl began, but Bo held up his hand.

"That is my final word. I shall call a town meeting tonight, and we will set up search parties." Bo replied, his tone firm. He got up.

"Please Rusl, go. I have things I must attend to." Bo said, and by that Rusl knew to help his daughter. Bo loved Ilia very much, and to see her like this, it broke his heart.

Seeing it would be fruitless to argue against Bo, Rusl got up with a quick goodbye, and left his house. Outside it seemed tenser than normal. Much of the people often looked to the gate that lead out of the village, in hope to see Link sitting on top of Epona, a big grin on his face. The villagers would swarm him , ask him what happened, scold him, and yell at him. But deep down, though they never showed it, they loved the man as if he was part of each of their own families.

Rusl sighed inwardly, not wanting to show his depression to the other villagers. He slowly walked back to his house, to his loving wife Uli. As he was just about to open the door, a small voice sang in his ears, a question he was dreading since the moment he began walking back to the village.

"Where's Link?"

Rusl closed his eyes, and slowly turned around. When he opened them, Colin was standing a couple feet away, twiddling his thumbs, but looking at his father.

"Listen Colin… I don't know how to say this but…"he began, but stopped, thinking of a way to break it to his son. Apparently Colin didn't need words. When he saw the look on his father's face, his mind seemed to go numb. He took a step back, and what can only be described as horror, spread across his face.

"No, no it can't be! He, he can't….gone," He whispered, tears already filling in his eyes. Rusl felt like his heart was wrenched in two. He bent down on one knee and opened his arms. Colin accepted the offer. He ran straight into his arms and Rusl held him close, not wanting to lose the thing closest to him. For a while, they just stayed in that position, taking comfort in the embrace. Then Colin broke apart, and wiped his eyes.

"You gotta go find him, dad."

It wasn't a question, or a plea. It was a statement, and they both knew it. Rusl nodded.

"I promise. Now, I believe Ilia isn't in the best of moods. Why don't you try to cheer her up?" Rusl said. Colin nodded, and went off to the direction of Bo's house. Rusl knew Colin could almost cheer up anyone when he wanted too. Link always grinned when he walked past Colin, with whatever he was doing, either pestering his father to take him in the forest or to tell him more stories of past heroes.

When his son disappeared into Bo's house, Rusl went into his own. His wife was sitting on the couch; knitting as she usually did in her spare time. Seeing her husband, she immediately dropped whatever she was knitting, as stood up.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" she offered, holding her hands together in front of her chest. Rusl held her hand as he sat down, his wife following his action.

Rusl put his head in his hands. "I don't know. Links like a son to me, and with him missing, I feel like a part of me is missing as well. It's my fault; if I had gotten there sooner he could've been saved."

"Now, now you know that's not true. The goddesses laid this path down for a reason. And I'm sure Link can handle himself. You must not worry yourself. He wouldn't want you to be in such a state, now would he?" Uli replied, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Rusl's hand went to where his wife's rested. He grasped it and held it in his hands. He turned to his wife, love in his eyes.

"What would I do without you?" he said as he smiled warmly at his paramour.

Uli chuckled and hugged him close as she whispered in his ear "Fall in a deep despair, be bedridden, sulk all day long, live and die alone as an old man,"

Rusl did something he had not done in a while and laughed. As he pulled away, he said, "I think you're over exaggerating."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…"She flashed a smile at him and took back to knitting. "Now go, don't you hear Bo calling for a town meeting?"

Now that Rusl stopped laughing, he saw -or more like heard- Bo's loud voice calling for a town meeting. He always had a loud voice.

"Oh, right!" Rusl said hurriedly as he rushed out the door, almost for once forgetting the troubles that plagued his mind. Uli was one of the few things that could always set free a smile that was trapped inside of him.

"Now, I'm sure most of you have heard rumors of Links disappearance, and I am here to put those rumors to rest. For once, these rumors have proven true."

Gasps were heard around the room. In town meetings, everyone over the age of 15 could attend the meetings. Ilia was 17, and she didn't look good. Red splotches were on her cheeks, and her nose kept on sniffling. Town meetings were held wherever space was available, and this time it was in Bo's house. They were in the main room of the house. Chairs were pulled up, some sat on the bed, and others just stood. During these meetings, Rusl usually just stood. It gave him a better look on how the people felt on whatever was going on in Ordon. Plus, whenever he spoke, people had turn around to look at him. It let him know they were listening to him.

"We need to organize a search party. If we do not prevail, we shall send a messenger to Queen Zelda. Is there any questions?"

Almost everyone raised their hands. But Ilia, Fado, and Uli (who had joined the meeting later) didn't raise their hand. Bo sighed, and said "Yes, Hanch?"

"Well, do we have any information or leads? Ya'll know Link. He can disappear without a trace and come back without any of us even noticing!" Hanch said.

A couple of people nodded and murmured in agreement. Rusl saw Pergie's hand go down.

Bo looked at Rusl, and a couple of villagers followed his gaze. But as quickly as he looked, he turned away. Bo returned his attention to the villagers. "Rusl told me he heard a group of bandits arguing about an escaped prisoner. Also, he heard that the prisoner had a green tunic on. Who else wears such a tunic?"

"Well, if he escaped, why should we be worried? I mean he IS Link after all." Rusl heard Jaggle questioned. Even though he was a good-natured man, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"Fado said when he came into Link's house; there was blood on the carpet. And Rusl heard them talking about beating the prisoner-" Bo cut it short as Ilia suddenly looked up at her father, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. "No, Ilia, I didn't mean it like that I-"the girl burst into tears and ran out of her home, unable to escape to her bedroom. Bo looked regretfully at the closed door. This went on for a few moments before Rusl cleared his throat, snapping Bo back to the present.

"Oh, right," his face beet red. "Ahem, like I was saying, the prisoner, who is more than likely Link, escaped. He is probably deeply injured and can't get back. We must find him. Is there any more questions?

His face fell when more hands shot up. He glanced at the door, then back at the hands. Rusl knew he desperately wanted to dismiss the meeting, but he knew he had to answer the questions.

He nodded at Sera, and Sera smiled, glad she could ask her question.

"If Link is missing, then how come he is right here?" she said, holding up her brown and white cat. Several people shot her a glare and a few groaned. It was obvious this question had been brought up before. She always thought they were talking about her cat.

Bo put his head in hands and groaned inwardly. "Sera, that is a CAT. Link is human (**or should I say hylian?)**."

"Umm… no, Link is a ca- oooh!" she said as she realized that they were talking about the one who lived by the forest, and not her furry feline. "Oops." She giggled, and put down Link the cat. She crossed her legs and acted like nothing happened, as she usually did whenever she asked a question like this.

"Ok, anything else?"

A couple more hands went up, but before they could be answered, a shriek cut through the air.

Rusl was the first out of the door, sword drawn and looking around for an enemy. He looked around when something thundered past him, causing him to fall on his back with a loud 'Oof'. He looked up and saw a blur of brown and white, kicking up a storm of dirt. He noticed Ilia standing a few feet ahead of him. She had seen the brown and white blur before he had, and dodged out of the way.

Getting up and mumbling a few curses, he saw the others had come out of Bo's house. They watched with amazement as Ilia leapt forward in the path of the charging beast and yelled, "Epona! Stop! It's me, Ilia!" Surprisingly, her tone was unafraid and firm, unlike the girl who had just broken down in tears. The horse stopped, rearing on her hind legs. Ilia approached the steed slowly, talking soothing words in the horse's ear, calming it down. The horse stopped pawing at the ground, and allowed Ilia to pet her mane.

"There, there it's ok. You remember me, right?" She rubbed her mane, looking lovingly into the horses eyes. "Where's your master, girl?" Rusl barely heard her whisper sadly as she hugged the horse around its neck.

Rusl could barely recognize it as Epona. Its once sheer white mane was jagged and dirty, making it a dirty brown. It also had some strands cut off. Her once glowing body was brown and probably full of fleas. Its hooves were eroded and caked with mud. She had also gotten thinner. Rusl could've counted the rubs if he wanted to. Its tail was mangy and tangled, just like her mane.

Bo walked through the small crowd and walked up to his daughter. Epona whined and backed up a bit. Ilia quickly soothed her and petted her.

"Ilia… is that Epona?" he asked, flabbergasted. Apparently Rusl wasn't the only one who wasn't skeptical of the abused animal.

Ilia glared at her father, causing him to avert his gaze. "Of course it is! She may be a little dirty and thin, but this is her alright. She probably knows where Link is… if only horses could talk…"she trailed off as she continued to look at the horse. Now that Rusl looked at the animal, he was almost fairly certain it was Link's horse.

Ilia took Epona's dirty reigns and started to lead her to the spring, calling over her shoulder "Just you wait. She'll be in top shape soon."

"No, Ilia it is getting dark and I don't want you out there!" Bo called out, but she was already crossing the bridge, not listening to her father. However, she did look back Rusl and over so slightly, she nodded. Rusl blinked in surprise, but he knew what she meant.

"Meeting dismissed. If you have any more questions, then just ask me personally tomorrow," he said, and started after his daughter. Rusl watched in till he was out of sight and quickly made a beeline to his house. Uli was close behind him. When they got inside the house, Colin was dozing on the couch. But once he heard the door close, his eyes shot opened.

"What happened? I heard a shriek but…" he stopped, blushing. Rusl and Uli had told him to stay in the house, no matter what. Rusl smiled, and he saw Uli do the same.

"That was Ilia. We got a surprise visit." Rusl said. Colin looked up, relief in his eyes that nobody had gotten hurt. Rusl continued, "The meeting was about setting up search parties. However, I do not think I will be in them." He said, his gaze already drifting to the door. Uli had noticed this and smiled sadly, while Colin looked up at with hope sparking in his eyes. It was then Rusl decided that this decision was a good one, and he wouldn't be backing down anytime soon.

"You will find him, dad. I know you and you will find him!" Colin said as he jumped up and hugged his father. Rusl returned the hug, and once Colin had separate, Rusl looked at him and smiled.

"Listen Colin, I might be gone for a long time. You need to protect your mother," Rusl said. Colin nodded. "Here, take this. I have been saving this for just the right time, and it is clear to me that now is the right time." He got up and went to shelf nearest to the couch. He lifted the lower drape that fell and hid the lowest shelf. Behind it was a long piece of cloth. He picked it up, bent down by Colin and gave him the package.

Colin looked at it with wide eyes. He slowly began to unravel the cloth, almost afraid that he would damage whatever was in it. When the package was opened, a long wooden sword lay in its sheath. Colin picked it up and examined it. He slowly began to pull the sword out. It was simple but sturdy. It was made of a hard dark oak. The wood was polished, and it was by far the best wooden sword he had ever seen. He looked up at his dad, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you! It's beautiful!" he said. Rusl knew his son wasn't a big fan of swords, but he admired Link and Link protected the village. Now it was Colin's turn in till Link returned. He didn't think of the thousands of the 'What ifs' that swam in his head. Link had to return and Colin would protect the village.

Rusl smiled, and said "Now, you must only use it to protect the village. And rule number one- don't be a hero, I don't want to return home with my son in his death bed." Rusl looked at Colin. He face was firm, but he meant what he said. They'd leave the heroics to Link. Colin nodded and put the sword back on the table. "Good. Now go get some sleep." Rusl said as his son scampered off to get his bed ready. They slept on make-shift beds and took turns on the couch. Tonight, it was Colin's turn. His parents sat in silence at the table as Colin snuggled under the blankets. His eyelids quickly grew heavy, and he fell asleep.

Uli sighed and said, "You're really going, hm?" she said, looking at her lovers face sadly. Rusl nodded and held her hand across the table. She casted her gaze downwards and said "Well, if you're going, I think now would be a good time."

Rusl nodded again and got up. He took several bags and filled them food; from dried meat to berries and leaves. He wore chainmail under his clothes, just as Link did. He strapped his shield at his belt and hung the bags over his shoulders. Then, he put on thick cloaks that hide his shield, bags, and sword. He pulled on his boots and tied them. Too soon he was ready to go. He looked at Uli, who was trying hard not to cry.

She stepped toward him and buttoned up his cloak. When she was finished, she backed away and said, "You look like a real warrior."

Rusl looked himself over. He had these clothes for a while, wearing them when he went on long hunts or the weather was especially bad. He had bought them when he went to Castle town in hopes of buying plain chainmail. He bought this along with the chainmail when he heard the functions it could do. So far, it was all good.

He stepped to his wife, and hugged her close. Soon, they broke apart. Rusl planted a kiss on her lips, taking in everything about her; her sweet smell, her dark blue eyes, and her strawberry blonde hair. He held her hand as he went to the door, slowly letting it fall as he stepped into the cool air night.

"Rusl, please come home." Uli said behind him, tears already welling up in her eyes. Rusl went back to her and hugged her again.

"Don't worry, I will. " Rusl said as he slowly departed. He could feel her eyes bore into his back as he left. Rusl wanted more than anything to go back, hold his wife and tell her everything was alright. It was going to fine, but he couldn't.

He slowly walked out to where Link's house was. There, in her full beauty, was Epona. He coat was shimmering, her mane as white as snow, and her hooves cleaned of any mud, looking nothing like the animal that came crashing into the village. Although Rusl could still see rubs, she looked much healthier. Rusl smiled, slowly going up to pet her. She jerked her head, but calmed down as Rusl copied Ilia and soothed her.

"Ilia, you are a goddess to horses," Rusl breathed as he swung up on saddle. The leather was oiled and cleaned. He got out the bags with the food in them and put the food into the saddle bags. He marveled at how easily the saddle worked. Soon he was all ready to head out. He lightly kicked her sides, and she set off at a gallop.

Soon they made out to Hyrule Fields. The moon was a gently light, not as harsh as the sun. Carefully, Rusl made across the field, looking for any clues of the bandits. He saw trampled grass and saw in the middle of the trampled a grass a pit of ashes. It was still smoking, and it looked big enough for several bodies. Rusl knew instead of burying them, they just burnt them. He looked around and his heart missed a beat when he saw something glinting in the grass. He made his way over to it and picked it up. To his surprise, it was a stone, but not like any stone he had ever seen. It was black and orange, and seemed to have a dark aura around it. He held it in his hand, mesmerized by it. Then he snapped out of it when Epona suddenly neighed loudly and reared up on her hind legs.

"Whoa girl. What's wrong? Do you know this stone?" Rusl asked her when she calmed down. She looked at him, and Rusl really did wish horses could talk. With a sigh, Rusl mounted her and looked out across the night sky. He glanced back at Ordon, whispering a goodbye.

Turning back to the ominous field, he lightly kicked Epona forward. She went at a walk, then a gallop, then a full speed run.

"I'm coming to get you, Link"

**And he's** **bad,bad Leroy Brown, badest man in the whole dam town, bader than 'ole King Kong, meaner than the Junkyard dog**

**If you know this song, you have my approval.**

**Anyway…. How was it? Good? Bad? Amazingly awesome? Freaking terrible that it made your eyes bleed? (if it did, sorry, but I don't have insurance) I know it was bit boring, but it was essential, I guess. No worries though. the next one will have more action! I pinky promise.**

**Pleaaaassseee review! I am on my knees! Well not really. But you get my point. As usual, suggestions are great and if you're a grammar nazi and hate my grammar, please say it nicely(or however you want to, I can take it!) and please, don't send me to a concentration camp or anything unnatural.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here it is, Chapter 3. I read your reviews and tried my best to make this good! Also, the xxx's are time skips. When the - thing didn't work, I tried this. Hopefully it works.**

**Queen of the Random World- I didn't have the game with me at the moment, and looked online for the names of the residents. I saw Sera's cat was named Link and I couldn't resist. And I smile a lot, and I didn't want the story to be all dark and depressing. **

**Silverheartlugia2000- Thanks, that gave me an idea… and no worries, I'm pretty bad at spelling too. If I didn't have word I would have probably had tons of mistakes.**

**Void. Of. Memory- I tried to fix the 'he' thing, so hopefully it will be better.**

**Enjoy!**

xxxxxxx 

Chapter 3- Unanswered Questions

Rusl had heard Link saying that Epona was fast, but he never thought she was _this_ fast. The surrounding lands around them were almost a blur, and Rusl had to stop several times just to catch his breath. And he wasn't even the one running. What's more, when he stopped, Epona showed no sign of weariness, she would just stomp her foot impatiently. The horse seemed to have an endless amount of energy, even after being starved half to death. Or maybe she just wanted to find her true master.

Rusl tried to find a trail to follow, but it seemed impossible. The path with the flattened grass was slowly fading away as he tried to follow it. Red streaks were spread against the sky, and it was getting hard to tell where the path was headed. He already had trouble in the daylight, but it would be impossible at night. As the sun continued to fall into the horizon, Rusl had decided in a general direction. It headed towards Kakariko. With a shout from Rusl, Epona was already speeding to Kakariko. He barely had to steer her; she seemed to know how to get to Kakariko. Not surprising, Link had almost gone everywhere with her.

As he raced through the narrow path that snaked from Faron Province to Eldin Province, the sun disappeared entirely under the horizon. Night seemed to fall like a blanket over the day, cloaking the land and shielding it from the sun. A crescent moon hung low in the sky. He pulled the reigns, and Epona stopped when he entered Eldin Province.

The path went straight ahead, veering a bit to the left or right, but Rusl could see the entrance to Kakariko village straight ahead him. He saw giant birds flying ahead and a few monsters. Though their shape was similar to humans (except for a hunch), their skin was purplish and had crazy white hair. They had belts tied around their waists' that held up baggy pants. They had poorly made shoes on and carried a devilish looking sword. It was thinner at the hilt, then expanded and ended with a notched end.

Rusl pulled out his sword and looked at the sword. He had kept it sharpen whenever he was not using it. The sword was plain, nothing special about it. He heard Link tell about the Master Sword, how it glowed with light. When Link had returned the sword to it its pedestal, Rusl helped him craft a new steel sword. Princess –though now Queen- Zelda had offered him that she could have one of her blacksmiths make him a fine new sword, but he turned it down. Link stayed for a while at Castle Town, but soon left for his peaceful hometown. Invitations came every once in a while, from banquets to dances. Link, who was known for his kind heart, always went to whatever it was.

Rusl shook his head, his mind already drifting off when he barely even started to search for Link. If Rusl kept at this pace, he would never find Link. Rusl saw two monster sentries, and he lightly kicked Epona, letting her know he wished to be quiet. Epona applied, and she started forward slowly. When he got into range of shooting, his hand went to where he usually kept his trusty hunting bow. His hands closed around nothing, and he cursed himself. In his haste, he had forgotten to bring his bow. He dismounted and hid Epona. He drew his sword and slowly crept behind a rock, awaiting the chance to strike. Finally, the monsters grunted and pointed to Kakariko village. They were both distracted, but before Rusl could attack a man with oily black hair that went down to his shoulders stepped out of the shadows. He was garbed a mostly black tunic, with a white under shirt. The tunic itself had a white belt around it, and had several patterns on it Rusl didn't recognize. His pants were gray, and he wore plain short black boots that went to his ankle. He had a sword at his belt, and Rusl saw he wore rings on almost every finger. But most of all, his eyes were red, the same as the leader of the bandits. He also had the same stance of him, and facial structure. The monsters shrieked and cowered when they saw him, but then when the man spoke, Rusl was sure of what he had suspected.

"Do you have the stone?" he said, glaring at them between those red eyes. It was then Rusl knew who he was. The same smooth deep voice. It was the leader of the bandits; he was sure of it. Rusl suddenly felt fear seeping through him as he stared at those eyes, rooting him to the spot where he was crouching. He couldn't do anything, this was all for nothing. He was falling into a world of blackness, alone, all alone…

Rusl blinked, shook his head, and tried to focus on the three figures ahead of him, who haven't (**Also, I cannot find the past tense of this. I always have trouble with this stinking verb tense thing. Just check my other story; I'm pretty sure I made the same mistake. Does anybody know the proper word for this?)** moved. The man was staring at the monsters, which were making grunts and twiddling their thumbs. If monsters could look afraid, these sure did.

The man sneered and curled his upper lip, and said, "By what you look like, I am assuming you haven't found it. Typical, just typical! I send the people who _promised_ me," he said, putting emphasize on those words," to find the stone, and what happens? They returned empty-handed!" he almost screamed. His rage seemed to radiate off him like waves, threatening the whole field to burn up in his fit of rage. The monsters looked at him, and Rusl was shocked for what happened next. He saw fear, deep cold fear in those eyes. He almost felt pity for the monsters, than it was replaced with disgust. He would never feel anything but hatred for these creatures.

The man drew his sword, the same one that he had killed the other man with. He approached them, holding out his sword. "Tell me, do you have any leads?" he hissed. One of the beasts made grunted again and pointed towards Faron Province.

"I mean leads I _haven't already heard you complete fools,"_ the man said. He had reached the cowering monsters. "Disgusting. I cannot have cowards in my plan," he said, pointing his sword at the monsters heart. The one with the sword pointed at his chest shrieked desperately, making gestures with his hands that Rusl didn't understand, but the leader seemed to, for his eyes flashed even more red (if that's possible) with anger.

"Do you take me for a complete idiot! That boy may be weak, but his heart knows good from bad! He sensed we needed something, and then he got rid of the most precious thing he had, the stone! I ordered you to find it, and you have failed me! I see only one punishment…" he hissed venomously. Before the beast could react, the man thrust his sword in the monsters chest. The monster shrieked with pain, and he fell, purple blood gushing out of the wound. Though after a moment, he disappeared in a poof of purple and black mist, leaving no soon he had ever been there. The other beast half screamed, and half grunted, before running away, his destination unknown. But before he could get very far, the man had leapt forward, covering at least 12 feet. He brought his sword down vertical and it was impaled in the monsters head. The monster's eyes bulged, and he fell down and disappeared like his comrade had.

The man looked towards Faron Province, hate and loath on his face. He stared at it, thinking. Rusl felt a growing sensation of dread in his chest as the man looked at the entrance to his home province. But he shook his head, and disappeared into the shadows.

Rusl released the breath he had held in his lungs. He leaned against the rock, pondering over what he just heard. Link was injured, but not dead. He let that sink in. Though he gave the villagers encouraging words, part of his mind still nagged at him Link could be dead, rotting away. Then the stone had been brought up. Rusl pulled out the gleaming orange and black gem he had found. It had to be the one the man was looking for, Rusl was sure of it. It was also Link's. Why had the hero carried around such a dark item? Why had Link not told him of it? What did it do? And why did that devilish man wanted it? Rusl sighed; these questions could only be answered by Link, and he was… somewhere.

Rusl pocketed the stone again, leaned against the rock and closed his eyes. He then realized how tired he was. A little nap didn't hurt anyone. Besides, he couldn't help Link if he collapsed. He folded his arms against his chest and closed his eyes.

When Rusl woke, the sun was up. It looked to be mid-morning. Rusl yawned, stretched, and went to where he had hid Epona. She was munching on some grass. He mounted her and went at a slow pace. He followed the path and crossed the wooden bridge, turning to Kakariko. He entered the rocky hillside through the gate and entered the village. A familiar sight met with him. A gentle spring ran ahead of him. When he walked to the spring, much like that the one of Ordon, he saw the old town to his right. Some of the old buildings were abandoned, while the others were occupied. Malo Mart was closed (Malo was still in Ordon), and across the store was a circular building. This sanctuary belonged to Renado, the shaman of the village and father of Luda, a villager in the town.

Rusl led Epona to the spring, letting the sacred waters help the animal. He dismounted and looked around. The already isolated town seemed to be completely empty. No one was outside, not even the gorons. This wasn't good. Rusl looked around for the shaman, hoping for an explanation. He walked to the sanctuary, his strides long. He pushed the doors opened, and went inside. To his surprise, three people and a couple of gorons were there. In other words, there was a town meeting.

"We need reinforcements. You heard them; they will be back by tonight! I'm already running out of bombs and I can't make new ones that fast." Barnes was saying as Rusl entered.

"Barnes, we can't just call for help every time we have a problem," Renado was saying. He looked stressed.

Luda sat next to him. She looked around the room, as if looking for an idea. "What about Ordon? Isn't that where Link is? Couldn't we ask him? He is always willing to help."

"Luda, Link is probably busy, and I wouldn't-"he stopped as he saw Rusl standing there. Renado stood up and strode to where Rusl was. The shaman extended a hand, and Rusl shook.

"Ah, Rusl, what brings you here?" he said, smiling warmly and acting like whatever was wrong disappeared. The villagers looked up at him and nodded, acknowledging his presence.

Rusl shuffled his feet, unsure of how to break the news. "Well…uh…. You see, we're having a bandit problem. I was chasing them when they fled. They uh… took something…" Rusl said, feeling his cheeks getting hot.

"Oh, I see. We are having the same problem. They tried to raid our stores, but we drove them off." Renado said as his daughter got up and walked over to where Rusl was standing.

"Where's Link? Wouldn't he be helping you?" Luda questioned, her eyebrows scrunched together and looking at Rusl. Her short black hair lightly brushed her shoulders as she turned her head.

Again, Rusl felt awkward. Renado caught this look and said, "Might I ask what they took that is so important?" Rusl averted his eyes. Renado looked at him, worry suddenly on his face. "Rusl..?"

Still not looking at the people, Rusl's hand went to his pocket. His hand grasped whatever was in the pocket and pulled it out. The long green cap was revealed, still stained with blood. It was wrinkled from being jammed in his pocket.

Rusl swore he could've heard a pin drop in the room. Renado stared at the hat, his face emotionless but his eyes were wild, worry crashing with fear, anxiety tumbling with dread. Luda gasped, and her eyes brimmed with tears, but none fell. Her father put an arm around her and hugged her. She buried her head in his thick clothes. Barnes was shell shocked; so shocked his wielding mask fell on his face. He staggered back a bit, but looked at the hat through the mask. The gorons (which was two adults and a child) gasped, eyes widen. Their fists were clenched, and their jaws were set.

"He… he was taken. I don't know why… and by whom." Rusl began, and started to tell them everything, including the black stone. Every now and then somebody would ask a question, but all and all, it was silent. When Rusl finished, Renado was the first to talk.

"Rusl, what are you going to do? This is an ill omen, and I fear the worst for Link." Renado asked. His arm was still around his mourning daughter.

"I was planning on rescuing him," Rusl mumbled, still not looking at the shaman. "I followed the trail here. I was hoping for information."

"Bandits did come through here, and now that I think about it, they did have carriages. Though I thought they just used it for storing stolen goods. I had no idea he was within our grasp…" Renado said, his usually sturdy and confident voice wavering.

Rusl smiled reassuringly and said "I do not blame you, Renado. You did not know," he lay a comforting hand on the shamans shoulder.

"Thank you, Rusl. I don't think you are going to stay long, are you?"

Rusl shook his head. "No, I cannot let the trail go cold. I am guessing the bandits went through northern Hyrule Field?" Renado nodded. "Thank you, Renado, and I hope those bandits don't come back." And with that final word, Rusl stepped outside and strode up to where Epona was munching on the short grass.

"Hey, girl, ready for some more riding?" Rusl spoke to her as if she could response. He mounted the horse and started to go to the field. They entered the field, and Rusl scanned the area. By now it was high noon. He vaguely remembered Link saying that he thought this was one of the most dangerous fields. He swallowed the lump in his throat and Epona trotted forward.

_SCREEEEEECH!_

Rusl jumped, and quickly located the noise. Two, no three, boars were racing toward him. All the boars had at least one rider on, while some had two on. Rusl didn't take or have the time to count as he had kicked Epona's sides and she bolted off. Rusl leaned forward, and glanced behind him. The riders all had a bow with flaming arrows. Cursing himself _again_ that he didn't have a bow, he silently urged Epona to go faster. Suddenly, pain lanced up his right arm. Rusl looked, and to his horror, an arrow had grazed his arm. It wasn't deep, but it still hurt. Blood ran down his arm, and onto the grass. The arrow had been on fire and his arm was lightly burned. The burn's pain slowly began to increase as it was left untreated. Rusl gulped and he wished Epona would go faster.

A boar came up on his left side, with two riders on its back. The riders were the same type of monster that Rusl had seen earlier. The monster who sat behind had an arrow notched, aimed at Rusl. With adrenaline flowing through his veins, Rusl pulled out his Ordon sword with his uninjured arm and hand. When the rider came to close to him, Rusl swung and his aim was true. The archer shrieked and fell down, disappearing in the purple mist. The one who guided the boar looked behind him, and saw his companion fall. He grunted, and Rusl took the chance to swing his sword and dispatch the beast. The boar shook his head, and fell. Rusl didn't have enough time to kill the boar, and Rusl really didn't want to. He had heard Link say he often rode boars if he went to Gerudo desert and didn't have Epona with him.

He saw Eldin bridge approaching, and his arm was starting to hurt more. Two boars still tailed him and still shot arrows. But they were lousy shots and missed Rusl.

Epona's hooves clattered against the stone as she reached and raced across the bridge. The archers on the bridge also had arrows on fire. Epona paid the archers no heed as she bolted across the bridge and to the other side.

Once safely across, Rusl dismounted and treated his injury. It wasn't too bad, but it could still get infected. He took out a bottle of water and tore a piece of cloth off his undershirt. He cleaned the burn and cut, than wrapped it up. Deeming it was good enough; he inspected Epona again. She had a stone in her shoe, but Rusl removed it and waited a moment for her to get her breath back. Once she looked good enough, he mounted her and scanned the area. He smiled when he saw tracks. They seemed some-what old, but it was good enough for Rusl. They were horse tracks and a few wheel tracks also. He followed them, careful to not let them out of his sight.

Rusl hoped Link was ok. But Rusl knew he was ok. He was a fighter, and wouldn't go down without one. He prayed to the goddesses that wherever Link was, he was ok.

Pain. A dull pounding worked at his skull, and everything hurt.

Blearily, Link opened his blue eyes, and dully noticed he was still in a wolf form. Trying to concentrate, he cleared his thoughts of the pain and weariness. Slowly the fur and tail contracted back into his skin. He watched his paws turn into hands. His hands wore gloves, which he didn't quite remember why. His spine cracked and realigned itself to fit Link's back. It hurt, but then again, everything hurt. He felt his own natural hair come out, but it stuck to his forehead with sweat. He felt something growing in his hand, and he let it drop. He couldn't see well, but through the blur he could tell that it was black and orange. Soon, he was back into a human again.

He didn't know where he was, and the transforming didn't help. His body still ached, and he barely noticed his stomach was crudely wrapped. Once in a while, pain flared from that area, but it would subside. He also saw he had dried blood on his arms, and those were not wrapped and probably getting infected. Wherever he lay moved too much, and it would cause even more pain when it did. Realizing that the goddesses were not smiling kindly on him, he tried to think. It didn't help much, but Link slowly grasped the black and orange thing, which he remembered was a stone. He was surrounded by wood, and white was above him, swaying slightly. He saw an opening that wasn't wood, but green. He half-heartedly pushed the stone towards it. It fell out, though Link didn't see it. His eyes were already closing, darkness pulling at him. He let it take him as he lost consciousness.

**Queue dark piano music!**

**Haha, I finally finished it! Sorry for the crappy chapter title, I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it has been like only a couple days? Well I've only posted three things on here and they have been posted every other day, so I'm late. But I have been sick, and then I got writers block, then it was my birthday so yeah.**

**Hahaha I am officially old enough for this site :P oh well! As always, review review REVIEW! I will take in suggestions and everything. I still have to think of what happens next chapter, but I have the ending in my head so yea :D.**

**In till next time, farewell!**

**(In till should be one word, but apparently office word doesn't think so)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome. This is chapter 4 I think. I hope. This chapter had flashbacks and I wrote this late so sorry if it's bad :P**

xxxx

Chapter 4- (I can't think of a name)

Rusl rode on. His arm didn't hurt as bad as it did, but it still stung if he suddenly moved his right arm. As he rode out of the rocky clearing and into a path, he noticed charred pieces of rock. Smiling inwardly, Rusl released Link must've blown up the boulders that blocked the path. _Link has been everywhere,_ Rusl thought. Rusl suddenly thought of when Link and he were by the spring, long before any of this had happened. He remembered the events clearly, as if it had happened yesterday…

_They were sitting by spring, not a care in the world as the sun dipped below the hills. Link sat by him wearing his loose village clothes. He looked over the spring, unaware of the adventure he would be thrown into soon._

_ "Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" Rusl asked his gaze still on the calming waters. "They say it's the only time our world interacts with theirs… They only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left this world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…"_

_ Link didn't look at him, but Rusl knew he was listening. "But enough of sadness, I have a favor to ask of you, Link," Link turned to him, a smile forming on his lips. He was always willing to help people. "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow... Yes it was a task appointed by the mayor, but… would you like to go in my steed?" Rusl finished. Link smiled, a gleam in his blue eyes._

_ Rusl readjusted his sitting position and turned to Link once more. "You have… never been to Hyrule, right?" Link shook his head, his bangs shaking in the wind. Rusl continued, "In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is castle town, a community far bigger than our little village… and bigger than Hyrule is the land that the goddesses created," Rusl said, his thoughts wandering. But then he turned to Link, and said, "You should see it all with your own eyes."_

And so he had. In fact, he had seen more than Rusl. He had seen the blistering cold of the mountains, the scorching heat of the desert, and the coolness of water on his skin. Rusl almost regretted the words he had said. Maybe if he hadn't sent Link, maybe if he had gone in Links place…

He snapped back into reality as a whizzing sound flew past his ear. _Great, more archers_ Rusl thought bitterly. His arm seemed to hurt a tad bit more at the presence of the flaming arrows.

Epona reacted almost instantly; she bolted forward, expertly dodging the arrows. Rusl barely caught himself as she went flying. She ran over the purple beasts that were foolish enough to stand in her way, and not a single arrow hit the speeding horse. She flew over the bridge, past the hidden village, and suddenly stopped at a short tunnel. Rusl almost went over her head, but again he caught himself.

Rusl looked behind him. None of the monsters had followed him, and he didn't think they would. Rusl looked at Epona and almost laughed. Horses often act out of habit, and Epona was no exception. Link must have always raced through here.

He continued through the gray hills. Suddenly something caught his eye. Through the cracks of stones, he saw a peak of a castle. He wondered if the messengers Bo had probably already sent out were there, telling the fair queen the news. Then, as if Zelda knew what he was thinking, a large blast rang out through the landscape. Rusl raised an eyebrow, but he knew what Zelda was doing. He lightly kicked Epona and rode through the hills and out, and saw the castle in full view.

A second blast followed the first, than a final and third blast followed the second. Rusl bowed his head in respect, staying in the pose for a few moments.

(**A little while back. I have taken to just writing. If you have any suggestions for skips, please say so)**

Zelda sat on her throne. It was only an hour after Fado, the Ordon messenger, had left. Though his visit was short, his words were great.

_The hero is missing._

Zelda closed her eyes, thinking of a possible explanation. The messenger hadn't explained very well, and Zelda honestly couldn't follow him. His speech went everywhere, jumping forward and backward. She caught a few sentences.

"_…Blood on his carpet, ma'am"_

_ "Rusl said he saw bandits…"_

_ "…Epona had come crashing into our village"_

But it wasn't the last thing he had said about Rusl leaving, nor when the Link's steed cane racing in the town. In fact, it was the first thing he had said.

"_Though, Rusl said the wolf was dragged off. 'They cut his legs' Rusl said,' than they dragged the thing off'. Don't know why he so concerned, though. Wolves eat goats…"_

Zelda was shocked after he had said, and tried her best to pay attention through her raging thoughts. But it didn't help, which added to reason why she didn't catch most of the things he had said. Her advisor had suggested they sent guards, but she kindly denied it. She didn't want to send knights out, most likely to their deaths. She had heard Rusl had gone out in search for him, and she hoped he would their hero. She knew he had trained Link, and if anybody could find Link, Rusl was the man for the job. She herself had wanted to leave her post and find the ones who dare kidnap the Hero of Twilight. But she knew Link wouldn't want her to do it. He always put everybody else in front of him. So she stayed put, trying to think of a way to help. But even being a Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom didn't help.

She had told her people of what had happened. A couple of children cried, but most adults just stood in a stunned silence. In fact, even a few dogs had howled. She had fired the cannons in respect, hoping that Link would hear them wherever he was, letting him know the people cared and was on his side.

After the ceremony, she had retreated into her bedroom. She had her handmaiden get her into more comfortable clothes and out of the stiff ceremonial dress. She sat down and wrote out reports, such as orders for her knights, or having her town criers go to the lower part of Castle town who hadn't heard the news. When she finished, she noticed it was only mid-afternoon. She sighed and went to rest in her bed, her thoughts drifting off and dozing off.

**(BOOM! Back to Rusl!)**

When the cannons had stopped, Rusl looked up and at the castle. It seemed to be surrounded by shadows. Shaking off the feeling that something was wrong, Rusl went forward, scanning the area as he gotten into the habit of.

"Halt, sir!"

Rusl turned around and to his surprise saw a chubby hylian guard on a black horse coming towards him. He wore the traditional armor; chainmail where his thick armor didn't cover, a round helmet, and a leather belt and boots. He wore a shield over his back, and a sword hung at his side.

"You have been summoned for question by orders of _Queen_ Zelda," he said. He put strain on the word queen, like he had to force it. The voice sounded somewhat similar, but Rusl couldn't see his face at such a distance. Something didn't seem right, but Rusl couldn't place it. Once the guard was a couple feet from Rusl, the hylain guard put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Rusl looked at it, then at the guard, a questioning look forming on Rusl's visage. The hylian guard had his helmet over his face, so Rusl couldn't see his face, or his reaction.

The guard continued to look at him, and Rusl bent his head in acceptance. Whatever the queen wanted or needed from him, he was sure it was for the good. The guard straightened his back, like he was smiling. He beckoned towards Rusl, and Rusl had no choice but to follow. But instead of crossing the bridge, he veered left and went up the rocky path.

"Sir, might I ask where are we going?" Rusl asked, somewhat timidly. The guard glanced behind his shoulder, shouting that the questioning room had to be in privacy.

Rusl accepted this, and silently rode behind the round man. They went up a gray hillside with a measly fence to trailing the edge. Instead of going up the hill to Zora's domain, they went down the side. The two riders entered a clearing, and Rusl was surprised to see a gaping hole in the side. They dismounted their horses and stepped instead.

The first thing Rusl released was that it was cold. Really cold. He rubbed his hands together, making very little heat, and he noticed a big block of ice at the end of the cave. The next thing he noticed was that instead of Queen Zelda, a man stood there with his back to Rusl, facing the ice. But what really caught Rusl's attention was when shuffling was heard behind him and he saw a group of people holding out swords pointed at Rusl. His 'escort' stood with the ones who blocked Rusl's path. The people behind Rusl poked at Rusl, and he had no choice but to walk forward to the man standing.

The man didn't look at Rusl, but continued to look forward, at the ice. Rusl wondered what he was looking at, but he couldn't see whatever the man seemed intent to watch. One of the men behind Rusl leapt forward and shoved Rusl forward, closer to the standing man. Rusl gulped, and his hands rested on his sword, pulling it out.

The man laughed, and put his hands behind his back. He said, "I'd put that 'sword' away if I were you. We wouldn't our little friend to get more injuries than he has now, do we?" Rusl heart dropped, and he slowly lowered his blade, sheathing it once more.

"Good, good. You see, blades just make a terrible first impression, as I've learned. It's such a pity when I have to end my conversations quite…_abruptly," _he said. He turned his head, and Rusl saw he was grinning rather evilly. He turned his whole body towards Rusl, and Rusl saw it was the same man; the leader of the bandits, the one who had killed just for a stone, and most importantly the one who captured the wolf. The man raised his head as if challenging Rusl to draw his sword, to test if he meant what he said. When Rusl glare him, he just grinned.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I brought you here. Well, the answer is simple. You see, we both have something that the other one wants. I know what you want, and I think you know what I desire," he said. He looked at Rusl expectantly, still grinning.

Rusl lowered his gaze, and slowly drew out the stone he had found. The man grinned even more widely, and held out his hand, his eyes practically glowing. Rusl put his hand out, ready to drop into the man's pale hand…

(**Lalalalalalala !different POV! Gasp, who could it be?)**

Link sat against the wall, nearest to the ice. But it wasn't like he had a choice though. He was chained there, and couldn't even get up on his own. He was shivering, and most likely had a fever. It wasn't even this cold on Snowpeak, but then again he did have a nice thick coat whenever he had gone there. Link sighed. He was aching everywhere. His side hurt when the man and his 'goons' had kicked him. His stomach shot pain up him with even the slightest touch. Not to mention his arms. Every once and a while they would start bleeding again. Link had done his best to wrap them, but he couldn't remember properly how to. He wished he had his hat; it would've hid the purplish-bluish bruise on his head when his captor had hit him with his swords hilt.

He felt useless, tired, and exhausted. The man guarding him looked at the suffering man, and 'accidently' kicked him in the side with his steel-toe boat.

"Whoops," he grunted as Link closed his eyes and his face scrunched up with pain. Link heard the man laughing, and he wished he could something, anything. But he was chained to the wall, slowly dying, and surrounded by tons of bandits. So much for the Chosen Hero of the Goddesses.

That's when he heard it. His sensitive hylian ears picked up murmuring through the ice. Link cracked his eyes open at his guard, who was still laughing at him. Forming a plan in his mind, Link slowly let his body go limp. The man grunted, and nudged him with his cold boot. Link remained motionless, unresponsive and dead to the world. When Link heard his guard mummer a word that sounded like 'weakling' and turn away, Link slowly opened his eyes. The man's back was turned, and he was chewing on something that Link couldn't place through his foggy mind.

The voices became clearer, but still muffled by the rocks and ice. Straining his ears, he could just make out a few words. It was something about swords, trading, and stones. Link's heart fluttered when he heard stone. Hadn't he rid himself of that? He still had the scars…

_A man garbed in black robes walked haughtily towards the carriage, snickering to himself. 'The boy had been so easy to take!' he thought. Even though the snickering man only had one bloodshed, it was still satisfying to see the very same blood of the supposedly 'Chosen Hero'. The group of rag- tag men he was traveling with got out of his way as soon as they saw his dark figure. 'Good' he thought, 'Let them be afraid.'_

_ They had been traveling all day, and the leader had forbidden anybody going near the carriage. 'He's mine' he said when they asked him what to do with the prisoner. However, he allowed one healer to wrap up the wolf's stomach. Long after the healer had finished, the group finally stopped when the moon peeked over horizon._

_ The man was planning onto extract the stone from the boy. He was going to get it anyway; whether he was a man or a beast. And he being a beast meant the leader could slowly draw out the stone, making it as painful as possible. Even if he wasn't a wolf, he would still carry the stone with him. And if he didn't have the stone, well, things would get complicated._

_The man grinned, showing his display of mostly straight white teeth, save for the few and scattered pointed teeth. He reached the carriage and hoisted himself up. He pushed aside the curtains and crossed into the small room. Imagine his shock when he entered the carriage and found not a wolf, but a man. And a dying one at that._

_ The man froze, his fury slowly building up inside him. His fists were clenched and his eyes burned with fire. He walked over to the man with stiff strides. He looked at the boy. The hero's eyes were closed and his face with a deathly pale. His once soft bangs were now plastered to his face with sweat. His arms were dirty and red, with dried blood on them. The bandages on his stomach were still on, but dirty and tattered. His legs didn't look too bad, but his ankle was swollen._

_ The leader was almost trembling with fury, but he got his emotions under control. Even if he wasn't a beast he would still get it anyway. He hauled the hero up by his collar and looked him square in the face. He shook the boy, but he was unconscious. Sighing, the man said a word, and the room seemed to buzz. But as quickly as it had started, the buzzing stopped. The hero began stirring, and with a groan, opened his eyes._

_ "Hello my friend. Did you enjoy your sleep?" he said, swallowing his anger. Instead, he put on a grin. He tightened his grip on the piece of clothing that was the boy's collar; the man could barely even stand on his own two feet._

_ The injured man looked at the leader square in the eye. Even with the state he was in, he looked at his captor with flinching, the same glower he had given when the very same man had cut the wolf's legs._

_ The man shook his head, tsking. "Hmm, seems you're a bit shy on words. No worries, I don't need words. I just need one tiny thing, and I'll leave you alone, never to bother you again. Yes, yes, it's good deal, is it not?" he paused, as if expecting the hero to consider his deal. "Now, all I need is quite simple. It's a gemstone. I would describe it for you, but I think you know what it is already, yes?"_

_ Link (for the man suddenly remembered what his real name was) didn't nod, nor did he shake his head. Instead, the dark man found himself being looked up at by the hero, almost mockingly. He grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. This took the robbed man only a few seconds to process what he had done, and by then he had already hit Link across his jaw. _

_ He landed on the wooden floor in a heap. The one who had hit him strode over to him and grabbed his throat, forcing him to look at his blood red eyes. "Where is the stone" he hissed. The hero didn't reply, instead his gaze was looking at a crack through the wood._

_ "You-you didn't!" he said, almost stuttering. Link looked at him, cocking his head, eyebrows raised. The man's shriek of anger was heard throughout the camp._

Link, still weary of the now distracted guard, almost shuddered. He had paid for his actions, there was no doubt. He silently looked at his belt, where he once held items he used daily. His red potion was taken, along with his bottle. He didn't have his sword, or his arrows. The only thing he did have was a cracked and broken horse call Ilia had given. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his muddy mind. Keeping his eyes on his guard, he slowly took the horse call from his belt. He inspected it; it had a long crack, and was stained with mud and dirt. But it looked to be somewhat functional.

His captor couldn't have the stone; Link had tried his best to lose it. But if somebody was about to give him the cursed object, Link couldn't let that happen. This idea seemed near impossible; he didn't even know where Epona was. He suddenly had an image of Ilia scolding him for his reckless horse care. He momentarily smiled, but it soon disappeared as he tried to recall what had happened to his loyal horse. He knew the bandits had taken her; he remembered seeing her before one of the men had hit him harshly on his head, and he had lost conscious. Without anything to lose but time, Link brought the old horse call to his caked lips, closed his eyes, and blew. 

Xxxx

**Cliffhanger! I think. It's my first attempt at one so I hope it's good.**

**Ok so this wasn't my favorite chapter, but its ok I guess. I tried to find like honoring things in the middle ages, but couldn't find anything. So I though we shot guns for rememberance, why not let Zelda shot cannons? So sorry if my historys off. And the cave is real in the game to, in case you're wondering. And with Epona, that is what I do. So thought I would put that in the story.**

**Thanks to silverheartlugia2000 who semi-gave me the idea for this chapter. Also thanks to Queen of the Random World and Tirielen with their grammar help.**

**And I just reliazed I said making an OC is hard on my profile thing, and then I just made one on this story. And OC's are hard to me at least. Cause I have to think of family and such, which I really didn't do for my villain. So any ideas, give them away.**

**Also, should Midna be included? Im a bit iffy on that so, tell me what ya think. Gosh im tired. Its like, late. Haha anyway, review! Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee!**

**Peace Off**

**(My parents say im a hippy born 40 years late since I listen to The Beatles, Queen, etc)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arg! I am sorry I have not post in like, a WEEK! But I have just been so busy, and it didnt help my computer broke down and i had to rewrite this! Ughhhh! Anway, Here are some words describing my week: Ski club, sickness, computer, gutair, tests! So yeah, ill try to post at least one chapter every week, so sorry bout that.**

**Species Unknown- Queen is indeed awesome. And thank you!**

**Verpy-Well excuuuuuuse me!**

xxxx

It went softly, but it was there, Rusl was sure of it. The soft sounds of an easy melody that almost made Rusl want to find whoever made the noise. But Rusl's hand was outstretched in front of him, and the evil man with an eager glint in his red eyes stood in his way. He wondered if he could evade the man, heading towards the music, which seemed to come from the ice, if that was possible. But, if he did manage to get past the man, how would he break the ice? He ignored the problem for the time being, and almost took a step forward when severally surprised yells were heard behind and a familiar blur raced past.

Rusl yelped in surprise, and the stone went flying out of hand. It went over the leader who noticed the horse one second after than Rusl did, for all his attention was on the stone. The stone tumbled and rolled across the ground and… _through the ice_. Well, whenever it touched the ice, it immediately melted, creating a path. Rusl was sure the man would've screamed if he could, but at moment, Epona seemed to pretend the man was not there. Her hoof's hit him in the chest, and with a loud 'oof' he went flying and tumbling just like the stone did. He hit the ice, and a large crack appeared. But strangely, the ice started to melt just like the stone had done. Rusl stood dumbstruck at the ice. Epona finally realized that she couldn't get past the ice, so she stood impatiently, rearing on her hind legs. She wanted to get past the ice, to the music, to the only one who could make such a divine noise.

The man slowly got up, his face so red that it eerily matched his eyes. Rusl noticed that the ice melted more rapidly, and soon a gap could be seen at the top. Rusl could barely see a rocky roof and the top of a scruffy head.

"You- you and your _wretched horse!_ I- I made a _perfectly fair deal, and this is what I GET!" _ he screeched. He even waved his hands over his head, expressing his rage. "You have _no idea what I can DO! The power I POSSESS! I have been a PERFECT GENTLEMEN AND WHAT DO I GET? I GET BLASTED INTO THIS STINKING PIECE OF ICE!"_ he screamed, his face blood red. His greasy black hair was all over his face, and his eyes were deadly. He went into a fit of pure rage, forgetting about Rusl, the horse, and, more importantly, the stone. Suddenly, a crack was heard. The furious man stopped his tantrum, and looked at the ice before he realized his mistake. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His face turned back into pale, and his hair even went into its usual placement. The ice stopped melting, but the damage was done. A waist high gap had melted, and the ice was cracked and probably weak.

Through the ice, Rusl saw the man he had barely caught a glimpse of before. He was unaware of the audience at first, as he was staring intently at something hidden from Rusl's view. He held something in his hand; it looked to be fragments of something cylinder-like and a bage (_Did I spell that correctly? It's the tan color thing)_ hue. A thin and worn out piece of leather hung from one piece, looking as if it had been attached to something. And in the man's other hand, he held the black and orange stone that had somehow managed to roll through the ice.

But, then the man's eyes widen a bit, like someone had told him shocking news. He quickly turned to where the ice had once been, and saw he had audience. The leader saw the stone he possessed, and quickly strode over to him. However, somebody beat him to it. A dirty hand shot up and wrenched the stone was the man's fingers. Before the man who had once held the stone had time to react, a large stone found its way to the man's temples, knocking him out. The leader stood dumbstruck as the stone disappeared _again._ Rusl didn't know what compelled him, but he suddenly drew his own sword, and tackled the devilish man. The leader was caught off guard by the sudden attack, and before the man had time to react, Rusl had already smashed his head with the hilt of his sword.

"Rusl!"

Rusl's heart almost stopped. Rusl recognized the voice, even though it was barely even used. He remembered when he heard the voice all over Ordon, bringing smiles to even the gloomiest people…

_"Ilia! Stop it!" the four year-old laughed as his best friend splashed water on him. His friend giggled, but was soon laughing when he had gently pushed her into the shallow stream. He was standing there laughing with Ilia laughing with him. She sat on her butt in the stream, and soon with a quick pull on his loose clothes, Link sat with her, laughing with her. Suddenly, he jumped up and touched Ilia on the shoulder and ran off, yelling a 'You're it!' over his shoulder._

_ Ilia ran after him, laughing and smiling. She eventually cornered him and tagged him back. This game went on for some time. The villagers smiled when they saw the two children chase after each other in their perpetual game. They ran around with endless energy, shrieking whenever the other tagged the other. Soon though, Link was running down the road and towards his house with Ilia on his heels. He took the path to his left and raced down through the woods. Ilia ran after him. Then, Link entered Ordon Spring. Ilia saw him standing there, as if he were dumbstruck. With a giggle, she bolted towards him and tagged him. She was about to turn and run back when she saw what he was looking at._

_ A chestnut foal stood in the waters._

Rusl remembered when they came crashing back into the village with a scraggy horse tailing behind had washed and feed the horse, and soon it was a beauty. The village had a fight of who would keep the young horse, and soon everyone agreed Fado should have it, as he had to herd goats when he grew up. His father had grown old, along with his own horse, which was 29 years old. However, when Fado had taken the horse, she had gotten scared and had run off to none other than Link. This went on in till an agreement was made: Link could keep the horse as long as he helped with the goats whenever Fado needed it. And so Link took the horse and named her Epona, and he was truly happy. But then the dreaded day came when Link came to town not laughing. In fact, he had tears in his eyes. And when they asked him what happened, he said his parents weren't waking up. When they came to check on them, they saw it was true. Rusl shuddered when he remembered their lifeless eyes. It looked like an illness, but it never was confirmed. Link, who was five and a half, took residence with Rusl in till he could move out on his. But, Link had fallen silent, barely talking expect when he had to. He still smiled and laughed, but didn't talk.

But now the voice was back, and it sounded urgent. Rusl snapped back to reality and whipped around at Link. He was standing, but it looked like it took much of his energy. He looked terrible. His once soft light brown hair was matted and tangled, and without his trademark hat, Rusl could see a purple bruise. His face had darkened with smidges of dirt, but Rusl could see deathly pale skin underneath. His once twinkling blue eyes had looked sullen and had bags underneath them. Link had a thin cut across his cheek to his chin. He was somehow in his Hero's clothes, but they were impossibly dirty. A tattered bandage hung from his stomach, and his ankle was swollen. Rusl noticed thick metal shackles on his feet, and less thick shackles on his hand. From there Rusl noticed his fist was clenching something tightly. Rusl's eyes widened when he saw dark rectangle-like objects float in the air and attach themselves to Link, slowly covering his arm. However, with much concentration, Link raised his arm and soon the stone went sailing through the air. Rusl caught it and glanced back at Link. His arm was no longer covered in the black rectangles, and his face showed relief. Rusl raised an eyebrow, but suddenly Link gasped and fell onto his knees. No one had noticed Link's 'guard' unsheathe his sword and slash Link on his thigh, and by the way the man's sword was stained red when he pulled it out, it was probably deep.

The man who had struck Link looked at Rusl, grinning evilly. Rusl stood there, not knowing what to do. Then, Epona reared up, and nudged Rusl with her nose. Rusl looked at her. She stood there, pawing the ground impatiently. Rusl stared at Epona, and then glanced back at Link to find something very surprising there.

Link was smiling.

Rusl blinked. Link smiled that same smile when people were sad, or upset. He'd flash them a toothy grin, reassuring them that this was alright. Whatever they were going through, he empathized with them. He'd stopped whatever he was doing to bend down and hug a child who had fallen and scraped their knee. Even if he was with Zelda, he would always stop to comfort somebody who needed it. Zelda would smile down at him, happy to have such a thoughtful hero. His smile was almost like his long green hat; he would never be without either of them, except now. Rusl thought of his cap, safely tucked away in his pocket. It was like carrying part of Link with him, and at that thought, Rusl smiled. He knew what he had to do.

He hurriedly ran to Epona, heaved himself up, and kicked her lightly on the sides. Epona nickered happily that she could get out of the cave. Rusl gulped, and choked back a sob. He wanted to look back, to bring Link with him, to get the young man who had only just turned nineteen out of his prison. But Rusl knew he couldn't. Link had thrown the stone back for a reason, and Rusl was sure that it was he that had 'lost' the stone in Hyrule field. Link had done that for a reason, and Rusl wasn't going to let the evil man –who was beginning to stir- to get the stone. So Rusl kept his gaze ahead of him, not letting one tear fall down his face.

But if Rusl had looked back, he would've seen a light golden glow on Link's left hand.

**Xxx**

Rusl rode on, away from the cursed place. The sun was at high noon, and it was bright sunny day, but this didn't help Rusl, for he didn't know what to do. Sure, he was part of the residence, but he knew nothing off this. Without really thinking, he naturally head towards Castle town. Maybe Shad could help him, but then again he was more interested in The City in the Sky. Rusl shook his head, not knowing what to do. He let his mind wander, before any of this happened…

_"The trick is to place your feet spread apart. Since you're left-handed, put more pressure on the left foot. Use the right to spin around," Rusl said as he demonstrated the attack. A twelve year old Link stood opposite of him, watching the move carefully. They were outside in the 'yard' of Link's 'house'. A dull wooden sword hung in the child's bare hand, while Rusl had a steel sword. However, the sword was still equally dull for safety purposes. When Rusl finished the move, the straw dummy had many rips in its fabric, making it spill straw._

_ Rusl nodded at Link, who then walked up. He copied Rusl's footwork, with the exception of his left footing. With a fierce cry, Link spun in a circle, his sword a blur. When he stopped, he wobbled a bit, than regained his balance. The dummy looked even worse than when Rusl had hit it. It hung hunched over, its straw spilling on the ground. _

_ Rusl smiled and said, "Well, that's the end of that dummy." Link flashed him a toothy grin, and twirled his sword. Rusl had started training Link when he moved to his old house at age ten. Link had grown quite adept at swordsmanship. So far they had gone through at least 20 dummies, 12 wooden posts, and 4 shields from Link's fierce attacks. _

_ Rusl returned the smile, and said, "Think you can beat me in a sparring match?" Link's eyes lit up with excitement, and he nodded. Rusl strode over to the center of his yard with Link following. Rusl held his sword in front of him as Link did the same. The swords hit each other respectively, but no sooner had Rusl stepped back when Link suddenly did a backflip and landed a good two feet ahead of Rusl. Link grinned again when he saw Rusl's shocked face._ 'He must've taught himself that,'_ Rusl thought. Rusl beamed at Link, but Link had already rolled around to Rusl's right and tapped Rusl's thigh with his sword. Rusl spun around to hit Link's sword, but the young swordsman had already danced away. Rusl bounced forward with his sword drawn upwards and brought it down, but Link's sword blocked the way. Link pulled his sword upwards, and Rusl was momentarily unbalanced. Link took the chance to bounce forward and lightly pull his sword against Rusl's side as he bounded past Rusl. Rusl blinked in surprise, and then smiled. Rusl looked around for Link when he felt something small but forceful hit him in his lower back. He shouted in surprise and whirled around to find a sword at his throat. Rusl looked at the wielder to find Link with a slingshot in his hand._

_ Rusl laughed as he held his hands in front of him, showing defeat. Link smiled, and lent him a hand to get up. Rusl accepted and soon he was back on his feet._

_ "Link, m'boy you're getting good. The art of surprise, I see," Rusl mused, then said. "Where did you learn to backflip?" Rusl asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Link smiled, and looked at him with mischief gleaming in his bright blue eyes._

_ Rusl laughed, "Fine don't tell me," Rusl looked at the sky, and said, "It's getting late, why don't you head inside and get some sleep?" Link looked at the sky too, and then nodded. He put his sword in his makeshift sheath that hung across his back and leapt nimbly up his old ladder. As he was about to enter, he turned around and waved at Rusl with a big smile on his face. Rusl returned the smile and slowly walked back towards the village._

Rusl blinked when he heard Epona's hoofs clatter against the stone pavement. He didn't know he was day dreaming that long! She stopped at the base of the bridge, for Epona never entered the city. The people were just too much for her, with all the hands trying to pet her_. _He dismounted and led her to a grassy area so she could graze on the grass. He turned and, checking to make sure the gem was tucked safely in his pocket, he made his way across the bridge and into the town.

As usual, the town was bustling with people everywhere doing who knows what. Rusl noticed he had entered through the East entrance. Rusl continued forward, even though he didn't know what to do, but maybe somebody could help. Rusl sighed, and he noticed he had entered Central Square. He went to sit on edge of the fountain. He put his head in his hands, and sighed. _Ok, what would Link do?_ Rusl thought. _He might come to ask me. I mean, he did get all sorts of information from us on the map. Ok, let's say he did come to me. What would I say? _Rusl tried to think, but his thoughts were interrupted when a voice pulled him out of his mind.

"Excuse me, might you be Rusl of Ordon?"

Rusl jumped a bit, but looked next to him. A young woman, maybe in her early twenties, stood next to him. She had reddish- brownish hair pulled into a loose ponytail, and wore a faded blue dress. She had an apron around her, and had sandals on her feet. She wore no makeup or jewelry, so Rusl suspected she was a maid.

Rusl replied honestly, "Yes, I am Rusl. May I help you?"

The girl smiled, and said "My name is Kaye, and I am the handmaiden to Queen Zelda. She sent me to fetch you when she saw Epona. Would you please follow me?"

Rusl tensed; this was like last time. He wasn't going to fall for it again. The girl noticed this, and said, "I don't know what you have been through, but Queen Zelda told me to show you this." She rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a medallion. It was gold in color, and Rusl suspected it was made of pure gold. It had the royal mark engraved on it; the Triforce. It also had the hylian language on it, but it was the old language that Rusl couldn't read it. Rusl looked at the girl in surprise, and then got up. She smiled and put the medallion away. She beckoned for him to follow, and he inclined. She led him up to the castle, and entered the courtyard. Rusl looked around him in wonder, for it was much more beautiful since Rusl had been here. The flowers were in full bloom, and the cobblestone path was much cleaner. The spiral statue was still in the same place, though it had been scrubbed down. Rusl remembered when he had entered with the Resistance. Cadavers of giant, scaly birds laid scattered around the yard with feathered arrows in them, evidence Link had made it before they had.

The handmaiden and Rusl entered the castle, their footsteps echoing down the long halls. Balconies hung around the halls, but instead of clawshooting as Link had done, a staircase had been made. They made their up the stairs, and made their way up the castle. They climbed up another staircase, and took a right. Following a blue carpet, they made their way to the outside stairwell. Instead of it being cloudy and foggy as Rusl had remebered, it was bright and sunny. Rusl remembered when they had arrived and saved Link from the archers. Rusl involuntarily smiled at the thought as Kaye led him up the castle still. Kaye didn't say much as she led him up to the throne room. When they arrived, Zelda was gazing out the window lost in thought. Kaye walked up to her and got her attention. Zelda dismissed her, and with a curtsy, Kaye left.

Queen Zelda turned to Rusl, and Rusl bowed low. Zelda smiled, and told him to rise. Rusl applied, and looked at Zelda. She hadn't changed since he last saw her during her coronation. Her brown hair was tied together at the end, while her front bangs were tied with white ribbons. Her face was lightly powered, and she wore Triforce earrings on her long hylian ears. She had a white underdress with a purple cloak-thing. She had golden shoulder pads with white gloves on her hands.

"Malady, you wished to speak with me?" Rusl asked, trying to remember his manners. He had talked with the Queen once when Link had introduced him to her after he defeated Gannondorf. It felt odd without Link with him, and Rusl thought that Zelda felt the same.

"Yes. I did not think you would come to Castle town unless one; you had saved Link, or two; you had run into a problem. And since Link is not here, I am going to assume you have run into a problem," she said, her hands intertwined behind her back.

Rusl nodded, and dug in his pocket. He pulled out the stone and held it in his hand. He strode to Zelda and showed her the stone. She gasped slightly, and took the stone in her gloved hands. She examined it, and told Rusl to recall his journey. Rusl did so, and by the time he was finished, the sun was setting and the town was bathed in a golden light.

"Malady, do you know what this stone is, or does? Or who that dark man was? For Link obviously didn't want him to have it," Rusl asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

Queen Zelda didn't reply, but still looked at the stone. She slowly nodded, and said, "Yes, I know what this stone does. But I do not think I am the one to tell you. The man, however, I know who he is. You see, he used to be one of my more trusted advisors. He was called Sir Manston then. However, the ghastly power of Gannondorf plagued his heart, and he turned into a traitor. He gave Gannondorf tons of precious information, and in return Gannondorf gave him some of his powers. But by the time I had found out, it was too late. Zant had used the information Gannondorf had given to him, and twilight plagued the land. This stone holds immense power, enough to bring Gannondorf out of his prison once more. Link, even in his condition, realized this. Do not feel bad about leaving him; I am sure it was what he wanted. Sometimes doing the right thing is the hardest," she said in her calm way of speaking.

Rusl sighed, and said, "Yes, I suppose. But my Queen, what should I do next?" Rusl asked.

Zelda thought about this, and said, "I would head to Gerudo desert. That is where The Mirror of Twilight, or what is left of it, is. It is, or was, the way of traveling between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Twilight. I think Manston wishes to bring back Gannondorf, and though he does not have this stone, he has the Hero of Twilight. I believe this is a trap, but this is only way to get Link back. I can supply food and any other supplies you might need, but I do not think sending a group would be wise."

Rusl nodded once more, and said, "I agree." Rusl looked at Zelda, who was looking at her chubby guards. Hyrule guards were brave at heart, but they had families and some were just not stealthy.

Zelda called for Kaye once more and told her to have the chiefs prepare food for a long journey. Kaye curtsied, and set off. Zelda herself led Rusl to a spare room, and had a maid prepare a bath. Once Rusl was cleaned, he let the servants clean his equipment along with Epona once Rusl told them the horse's whereabouts. Rusl dressed into a fresh cotton shirt along with pants, and snuggled into the warm large bed. No sooner had his head hit the pillow, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

_Sand crunched under his feet and hands as he tried to get up, but a searing pain from his leg prevented him. Laughing was heard above him, and he tried to look up but his vision was all blurry. He grinded his teeth to stand up, but he couldn't do it. He managed to clear his vision, and looked up. A dark looming shape stood before him holding a long sword. It was drenched with blood, much more than he had. He struggled to stand once more, but it was no use. He panted as his hands gave out and he fell on his stomach. The laughing increased, but stopped as another sound overcame the laughter. He couldn't tell what it was at first, but as the volume increase, he could tell it was growling. He blearily opened his eyes just in time to see the source of the growling to jump upon the one with the blood sword. He didn't see what had attacked the larger shadow, but he did notice a familiar looking stone over the neck of the smaller dark shape before the bigger shape thrust his red sword into the shadow, causing red droplets to join the large shadow's already bloody sword. The shadow fell, and when it did, he could see what it was. A gray wolf lay on its side, a gaping hole in its side, blood pooling out. The dark shape laughed once more and bent to pluck the stone off the creature's neck. However, the stone was taken by a glowing white hand before the dark shadow could reach it. He couldn't see who it was who took the stone, but a white light suddenly filled the area, making the shadow screech and disappear. His vision started to black, but he heard something before he faded into blackness._

_ I am so sorry…_

Rusl woke up with a shout, his chest heaving. Sweat drenched his shirt, and he looked around wildly. Realizing it was just a dream, he slowly calmed down. Rusl closed his eyes and leaned against the bed post. He tried to fall asleep, but whenever he did he would wake up soon after. Rusl soon gave up trying to fall asleep and just stared out the window. When he saw the first glimmer of sunlight, he was up and ready to go. He took another bath to rid himself of the sweat, and after drying himself off and wrapping a robe around himself, he saw his clothes laid out on his bed. They had been washed and were now cleaned. Rusl smiled; glad he didn't have to wear the traditional hylian guard clothes. He dressed_, _and soon was ready to go. He strode down the hallways, having to stop twice for directions to get out of the big castle. When he finally got outside and out of Castle town, he saw Epona not much different than she was before Rusl had left her. A girl with black hair in a braid stood next to Epona brushing her coat. She looked to be no younger than fifteen.

When she saw Rusl approaching, she quickly curtsied and stepped away. She said, "Hello sir. Your horse was already very clean, so I was just finishing up. Her majesty put supplies in her saddle bags, so I hope everything is to your liking?"

Rusl stepped up to Epona and examined her. She didn't look much different, but her coat was shinier and her hoofs were clean. Rusl checked the bags and saw that dried beef stripes and bottles of water were in them. He smiled and nodded at the girl. She beamed with pride, and went back to Castle town. Rusl mounted and looked out at the rising sun. He rummaged through more pockets and pulled out a map. He examined it and saw that he was by the East entrance. He was about to set out when he heard somebody behind him.

"Did you think you could sneak out of my own castle?" said Zelda as Rusl turned around. Rusl shrugged, and Zelda lightly smiled. She walked up to him, holding something behind her back. She was a couple of steps away from Epona when she said, "I noticed you were missing something when you came to my castle. So, I'd thought I get one for you," and revealed her hands. In them lay a glossy wooden bow. She held it out to him, and Rusl picked it up. He looked at in wonder. It was carved so that it fitted his hand perfectly, and it seemed to be made just for him. Zelda gave him a quiver full of arrows which Rusl also accepted.

Rusl felt a smile tug at his lips, but he just bowed his head and said, "Thank you malady. It is beautiful."

"Do not thank me yet. Thank me when you Link away from Manston's clutches." And without waiting for an answer, she turned around and left. Rusl starred after her, and then put the bow along with the arrows over his shoulder. He looked once more at the map, and lightly kicked Epona and headed towards Lake Hylia.

**Xxxx**

**Whew! This is finally done! (Well the chapter at least) **

**Ok, I need to know the names of the monsters in this story. I forgot to ask in the last chapters. Sorry, but Midna doesn't really provide much info.**

**And, should I include Midna in this story? I might but I don't know if I should. So yeah, tell me what you think.**

**Ok one more thing: should it have a happy ending or a sad ending? Or I can put up alternate endings if that's what you want.**

**As always, REVIEW! And suggestions are FANTASTIC! And if you don't, I will be FURIOUS! OUTRAGE! SICK WITH ANGER!**

**Farewell! We shall meet again!**

**(You cant hurry love, nooo, your just have to wait! She said love don't come easy! Buts its our game of give or take!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo? Anyone there? Haha yes, I, Orangefanana, has posted the next chapter! Shocked? Amazed? I know, I know. I am too. **

**Anyway, I am sooo sorry for the late late late update! But I am terrible at describing stuff. **

**My prayers to Chardon. If you haven't heard what happened, there was a shooting there. Five students were shot, and three died. The shooter is in custody,**

**But anyway, my school was threatened! It was either a shooting threat or a bomb threat. But when I went to school on Friday our bags were searched. I think its on channel something, so yeah.**

**Anyway, Enjoy this chapter, for it shall not be your last!**

Rusl looked around at his surroundings. He stood at a fork in a dirt path, the right leading to the Great Hylian Bridge, whereas the left path went to Lake Hylia. Ahead of Rusl was a grouping of rocks and a wooden sign. Rusl kicked Epona forward to see what the sign said.

**Lake Hylia's Newest Hangout: **

**Fyer & Falbi's Watertop**

**Land of Fantastication**

**Head left for the Flight-by-Fowl main attraction! **

Rusl looked to his left, and sure enough, a wooden building stood there. Rusl gulped; he had heard and read about entering Lake Hylia. It didn't seem the safest route, but it was the only one he had. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Rusl started forward, only to be interrupted by a loud _**'CAWWWW!" **_(AN: is that what a crow sounds like? (Yes, I figured out AN (and yes this had three parenthesis)))

Rusl looked to his side and sure enough, two black birds flew around him. They weren't the most beautiful creatures. In fact, they were somewhat noisome. Their red beady eyes looked at Rusl, their feathers were dirty. Their talons were jagged and dirty. They flew in circles above Rusl, and every once in a while, dove at Rusl. Rusl would dodge, but just barely. He pulled out his new bow, notched an arrow and took aim. Rusl let loose an arrow, and a crow landed next to him with an arrow in its wing. It flapped its other wing around, trying to fly away. Rusl took pity on the creature and quickly killed it with a slash from his sword. The other crow dove next to Rusl, and Rusl just moved out of its way. Loosening another arrow, he shot it, but the crow had flown out of the way. He cursed his bad luck. He wasn't sure how many arrows he had, but he didn't want to waste them. Aiming once more, he let the arrow go, and his aim was true. The crow fell to Rusl's left with an arrow in its breast.

Rusl dismounted and went to the dead animals. He put the bow back over his shoulders and pulled the arrow from the bird he had just killed, and to his delight the arrow wasn't to damage. _No need for it to go to waste,_ Rusl thought. However, the arrow that was lodged in the other bird's wing was chipped in its head, so Rusl just abandoned it.

Looking at his quiver, Rusl counted thirty-nine arrows, including the one he had scavenged. Rusl remembered bitterly how Link had a huge (or is it giant..?) quiver that held a hundred arrows. _Guess I'll just have to watch my arrows,_ Rusl thought with a sigh. Instead of mounting on Epona, Rusl led her to a grassy area by the rocks. Rusl didn't tie her to anything, for he knew she couldn't go to the Gerudo desert. Ilia and Link –but mostly Ilia- had told him that she was a smart horse. She could take care of herself.

"Alright Epona, I'm sorry we gotta separate so soon. But I got to find Link. Your master, remember?" Rusl said to Epona. Epona neighed like she understood, and Rusl had a feeling she did. Smiling, Rusl said, "Thanks girl. Go back to Ilia or Zelda, but I think Ilia would like to see you the most," Chuckling to himself, Rusl pulled out his map. He tore a bit off the edge, and with some searching, he found a quill, and scribbled down a note;

**Going to Gerudo desert. Couldn't take her. (if found, take to Ordon or Castle Town)**

He tucked the note in a spare saddle bag. Before sending her off though, he pulled out the spare food. He cut the bag off the saddle with his sword and made a make shift shoulder bag. He took the red potion and map, and made sure they were snug in his bag.

"Now I think you knew where Ordon is, hmm?" Rusl said half amused to the horse. Epona nickered in reply, and Rusl hoped that meant 'Yes!' and not 'Do you have any apples?' Rusl patted her in farewell, and turned to leave. She reared on her hind legs to show her unhappiness, but Rusl just smiled sadly at her.

Rusl walked down the dirt path. It had a wooden fence along the edge, protecting people from falling off the steep cliff. Rusl glanced down and gulped; he never liked heights much. Creaking was heard underneath him, and he saw he was on wooden boards. Nearing the wood building, he pushed open the door and entered. He was on raised ground that was connected to lower ground by a wooden ramp. A ladder leaned against the top floor, whatever what was up there. Rusl walked down the ramp and to where an area was with no windows, and to the west, no walls. Cucco's walked around, ruffling their feathers whenever Rusl accidently stepped on them and/or hit them. A rather creepy man stood on a plank of wood jutting out over the lake. He had a pink hat on his head, along with his long pointed ears and a creepy smile. He had a green …bra? Rusl couldn't think of anything else to call it (A/N: meaning me). A round belly hung out, not drooping but just suspended in the air. Ridicules huge orange pants stopped at his ankles with straps of fabric hanging out and gently moving from the wind. He wore the typical sandals of a hylian.

Rusl went up to him, somewhat awkwardly. The man didn't seem to notice Rusl's uncomfortable position for as soon as he saw Rusl, he said very loudly and ingenuously, "Well, hi there! Welcome to Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl!" his grin never left his face, making Rusl wonder if he had somehow glued it there. Falbi, as Rusl figured that was his name, continued his bubbly speech. "Are you ready for a flight full of dreams and sweet, sweet bonuses? A cucco-powered ride around Lake Hylia! You will **LOVE **it!" he exclaimed, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. "Next up for fantastication…__**ONE BIG GUY!** Err… just one?" he said, looking around for any others. Seeing none, he seemed to be crestfallen, but then quickly picked right back up again. "Right then, that's 20 rupees for a ticket to the Isle of Riches! How about it partner?" he said, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Um… how would I actually get to this... Isle of Riches?" Rusl asked uncertainly.

"So, is that a yes?" Falbi asked, ignoring Rusl's question.

Rusl, seeing he had no other choice, nodded slowly and dug around in his pockets. His hand lingered on the green cap for a second, and then finally pulled out a red rupee. He handed it to Falbi, who took without a question.

"Awright, thanks partner! Now just grab a cucco of any color and try to sail to the Isle of Riches!" he said.

Rusl stared at him. _Did he say sail?_ Rusl thought, somewhat frantically. Rusl looked at the cuccos. None of them seemed very strong and very capable of flight other than by themselves. Arching his eyebrows up high, he looked back at Falbi. Falbi stood there, waiting for Rusl. Looking around once more, Rusl felt the awkward feeling creeping back on him. Finally, Rusl decided to follow his 'instructions' in steps. First, grab a cucco. Or at least try.

The white ones kept on flapping their wings, some even slipping past Falbi and into the lake. The brown one just glared at him, as if daring him to even _touch_ her. And when he did reach out a hand, she pecked at him immensely in till he walked away. Finally, he saw the hidden black cucco. He approached it somewhat carefully; weary of the sharp claws and swift beak. The bird didn't do anything to Rusl, just flapped its wings naturally when Rusl picked him up.

_Ok, next step. Sailing to the Isle of Riches. But there's no boat… _Rusl thought, trying to think of any other possibility. Seeing none, he realized with dread what the plank was for.

Rusl slowly walked to the edge, cucco still in hand. Falbi took a step backwards, allowing Rusl space to jump. Rusl nervously shuffled (not the song or dance!) to the edge. He peered down, and he felt his eyes widen. Rusl was high above the lake. Clutching the cucco more tightly, he walked backward, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Falbi stood there, starting to get impatient, for he started tapping his foot. Rusl laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand while the other hand still cucco.

"Listen partner. Either jump of this here ledge, or go," Falbi said, his smile flickering ever so slightly.

Rusl swallowed the lump in his throat and walked forward a tad bit. He held the cucco over his head, making him feel somewhat stupid. The cucco reacted by flapping its wings more violently, as if it was flying. Trying keep to his legs from wobbling, Rusl suddenly ran and jumped off the edge, his eyes screwed shut and his hands clutching the cucco tightly.

Rusl felt his stomach drop, but he still kept his eyes shut. He could feel the cucco straining under his weight as it glided not-so-gracefully down into the lake. Rusl cracked opened his eyes and recoiled at how high he was. He also noticed the cucco was veering off to its right. With no one to direct the bird, it had glided wherever it pleased, wherever that was. Rusl pulled his left hand ever so slightly down, and soon they were back on path. Rusl had planned to land relatively close to Fyer's.

It felt odd to be suspended in air. Rusl fought the urge to kick his legs like he was on land. It also felt abnormal that he only had a cucco to hold onto, much like the ones at Ordon. How such a small creature could hold up a grown man Rusl would never know. The fast approaching ground made Rusl's stomach only queasier, and he closed his eyes once more. Rusl felt his boots skid the water, thus creating a spray that made his pants cling to his legs. Then, the water, stopped and his boots met with solid ground, making him lose his grip and fall face forward with a startled shout.

Rusl's face landed in a patch of long grass, making him get a taste of grass. The cucco squawked in surprise when Rusl let go of it, and it went flying ahead a couple feet from the momentum when Rusl accidently threw it ahead. Rusl sat up, trying to get the taste of grass out of his mouth. At the attempt, Rusl smiled as another memory played itself.

_"Colin! You-you don't eat it!" Ilia said gasping with laughter as a small child no more than one sat on the ground, trying to put grass in his mouth. They were sitting in Ordon ranch as they waited for the now eight year old Link to finish with goat herding. Rusl and Uli had told Ilia to watch Colin while they help harvest pumpkins. Ilia had asked Link to help her watch the infant, and Link was a too kind of person to no. But he did have to help Fado herd goats, so Ilia said she would wait for him with Colin. Unfortunately, one look at the goats had Colin trying to eat grass. _

_ Ilia tried to get the grass out of the child's mouth, but he'd always dive for more. Ilia couldn't stop laughing, and then Colin started laughing as well. Hearing the laughter, Link looked at them and seeing what Colin was trying to do, he broke into a huge grin. Fado saw this as well, and started laughing with them. Soon, the whole clearing was filled with laughter._

_ Link had just put the last goat in the barn, and let Epona trot over to them. He dismounted and looked at Colin, who had grass sticking out of his mouth. Still smiling, Link pulled the grass out Colin's mouth, which only resulted in another grab for grass._

_ Ilia looked at Link, who just shrugged his shoulders as they watched the child. They kept taking the plant out of his hand, but Colin just grabbed more. When Colin took more grass and was about to shove it in his mouth, a much older hand snatched it away. Link and Ilia looked up and saw Uli standing next them with Rusl a way back, chatting with Bo and Fado._

_ Colin giggled when he saw his mother, and held his chubby arms in the air. Uli laughed and grabbed him, swinging him in the air. Colin just giggled and laughed more._

_ "Silly! Grass is for goats, not babies!" Uli said, touching Colin on his nose. Colin grinned at his mother, showing a small white bump on the inside of his gum. _

_ Uli looked at Ilia and Link and said, "Thanks, you two. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."_

_ Ilia shook her head, "Not at all. Well, besides trying to eat grass…"_

_ Link grinned and nodded, blinking his bright blue eyes. Uli thanked them again and left to go tell her husband, a smile still on her face…_

Rusl could still see the smile on his wife's face. He had laughed a great deal when he heard about Colin, and still teased Colin about it today, but not unkindly.

Scanning the area, Rusl saw he was on a small island in the middle of Lake Hylia. Looking to his left, the first thing that caught his eye was a bright waterfall. Averting his attention away from the nature beauty, he could see the island he was on was once connected to other islands, but the lake had risen and submerged the land in water, separating the land. When Rusl looked to his right, Rusl could see a dock and a large cave going into the wall of stone. Out in the lake he could a colorful tall house, cleverly concealing the cannon.

Diving into the water, Rusl swam to the dock and pulled himself up. His clothes were soaking, but the shining sun was already drying his clothes. Walking forward, Rusl went to the cave and examined it in more detail. The floor was carved so that it resembled shells, or at least to Rusl it reminded him of shells. The walls looked like any walls a cave would have. Seeing a sign, Rusl walked up to it and read it.

**Spring of the Spirit Lanayru**

Rusl felt hope; Link had described the place (or at least he had been present when Zelda recounted his adventure) as a sanctuary, a place of healing. But something else had happened here. Zelda had said he was attacked and a friend who had been aiding him got injured. She didn't go into details when she saw Link's face, but Rusl knew there was more to the story than just that. So, pulling himself together, he strode into the cave.

Several bright lights floated around, surprising Rusl. When he looked closer, he saw they were actually fairies. Stepping forward, Rusl put his hand up to them. He knew fairies were at Ordon Spring and Faron Springs, so why not here? The fairy he had touched suddenly flew around Rusl, sprinkling dust on. Rusl fought the urge to sneeze when some went into his nose. When the fairy finished and flew away, Rusl realized he felt much better. His legs weren't sore from riding Epona, and his cut on his arm wasn't as red and didn't hurt that bad. In fact, he barely even felt anything. Pulling the bandages off his arm, Rusl saw that all that was left was a white scar.

Looking around, he saw ahead of him a piece of ground sticking out ahead, like the plank at Falbi's. Peaceful and calming waters lay underneath it, making Rusl want breathe deeply and close his eyes. However, he fought that urge and he saw the ground was stone, but grass had crept between the cracks, making it a mix between green and gray. Large roots snaked down from the ceiling and the tips were in the water. Trails of stone ran above the water and into the wall, making a pathway to the other side. Squinting his eyes, Rusl could see a cave across the waters. He would've tried to get across to see what was in the cave, when something picked at his mind, like a buzzing. Rusl looked around, wondering what was buzzing. The tug at his mind increased, and he realized it was coming from his pocket. Digging his hand in it, Rusl brought out the stone. Rusl blinked in surprise when he saw it glowed. Well, it always glowed but this seemed brighter, more persistence.

Rusl stared at in wonder, not knowing what it was doing. He experimentally waved it around, seeing what it would do. When he walked nearer to the water, the glowing decreased. When he walked to the opening of the cave, the glowing increased. Rusl thought hard, trying to think of a reason. On a whim, he tried following the stone, letting its glow guide him. When he got out of the cave and stood outside, the stone brightened towards Fyer's.

_Why would it point towards Fyer's..? Unless it wants me to go there… _Rusl thought. _The stone took me outside, but why? Maybe it's some sort of guide. But where is it guiding me to?_ Rusl wondered. Then it hit him_. The stone belonged to Link. So it must be somehow guiding me to Link. But why did it start here? Unless, something activated it. But the question it, what?_ Rusl's mind reeled, thinking of ideas but casting them away as quickly as they came. Suddenly, an idea came to him that wasn't so crazy. _Zelda had mentioned something happened in the spring. It must've been somehow related to the stone. _But his thoughts were interrupted as he felt something unexpected.

Pain.

Rusl gasped as he felt something kick his stomach. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. Suddenly, his hands weighed a ton, and he fell over. Rusl laid in a ball, holding his knees close to him. His stomach would flare up in pain, and his thigh hurt like something had split it open. Rusl's head felt like something was pounding on it, and his arms were numb with pain. But, as fast as the pain came, it left, leaving Rusl lying on his side breathing deeply in and out. Once Rusl calmed down, he looked around; trying to find what had caused that kind of pain. Finding none, he pushed himself up to a standing position.

The dull feelings of pain slowly left, and soon Rusl felt better. _What was that?_ Rusl thought, somewhat frantically. Rubbing his head, Rusl tried to clear his mind. However, nothing helped and Rusl's mind was still reeling. With a sigh, Rusl slowly walked toward Fyer's, stone still in his hand. Rusl looked at the stone, and with a shudder put it back in his pocket. Rusl walked over the wooden bridge, and soon the Sky Cannon came into view. It was a massive stone structure, something Rusl would never go in. As Rusl walked closer, he saw the clawshot mark in the barrel. Glad for once he did not have a clawshot, Rusl walked past the older cannon and towards Fyer's.

The floating bridge rocked a little when Rusl walked on them, but they stayed afloat nether the less. There were two bridges. The one Rusl was on led to a small island, which had the bridge that led to Fyer's. Stepping on the island, Rusl saw the grass that Link could play so well. He felt a pang of sadness. Rusl had been scared to fly down to the lake, but Link had defeated hundreds of monsters, saved his loved ones, and yet he still possessed a good heart. Passing the plant, Rusl glanced at it once before he strode on the bridge and towards Fyer's.

Halfway across the bridge, Rusl saw a man-made island floating close to Fyer's. It had four levels to it; each painted a different bright color. Rusl assumed that must be the Isle of Riches. Rusl soon arrived at Fyer's, and he stepped up to talk to the man.

He looked as strange as Falbi did. A lopsided green and yellow cap sat upon his bald head. He had eye makeup on, making one eye blue and the other red. He nose was red at the tip, and his lips were blue from makeup. His shirt was pink, and tied together by his neck, showing his potbelly. His pants were blue with hearts sewn into them. He wore common sandals.

"Thanks for flying with Fyer, fella," he said. "So… Wanna give it a shot fella? No hidden fees for any flight! Just ten rupees! We got the normal flight to get back to Falbi's, the oasis flight, or I can repair any cannon for ya. If you aren't interested, just say no,"

"Thanks. I'll go with the oasis flight," Rusl replied. He dug out a red rupee, and handed it to Fyer.

"That one, eh? Heh heh… ok! One for oasis, right this way," Fyer said, accepting the rupee and stepped out of path to the cannon. With a gulp, Rusl entered in the cannon and found himself in a spherical metal room. Rusl looked around, clearly worried. Suddenly, Rusl heard music from outside and then the whole room began moving up, down, left and right. Rusl lost his balance and fell to the ground. Then the whole dipped forward, and Rusl fell into a smaller, round, long room. Rusl realized where he was a moment to late as he was suddenly launched into the air traveling _very _fast.

The water was a blur underneath him, mixing green and blue together. The wind whistled in his ears, blocking out any other noise. Rusl felt his stomach drop again, but Rusl then spied the vast desert above the cliff. Rusl at first thought he wasn't going to make it, but soon ate those words as he landed in a heap on dry, hot sand. Rusl stood up and brushed the sand away from his clothes. He scanned the area and saw where he was.

The Gerudo Desert.

**Rusl's afraid of heights, who knew?**

**Anyway, I know this was boring so sorry bout that. Sorry if it had grammer mistakes but I'm just being plain lazy. HAHA :D**

**Ok sorry if this was OOC. I forget who was at Lake Hylia when Link went, so sorry if it was Rusl. If it was, lets pretend it wasn't, just for the sake of this story, k?**

**Also, for the ending I will make a happy one. But, since I am a angsty person, I will be posting a oneshot. It's a tragedy (duh). It takes place when Link is fighting Gannondorf (ooh whats gonna happen? The SUSPENSE!) I can post that by Monday, or I can post it when I write the ending. Your choice, my reviewers. Which brings up another point.**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, GOSH DARNIT!**

**And any suggestions would be AMAZING!**

**I shall now leave you with a very beautiful song.**

_**Still like that old time Rock and Roll! That kinda music just soothes the soul! I reminisce about the days old, with that old time Rock and Roll! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**OK OK OK! Before you start throwing tomatos at me for my uber late update, let me explain! **

**My computer overheated (Darn you captivating stories!) and resulted in it being broken. We sent it to the tech thingy mo boby, and it would be back in about a week, so I stole my daddy's computer and wrote like a madwomen! HAHA (im going crazy!)**

**Twilightfairy and Gaara's Plaything- Ohmigosh when I realized I made that typo, I was sooo embrassed. I blushed beet red!**

**Ananymous Reviewer- First off, clever name. when I saw your reviews was like "What is he/she talking about?" then I saw that it said chapter two and I was like "ooooohhhhh"**

**Species Unknown- Your review is invalid. Please try putting in quotation marks and try again.**

**Topaz Skye- Why thank you.**

**Regular Girl- HEY YOU! Keep reviewing! :D**

**Queen of the Random World- Thanks. I wont go into detail of our your review since im tried and such, but thanks! And right now, you are so awesome for knowing that song.**

**Ok ok, so that's out of the way. And though I don't reply to ever review (I did reply to a lot today though…) I just wanna thanks for everybody who does and I read them ALL with immense interest for what is the point of posting a story if no one likes it? **

**Anyway, I stopped proofreading half way through, so sorry for the mistakes!**

The harsh, brittle sand stung against Rusl's skin. He had only taken a few steps, but already he was longing for the sweet air of the forest. A few more steps and sweat was clinging to Rusl's brow. He wiped it away with the back of hand, and when the wind blew, the moisture felt cool on his hand. However, the rest of his exposed skin was prickled by the tiny particles of sand. Rusl's eyes stung and his vision grew a bit blurry. But he still continued forward to his destination.

Rusl brought out the map and looked at it. It was nothing special; blank beige (Aha, I spelled it right!) was spread on the majority of it, save for the darker brown of a cliff or abyss. A black/blue dot was at the end of the map, by the mountains. Rusl assumed this was Arbiters ground, the infamous prison which held the Mirror of Twilight. The Mirror of Twilight wasn't explained thoroughly in the description Zelda gave, but Rusl knew it was a huge magic source. And if that was where Manston was heading – with Link- that wasn't good.

After studying the map for some time and looking around, Rusl managed to pinpoint his location. His face fell when he saw he had barely even moved from the entrance. And seeing how far he was from Arbiters ground and how he felt after walking a bit, Rusl felt he would never make it.

Through the haze, Rusl thought he could make out a dark shape in the distance. _I must be delirious, _Rusl thought. But after looking at the object, Rusl was almost sure it wasn't his imagination. Then the shape moved, like it was shuffling its feet. Rusl drew his sword. _Better safe than sorry_.

Rusl advanced slowly, sword still gripped tightly in his moist palm. The sand made a crunchy noise whenever he stepped, making it near impossible to be stealthy. The shape seemed oblivious to Rusl though. As Rusl advanced, he saw the dark blub become more defined. Short legs were at the bottom, long tusks curving out of the front, a thin tail swishing to and fro. Rusl realized that it was a boar that the bublins often rode, which only made Rusl more cautious. If the animal was here, the rider would be somewhere near. But after waiting a while, no monster came to claim the beast. No fire arrows being set ablaze, no loud horn blowing, no squeal of a boar being kicked into motion.

Rusl carefully walked up the beast. It made no movements to try to kill Rusl, which was always a plus. As Rusl approached the boar, he saw it had a leather saddle with bugling bags. Keeping one eye on the boar, Rusl quickly walked up to it and rummaged through the saddle bags. He found two bottles of warm water, tempting Rusl very much too just chug the bottles down. But he restrained himself and only took half of the water from one bottle and saved the rest by attaching them to his belt.

He found arrows, almost grimacing when he saw them. When he looked at them closer though, he saw it wasn't the arrows bublins used. Bublins scavenged for whatever arrows they could find, making their ammo vary from Malo Mart arrows, goron's arrows, and even arrows made from scratch. These however were only Malo Mart arrows. The wood was a strong oak, the feathers even and wide. The tip was made of a stone Rusl didn't know the name of. These were just like the arrows Rusl had.

_Why would a bublin solely have hylian arrows? I haven't heard of any raids. But maybe… a bublin doesn't ride this. Maybe… a hylian who came to the desert periodically who had a good aim and the sense to plan ahead. The only person would be… Link! Of course!_ Rusl thought, his hand slapping his forehead.

Rusl cautiously extended a hand to beast. He patted like he would to a goat back in Ordon. The boar snorted; tossing its head in the process. Rusl automatically backed up, then berated himself for his jumpiness. _Link wouldn't back down to a challenge, so neither will I,_ Rusl thought. He stepped forward with newfound confidence, and before he lost courage, he hoisted himself up on the boar.

The boar's fur was dirty and matted, and sand was trapped between skin and fur. The body felt sturdier and round than Epona's, making Rusl's legs go at a slightly uncomfortable position. A portion of Rusl's view was blocked from the rather large head of the boar. Hoping it wasn't much different from a horse, Rusl kicked the sides. The boar grunted and galloped off.

The ride was quite bumpy, making Rusl bounce all around. The boar wasn't that fast: its legs weren't all that big. _I will be most likely sore in the morning _Rusl thought bitterly to himself. Some of the sand the boar kicked up went into Rusl's boot, making his foot itchy and uncomfortable. The slight breeze was cool on his face, but the unforgiving sun was beating down on his Rusl's neck.

And then Rusl was pushed off the saddle by a small object, Rusl finally noticed the sand was moving. Rusl quickly scrambled up and drew his sword. He kept his trained eyes on the movement; something was clearly under the sand. The thing under the sand came closer, and the same thing that had pushed Rusl off the boar came up again, its jaws wide open. On instinct, Rusl's sword flashed in the sunlight and the monster, with a yell, was on the ground. Rusl quickly examined it. It looked like some mutant fish. Its jaws were still open with rows of sharp teeth. It was a muddy brown color, and its eyes were turquoise . But then like the monsters Rusl saw not that long ago, the sand-fish disappeared in a flash of purple and black mist.

Rusl heaved a sigh, and saw that the sand-fish had some friends. Getting into a fighting position, Rusl followed the sand-fish with his eyes. Every time one would leap up, Rusl would swing at it and it would soon disappear in the purple and black mist. But more just kept on coming. Rusl was already sweating and panting, he didn't know how much more of these would come. Then, his mind acted on its own and a scene played in Rusl's head.

_Rusl sat with the others in a large dining room. A long table with a white cloth draped over it stood in front of them. Each of the villagers had a plate with food on it. Bo was going for seconds, as was Pergie, Sera and Hanch. Fado and Jaggle were leaning back in their chairs, hands on their stomachs and a longing for a nap. Rusl and Uli were still eating, knowing if they over ate they would get stomach aches. The children were also still eating, tearing into the meat and happily chugging down the chocolate milk. At the head of the table was the new queen, Zelda, and the hero, Link. Zelda was in the middle of telling a story._

_"…attacked by Moldorms, small monsters in the desert. They travel all together, never settling down. Their numbers are unknown, but there are enough of them to fill Castle town. They usually stay buried deep in the cool sand, but when somebody enters their territory, they will attack in trios, and when those get killed, more will keep on coming."_

_The villagers had a surprised look on their faces. They all looked at Link, who was blushing bright red and looking downwards. _

_"Yes, it took a while for him to realize this," Zelda laughed lightly. "After fighting and killing forty or so of them, he finally got it and took off."_

_Link glared at her, his look clearly stating it wasn't _that_ much. Zelda and the others merely laughed, which caused Link to blush even more._

Rusl snapped back into reality as a moldorm jumped at him. Rusl barely dodged, and he quickly brought his sword down. Remembering what Zelda had said, Rusl scrambled back to the boar, still panting and sweating. Pulling himself up, he hurriedly kicked the boar's sides. The boar reacted immediately, snorting and grunting and running.

The monsters, or moldorms, were still following Rusl. Rusl ducked his head as a moldorm jumped over him. In a somewhat wild panic, Rusl kicked the boar again as he would to Epona when he wanted an extra burst of speed. However, what surprised and scared Rusl was that the boar also reacted to this too.

The boar took off like a cannon, almost taking Rusl off in the process. Rusl just caught himself on the reigns, whereas his body was in the air. Rusl tried to pull himself up, but when he pulled too much on his right, the boar veered right sharply. Seeing as he could nothing about the speeding boar, Rusl closed his eyes and waited. However, the boar slowed down again and Rusl found himself lying on his stomach on the boars back. Feeling his cheeks grow hot, Rusl quickly pulled himself up. Rusl looked over his shoulder and saw the moldorms were still following him, but had fallen behind. Gulping, Rusl took off again, not in super-fast mode, but in galloping mode.

Rusl checked the map again, and to his delight, saw that he was closer to Arbiters grounds. Rusl noticed that there was a ring of dark brown surrounding it, meaning cliffs circled the prison. Seeing an opening in the brown, Rusl steered the boar towards it.

xxx

When Rusl saw the makeshift wooden fence blocking the gape, his face fell. Rusl dismounted, and half slid, half walked down the sandy hill. He put his hand on the wood, and pushed against it. However, it was sturdy and wouldn't budge. With a sigh, Rusl took a few steps back and thought about his dilemma. However, a snort behind him interrupted his thoughts.

Rusl turned around and looked at the boar. It was then Rusl noticed its strong tusks, its tough body, its fast speed. A light bulb went up above Rusl's head, and Rusl quickly hurried over to the boar. Pulling himself up, Rusl steered the boar towards the wood fence. Tightening his grip on the reigns, Rusl kicked the boar once, then twice, and it took off like a rocket.

The boar barreled through the wood, acting like it wasn't even there. Rusl shielded his face from the debris, but most of the wood hadn't even reached him because it was blown to the side.

Luckily for Rusl, he seemed to be out of the moldorm's territory, for Rusl couldn't see any sand movement. In fact, he seemed to be at an abandoned camp. A couple of watch towers stood in the distance, but most were lying on their sides. Some fences like the ones Rusl had just broken were standing, but they were obviously eroding and rotting. Rusl continued forward, his bow out, just in case.

As Rusl neared the camp, he could see an opening in the cliffs, and Rusl could just make out the towering prison behind the cliffs. Rusl checked his map, and much to his relief, he was just outside Arbiters grounds. But then, he noticed the sky was turning a purplish shade. Rusl looked up at the sun, and saw it was sinking into the cliffs. The hot air was gone too, and it was soon replaced with a chilling feeling. Rusl rubbed his arms; he knew the desert had the most varied temperatures. The desert could be extremely hot in daytime, but extremely cold at nighttime.

Not wanting to spend the night in a prison, Rusl quickly sought out a place to camp for the night. His face brightened when he saw the smoldering remains of a fire. The ashes were still smoky, and Rusl could rekindle it. He hopped off the boar, wincing at his sore legs. Rusl walked up to the fire, and kicked it was his boot. The ashes shifted, but no sparks. Rusl looked around, and saw the rotting wood. He went up to it, and experimentally pulled on it. Much to his surprise, it came off with ease, unlike the fence he had to break with the boar. _These must be older_ Rusl thought. He took off a few more pieces, and soon had enough firewood to last the night.

Going back to the fire, Rusl dumped the wood in it and put the extra in a pile nearby. After searching, he saw two rocks, which were obviously flint. They were tied together with string, and looked like they were used often. Smiling to himself, Rusl untied the string. He held one rock in one hand, the other in another hand. He clashed them together, and like he expected, sparks were made. (And no, not romance sparks. And if it was, what would it be for? Rocks?)

The sparks landed on the wood and after a few more strikes from the flint, the wood was soon ablaze. And just in time. The sun had finally set, and blackness covered the sky. Rusl sat by the fire, holding his hands. The boar had tottered over to Rusl and plopped down on the ground. Its red, beady eyes closed, and its snores told Rusl it was asleep.

Rusl felt something against his side. He looked down at it and dug his hand in his pocket. He pulled out the stone and saw that it was pulsing with light. Instead of pointing to Arbiters ground, though, it pointed out behind, as if trying to tell him something. Rusl looked at the stone curiously, and then Rusl realized what it was trying to tell him.

But by then, it was too late. Something hard hit Rusl in the back of the head, and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Xxxxxxxx

The first thing he felt was a pounding in his head. With a groan, Rusl sat up and rubbed his head. He felt a large lump on the back of his head, and when he pushed on it, it sent flares of pain. Rusl looked up, and saw the moon directly above him. Rusl frowned; he thought the sun had just set. If the moon was this high (in the sky), it should be midnight. But this wasn't right... the moon didn't move this quickly…

Then Rusl remembered what happened, and he looked around widely. The fire was still going, but it was starting to go out from lack of fuel. His friend, the boar was gone, too. Rusl checked his belt. His sword was gone, Rusl realized with dread. However, his bow was still with him. It was still over his shoulder, hidden beneath the folds of his clothes. The bottles of water were with him also, reliving Rusl. Then Rusl realized what was really missing. The familiar tug leading him was gone, the weight in his pocket, the only clue to Link. Gone.

The stone was gone.

(Nah ha-ha I was going to end it here. But I won't 'cause I'm nice. You're welcome.)

Rusl inwardly cursed himself for letting his guard down. His transportation was gone, along with his main weapon. He had no way of finding the stone, or finding who took it. Rusl faced the smoldering fire, and put his head in his hands.

He shivered; the fire was dying. With a sigh, Rusl looked at the fire. In its low light, he could just make out the outline of the woodpile. Rusl got up, grabbed a couple of pieces, and threw them in the fire. Embers flew out, but quickly fizzled out on the cool sand.

Rusl sat back down on the sand. _Now is not the time for self-pity._ Rusl thought. _Now is the time for action._ _Nobody got anywhere crying, and neither will I._ Rusl looked up, determination in his eyes. He scanned the area, and found nothing out of the ordinary. Grabbing a long stick that was sticking out of the fire, Rusl stood up. The torch wasn't like the ones at the castle. It was a small fire, and with nothing to keep it going, the flame was going out. Acting quickly, Rusl searched around, holding the torch by the ground.

After a while, Rusl stumbled upon something. It wasn't a piece of paper that had fallen out of a pocket, it wasn't smoldering remains of a fire, and no it wasn't a dead body. In fact, it was a living, breathing thing. _Or should I say boar?_ Rusl thought.

A new boar, not the one Rusl had ridden, stood in front of him. The saddle was covered in a thin layer of dust, telling Rusl no one had ridden this boar in quite a while. After checking the saddle bags and finding nothing except for a few broken arrows, Rusl came to the conclusion that this boar was abandoned.

Rusl took a step closer to the boar, and extended a hand. The boar grunted, but allowed Rusl to pet him. Smiling at his luck, Rusl hoisted himself up on the boar with one hand, for the other was still holding the torch. Again, the boar snorted, but gave no sign to throw Rusl off or something along those lines.

Something caught Rusl's attention then and there. It was like a faint light in the sky, pointed upwards. It kept changing colors, from orange, to black, to red, to yellow. It stayed in the same spot, but the colors were swirling and moving. It seemed to beckon Rusl to it, drawing him to the strange light. Rusl was momentarily lost in it, staring at it from atop of the boar's back. Then Rusl snapped out of it, shaking his head to clear his mind. _Wouldn't hurt if I saw what it was, would it?_ Rusl thought. _It doesn't seem to be evil. In fact, it seems to have the same… feeling as the stone…_

Making up his mind, Rusl checked the map. Holding the torch under his arm, Rusl held the map under light. If his sense of direction was right, the light was coming from the west. _That was why I didn't see It,_ Rusl thought, _I was facing the wrong way._ A small chuckle escaped Rusl's lips, laughing at his foolishness.

After putting the map away, Rusl kicked the sides of his newly found boar. As with most boars, it grunted and started to run. Rusl kept his gaze on the light, guiding the boar to it. Rusl passed by his camp, and his eyes were temporally blinded from the bright light. However, the boar didn't seem to mind the light and kept on running. The fire soon disappeared, leaving Rusl seeing imprints of the fire. (You know what I mean, right?)

The beam of light was getting brighter and bigger as Rusl kept getting closer. Rusl started hearing noises, such as faint yells and groans. Soon the light wasn't a faint outline in the sky, it was opaque, but the colors kept changing. Just when Rusl thought he could touch the light, Rusl saw a man.

A man was on the sand, screaming with arms and leg thrashing, fighting off an invisible enemy.

Rusl quickly dismounted and ran up the man. Rusl planted the torch in the ground, and looked at the man. He looked sickly, his face pale and sweat dripping down despite the chilly air. A scraggly beard was on the man's, but it looked like it was attacked by a rat. His nose was large, and his skin was dry and cracked. He had no hair save for a couple of lose strands. He clothes were torn, and looked like the man had tried to repair them. He looked to be in his late forties.

Rusl tried to hold down the man, but it just caused the man to scream even louder. Rusl backed off, not sure what to do. However, Rusl couldn't help but notice something familiar. Rusl's sword was strapped to the man's belt. Rusl did a double take, and then glared at the man. _This must be the one who attacked me!_ Rusl thought.

Getting his sword back without getting hit by the man's limbs was challenging, but Rusl got it done. _If this man had my sword, he must have the stone!_ Rusl thought excitedly. Rusl's eyes scanned the thrashing man, and soon Rusl found what he was looking for.

The man's fist was closed tightly. His knuckles were even turning white.

Gingerly, Rusl tried to grab the arm, but it was near impossible. The man would scream whenever Rusl got close to the stone. After many failed attempts, Rusl assorted to hitting the man's head with the hilt of his sword. It worked, and the man's screams ended, but he was still shaking and murmuring to himself.

Rusl quickly grabbed the limp arm. He pried off the fingers, which were still very strong, off the stone. Soon the stone was free, and it fell to the ground. The man's shaking stopped, and he grew still except for the faint rising of his chest.

Rusl glanced wearily at the stone. If it did that the robber, what would it do to him? Bracing himself for the worst, Rusl picked up the stone and… nothing.

Rusl looked at the stone in surprise, eyebrows high. But then Rusl shrugged to himself and stood up. Rusl grabbed the torch and started walking back to the boar when the pain started.

Rusl gasped and fell to the ground, the torch rolling out of his grip. He closed his eyes as he felt something sharp dig into his leg. It traveled from his thigh all the way down to his ankle, pain exploding wherever the sharpness touched. He could feel something hot and sticky running down his leg and onto the ground. His leg felt like it was on fire. But he did not scream, he would not give in to the pain. Instead, he gritted his teeth and took it without making a sound. Finally he opened his eyes, his bangs sticking to his sweaty face. He could hear laughter, then something that sounded like a sword being put back in its sheath. Thick black boots appeared in front of his face, and the laughter started again. Link looked up to the source, and saw his captor. His greasy hair, his unnaturally pale face, his demonic red eyes…

Suddenly, it all stopped. The pain faded away into nothingness, and Rusl opened his eyes. Rusl sat up and looked around. Where was the laughing man? Then Rusl remembered what had happened. He calmed himself down, and saw the stone in his palm still. The torch wasn't ablaze, but still had hot ashes on it. Rusl glanced behind him and saw the still form of the man. With a sigh of relief, Rusl got up and pocketed the stone once more. He walked back to the boar and got back on it. Still breathing heavily, Rusl headed out once more.

Rusl's mind was buzzing with questions. Why did the stone keep doing this? If what the stone was showing him true, Link was in tons of pain. Tons and tons that Rusl could never compare to.

Link needed help. It was that simple.

Rusl sighed, and then made his way back to his camp.

On to Arbiters grounds.

**Ta Da! The end! For the chapter.**

**Yeah, so im tired and gonna make this short. The onshot I was talking about before is finished, but don't worry, it is finished and I will post it the day I post the last chapter.**

**You better all review... or else i will... um... do... uhh... DISCONTINUE! *Gasp* no just kidding. i would do that. but please please please review! k thxs ttly lolz**

**Peace off! Bop!**

**(who knows the youtuber?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uhh… hey… ;) Miss me? **

**Ya okay, before you put me in the dungeon for this uber late update, let me explain. This has been a terrible month. **

**First, my friend and I found three dead little kittens in the barn. And since nobody was home, guess who had to bury them? Yup.**

**Second, i went to a camping thing with abosulte no service. So I couldn't read stories or check or anything! And I have had really bad insomnia, and reading myself tired usually puts me to bed. But since, that was not a optinion, I was up very very very late watching stupid reruns of every single show alive.**

**Third, I fell down a stinking waterfall while hiking. I slipped and fell down and hit my head. And it felt exactly how I've read it! Your vision is all blurry and your head hurts and stuff. So that hurt (but it scared the heck out of my mom, so that was cool ;) )**

**But one good thing happened! My other cat had five ALIVE kittens! Yayy!**

**MasterIcaPhoenix- okay okay! Geez! You've made your point O_o**

**Rose Starglen- *me wondering why you said that. Then I looked at my last chapter and realized I made a really bad typo. I wouldN'T do that. Whoops.**

**This is a really long auther note, so onto the story! And somebody just texted me and scared me! Hehe**

Rusl stood in front of two stone pillars. They were dirty and even had a few burn marks on them, and seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. Large cracks ran up and down the towers, and one was even leaning inwards. Chunks of stone lay on the ground, not at wide as the pillars, but more slender. Rusl suspected it was part of some gateway that had fallen prey to time.

Rusl dismounted the boar he was riding, and patted it. Digging in his pocket, he brought out some beef and gave some to the boar. It happily ate it up, snorting and grunting. Rusl couldn't help but smile.

Once the boar had finished with its treat, Rusl walked forwards, towards the prison. Walls of stone were on either side of him, making his only direction forward. It was still night time, and the moon's soft glow only allowed Rusl to see no farther than a couple feet. After a short time, he came to a cliff, and climbed up on it. When he pulled himself up, he saw he was at a cross road. After studying the map, he decided on going right. (AN: I got the wii verison, so it's that way. Unless my sense direction is off, which It could be)

Rusl wrapped his coat tighter around him. The air was frigid, and his skin was very irritated from the sand. His head still hurt from the attack, and his legs were quite sore. Rusl continued trekking forward, taking a sip of water from one of his- no, Link's- bottle.

Once again he came upon a cross road. He went left after checking the map. A few steps later, Rusl found himself in a sandy clearing. The shining moonlight allowed him to just be able to see the crumbling walls ahead. As Rusl neared it, he saw faded paint on the walls. They were dusty and Rusl could scratch off some stone and sand. Rusl could also see parts of the wall that were gone and/or crumbling down.

He looked around at his surroundings. To his surprise, he saw chunks of stone littered the ground. They had the same paint patterns of the wall ahead of Rusl, and looked to be the same material. As Rusl examined them more closely, he saw they were once part of the wall. It looked like a huge bomb had gone off behind it, blasting it apart.

With that thought in his mind, Rusl continued forward. It was eerily quiet. Not a snort, grunt, shriek, or yell was heard. Rusl could only hear the sand crunching under his feet as he walked forward. As Rusl walked, he saw archways branching off in different directions. Ignoring them, Rusl went forward. Right now, only his map was trustworthy.

_ "Come on, Beth! Don't be soooo slow!"_

_ "Well excuuuuuuuse me, Mister I know how to do everything!"_

_ Talo turned, stuck his tongue out at Beth, and replied, "Well fine! You try to find the valley!"_

_ Beth didn't reply, but grumbled and pouted. Talo, proud he had won the argument, walked onwards with his chin held high and a newfound spring in his step. _ Nothing can stop me now!_ Talo thought. _Not even Link! I make my _own _decisions now!

_ The two youths had snuck away at the town meeting _(AN: the meeting is at the center of town, where the pumpkins are)._ It was perfect timing; no one would notice the absence of two six year olds. They were the only playful children now, with Malo and Colin too young to leave their mothers arms and Link and Ilia now old enough for town jobs. Talo and Beth had schemed together before the meeting, making up a plan. The plan, or operation, was fairly simple. They had lingered at the back of crowd, complaining that they were bored. Then, after making sure no one was looking, Talo and Beth had snuck away, and stealthily made their way to the forest. _

And it worked! _Talo chortled to himself. _I am the most cleverest person in the whole wide world! _He thought. Talo couldn't hear anybody or anyone –apart from Beth- behind him. Talo pulled out his makeshift map. Talo had snuck into Rusl's house and quickly copied Rusl's map. Talo's map had triangles, x's, circles, and lines of every color. Talo stopped walking and took a moment to look at it. Beth came up from behind him and looked over his shoulder._

_ "Whassat mean?" she asked, pointing at a purple circle. It was north of them and part of Faron province. It was just after thick lines colored black._

_ "Uh…" Talo replied, thinking fast. "Um, it uh, means um…" Suddenly, an idea popped in his head, and he said. "It means that berries grow there!" _

_ Beth pondered this for a second, and then shrugged. "Okay dokey."_

_ Satisfied with himself, Talo looked at his hand-drawn map and tried to figure out where to go. They were in the middle of a thicket, and had been walking for a while. Talo tried to pinpoint where they were, and which they should go._ This is tough! _Talo thought to himself. Then, Talo saw a red X. _This has to be where we are! It's in the middle of the forest and near the valley, too!

_ "Ok, Beth! It's this way!" Talo declared, pointing northeast._

_ "Kay!"_

_ They set off again with Talo leading confidently ahead. Beth looked around her worriedly, and called out to Talo, "Talo, are we almost there yet? My feet are hurting!"_

_ Talo looked back at Beth, stopped, and said, "Yes, we are almost there!"_

_ Beth groaned nevertheless, and pouted. "Talo, I wanna go back! This is scary!"_

_ "Beth, don't be such a chicken! I know exactly where we are!" Talo boasted, and then turned back around to keep walking._

_ "Oooooh!"_

_ Beth nearly jumped two feet in the air. "Talo! What was that?" she said as she hurried over to Talo. _

_ Talo himself had jumped a little when he heard the ghost-like sound. He looked around wildly, hoping for a logical explanation. "I-I don't know!" he whimpered. Beth clung to his arm, not allowing him to run._

_ "Talo, I wanna go hommme!" she cried. She was trembling and her face was pale._

_ "OOOOOHHHH!"_

_ "There it is again! Talo!" Beth cried as she clutched at Talo's arm. Talo stood frozen, his eyes darting around. Whatever that thing was, it was well hidden from their sight. Then, Talo could hear rustling from above them. Talo slowly turned his head towards it. He could still see nothing._

_ A loud scream suddenly was heard, and it sounded feminine. Both children jumped, and looked around widely. The scream was followed up by a distressed voice calling out._

_ "Ilia, no!"_

_ "Th-That sounded like Fado!" Beth said as she started crying. She was scared senseless. Her palms were sweaty and her face was white as a ghost._

_ "W-w-we have to g-g-get outta h-h-here!" Talo said, starting to get weak at the knees. He nervously took a step forward, still holding onto to Beth,_

_ "Wa-wait! I- I hear footsteps!" Beth stuttered. Talo stopped and listened. To his alarm, he heard she was right. Loud footsteps were racing behind them. Heavy breathing could soon be heard, and it looked like whatever it was wasn't slowing down._

'I've gotta be brave!' _Talo thought. He turned around and walked towards the footsteps, cowering. "Who's th-th-there?" he called out, rather weak. _

_ "Talo?" the voice said in disbelief._

_ Beth gasped; she recognized the voice. Yelling out, "Fado!" she ran forward. Talo tried to grab her and pull her back, but she was surprisingly strong for a six year old, and easily slipped out of his grasp. Talo, secretly not wanting to be alone, raced after her._

_ Soon though, she was out of his sight. "Beth? Beth! Where are you, Beth!" he shouted, feeling even more scared. He kept running; he had to find Beth. He turned a corner, and gapped (_AN: is that word good there?)_ at what he saw._

_ Fado, on his knees, breathing heavily. Ilia, laying close to Fado and not moving. Beth, standing shell-shocked a distance away. _

_ Talo made a bee-line to Beth. He stood next to her and whispered, "Wh-what happened?"_

_ She replied back in a whisper, "I don't know; it was like this when I found 'em."_

_ Talo was about to reply when Fado looked up and said, "Talo! Beth! What are ya doing 'ere? It's too dangerous with… him… loose!"_

_ The youths sprinted over to him in a second. Beth immediately hugged him tightly, closing her arms around his midsection. Talo hovered over them uncertainly, his eyes looking all around_

_ "Err… Fado, who' s…. him?" Talo asked nervously. He twiddled his thumbs and still looked around the forest._

_ "It's Li-" Fado started._

_ "OOOOOOH!"_

_ "Ah! There he is again! C'mon, we have to go!" Fado shouted nervously. He hastily unwrapped Beth's arms him, picked up Ilia, and started to run._

_ "W-wait!" Beth and Talo cried out. They ran to catch up with him, who was going at a full sprint. However, Talo and Beth quickly fell behind._

_ Beth clung onto Talo, and wailed "Talo, where are we!"_

_ Talo didn't even bother getting out his map. He shook his head and said, "We're lost! F-Fado left us behind!"_

_ "OOOOOOH!"_

_ "Eek! There it is again!" Beth cried. She was seriously freaked out right now. Her parents weren't with her, and she had no blanket to hide under. _

_ Talo's weak knees could no longer support him, and he fell to his butt. He wrapped his knees around his chest, and buried his head in them. He was shaking now, and his heart was beating a million times a second. He felt like he was going to throw up. Tears were streaming down his face, and he felt Beth sit down next to him and hug him. He just sat there, scared out of his mind when he his ears heard the weirdest sound in this situation. _

_ Ilia's smooth, high-pitched laughter was heard, and then it was followed by Fado's booming laugh. Talo looked up, confusion clearly written in his red eyes. Beth looked around too, confused by the happy laughter._

_ "You should've seen your faces!"_

_ Both Ordonians jumped at the voice. Ilia had come around the path, and her arms were clutching her stomach to try to stop her laughing. _

_ "That'll teach you tots to sneak off during a town meeting!" Fado said as he walked next to Ilia, (who had managed to contain her laughter, but still had a silly grin)._

_ Talo stood up shakily, and said, "Yo-you mean that this, "he waved his arms around, "Was just a- a prank?" _

_ "You gotta admit, it was a good one! "Ilia said, hands on her hips. Fado nodded while smiling, looking between the two youngsters. Fado had made sure neither were hurt, and once he was sure they were okay, he started to enjoy the scared looks on their faces._

_ "W-wait! Then who was-" Beth started but was interrupted as a 'thump' was heard behind her. The striplings both shrieked and whipped around, only to meet a chuckling Link._

_ "Y-you! But, but I-I-" Talo stuttered, trying to figure what _exactly _was happening. "Wait! That- that was you..?"_

_ Link nodded, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement. He had his arms crossed, and had a couple of leaves stuck in his sandy locks._

_ Ilia stepped forward and said, "It was him that caught you two sneaking off. Bo, along with your parents, had told us to teach you two a lesson. Fado here," she nodded to him, "came up with the whole 'scaring idea' and after a few tweaking, the plan was set in motion. Link followed you guys because 1)he was the slyest in the trees, and 2)you wouldn't recognize his voice. And yes, he does have one," she said, noting the looks on their faces. _

_ "It was darn 'ol fun too!" Fado added. Link walked over to Fado and Ilia, and Ilia proceeded to pick the leaves out of his hair. He made a face at her when she 'accidently' pulled his hair, but she just smirked and punched him friendly in the shoulder._

Rusl stilled smiled at that memory. They had come back with the Talo and Beth still white faced from their 'lesson'. The whole village laughed when Fado retold the tale, and the two children never promised to do it again. _But then again, when do children keep their promises?_ Rusl thought to himself, remembering when Talo had raced into the forest after a monkey and Link had to go save him.

Lost in memories, Rusl didn't realize he was already walking down a dimly lit corridor in the prison. Once he stubbed his toe on a large rock though, Rusl snapped back to reality. Rusl looked around, and to his shock saw the roof of room was caving in. Large chunks of rock had already fallen down, and any monsters had long since left the crumbling prison.

Smiling at his luck, but also wondering at it, Rusl jumped across the quicksand, courtesy of the chunks of stone. He quickly made his way through the ominous grounds, jumping across quicksand and quickly defeating any bats (AN: or is it keese? I'm too lazy to check the Zeldapida). Once, when he was walking across a dark room, Rusl heard any shrieks coming from his left. To his horror, he saw a horde of tiny skeletons with small spears approaching him. But they went down quickly, and Rusl quickly left the creepy room.

Checking his map every now and then, Rusl came upon a strange room. A large staircase was in the middle of it, and had two purple flames on each side of the railing. Rusl could see doors leading off to who knows where, but Rusl wisely went where the map guided him. He went around fallen stone, and left the room as fast as he could. _Are all these rooms scary and dark?_ Rusl thought bitterly to himself. _I can't believe what Link went through. He had to do all this by scratch, and I'm scared just to walk through it._

Once again lost in his thoughts, he barely dodged a swinging, spiked log that went around in circles. _How is it still working?_ Rusl wondered incredulously. _This whole place is coming down, and this decides to work? _Rusl sighed inwardly, and once the dangerous log passed him, Rusl raced across the room to the next.

Rusl looked at the room in wonder. Now, even with the giant tower toppled, it still looked cool. Rusl couldn't imagine what it would've been like back when it was still in function. Cracking his fingers, Rusl looked at the fallen tower. _Time for some climbing._

Rusl quickly jumped over to it, and grabbed its rough surface with his leather gloves. Gripping a piece of rock that jutted out, Rusl pulled himself up. Wiping his brow, Rusl prepared himself for the long climb. He took a sip from the bottle of water, nibbled a bit of some meat, and retied his cloth around his forehead. Rusl began the climb.

Lucky for him, it wasn't that steep. However, it was round and falling apart. The pieces of rock that he managed to grab a hold of sometimes turned to his dust in his hand, sending him to a coughing fit. He had sand down his pants and boots, and he could feel a rash forming. His fingernails were raw from the brittle rock, and his eyes were watery. His sword seemed to drag him down, and his bow got caught on everything. But he finally managed to get to the top. Happy at his success, Rusl strode forward with a new spring in his step.

In till a pounding headache made him fall to his knees.

Rusl groaned and clutched his head. He could feel his leg (AN: Cold As Ice is playing and it sounds fricking awesome) burning, his arms about to spilt open, and his stomach itching like crazy. His clothes clung to him in his feverish state, and sand was everywhere in his clothes. Link could just hear voices with his acute ears in the backround.

"He's approaching sir. Should I send some guys out to deal wit 'im?" a croaky voice asked. His vision was blurry, and could just make out two dark shapes.

"No. Let him see his so called hero, let him see him broken. Let him see his son choking on his own blood, and let him see the world perish under the hands of one thought dead."

Alarm shot through Link's head, pushing away any thoughts of pain or fear. He wasn't alarmed at his own death, nor his captors mockery, but he was alarmed at his mentors fate. And that, to Link, was worse than death.

Xxx

Rusl gasped as his mind broke off the connection between his and Link's. Rusl sat there, panting, for the next minute or two before he finally sat up and pulled himself together. Rusl tried calmed himself down, and failed miserably. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and his mind was reeling. But Rusl didn't allow one tear to fall, nor one choked sob to escape him. Instead, he sat on the ground in silence, thinking and trying to calm down.

After a good ten minutes, Rusl finally calmed down and stood up. _No going back now _Rusl thought bitterly before heading forward into the next room.

As Rusl entered the room , the first thing he thought was huge. It was probably bigger than Ordon (including the ranch)! Like the other rooms, this one was falling down as well. Seeing the door at the other side of the room, Rusl quickly ran around the room on the ledge of the wall, not even thinking about the high up he was. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only.

Saving Link.

**Ok so, I have a question to ask you. Do you want me to end it soon, or do you want it to go on and stuff? Decide!**

**That memory took a long time to write. I don't know why, it just was! Xd**

**Wow, this is really short, and the beginning is really long. Haha **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeee**

**(I can swing my sword sword!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! How are you? Good? I hope so! Gah you know what sucks? Being sick. Ugh. I have been sniffling and sneezing for ages! I think I annoyed everybody at school 'cause I wouldn't stop sniffling. Lol. **

**Okay so, a lot of you complained about my AN's. Sorry 'bout that. I was in a happy mood and had just finished watching a whole bunch of tobuscus. Not a good mix for writing to be honest! xD**

**Sarahof- it wasn't that big, but it was muddy. And made of rocks. And lumpy. :D And thank you! The kittens are nice and healthy (with the exception of goopey eyes. But all of our kittens have that. Does anybody have any suggestions for treating the eyes?). And I was thinking how could I make those scenes. And then, a flash of inspiration hit me! And I started laughing like a manic :) **

**MasterIcePhoenix- I watched that video like five bijillion times!**

**Okay that's enough replies for now! Thank you for all your reviews and I read them all! I just don't feel like replying to everything one saying 'lol' or something.**

**Anyway, slight OOT reference, but nothing major. **

_Heavy raindrops were falling from the sky, and harsh winds blew through the vast landscape. Every now and then, lightning would flash which was always followed by loud thunder. The ground was soaked with blood, and whenever something made contact with it, blood would seep out. Then, as lightning lit up the sky, you could see a lone figure walking, a blade trailing behind them. The person seemed tired and injured, for it was walking with a limp. Then it was black again, and you couldn't see anything. However, the lightning was back and they sky was once more filled with light. This time, the figure's head was up and you could see a pair of piercing blue eyes._

_ But then the person was changing. The loner was on his hands and knees, and black, floating particles were covering his body. But as quickly as they came, the mysterious black particles left and a majestic gray and white wolf was standing right where the person was. The wolf even had the same blue eyes._

_ Suddenly though, the wolf had lifted its head and it let out a loud, clear howl. The howl was simple, but at the same time, it was beautiful. The storm seemed to stop and listen, and even the wind slowed its pace._

_ Then, the wolf was changing. The fur was dissolving away, and it was beginning to show the ghastly white of bone. Blood was falling out, too. At first, it was only falling at its forearms. But then it was starting to fall down by the wolf's stomach. The bright blue eyes went dull, and the wolf's head fell forward. When this happened, you could see an orange stone dangling from the wolf's neck. All of this happened within a lightning flash. _

_ Then, you could hear a shriek, which was followed by a man's booming laughter. The laughing continued, and you could hear the sound of a sword being pulled out. A slash in the air, and then a shrill scream was all it took. The sound of a large abject falling was clearly heard._

_ Then the lightning flashed once more. A large, dark man with a shining sword stained with blood was standing over the still and bleeding body of a young woman. Her once beautiful dress was stained red with her blood, and her golden hair was tangled and matted. Her small hands had fallen in front of her. They were covered by white (but now dirty) gloves._

_ The wolf wasn't so majestic any more. It had fallen on its side, and barely any fur was on it. You could have counted the ribs if you wanted too. Not because you could see the imprint of the ribs on the wolf's skin, but because the skin had dissolved and the ribs were clearly seen. Few tuffs of fur were on the bones, and the bones were red. The eyes were no more; in fact, empty sockets replaced the beautiful eyes. The only thing that looked like nothing had dissolved on it was its left paw._

_ Then it faded to darkness again. But this time, you didn't need lightning to see the gruesome sight. By where the murderous man had been standing, a shining gold light filled the area. But you could only see the man. He had his hand raised in the air, and on the back of it, a triangle shone. Three triangles were stacked on each other to make the one big triangle. But the highest one somehow shined the brightest._

_ Then, on the hand of the killed woman, the same thing happened. But this time it wasn't the top triangle that was lit up, it was the bottom right triangle._

_ And lastly, a while away, the golden light shone once again. It was where the corpse of the wolf lay, but as the light shined brighter, a person had taken the wolf's place. It was the same one that was walking alone with a limp. His hair was dirty and soaked, but it had once been beautiful. He wasn't a skeleton, but he did look like one. His skin was deathly pale, and he was super skinny. Somehow, his long, flappy hat had managed to stay on his head. You could see he wasn't moving, and his eyes were closed._

_ A leather, fingerless glove was on his left hand, but his right hand was hidden from view. The source of the light was coming from the triangle on his hand, like the other two. But the bottom left triangle was the one that was shining and maybe even a little brighter than the rest._

_ The ground dissolved away, and the heavy thunderstorm stopped. The wind stopped blowing, and lightning didn't lite up the sky. It was total darkness, the only light coming from the hands of the figures. Then, the golden triangle started to lift away from the evil man. It twirled in the air, and then stopped in midair. The godly triangle left the fallen women as well; flying up to join the suspended triangle._

_ The triangle on the young man's hand also flew up. The dark man began to laugh once more, and in his laughter he said things like 'the fallen hero' and 'Hyrule shall be mine'. But the man's laughter stopped when he saw what was happening to the third and final piece of the goddess's gift. (AN: is this what the riforce is? I know the goddesses left it behind when they left)._

_ The golden triangle began to shine brighter. Soon, the shape couldn't even been seen, for the light was almost blinding. Then golden light flashed momentarily, and the evil man lifted his arm to shield him from the godly light. Once he lowered his arm and his eyes adjusted, he could see the Triforce of Courage had disappeared. He roared with anger, and you could hear it from miles away. The Triforce of Wisdom also disappeared in the same manner, leaving the man blinded for he hadn't averted his gaze quick enough. The final piece drifted down and rejoined the wielder of the Triforce of Power._

_ The young man, who was thought to be dead, was looking at where his piece of the Triforce had disappeared. He seemed satisfied, but when his blue eyes looked at his fallen love, his visage turned sad. With a sigh, his eyes slowly dulled and closed, and his heart finally stopped fighting._

_ And that is when the goddess's themselves started to cry for the fallen hero and princess._

Ilia bolted up, breathing heavily and sweat dripping down her face. She looked around, before she remembered where she was. She was lying in her dark pink bed, and the covers were thrown around due to her thrashing. Her small bedroom was dark, with the moon's heavenly light allowing her some visibly.

The bedroom was simple; wooden floors and walls, with a wooden dresser. It was separate from the small second floor with wooden planks, and Ilia could 'close' her 'door' by using a rather large piece of wood and tie it to the metal rings on each side of the door frame. But she didn't do it often, only when she was upset or wrapping presents.

With a sigh, Ilia swung her feet onto the cold floor and stood up. She stretched with a yawn, and lazily walked over to her dresser. She didn't have a mirror; she wasn't concerned much with looks. But she had heard she could get lice and fleas in her hair if she didn't wash it properly. So, with a look of annoyance on the girl, she grabbed her crude comb. She started yanking it through her tangled locks. After some hair loss and cracking her comb a little, her hair was now soft and tangled-less.

Ilia looked out her window and sought out the moon. Link had taught her how to tell what time it was by looking at the moons/suns position in the sky. After short calculations, Ilia guessed it was roughly one o'clock, give or take a few. The village was sleeping, no need for a night watch when Link had rid the world of evil.

Ilia had to smile at this, despite the depression she had been feeling. Ilia knew since she was a kid Link wasn't meant for simple life. She knew he could and would do more. But Ilia hadn't expected him to go out and dispose the world of Gannondorf. Ilia thought he would go out and become a knight for Hyrule, or serve Queen Zelda as an advisory. But Link was full of surprises; Ilia had learned that long ago.

The mayor's daughter looked at what she was wearing. A simple, white, short-sleeved shirt, and loose tan pants that covered her feet. She didn't wear nightdresses as other women did; Ilia long ago discovered pants were _much _comfortable than dresses.

Ilia sighed and continued to look at the window. The peaceful sounds of water and crickets floated up to her, and she closed her eyes contently. She breathed in deeply, but only got the stuffy air of her bedroom. Ilia opened her eyes and turned back to her bedroom. She glared at nothing in particular, and decided she had to get out.

Stealthy making her way across the floor, she went downstairs. She paused halfway through, and listened. Her father sometimes made tea or read a book when he couldn't sleep. Hearing nothing but his shallow breathing and quiet snores, Ilia quickly ran to the door. She unlocked it, and pulled the door open. Luckily, Bo kept the hinges oiled and they did not creak.

Stepping out in the cool air, she closed her eyes again and breathed in the fresh air. Ilia sighed happily, and made her way to the small creek that ran through the village. Her bare feet avoided any rocks, and kept to the springy grass. Once she got to the creek, Ilia sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Ilia's green eyes slid closed, and a tear managed to escape one.

She missed Link _so much._ They had been best friends since forever. Ilia remembered the time when he had snuck in her room when Bo had grounded her. She remembered when he would help her up and hug her when she would fall and scrap her knee. She remembered when they had both snuck out and watch the sunrise. They had fallen asleep back to back after the sun rose, which made Ilia smile at the memory.

But there were more things she missed about him. Ilia missed the way the sun glinted off his hair, or how his smile would instantly bright up her day. She missed his bright blue eyes and how they would twinkle when he laughed. It was the little things that made her heart ache. And it wasn't in till that those things were gone that she realized how important they were.

Ilia looked at her reflection in the water. She was paler than usual, which was due to her spending more time in her room. Her hair was in need of a cut, but it hadn't changed much since Bo had cut it off when she was seven. She used to have waist long hair, but it would be constantly getting caught in branches. After one particularly bad incident with a thorn bush and a game of tag, Ilia convinced her father to cut it off. Which he did, much to her delight.

Though then, the water showed a new sight. On the right of Ilia, a blonde boy about eleven years old stood over her. He wore what he usually wore, with the exception of the wooden sword strapped on his back.

Ilia didn't turn to him as he sat down next to her. Colin sat cross-legged, with his hands in his laps. His appearance hadn't changed much, but he was building up muscles from sword fighting. Luckily though, he hadn't had to use the sword much. Only a few stray monkeys were when the sword was drawn from its sheath, and even then it hadn't seen bloodshed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Colin asked. He turned his head towards her. Despite the age difference, the two were good friends, and had grown close since Rusl and Link left.

Ilia didn't respond at first, but then nodded. She didn't turn to him, but kept her gaze on the water.

"Me neither," Colin said. When Ilia didn't reply, Colin turned back to the peaceful creek. They sat like this for a while, each lost in their thoughts.

"What was that?" Ilia suddenly asked, snapping out of her mourning. She looked around, and then got up, still scanning the area.

"What are you-"Colin was cut off as he heard what Ilia heard. Thundering footsteps were coming from the forest, and sounded like they were getting closer.

Colin instantly drew sword and held it out in front of him. His instincts had sharpened since he was younger, and he almost equaled Link when they sparred. His once soft hands had hardened, capable of wielding a blade. His endurance had improved as well.

Suddenly, Ilia's eyes widen. She raced forward, out towards the forest. Colin tried to grab her, but she slipped past him and continued running. Colin cursed underneath his breath and ran after her, surprisingly mature for his age.

When Colin finally caught up to Ilia, he saw that they were in the yard of Link's house. He felt a pang of sadness when he realized this. Colin had tried to avoid the vacant house, and when he did have to go in the forest, he didn't look at the house. Colin didn't know at first that made Ilia want to see the empty abode, but then he did.

Just like it was any other night, Epona was standing in front of Link's house, eating grass. Colin looked at the horse of the chosen hero in shock. She didn't look any different than she usual did, but she did seem that she had been traveling. Her hooves were dirty and caked with mad, and her hair looked to be slightly tangled.

Ilia was standing next to her, a smile on her face. She was petting Epona gently, getting out knots in the process. A piece of paper was in Ilia's hand, and on Ilia's face, Colin was happily surprised to see that it held a new emotion; hope. He sheathed his sword and took a step forward.

As Colin walked up to Ilia, she wordlessly handed the piece of paper to Colin. He took it, and looked at it. The paper, or note, was wrinkled, but looked to be good quality. Inside the folded paper, Colin's father's writing was scrawled out the words about him going to Gerudo desert and not being able to take Epona in seven words.

Colin vaguely remembered what was important about the desert. He knew Link had gone there several times on his journey, and knew this was where Link got the curious Fairy Tears, being able to heal almost anything.

"Rusl's almost there, Colin. I can feel it," Ilia said, her green eyes still on the horse. When Colin didn't respond, Ilia turned to face him. "You don't remember what's there, do you?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Something 'bout a mirror and Midna. But that's really all I remember…" Colin said, trailing off and averting his gaze in embarrassment. He shifted his feet and looked downcast. He really didn't remember much about the desert. During the feast, he had grown tired from all the food and excitement. Colin had dozed off in his seat, barely paying attention and not hearing much. Ilia however, had been delighted to see her old friend and listened to every word.

"It's okay. The mirror, or the Mirror of Twilight, was used to travel between realms; The Twilight realm and the realm of Light. We live in the Light realm, and Midna came from the Twilight realm. Midna, as you should know, helped Link throughout his journey. However, Midna was under a curse that turned her into an imp." Ilia said. Colin nodded, and urged her to go on.

"After Gannondorf was defeated, the curse was lifted and she turned back into her true form. Then, at the Mirror Chambers, she left to go back to her own realm. But before she went, she broke the Mirror of Twilight and destroyed the only way to travel between the two realms. The mirror was at Arbiters Grounds, which is in Gerudo desert." Ilia said. She turned back to Epona, and started to lovingly stroke her face.

"And that means…" Colin started.

"Yes, Rusl is almost to Link." Ilia stated a small smile upon her lips.

"But why is Link there in the first place?" Colin asked, deep in thought.

Ilia thought for a moment. She crossed her arms, and cast her gaze downwards, thinking. She opened her mouth and said, "I think it's about-"

"Ah, I see you've found the pretty little horsey."

Both Ordonians spun around to face the new voice. The speaker had stringy red hair, which counted his beard and eyebrows. His eyes were brown and his face was grimy and scarred. His clothes looked like they had been ripped several times, and had been badly repaired. He rode on a black and white horse. Two others were standing close to him, each with their own horses. They all had swords and bows strapped on their backs.

Seeing the stunned looks on the youths, the man chuckled and said, "The pony caused us some trouble little bit ago. Took out boss, ya see. Then, it let that guy escape wit' the stone." The man grinned, and it showed missing teeth. "But why would some kids care?" He chortled again, and said, "Anyway, I needed to find some information on wolfy. And I thought 'hey, why not his buddies! So here I am!" He looked at them, evil intentions showing in his eyes.

Ilia and Colin gasped; fear evident in their eyes. Ilia still held Epona's reigns, and refused to let them go. Her hand was shaking though; this man was fearsome and not afraid to kill. There was no way they could fight them off, and fleeing would lead the men to the village.

The man noticed the scared looks on them. He smiled and looked around. "So this is wolfy's house, eh? Hmm, I imagined he'd live the castle with the itty-bitty princess, not wit' some village girl. But whaddya know! You learn something new every day!"

This time Colin stepped forward boldly. "What do you want?" he shouted. He drew his sword and gripped it tightly. His muscles were tense and ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

The man looked amused at the eleven year olds antics. He flashed a cocky smile, and said, "Pretty sword you got there. Too bad we gotta take it. Can't have a deranged kid running around loose with a sword, now can we?" Ilia and Colin paled at this, but the man kept talking. "And to answer your question, we need some… bait so to say. And what's better than the wolfy's girlfriend and the hunter's son!"

Ilia, as afraid as she was, felt something snap inside her. She marched up next to Colin, green eyes livid. "Who do you think you are? You come in _my _town, threaten _my _friends, and you _dare _think you can get away with it?"

The man looked stunned for a moment, but then quickly regained his composure. "Well, well, well! You got guts, kid, I'll give you that. But do you have this?" he said as he drew his sword from his hip. It was rusted and notched, but it still could kill.

Colin's blue eyes widened. The others drew their bows, and for good measure, lit them on fire. They were surrounded, and there was no way Colin could fight them. But he still held onto his sword. Colin would not go down without a fight.

The bearded man grinned crazily. "You cannot possibly think you can fight me and win, do you?" But just as he said that, he suddenly gasped. His eyes widen, and he dropped his sword. It fell to the soft ground with a light _thump. _Then, the whole man's body lurched forward and when he did, everybody could see a white arrow sticking in his back.

The two men with fire arrows looked around widely for a target. However, before they could find one, the man on the left was hit with an arrow and fell to the ground, dead. Blood was falling out of his head, where the arrow was lodged. The next man went down as well. An arrow in his side was it took, and soon he too was on the ground.

The two children looked around for their savior. It wasn't long in till Ilia saw the faint outline of a horse coming towards them. They instinctively cowered when the horse and its rider came into a clearer view.  
>The horse was a stunning white, not a speck of brown anywhere. It tossed its mane and nickered, shaking its white hair around. The rider calmed the horse down, and then turned to look at the speechless villagers. The rider had a long, billowing, gray cloak on. It covered their face, leaving only an opening for their eyes. The rider also had a beautiful white bow in their hands, along with a quiver on the side of the horse. The mysterious figure studied them for a moment, and then got off their horse.<p>

Ilia was the first to speak. "Thank you for saving us, but who were they and… who are you?"

The cloaked figure set its bow on the saddle, and then turned to them. A pair of blue eyes peeked out from under the hood, and it appeared deep in thought. Then, they took a step forward and said, "Those were bandits working for somebody by the name of Manston. He wants something, but he must not get it. I have come from the castle to find help, for this is something bigger than anybody thought."

The two youths stare at the figure in disbelief. Then, Colin said, "If you have come from the castle, are you..?" he said, trailing off.

The figure nodded and removed its hood. Light brown hair fell down the naturally pale face, and the famous pair of blue eyes looked at them.

"I have traveled here to get help. For this is something that Link or Rusl cannot face alone," Queen Zelda said.

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed! And you are probably yelling at me for going back to Ordon, aren't you? Well too bad! :P but I think next chapter well be half Manston/half Zelda. If that's make sense. Not like a pairing or anything but you know what I mean!**

**Oh pairings! Do you want Link/Ilia or Link/Zelda? Decide! **

**LISTEN UP! I NEED A BETA READER! PM ME OR SOMETHING IF YOU WISH TO BETA READ. BUT I KNOW NOTHING OF DOING THIS BETA READING REPLYING THING, SO YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN! I AM SUCH A N00B! xD**

**Well, toodles!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup. I present: Chapter ten! (I think…)**

**Catperson: Thanks for the advice! I'll put it into ACTION! **

**And that's all the replies! xD Most of you said LinkxZelda, so that's what I'll do! (Sorry Mangageek26)**

**And i would like to thank LEva114 for beta reading this! WOOAHH SHE ROCKS SHE MADE THIS CHAPTER AWESOME! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (thanks for offering Soul, but you didnt explain that well... sorry!)**

**And because this is the tenth chapter, I'll put in some stats. So far, at this exact moment, this story has 5358 hits, 71 reviews, 32 favs, and 47 alerts! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Enjoy… (warning: this ones kinda… bloody? Hehe sorry. Angsty mood right now!)**

* * *

><p>"Q-Queen Zelda?" Colin stuttered, momentarily forgetting his manners. The eleven year old stood gaping at said figure, his eyes wide with disbelief. Ilia stood in a similar manner.<p>

The cloaked royalty nodded and smiled. Her hood was down, revealing a pale face and brown locks. Her white horse pawed the ground and tossed its mane. Zelda, though, paid it no heed and turned to the abandoned home of the hero.

"It's funny how such a significant event started at such a peaceful little village. I must say, I never paid Ordon much attention. It shames me to admit that I only remembered your name as a child because you made such delicious cheese," Zelda smiled at that, "And now I'm sure people only remember Ordon because it is the home of the hero. I am sorry for that. I know that this village is more than a starting point."

"Your Majesty, we do not mind what other people think of us," Ilia said, "In fact, we kinda think people from Castle town are selfish and too dependent on others." She added, a smirk on her face.

Zelda laughed at this. The Ordonians looked up at her in surprise. Her laughter was almost beautiful. It was like water running across stones in a creak. But then the sound was soon gone and replaced by a calm expression.

"Yes, that is what most people outside of Castle Town think. I have talked to all kinds of people, and understand why they would think that. I believe I have only gotten two requests for food from you?" Seeing Ilia nod, Zelda continued, "And that was during winter, yes?" Ilia nodded again, and Colin looked up at her in surprise. She mouthed 'mayor's daughter' at him, and Colin seemed to understand.

Zelda smiled at the interactions between the two friends. But then her mind went back to looming threat raging in her mind. Her face furrowed as the thoughts in her head began to swirl around in a purposeful fury.

Ilia noticed this and said in a timid voice, "Milady (AN: notice I used the right milady?), might I ask what you meant before?"

Zelda blinked once, and then turned back to them. "I have gotten word that monsters have been spotted all over Hyrule. People have been falling ill from a mysterious disease none of my physicians have been able to identify. And travelers and nomads have reported being attacked by a group of bandits. Normally, an attack would happen every now and then, but nowadays it has been almost weekly. Not to mention the bandits have better weapons than usual and they pose strange questions to those they attack."

"What kind of questions do they ask?" Colin asked.

"Things like if they've seen the Hero's horse or if a strange man with an even stranger stone has been seen."

"The hero's horse? But that's Epona!" Ilia said. "But then again, that man" -she nodded at the cadaver of the bandit- "said she supposedly 'took out Boss' and then let somebody escape with a stone or something along those lines."

Zelda thought about this for a moment. "Yes… that is… accurate…" she said, not thinking of better word choices. Ilia looked at her skeptically, knowing the queen was hiding something.

Zelda noticed this and quickly said, "I have been told the story, but I am unsure of it. I need more information. But that is not what I have come here for."

Colin stared at her, as if he was analyzing her. He spoke up. "Why have you traveled from the castle to Ordon? If what you say is true, then why don't you use the army?"

Zelda thought about this, and looked down at him, smiling. "This is something that we must tread on carefully. My men, as loyal as they are, would charge straight in. They do not think of strategy, only of getting the job done. Hyrule knights wouldn't last long in Arbiter's Grounds."

Colin nodded, his eyes downcast in deep thought. Ilia held onto Epona's reigns and was still petting her mane. Ilia then said, "Why do you need our help? We are only a small village."

"You are not just a village; you are a family. Link, Rusl and even I all need families. Everybody needs support and love. It is as important as food and clothing, maybe even more important."

"That may be so, but we surely cannot fight off a whole army. We can't even hold off three bandits…" Colin trailed off sadly, staring at his feet.

Zelda looked at him and smiled gently. "I did not have fighting in mind for you…"

* * *

><p>"Sire, our other target approaches." A man said. He wore a loose shirt stained brown, and his bald head glinted in the moonlight.<p>

"Perfect…" The pale leader responded. They were in the Mirror Chamber, the large slab of stone directly behind them. The leader looked out onto the desert, his back turned on his attendant. The breeze gently lifted the man's greasy black hair.

"Uh, but sire, the boy will surely-"

"The _boy_," the leader hissed venomously, "will not get the gem, nor will he escape. Look at him. Even now, he is slowly dying. He has no strength, no sword, and no godforsaken horse! In fact, he does not even have a mind. We made sure he lost it after the little incident." The leader turned to his attendant. The attendant did his best not to flinch as the man's red eyes cut through the darkness and gleamed sickeningly.

"Of course, sire. I am sorry for doubting your plans." The attendant said, his brown eyes resting on the thin blade that had killed so many.

"All is forgiven. Now go, fetch me Dasis. I wish to speak with him." The red-eyed man said. The attendant bowed, and with a hasty 'yes, sire' went off to find Dasis.

Now that he was alone, the leader turned back to the desert. He smiled to himself, but it wasn't a smile of happiness or of relief. Oh no, it was one of vengeance. His red eyes narrowed evilly as he grinned to himself. Everything was going according to plan. The foolish man would come charging in, sword in one hand and stone in the other. He would threaten them, and then demand _the_ _chosen hero._

The leader's grin grew bigger as he thought of the Ordonian's face when he saw the Bearer of Courage. The fool would forget all about his empty, weak threats and enemies, and rush towards Blondie. By then, the hero would already be dead or insane.

The leader chuckled to himself when he imagined the man's look of surprise and shock as he, Sir Manston, killed the Ordonian. The man, Rusl he believed his name was, would fall down and join the chosen hero. Their blood would mix, making the air smell delicious.

Lost in his sadistic thoughts, Manston didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching. Once he did though, he quickly turned around and looked at the man who had walked right next to him.

"Nice night, eh?" the newcomer asked. His black hair hung in dreadlocks around him, casting shadows on his already dark skin. His dark brown eyes looked at his leader, arrogance and confidence gleaming in them as strongly as malice burned in his fellow's.

"It's freezing, humid, and the wind brings sand to my face. Tell me how it is a nice night." Manston replied curtly. His face showed no emotion, a contrast to the glee he had felt before, and he turned back to look over the desert.

"Just an expression. Geez, don't be so serious." Dasis said jokingly.

Manston growled at him and said, "I have no time for _jokes._ I have business I must attend to. Time is short, and I must whatever time I can find. And that brings me to my next point." Manston turned to the dark skinned man. "That fool approaches quickly. You know what you must do, Dasis."

Dasis grinned widely, showing yellow teeth. They were chipped and some were missing. "Ooh, of course." He pulled out his stolen, Hylian-made sword and admired it. "Blood always looks nice on this baby."

Manston narrowed his eyes. "Just go and do it now. You are lucky I am giving you this privilege."

Dasis grinned even wider, his eyes flashing with mischief. "Oh yes, yes, my lord. Though blood will always look nice on this blade, I never imagined the hero _himself_ would meet this sword."

* * *

><p>Sitting behind the large stone slab sat a young man with closed eyes. His hands were on his chest, which rose softly with each breath he took. His back was against the stone, making some rock dig into his bruised skin uncomfortably.<p>

Link could hear voices behind him, and slowly, he cracked open a blue eye. Seeing he was alone, he opened both eyes fully. He looked around briefly, and saw that he was still in the same place, same position, and with the same people. Link looked up and seeing the dark sky, confirmed it was nighttime. Hearing the voices start up again, he listened intently. His hearing had improved since his journey across Hyrule, as had his sight and smell. Possibly a side effect of becoming a wolf with keener ears than he, it hadn't been used very much in Ordon or the castle, but now it was starting to come in handy again.

He frowned slightly to himself as he listened. Losing his mind? After he had called Epona on a seemingly harmless and useless thing, they had hit him. And kicked him. And not to mention cut him. But did Manston truly think that had rendered him insane? Sure, it hurt like hell, but he did have the Hero's spirit after all. He had learned long ago that pain was just another thing to slow you down.

But right now, his whole body hurt. His stomach was sore and probably infected from all the dirt and sand. His arms throbbed and sent a dull aching pain throughout his body. His thigh all the way down to his ankle was still red and sometimes blood leaked out. But for some reason, Link couldn't remember when he had received that wound. He supposed he was just unconscious or something along those lines.

Link shivered as another blast of wind loaded with sand hit him. He had a headache that felt like someone was pounding on it with his ball-and-chain. He held his head in his hands for a while, hoping whoever was pounding on it would leave.

"Aww! Does somebody have a headache?"

Link snapped towards the voice, and instantly regretted it. He felt a wave of nausea pass over him, but he managed to keep down the bile rising up his throat. He also felt dizzy, but he dug his nails into his palm to keep himself from holding his head again.

The man chuckled, and Link finally looked at him. He had long, brown dreadlocks that went down to his waist. His dark skin looked almost demonic, thanks to the flickering torch that casted shadows on his scarred face. Luckily though, he didn't have red eyes. He had on pair of black pants that just went past his knees, and was shirtless except for the ebony vest he wore. Link could see he had several necklaces on, some bulky and others flimsy that swung in the wind. In his hand, he wielded a sword that looked well taken care of and used often.

"Ya' know, I always wondered when I'd get to meet you in person. And I must say, it was kinda disappointing when I finally did. But whaddya gonna do 'bout it, eh?" The guy said, laughing. "I'm Dasis, by the way." he said, an evil glint in his eyes. Link said nothing, simply leveling his intense blue gaze defiantly at the man.

Dasis shook his head, and said, "Tsk, tsk. Don't you have any manners? I 'pose not. I mean, c'mon, look at where you were raised! Some old village in the forest! I heard it was called Ordin or something like 'dat. But then again, does anybody really care? 'Cause I sure don't!" he said, spitting in Link's face. Link just narrowed his eyes and wiped away the spit with the back of his hand.

The dreadlock guy sighed dramatically, twirling his sword in his hand. "What does it take to be respected around here?" He paused and pretended to think, his hand poised mockingly under his chin. Suddenly, he brightened like he had an idea and enthusiastically said, "Oh I know!"

All of a sudden, he stepped forward, and with his sword held high, dug it into Link's shoulder. Link gasped, his eyes growing wide from pain and shock. Blood started to form a new stain on his once proud hero's clothes.

Dasis grinned maliciously when he saw the look of pain on Link's face. But then he sighed again, and said, "I was hoping for a scream, you know? To let that fool of a man know where you are. But now I have a goal in mind." He grinned wider this time, his eyes gleaming with ambition.

Dasis slowly twisted the sword, which sent thousands upon thousands of painful signals to Link's already pounding head. Link grit his teeth, refusing to show weakness. Dasis just chuckled. He then slightly pulled out of his sword, only to push it back into Link's shoulder harder and deeper. Link gasped from the sudden pain, and closed his eyes tight. He clenched his fists, and sweat began to form on his forehead. His whole body was tense.

Dasis frowned though when he heard no scream. The sword still in the hero's flesh, he said, "You're a tough one; I'll give you that. But sooner or later, you_ will _break and you_ will _submit to me. It's only a matter of time." He laughed at that, and pulled the sword. It was stained red from the blood of the hero. Link looked slightly relieved; his shoulders sagged slightly and he let out a long breath.

"But until then, toodles!" Dasis said as he rammed the hilt of his sword into the head of the hero, adding to the purple bruises already there. Link's eyes rolled upward, then closed, and he fell back against the stone. His head fell forward, sandy bangs swaying in the slight breeze.

Dasis shook his head at the fallen hero. Sheathing his sword, Dasis reached down and grabbed Link by his collar and started to drag him across the ground. Whenever he hit a rock or stone, a small whimper escaped the hero. That pleased Dasis, but only a little.

When they finally reached Manston, Dasis dumped the unconscious hero at his feet and stood back. Manston turned around with an eyebrow raised, looking at Dasis then at Link. "I did not hear a scream. All I heard was you talking, which is something I hear every day. But I never have heard a Bearer of Courage screaming. That is a rare sound indeed."

Dasis replied, "I am sorry. I was hoping for a scream, too. But he's a tough one he is." Dasis kicked at the hero regretfully, causing more blood to rush out Link's wound. Link was starting to go pale from the loss of so much blood and his breathing seemed to be getting more labored as it hissed from his half open mouth.

Manston's red eyes narrowed at Dasis. "Don't you think I know that already? He beat Zant, put up with the imp, and killed Gannondorf! _Of course he is tough!_" Manston hissed venomously. Fear flashed briefly in Dasis's eyes, but he quickly covered it up.

"My lord, you don't under-"

_"Are you saying I don't understand?" _Manston shrieked. The air started to get hotter, and the sand seemed to heat up. "_You said you could break anybody! Including the hero himself! Is he broken! __**No!**__ In fact, he seems to be __**perfectly fine!**__ You have __**let me down, Dasis! **__And you __**shall pay!**__" _Manston screamed, and his red eyes flashed with anger.

Dasis backed up, his brown eyes showing a blind terror. He turned to run, but didn't get far. Manston quickly shot forward and drove his sword through the stomach. Dasis made gurgling noises, his eyes wide. Manston pulled out his sword, and he collapsed on the ground, dying and then dead. Manston looked upon the lifeless body with cold eyes. He then turned around and walked back to his original stance. He examined his bloody sword with interest, sliding one finger down the edge. Looking at the red stain on his hand, he grinned and put the sword back in its scabbard without cleaning it first.

Manston looked down at the pitiful hero. He was still out cold, and his shoulder was bleeding profusely. Manston bent down and dipped one finger in Link's wound. The hero shivered in his sleep, but as Manston removed his finger, the shivering stopped. Standing up, he looked at the life substance of the chosen hero. It wasn't anything special, Manston decided, and he wiped it carelessly on his black shirt.

Once his hand was clean, Manston turned back to the sky. To his delight, he was almost immediately distracted by the shouts and yells coming from the hallways. There were sounds of swords clattering and of arrows being notched and fired. But still, the intruder made its way to the end of the hallway. Turning, Manston quickly hid from the intruder. Just in time too, because as he ducked behind one of the slabs of stone scarrtered around the open aired coliseum, a shout stood out from the rest as the man entered the Mirror Chamber.

"Link!"

* * *

><p><strong> I think I have a lot of cliffhangers! Lol xD <strong>

**Aww fudge nuggets. I had an idea of what I was going to put here but I forgot. Oh wells! (improvising time!)**

**Sorry its so short! I had some major testing this week and yeah. Next one will be longer, I promise!**

**And i figured out the line! HAHA I bet you are all proud of me :) i know i am!**

**ATTENTION ATTENTION! I obiviously suck at OC's. if anybody has one or wants to make one up, then please please PLEASE pm me or put it in reviews! I'll add you in somehow. You can be a warrior, common person, healer, bandit, or some creature that's already in the Zelda universe (no vampires or something like that) SO PLEASE GIVE ME AN OC AND ILL PUT YOU IN WITH A LARGE SHOUTOUT! **

**Over and out!**

**(Is this for real life, is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I present to you, the next chapter! I had fun writing this (for some odd reason) and I was smiling as the story played out in my head.**

**HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA READER, LEva114! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN AS AWESOME AS IT IS WITHOUT HER! **

**Annnnd when I said I need OC's, I needed names! So please, include names! That's the part I'm terrible at!**

**No replies though! HAHA! Next chapter I will though, so…. Enough of me writing, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rusl was mad, annoyed, and frustrated. But mostly frustrated.<p>

As he had made his across the large and circular room, Rusl realized it was empty. Peering down, he could see sets of footprints, human and nonhuman. He could see ashes that were still smoking slightly and bits of clothes here and there. Rocks littered the ground, some for sharpening swords and others for starting a fire. Makeshifts tents leaned against the wall, and barrels holding who knows what lay stacked against each other. _Probably the camp of those bandits, _Rusl thought. _But if they're not here, then where are they..?_

His thinking was cut short when he heard a sneeze coming from the entrance to the Mirror Chamber. He could hear whispers, then the clang of something metallic hitting stone, and then it was silent again. Lifting an eyebrow, Rusl silently got out his crossbow and nocked an arrow. _Not the stealthiest people out there, _Rusl thought. Just as he was about to let the arrow fly, Rusl froze, his arm still poised to shoot. _Have I stooped so low to killing? Link wouldn't kill… _Rusl thought. _But I'm not Link. I know I'm not. Link would never allow somebody to steal from him, or be afraid to go gliding off a cliff with nothing but a cucco. Link wouldn't have been fooled by a bandit, or leave somebody with their captors because he was too weak._

Rusl sighed; it all came down to Link. _But just because I am not the chosen hero, that doesn't mean I cannot act like one._

Making up his mind, Rusl quietly disarmed his bow and slung it over his back once more. He drew his sword, and crept into the shadows of the dimly lit room. Careful to make sure his feet didn't drag against the stony ground, Rusl made his way to the doorway. Once he was too close for comfort, he slid against the wall and shuffled to the entrance as quietly as he could. Rusl kept his ears strained for any noises, and once he was at the corner, he could pick up a few words.

"Where is 'e? Thought he was 'ere a couple of seconds ago," A raspy voice said.

"Shaddup! He'll hear us, and Red-eyes won't be too pleased if he hears 'e got 'way," Another voice replied, this one deeper than the latter, but still scratchy.

_Red-eyes? What kind of nickname is that for their leader?_ Rusl's eyebrows furrowed together in thought. _Unless… unless they don't like him? Or maybe respect him? _

"I don't give a damn what ya'll talking 'bout, but shouldn't we be paying attention to the forester dude?" Yet another voice said. Rusl automatically tensed as he made an appearance in their conversation, making sure he was quiet.

It was quiet for a second, then, "Naw, we would of heard him, dontcha think?" The first raspy voice said. A chuckle was heard, and then, "Besides, no one could be 'dat quiet. We got ears like a hawk, 'member?"

Rusl couldn't help but snort, but as soon as he did, it grew deathly silent. The "guards" seemed frozen for a second, but then somebody yelled, ''He's right outside the damn door!" They quickly mobilized, the steely scraping sound of swords being drawn out heard. Rusl heard hoarse battle cries and shields clashing together, and then they all charged out of the tunnel.

Reflexes taking over, Rusl quickly brought his sword in front of him, shielding him from any attacks. Just in time too, because another blade crashed down upon Rusl's. Gritting his teeth together, Rusl shoved back the sword and took a step forward, bringing the flat side of his blade onto the other's head. The bandit was stunned for a moment, and Rusl took that moment to punch the man in the face, knocking him unconscious. He shook out his fist, wincing as his knuckles cracked.

Rusl stepped backwards and quickly scanned the horde of bandits. They were all men, and all carried swords. Rusl could also see some Bublins and other types of monsters he couldn't identify. They kept pouring out the opening in the wall, so Rusl couldn't get a head count of how many were there. Through all the chaos though, Rusl could see the tunnel continued on, curving around a corner.

Turning his attention back to the attacking men, Rusl quickly devised a plan. Not really the killing type, he didn't want to fatally hurt them. But on the other hand, these men would not hesitate to bring him down. They would thrust their swords into him without mercy, perhaps even laugh at him as he bled to death.

Narrowing his eyes, Rusl barely dodged a horizontal slash aimed at his head. Thinking fast, he kicked the man's knees, making him fall to the ground. Rusl leapt up and landed on his gut, knocking the wind out of the man's chest with a grunt. Bringing his foot backwards, Rusl kicked the man in the jaw, snapping his head back and knocking him out.

Hearing the all too familiar, shrieking cry of a Bublin, Rusl quickly located the monster. The charging Bublin had his sword raised above him, looking (or more like trying) to look intimating. Faking a right, Rusl drew his sword across the stomach of the green beast, killing him instantly. Turning away from the purple smoke rising from the ground, Rusl suddenly felt the air move right by his face. Whipping around, Rusl could see a dark, bald man with his sword rising for another attack. Going by instinct, Rusl slammed the hilt of his sword into the forehead of the bandit.

The next couple minutes were a blur to Rusl. He swung, kicked, punched, blocked, and even hit a few "sensitive" spots. Adrenaline flowed through Rusl's veins, urging him to hit harder, block quicker, and dodge faster. All his years of training and experience came back to Rusl in an instant, showing him weaknesses of his enemies. Despite his aging body, Rusl was still nimble and quick as he ever was, whilst the bandits were bulker and heavier. This proved to be an advantage, and Rusl was sure to grab onto every single one he had.

Suddenly, a loud and deep battle cry rang out. The other bandits seemed to know what it was, and quickly got out of the way, some pressing against the walls with grins pasted on their dirty faces. Rusl's body tensed, and he gazed through the gap. Then suddenly, a large man with an even larger sword charged through the hole in the crowd, his hair caked with blood and matted to his head. He had his sword over his head, determined to bring it down on Rusl. Just as the large man swung his sword down with a sonorous bellow, Rusl did the one thing he never thought he would ever do in his life - do a backflip.

The ground and the ceiling switched places for a moment as he pushed off the ground, and then he was out of harm's way. Landing awkwardly on his feet, Rusl looked down at himself in surprise. He could have never do a backflip, not even in his youth. He was always too scared to. Link was the only one Rusl knew who could do a backflip.

The man's roar of anger brought Rusl back to the current situation. Looking at his attacker, Rusl saw the large sword buried into the ground where Rusl was standing not a moment ago. With some difficulty, the man pulled out his sword. Snarling at Rusl, he swung at him. Rusl jumped back, but in the large sword couldn't be stopped. It hit the other bandits on the side, digging into their stomach. The momentum knocked them clean off their feet, and they crashed into the wall. They landed in a heap on top of one another and lost consciousness. The large man though, took no notice to them, and kept his beady, black eyes on Rusl.

The man kept swinging his sword, which made Rusl only jump backwards. With each swing though, more and more bandits were knocked off their feet. Some were lucky and not hit, but most were in the path of the man's sword and were now slowly bleeding to the death.

The man kept advancing on Rusl until they were both out of the tunnel and in the circular room. The man, though, was persistent and kept swinging his sword. Rusl, however, was running out of room. With one final swing, Rusl's foot slipped into the air of the chasm. Luckily, Rusl caught himself before his whole body went tumbling down. The man smiled widely and brought up his blood stained blade. Scanning the area, Rusl dove through the man's legs just as he brought down his sword. Somersaulting around (and wondering how he somersaulted), Rusl saw the man looking confused, wondering where the Ordonian went.

Thinking on the spot, Rusl sheathed his sword and pulled his arm up to his side. Charging at the confused man, Rusl rammed into him elbow first. The large man let out a 'Gah!' and fell forward, tumbling in the air. Rusl bounced off him, and landed on the ground. Standing up, Rusl quickly looked over the edge and saw the man lying motionless on the ground with his sword laying a few feet away from him.

Sighing with relief, Rusl then noticed his pocket was glowing. He looked at it in surprise; it glowed a bright green and seemed to pulse with energy. Putting his hand into his pocket, Rusl dug around until his hand closed around the dark stone. Bringing it up, Rusl examined it with interest. The second he brought it away from his pocket though, the green brightened. Blinking in surprise, Rusl pulled it away from himself and shielded his eyes. He pointed it in the direction of the doorway. To his annoyance, the glow only brightened and the energy was seemingly pulsed in that direction. Wondering why the stone was glowing, Rusl tried to cover it with his hand, but the glow didn't diminish. Growling in annoyance, Rusl suddenly remembered what the glow meant.

It was tracking Link. And judging on how bright the stone was, Link must be near. Really near.

Smiling to himself, Rusl started walking to where the stone was pointing. As he neared the door, the sight (and smell) of blood met him, and Rusl tried not to gag. Hurrying along the corridor, Rusl kept his eyes downcast. He knew it wasn't his fault that these men were dying, but he still felt guilty as they moaned and pleaded with people that couldn't hear them.

As soon as Rusl could see the entire sky, the glow suddenly flashed, blinding Rusl momentarily. After a couple seconds, Rusl opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. To his surprise, the stone no longer shone with the verdant, eerie light. It looked like it had a day ago. Rusl examined, bringing it close to his face. It was still the same height, same color, and same weight. _What happened? _Rusl thought. _Did something happen? _A horrid thought flashed in Rusl's mind. _Is Link... dead? I guess there's only one way to find out…_ Rusl thought grimly before taking a step forward and entering the Mirror Chamber.

The moon was still up, but it was slowly started to sink. Rusl's keen forest eyes scanned the chamber. At first Rusl thought he caught a glimpse of red, but after he blinked, the red was gone, leaving nothing but the empty, moonlit chamber. As Rusl's eyes looked around, he thought he saw a black lump a couple paces away. Rusl squinted and thought he could see the lump moving ever so slowly. It was almost like it was breathing…

Forgetting about the flash of red or the stone still in the hand, Rusl called out the hero's name desperately, hoping he wasn't too late. Rusl started to run forward, pocketing the stone as he went. Halfway there though, his foot snagged on something large and lumpy. All of Rusl's nimbleness went straight out the window, and he fell down on his face with a loud 'oof'.

Looking around, Rusl searched for the cause of his tripping. Lifting his leg, Rusl heaved himself up and rubbed his hands, where they had tried (unsuccessfully) to break his fall. Rusl suddenly felt something wet and hot on his leg. Glancing down, Rusl's eyes bulged when he saw the sticky, red stuff needed by all animals, whether it was humans, dogs, cats, or hawks.

_That isn't mine; I would've felt it, _Rusl thought. _But if it isn't mine, then whose is it..? _Rusl's eyes trailed down to the ground, following the trail of blood. To his horror, the blood led to a dark shape on the ground. Rusl hadn't noticed it in his haste to get to Link. Bending over, Rusl rolled the dead man on his back to get a good look at him. Rusl gasped when he saw the eyes still wide open, his last minutes of terror clear in the glossy, unresponsive gaze.

Looking over him, Rusl saw the source of the blood coming from his chest. A thin hole lay in the middle of his stomach, bleeding profusely. Rusl suspected that he wasn't killed from the front, but rather from behind, which now had a pool of red surrounding it. Feeling sick, Rusl respectfully closed the eyes and laid the man's hands on his chest, as was the way of Ordonians.

Standing up, Rusl looked away from the corpse. _Why must everything be related to death, _Rusl thought. Feeling despair, Rusl glanced up and suddenly remembered the living black shape. Hope overtaking some of Rusl's depression, he quickly raced to it. Rusl's feet kicked up sand as he ran, plainly giving away his location to any enemies. But in all honesty, Rusl didn't care anymore.

Finally reaching his destination, Rusl saw more blood in the gentle white glow of the moon. Stomach lurching, he closed his eyes tight and waited for the nauseous feeling to pass. Once Rusl was sure he was fine, he cracked opened his eyes and gazed around. It wasn't as much blood as the other man had, but whoever was bleeding this much had have a serious injury.

With a growing sense of dread, Rusl fixed his attention on the black lump. Because Rusl was closer, he saw more details on the black shape. Instead of a lump, Rusl could see the silhouette of the person. They seemed to be lying on their back, with one hand on their chest. Their legs were sprawled out, one knee a little higher than the other. It was clearly male, for it didn't have the figure of a woman.

Rusl's breath hitched in his throat, and he approached slowly, as if he was afraid whoever was on the ground would suddenly disappear. He wasn't large enough to be a full grown man, but he wasn't small enough to be a child. He was thin, almost to an unhealthy degree. The only thing signaling he was alive at all was the slow rise and fall of his bony chest.

Red on the ground caught Rusl's attention. Using the moon for light, the blood pattern looked like whatever it belonged to had been dragged. It was smeared on the ground, covering rocks and sand alike. It came from the large piece of stone in the middle of the room, and led to the figure on the ground.

Following the bloody trail, the figure's features became more distinguishable. Long, pointed, Hylian ears that held onto a mop of dirty, sandy hair became noticeable, as did broad shoulders and a sharp jaw. Grimy green clothes with tan pants tucked into leather boots were clearly seen as well. Rusl's heart stopped when he saw the green tunic stained with blood, mostly coming from the shoulder.

Rushing forward, Rusl fell to the ground and slid to a stop on his knees. His brown eyes widening in disbelief, Rusl did nothing for a moment, too much in shock. Link looked terrible. His arms were coated with dried blood and dirt, and under all the grime they were surely red from infection. His face glistened with sweat, and his hair clung to his forehead. Bruises covered him all over as well, the biggest one on his forehead. But what scared Rusl the most was his shoulder, which was dumping blood by the minute, making Link pale from the blood loss.

His heart thumping widely in his chest, Rusl quickly placed two fingers under Link's nose. Rusl sighed with relief when he barely felt the air coming out, but beat a hasty retreat when Rusl realized that was all Link was doing. His eyes remained closed; nothing Rusl did helped to open them. Link's chest was the only thing moving. _But I guess I should be thankful that it is moving after all this time… _Rusl thought. Tearing off a piece of his jacket, Rusl pressed it worriedly against Link's bleeding shoulder. _Who knows what he's been through…_

"My offer still stands," A chilling, sinister voice said behind Rusl.

Rusl stiffened, not turning around. He knew that voice. The voice belonged to a monster, a monster that would kill without hesitation. A monster with red eyes and greasy, black hair. A monster with a long sword that had been stained red.

Without looking back, Rusl said quietly. "And you know my answer." Manston hissed at Rusl's reply and Rusl could hear a sword being drawn out of a sheath.

"Yes, I suppose I do," Manston said, "But perhaps you might reconsider. It would be soo _easy _to just give me the stone, wouldn't it? I'll even let you leave, unscathed."

Rusl's grip tightened on the now bloody jacket. Manston noticed this, letting out a triumphant chuckle. "I'll even throw in the little hero. I know how much you care for him. Like a son, am I right? Think about it - you hand me an itsy bitsy stone, and you can both walk out of here!"

This got Rusl thinking. Part of him was yelling at him to pull out the stone and give it to the man. _What can the man do with a stone? _The voice inside him asked, _If you give it to him, you can walk out of here – with Link. Besides, it's probably nothing special. _Then a new side of Rusl joined in his debate. _No! Link gave it to you for a reason. He trusted you. You can't just toss aside that trust, can you?_

_If it means saving him from death, then yes!_

_The whole group comes before a single person. _

_The whole group owes their lives to that single person! I can't let him die!_

_There is another way! There has to be!_

The debate stopped after that point. Ideas and thoughts flew into Rusl's mind, but then one got stuck in his head. Rusl picked at it and added to it until it was a perfect plan. Glancing back at the unconcious Link for a split second, Rusl confirmed his decision. He stood up, using the ground to push himself up. He turned around, facing Manston. His eyes gleamed happily when he saw this, taking it as an indication Rusl was giving up the stone. Rusl held his fist up, but it was still closed around something small.

Manston's eyes widened with delight, and kept his sight on Rusl's fist. "Yes, yes, that's right. Now, hand it to me!" Manston ordered, as if Rusl was a dog.

Rusl raised an eyebrow, acting braver than he had thought he would. "I don't know why you want this, and I can't say I care, but I do know you're_ not _getting this," he said. Smirking, Rusl pulled back his arm.

Manston, realizing what he was doing, hastily shouted, "No! Don't! I'm sure we cou-" He was cut off as Rusl let go of the stone, making it fly towards the outlook on the desert. Manston shrieked (a weird noise that surprised Rusl with its high pitch) and ran to it. His eyes still on the flying stone, Manston reached out his hand, and grabbed it out of the sky. Grinning in triumph, Manston pulled his hand down and looked at its contents. To his shock, a piece of flint was all that was in his hand.

Whirling around, Manston was met with another shocking sight. Rusl had his crossbow out, an arrow in place aimed exactly at Manston's heart. Manston's eyes widened, then narrowed. His hand crumbled the piece of flint in his hand, turning it into dust.

"This isn't the last of me. I will get the key, and you will lay dead on the ground!" Manston threatened, his red eyes glowing mad with power. At that moment, Rusl shifted his aim and let the arrow fly, and it went straight and true towards Manston. It hit him in the stomach, but no blood fell out and stained his dirty clothes. Letting out a snarl, Manston's form turned black, and he melted down into the shadows.

Sighing with relief and happiness, Rusl turned back to Link. His blue eyes were now open, smiling at what just happened. Some of his color had returned to his face, and his eyes still had a small spark of life in them. In his eagerness, Manston had never noticed Link had awakened, and neither had Rusl when he grabbed a piece of stone off the ground as he stood up.

Glancing back at Rusl, Link smiled and nodded his head slightly. Rusl returned the favor, and reached down into his pocket, pulling out the young man's hat. Link's smiled even more as Rusl put it on.

"I'm not used to you not wearing that hat when you're in those clothes," Rusl said, chuckling slightly. Link rolled his eyes, and with a sigh, his eyes closed again and he half fell asleep, half passed out from the toll his ordeal had taken on him. Shaking his head, Rusl put his hands under Link's neck and knees, careful to not cause him anymore pain. _I'm getting too old for this, _Rusl thought as he stood up, carrying Link. Looking at the exit, Rusl took a step forward and began the long journey back down.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Just kidding, juicy kangaroos! (Get it?)<strong>

**Anyway, say hi to Bucket!**

**Bucket: Meow!**

**Ok yeah it's a cat, but it's a cute one. I don't know why I named it Bucket, it was the first thing that popped into my head and it stuck. Lol **

**Anyway, REVIEW! OR ELSE I KILL THIS PLANT! MWAHAHAHA!**

**!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! I didn't forget to update! I swear! This chapter was just so hard to write, and to be honest, I've been living in my pool. Hehehe…**

**But good news: ITS SUMMER! WOOT! Which means… more updates! Yay! No more pencils, no more books, no more teachers dirty looks! ('Cept I love drawing with pencils, and I love reading, and I was loved by all meh teachers! (mostly))**

**Does anyone understand Image manger? I seriously don't o_O**

**I didn't forget about you guys either! Here are my responses to your awesome reviews! **

**PhantomGirl12- Wish granted.**

**Riley- I never got that lemonade, you know. But besides that, where does my grammar stink? I understand if my chapters 1 through I think 10 have some grammar mistakes, but that was before I had a beta, so you can yell at me all you want. And I do make some people in this story have bad grammar because they well, never got an education. And if my AN's have bad grammar, I don't really care. I put them in after I do the story, so I don't feel like doing correct grammar. And like socks? I'll have you know my bro's socks don't smell that bad! Socks are shared at my family! And I do use the spell check! I swears! It just yells at me because apparently 'Ilia' isn't a name and wants to replace it with ilium. And why thank you for the rest! (btw, I may have bad grammar, but you my friend, have bad spelling. GrammAr)**

**(^^that was really long^^)**

**Linkypoo- The plants unharmed… for now. And yes, it is free to make an account. **

**Farli30519- Did I get those numbers right? Sorry if I didn't! Anyway, they won't take over the story. Just minor ones to help the story move along**

**Anyway, as always, I would like to thank LEva114 for beta reading! YOU'RE AWESOME! But enough of the freakishly long authors note, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>A week. Seven days. 168 hours. However you looked at it, that was how long Rusl had been at a little makeshift camp. It was in the shadow of a hill, making it cooler in the heat of the desert, but only slightly. White tents lay scattered in the shadow, and more were added every day as more and more people came. The bigger tents surrounded the smaller ones, making a half circle in the weak shade.<p>

Feeling the wind pick up, Rusl angrily wiped his face clean of any sweat. The camp was unfortunately located in the Gerudo Desert, which meant clear skies and burning sun every day. The nights weren't much better. They were freezing and bitter. At least everybody had already gotten a cold, whether it was small or big.

As Rusl walked through the camp, he could hear several other people arguing. Arguments broke throughout the camp every day. Sometimes they ended with screaming and occasionally a few punches. The arguments were generally the same: one person wanted to leave, the other wanted to stay, and both were prepared to fight to defend their position.

Rusl couldn't blame them for wanting to leave. The heat was miserable, and the sand was _everywhere. _The fights were usually between knights because they couldn't just leave like other volunteers. Even though he pitied them slightly, Rusl couldn't help but feel annoyed and frustrated at their behavior. Their loyalty was to Queen Zelda, and they had even been given a choice to go or not, but Rusl thought that they were worried about being called weak if they didn't go. So there were several knights angrily voicing their second thoughts, having now faced the miserable conditions in the desert.

Hearing a particular nasty fight, Rusl started edging closer to break it up if things got too bad. As he went around a tent, Rusl could see the debaters. Wearing nothing but pants and a torn shirt, they were most likely Hylian knights.

"-special 'cause she likes him!" a man with a pointy nose and hairy face was saying, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. His face was bright red, and copious amounts of sweat were pouring down his face and chest, staining his clothes and the rags he had wrapped around his head to keep cool. "We could all be home if it weren't for some little crush!" It was then Rusl noticed the numerous beer bottles sitting empty at his feet.

The other seemed to be sober and had his arms crossed either defensively or defiantly. "Julius, stop talking about our queen like that!" he snapped. Then his look and tone softened, and said, "You're drank yourself silly, Julius. Go lay down." It was obvious the two were friends.

Julius 'hmphed' and stuck his nose in the air. His pose didn't last long, and soon his stance was wavering. The one who was not drunk noticed this and laid a hand on Julius's shoulder, steadying him. He was pushed off roughly almost immediately, and Julius sauntered off to his tent, probably following his friend's advice to lie down.

The other looked saddened at his friend's actions before turning around and walking away. Happy that the fight hadn't ended in violence, Rusl sighed and began walking again. His hands in his pocket, Rusl made his way back to his tent, thinking about what had happened a while ago.

_Rusl stood dumbstruck at the figure before him. Rubbing his eyes, Rusl was sure it was an illusion. But after many shakes of his head and smiles from the figure before him, Rusl realized that it was true that Hyrule's own queen was standing a few feet away from._

Rusl had to smile at that. Like father like son, Rusl had stood there for at least a minute before he remembered he had to bow. By then, Zelda was already letting out a chuckle, and Rusl couldn't help but smile with her. She had walked up to Rusl, and her eyes lingered on the reigns he held in his hand.

_"Are you unharmed?" Zelda asked, concern in her tone and sparkling eyes._

_Rusl shook his head, and said, "I am fine, just hot and sticky. But…" he trailed off. Zelda understood, and quickly strode to where Link lay unconscious. __His head lolled back as she shook his non injured shoulder, and a frown creased her pale features when he didn't respond. Indeed,__ he had not stirred since he had passed out in the Mirror Chamber, __and even after the exhausting journey to the edge of the desert, even now, confronted with his queen, he wouldn't wake._

Rusl frowned at the memory of the slow, painstaking flight through the sandy wastes of the desert. (AN: sorry, this part is bad, I know. But I don't know what else to put. And my beta (LEva114) is the one who did this part, so praise her, not me)

_Rusl had raced through the prison, hurrying to leave the foul place. By the time he had escaped the ancient jail, Rusl was panting. Never before had he had to run so fast with an injured man in his arms. Link was by no means heavy, but running with an extra weight exhausted Rusl after all the stress and physical exertion he had been through. As he left the prison's grounds, gravity took its toll on Rusl, and he gently set down Link just to plop down next to the boy in the sand. Breathing heavily, Rusl heard a snort and looked up to a boar standing a bit away from him. __Piggish red eyes looked at him suspiciously__ as an idea formed in his head. Rusl grabbed the hero and quickly put him on the saddle. Link slumped forward__, hitting the thick neck of the beast__, and Rusl's makeshift bandages swayed in the wind. Rusl didn't pay much attention though, as he already had grabbed the reigns __and started to try and prepare himself for the miles ahead of him.__ Walking forward, hunching against the bitter wind, Rusl began the long, sandy trek home._

But that had been a week ago. Now, Rusl stood at the front of a large tent guarded by two Hyrulean knights. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Rusl nodded at the guards, who nodded in return, allowing him access. Mumbling his thanks to them, Rusl walked up and entered the tent, pushing aside the two flaps that made up the door.

As he crossed the threshold of the makeshift hospital, the rich aroma of herbs and spices met him. Stifling a sneeze, Rusl strode forward, his eyes scanning the room. The white walls were covered with many tapestries, and plants in pots lay around the ground. Efforts had obviously been made to make it look as pleasant as possible. Luckily, the tent was purposefully set up on a rock, so sand wasn't everywhere. Many people laid on cots and mats, either recovering from an illness or injury from a recent battle. Healers wrapped in white cloths filtered around, stopping to examine somebody or dab some blue potion on a wound. One particular healer, a rather attractive woman somewhere in her mid-thirties, looked up from the patient she was dealing with. She spotted Rusl, a minuscule frown on her lips. Excusing herself from the patient, a man well beyond his prime, she went up to Rusl, her expression demanding an answer.

"Um… hello," Rusl said, hoping he wasn't blushing. The healer was obviously Hylian, her pointed, dainty ears giving her away. Hazel eyes peeked out sharply from a curtain of ebony hair, which was largely wrapped in white ribbons. Rusl mumbled, "I'm, uh, looking for, um, Queen Zelda…" he trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

The healer raised an eyebrow, opened her pretty mouth, and…

"Do ya always mumble like an idiot?" she questioned loudly, drawing attention from nearby onlookers. Her hands were planted on her rounded hips, reminding Rusl of the teenage girls that hung around Castle Town fountain. Caught off guard, Rusl took a step back.

"Wha-what?" he asked, surprise on his face.

Heaving an overly dramatic sigh, the healer said, "Do ya not understand or somethin'? The question's pretty basic. I mean, it's a yes or a no."

Gathering his some of his wits back, Rusl sputtered, "Look, I'm just looking for the Queen. Have you seen her?"

The healer laughed shrilly. "Eeh hee hee hee! Avoiding the subject, I see! But ya know what they say! Don't argue with an idiot, they'll just drag you down to their level and beat ya with their experience!" She laughed hysterically again, as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

Rusl growled, annoyed at the healer's antics. "Listen, I just need Zelda! Do you know where she is?"

"I dunno! How am I supposed to know where royalty goes?" She shot back, her eyes narrowing as she stood on the tips of her toes to get in Rusl's face.

Throwing his hands in the air out of exasperation, Rusl yelled, "I give up!" and turned to leave when he heard her say something.

"Buuuuuut," she said sneakily, a finger tapping her lips in mock deliberation, "I think I know where she is!"

Rusl turned around again, facing her. "Where?" he asked in a defeated voice as he played along.

"Pshaw! Where do ya think! I mean, have ya seen how she looks at _himmmmm?_" she said, drawing out the word for emphasis as a cheeky grin spread across her face. "And that was _before _he wasn't knocking at death's door!" She practically yelled, her hands waving in the air.

Rusl started to say something, but she rolled her eyes and said, "Save it for somebody who cares. I gave you yer hint. I gotta go back to saving people while _you_, "she glared at the sword on his back, "swing that _very _sharp object around and give me more work to do! Idiot!" Spinning around, she marched back to the olden man, cooling his forehead with a wet rag. A sweet, unassuming expression was back on her face as she murmured quietly to her patient.

Rusl stood there stunned for a moment, when a soft voice bounced him back to reality.

"I am sorry about that. She's a bit… rude."

Whipping around, Rusl was met with another healer. The healer was young, at most only fourteen years old. Her long brown hair was in a braid behind her back which reached her hips. She wore a faded green dress with a white strip around the waist. Pockets with various plants and medicine hung from the belt, which sagged even further to her legs. The short appendages were covered in worn and ratty leggings.

"Aspen may look like the goddesses themselves, but inside..." the teenager looked around, then leaned in and whispered, "I think she is a ReDead in disguise!" The girl giggled, letting out some of her inner silliness. This earned a smile from Rusl.

"Anyway, I'm Jade," she introduced herself. "You must be Rusl." Rusl let out a 'yes', and Jade extended her hand. Shaking it, Rusl was surprised that instead of the softness someone so young should have, it was hardened from many trials.

Before Rusl could speak again, Jade stood on her toes restlessly and said, "Her Majesty is this way. Please follow me." She took off, leaving Rusl no choice but to follow.

Weaving their way through the crowd, the two made their way to the back of the large tent. As they went past Aspen, who was now tending to a man with a bloody rag covering his eyes, the healer glared at Jade, who merely smiled in return.

At the back of the tent, Rusl noticed it was less crowded. Makeshift walls of thick cloth separated people from others and the main pathway, but moans were still heard through the fabric. The pungent smell of blood hung in the air, and Rusl tried to stop from gagging. Older, more experienced healers hurried past Rusl, blood shining on their aprons and potions waiting in their hands.

Looking at his guide, Rusl saw Jade trying to ignore the sounds and smells. Her head was bowed, whether to be respectful or to look at something else besides the blood and injuries around her, Rusl did not know. Copying her, Rusl cast his eyes downward and instead followed her sandaled feet.

At the very back of the tent, Jade stopped and looked up. Rusl followed her example, and saw that they were at the entrance of another 'room'. Reaching out her hand, she grabbed the cloth in her right hand. She told Rusl to wait there, and then she slipped inside the space.

Moments later, the teen appeared again and beckoned for him to come inside. Holding the 'door' open and then following him inside, Jade stood awkwardly next to him. There, in untraditional pants and a shirt, sat the queen, Zelda. Her hair was still tied in ribbons in the front in the traditional fashion, but behind her, her chocolate hair sprawled and frizzled everywhere. Her glazed eyes were at first staring at the unmoving figure on the single bed, but at Rusl's entrance, she looked up. Her face was dirty, evidence she had not bathed in some time. She stood up, letting go of the limp hand she was holding.

As she stood up, Rusl bowed his head, showing his respect for the queen. Zelda nodded back, and Rusl strode up to her. Looking at the person on the bed, Rusl wasn't surprised to find Link. He was still unconscious, but was getting better. Some color had returned to his skin, but the fever was still there. He had no shirt on, but most of his chest was covered by white bandages. A blanket covered his legs, but Rusl suspected that if they were to be uncovered, they would also be found to be wrapped in white.

After checking Link's forehead, Jade mumbled something to the queen, who smiled slightly. After curtseying to her, Jade quietly left the tent, leaving some brightly colored potions behind in case he got that, it was silent. No one talked, just stared at the gentle rise and fall of the hero's chest. Then, Zelda sighed and said,

"I must apologize. This is my fault." She closed her eyes, letting go of the tension she had been holding in her shoulders and haggard gaze and sagging in her chair.

Rusl was taken back as those words left his queen's mouth. "Unless you sent those people to capture him, I don't see how it can be your fault," he responded politely. He stared intently at her expression, for he could always read people like a book. Her face remained a mask of grief and guilt, worried lines creasing her face like the words on a page.

"I had sent for him to come in for a knighting ceremony before dawn broke. H-he must have been unprepared," Zelda said, trying unsuccessfully to hide the thick sadness beneath her voice. "Besides, he would never harm another human being. He was defenseless."

Looking away, Rusl thought about his response carefully. Then, he sat next to Zelda, laying a hand on hers where it sat uselessly on the armrest. Though this action could very well put him in the dungeons, he did it anyway. "My Queen, there was no way you could have stopped this. The Goddesses have protected us, and they forever will. They watch over everyone, including Link. What's done is done, and we should be thankful this isn't worse," Rusl said.

Zelda looked over at him, and smiled. "Thank you, Rusl. Your words are kind, and have helped me to clear my dark thoughts," she said. Rusl's lips curved upwards, happy to help his queen. "But that is not why I have called you over here. My generals aren't very helpful, and I thought you could help," she said.

She looked at Rusl, who urged her to go on. Zelda nodded slightly, and said, "You see, I have a spy inside Manston's force. My old nursemaid, Impa. Now, she's not some old lady who always has her gray hair in a bun," Zelda said quickly after seeing Rusl's curious expression. "She's a Sheikah, an old race who has protected the royal family for centuries," she explained.

"Oh, okay. I'm guessing there's some information I need to know…" Rusl asked uncertainly.

Zelda responded, "Yes, it's very important. It is also… life threatening…" Rusl visibly paled, glancing at Link. Zelda shook her head once, and then continued. "Not for him. Well yes, he's probably on the top of the list Manston wants gone. But I'm talking about you, Rusl," she said gravely. "He wants to cause you the most painful death possible."

Rusl blinked in surprise at that. "Me? I see how he would want me dead, but that much?"

"Probably more. I mean, you escaped from him with his prisoner, shot him with an arrow, and most importantly, you have the one thing he wants more than anything," Zelda said darkly, looking at his pocket.

Getting the hint, Rusl dug in his pocket and brought out the familiar angular stone. It gave off an eerie glow that bathed the two's faces in an unnatural light. "This? Is it valuable, or was it his? Why would he want it?" Rusl questioned.

"You could say it's valuable in the right hands. It's filled with dark magic, capable of even covering the Triforce's godly light," Zelda said. Rusl gasped, horrified he had such an evil item. "But don't worry; if it's used right, it can be very helpful. Midna realized that on her journey with Link, and used it to their advantage."

Still curious, Rusl stared at the stone in his hand. It still was black, with the orange lines scored on its surface still slightly glowing. Heaving a sigh, Zelda said, "However, it's still very powerful. Powerful enough to raise the dead from their graves, or turn anyone into a dark shadow. Manston _needs _this to accomplish his goals. And you're in his way."

Rusl glared at the stone for some time, before glancing at Link and pocketing the gem again, taking it out of sight. "Well, if he wants it, then he can pry it off my cold, dead fingers," Rusl announced, his jaw set and eyes gleaming with determination to protect the young man he thought of as a son.

Zelda smiled at that, and said softly, "You are quite brave. If all of Hyrule's men were like that, we'd be unstoppable."

Rusl blushed, and said, "Thank you. But, can I ask how Midna used the stone to their advantage?"

Zelda chuckled, and responded, "My answer is the same as it was in the castle. It is not my secret to tell." She was about to say more when a man popped his head inside and said that Zelda was needed outside, not telling why. Sighing, she stood up, cracking joints as she did so.

"Goodbye, Rusl of Ordon. I hope to talk again soon," she said formally as she left. Then, she was gone, leaving nothing behind in the sparse room.

Left alone, Rusl took Zelda's spot and sat down next to Link. "You owe me a big explanation, Link," Rusl said, half to himself, and half to the injured hero. Smiling a little, he said, "I mean, it's practically your fault that the threat of war is lingering above our heads. But then again, I suppose Ilia would kill me for blaming it on you, eh? She's here, ya know. She helped with the bandages. I guess she wasn't as shy as the others. But you know, Ordon isn't that shy of a village. We villagers know everything about everyone, even if we don't want too." At that, Rusl laughed.

However, frantic shouting from outside quickly stopped his chuckling. Whipping around, Rusl abruptly stood up and listened, but the voices were muffled, and he couldn't hear anything specific. Rusl was about to leave when Aspen stuck her head inside the little room.

"Hey round-ears, the Queen's calling for ya," she informed him rudely. She swung her head back out of sight, leaving Rusl alone again.

Grumbling to himself, Rusl quickly exited the makeshift room and into the tent. Striding down the tent, Rusl could hear crowds of people talking angrily. As he left the tent, he could see a large mob of Hylians, humans, and Gorons. No Zoras were present, as the fish people wouldn't have lasted a day in the desert. They were all in heated arguments with each other, shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs. Seeing Zelda at the head of the angered crowd, he hurried to her side. As he neared her, he could see she held a scroll of paper tightly in her fists.

Before Rusl could ask what had happen, Zelda said through clenched teeth, almost reading his mind, "It's a 'treaty'. Give Manston the stone or feel the wrath of his army." Out on the horizon, a lone rider on a boar raced back across the desert, a white flag waving wildly in his wake. Rusl gave no reaction, just glared at the duo.

Zelda turned to her people. Once they felt her angry blue eyes on them, they slowly fell silent, waiting expectantly for her to say something. Opening her mouth, Zelda loudly said, "War has just been threatened upon us, but this isn't surprising. We've known this for a long time, and we have been preparing, been gathering our forces. Manston, the monster, has threatened our home, beautiful Hyrule, and now he must pay. We're ready; we can take him. Today, we sharpen our weapons and harden our bodies. Today, we go to sleep, knowing we shall make history. Today, we shout out in _anger _and in _vengeance, _for _no one_ threatens our Hyrule! For tomorrow, we go to _war__!_" Zelda shouted, her booming voice reaching the farthest corners of the camp.

The people shouted and roared, clanging their weapons together. War was on the horizon, and soon, they would travel and meet it head on. Hyrule was theirs, and no one was taking it away from them. No one would hurt their hero like they did and get away with it. Soon, they would pay the price.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, up in a magnificent palace seemingly made of dazzling gold and silver, sat three beautiful women in a formation of a triangle. At the top sat an exotic woman with long, straight red hair and fierce yellow eyes. To her left was a pretty woman with wavy blue hair and wise cobalt eyes. Next to her, a bold woman with long, wildly curly green hair sat in her throne. Power, Wisdom, Courage. Din, Nayru, Farore.<p>

"Sisters, I do not think this is wise," Nayru said, her smooth voice floating to her companions.

"It never was," Din responded seriously.

"This is out of our hands. All we can do is wait and hope good will come shining through," Farore added.

The three sisters bowed their heads and fell silent. Nayru then brought out her harp and began to play a gentle tune. Farore pulled out her ocarina and joined her sister in the song. Din, having no instrument, began to softly sing, not forming words, but letting her voice carry across the trio as they played a mourning, but hopeful tune.

As the sun set, the three goddesses never stopped their heavenly music.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh there is a bug buzzing against my window. It's freakin annoying.<strong>

**Okay okay, I know its confusing! And you probably have many questions! Do not fear, audience! All will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Thank you, MasterIcePhoenix for Jade, and LEva114 for Aspen! You guys should give me more OC's! I'll fit them in somehow!**

**Ehehe some Zelink! Well not much, but some. Does this make up for the long wait? **

**But here's a random question! What is the longest fic you have seen and/or read? I saw a story with like 140 chapters with 680+ words a while ago. I didn't read it though, my brain would short-circuit. **

**Hey, see that pretty button down there? Isn't it pretty? I think it's saying something! It's saying: PRESS ME, D#$ /&! Woah, you better listen to it. It has a knife! **

**Chow! (Or is it Ciao? idk :P)**

**(Woaahh woahh woaah EXPLODE! Ah, Burning through the sky, yeah! 200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there! I finished it! HUZZAH! You may begin clapping! :D**

**I should get a cover thingy. Anybody got a good cover?**

**Hehe I got the awesomest game! Super Smash Bros Brawl! I've master Toon Link! (LEva114 told me where to get him, so you ROCK!)**

**And my cat had more kittens! But we got rid of some, so heres a head a count: 1 gray, 2 yellows, and 12 itty bitties. My cats be sluts :P (excuse my language. I don't normally cuss, but that's the only word that fits xD)**

**MasterIcePhoenix: Why don't you find out…?**

**The Child of Twilight- You're awesome.**

**Navarre121- You think this is a good**** book?**** Dude… YOUR AWESOME! :D**

**Sliverheartlugia- Don't worry. It'll be okay *lays hand on shoulder***

**Linkolas- (Legolas and Link?) Can you tone that down? I tried to fit it in, but it didn't work out that much. Sorry!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MEANS EVERYTHING! CAN I GET 100 REVIEWS? PLEASE!**

**And as always, LEva114 ROCKS FOR BETA READING THIS! GO READ HER STORIES, THEY ROCK!**

**Enjoy lee chapter. Its pretty long. Like, 6000 words counting the AN's. **

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_So you're telling me you left Ordon, traveled across Hyrule, got shot out of a cannon, and came to live in the scorching hot desert, just so you can help Link?"_

_"Yeah, pretty much."_

_Rusl shook his head at the girl, Ilia. They were sitting in a large tent, along with numerous other Ordonians. Bo and Hanch were there, as were Jaggle and Pergie. Rusl's son, Colin, had fallen asleep against the wall. The group sat around a small fire, since night had fallen just a while ago. But even with thick walls and a roaring fire, cold air from the desert continued to slip through. _

_"You do realize other healers could've helped him, right?" Rusl asked her, trying to reason with the stubborn girl._

_Ilia just waved him off, and said, "Please. They'd be too embarrassed since he's the Chosen One and stuff like that. Besides, the girls would be giggling like crazy," Ilia explained. _

_Rusl agreed with that, and was about to reply when a slender, cloaked figure hurried inside. All eyes snapped to the person, tense and ready to pounce. However, once the hood was pulled down, all hostile actions stopped, and Rusl stood up. Walking briskly over to her, Rusl quickly showed Zelda a seat at the fire. _

_"Thank you, Rusl," The queen said politely. With her hood down, everyone could see the weariness in her cerulean eyes. Her once soft caramel hair was tucked into the cloak, loose and with none of the traditional ribbons. _

_"My Queen, might I ask why you've come here tonight?" Rusl asked, trying to remember his manners he had learned so long ago. When Rusl was little, a noble had come into the village, demanding goats for his feast some leagues away. However, once seeing the villagers having no manners for royalty or people of high status such as himself, he made all of them read a very lengthy book on rules. But most Ordonians couldn't read that well, and in the end, the noble just left without any goats. _

_"I've come to thank all of you for coming here. I realize the transition might have been hard on you, with leaving your home and children all behind. But it means more than you think; to me, to Link, to everybody," Zelda said, not afraid to look them all in the eye (though some squirmed under her gaze). _

_"Aw, it's nothing," Bo said, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Link's family! We couldn't leave him behind! Besides, Rusl here needed a stern talking to about abandoning some certain people," Bo added, looking at Rusl as if he was a bad child._

_Rusl chuckled, and responded, "Well, I got him home, didn't I?"_

_Bo hmphed__and crossed his arms. "Well, I suppose. But you never did tell us what happened to that infernal wolf," the mayor grumbled. _

_Rusl's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at the group. "Wha-?" he suddenly brightened, remembering the beast. "Oh! Well, you see… I-" Rusl stammered._

_"You forgot, didn'tcha?" Ilia said, a smile upon her lips. "Typical of a swordsman though, I suppose," she teased, rolling her eyes in the progress._

_"Well, yeah, but then I saw Link, and I just assumed the wolf escaped! Or perhaps they killed it? I dunno, but either way, it's gone now," Rusl replied._

_"You don't even care? Didn't it save your life?" Ilia shot back, losing some of her playfulness as her green eyes began to glower._

_"Ilia, calm down! I'm sure it's fine, wherever he is…" Bo said, trying to ease his daughter's mind. "… which is eating our goats, most likely." Bo mumbled that last part to himself, but unfortunately…_

_"What did you say?" Ilia turned to him, hands on her hips. Accusing olive eyes stared at Bo, making him nervous._

_"N-Nothing!" Bo stuttered, not looking his daughter in the eyes._

_As this exchange went on, nobody noticed Zelda trying to hide her smile. Everybody was so close, even if it wasn't by blood. The queen had never had much of a family. Her mother died during birth, and her father was said to die of heartbreak soon after. Impa was all she had, who had juggled taking care of Zelda and keeping things orderly in Hyrule until she was old enough to help and then do it by herself._

_After the minor feud ended, Zelda smiled and said, "Well, I must excuse myself. I have some paperwork to do and must get started." Zelda stood up and cracked her back. She started to walk towards the tent flap, pulling on her cloak to keep warm in the cool desert night._

_"Wait, Your Majesty!" Ilia suddenly called out, making Zelda turn around, a surprised look on her pale face. Ilia blushed, but after a nod from the queen, she went on. "How-how is Link? Is he going to be okay?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice. _

_Zelda lowered her gaze, a sigh emitting from behind the scarf. "I must be honest with you. His condition is bad, and he has lost much blood. But we believe he will pull through physically. Mentally… we can only hope." And with that last word, she turned around and left, leaving the Ordonians to their thoughts._

* * *

><p>A lone woman stood behind the large chair, arms respectfully behind her back. Her red sheikah eyes scanned the eroded room only to linger at the man bowed before the throne. His skin was red with sunburn, and blisters spotted his face and hands. Whatever hair he had left was gray and singed at the tips. Whip marks showed through the torn clothes he wore.<p>

"P-please my lord! I-I'll do better n-next time!" he stammered, too afraid to look up at the person who sat in the chair. His voice was shaky, and his sanity was being pushed to its limit by his plain anxiety.

The man in the throne snarled, a hand slamming on the armrests. The bowed man flinched, as if he had felt that on his own skin. "I cannot have failures in my army! The task was so easy a child could do it!" he snapped, the air starting to heat up. The sheikah woman could see reflections of red in the shaking man's brown eyes as he finally looked up.

"P-please! W-we were am-ambushed! They-they knew we were c-coming!" he managed to get out, his hands fiddling with each other. The woman noticed the middle one was missing; a red stump was all that was left.

"Are you suggesting we have a spy here, and I didn't know about it?" the one in the chair hissed. The other whimpered, trying to shrink down even smaller then he already had.

"Pathetic," the evil man spat. "Get him out of my sight, Impa," he said, addressing the woman in the back.

Impa nodded and stepped forward to the breaking man. No emotion was showing on her face, just red eyes that stared at the dismal figure. She bent down, grasped his stumpy forearm, and started to drag him across the floor. He didn't resist, just curled into a ball out of fear. He knew all too well that Impa was not a force to be reckoned with, and struggling was futile.

Once out of the sight of the merciless man, Impa quickly released her vice like grip on the man. He slumped down, and curled himself tighter into a ball. Wounds opened again, and blisters burst. The man tightly closed his eyes, bracing himself for death, or worse, pain.

However, when neither of those came, he slowly opened an eye. Impa's blue boot was the only part of Manston's guard he could see. His eyes slowly traveled up the tall woman, terrified of what he would see. However, much to his surprise, Impa appeared to be talking to someone or something. A small, glowing stone was held in her hands, and every once in a while, Impa paused and a soft voice came from it.

"…bad shape, are you sure?" Impa was saying to the stone. "He's from the enemy."

"Yes; we could use him for information," the gentle voice from the stone said. It sounded feminine, pleasant and kind.

"Very well, Your Majesty," Impa responded, "I shall send him over to you." After that, she closed her fist around the glowing stone and slipped it into one of her many pockets. It disappeared from sight, the glow vanishing as well.

Looking down at the cowering man, Impa finally realized he was staring at her with wide eyes. Narrowing her own crimson eyes, Impa reached down and grabbed the man's collar, hauling him to his feet. Even when his feet touched the ground, the sheikah woman did not loosen her grip. Bringing him close to her tanned face, the glare on Impa's face intensified and the man did not look her in the face.

"Now listen here. I'm sending you to the Queen. If you harm one hair on her head, I will make sure to rip you limb from limb and give each part of you to the crows. Understand?" Impa said, her voice low and deadly. Her whole body was tense, ready to do whatever it took to protect her little Zelda.

The man gulped and felt himself nodding. He believed everything the sheikah said; they were known for their fierce loyalty, whoever that may be. Realization suddenly dawned upon him; this was a spy! The one who had given away his mission, the one who had made him suffer! He remembered when she had first come here, seeking revenge from the royal family.

_Darbus was hunched over, hacking away at the rock in front of him. Manston had ordered him to break the rock; it was said to hold many precious gems. His worn pickaxe was chipping away at the stone, stopping every once in a while to wipe the sweat off his forehead. The sun beat down on his back, slowly and mercilessly burning his back and shoulders._

_Shouting started from the entrance of the camp, catching the man's attention. Glancing up, Darbus could see a large crowd of people, cramming and crowding to see whatever was in the middle. Carefully setting the valuable stone down, Darbus quickly stood, but became dizzy from the lack of blood flow. After a minute of holding his aching head, Darbus deemed himself fine and began to make his way towards the crowds. _

_Pushing and shoving his way through the throng, Darbus strained his neck to see what the focus of all the attention was. Some people shoved back, but Darbus only pushed back harder. However, most got the message and left him alone. Finally getting at the crowd's inner edge, he could see what was so important that everyone had to drop what they were doing._

_Much to his surprise, a very tall and athletic woman was strolling through in the center. She was definitely sheikah; the eyes and figure gave it away. Her long blonde hair was cut short at one side, while the other was in a narrow braid. Her hands lay tense on her hips, where no doubt a hidden weapon was. She donned blue clothing, marked with symbols Darbus couldn't even guess the meaning of. They were dirty, ragged from long travels and many hardships._

_Then she stopped walking, and glared all around her. The people who had followed her met her gaze first, then it slowly traveled around. People fidgeted when she looked at them, but luckily she didn't stare at one person for long, otherwise they might have started bawling like a baby at the ferocity and deadliness in her gaze. After making sure everybody was scanned for potential danger, her face twisted into a scowl._

_"Go on, scram!" she shouted, like they were all lost puppies. Some people dispersed, but most didn't. However, one look at her angry visage sent them running. Content with the lack of people, the mysterious woman continued making her way through the camp, and Darbus went back to beating the rock._

_A few days later, (and Darbus had yet to break the gem) he started hearing gossip. Curious, Darbus leaned in and starting listening to what some people were saying. _

_"-guard! I mean, come on, she's a sheikah! They're practically made to serve to the royal family!"_

_"Naw, you heard the reason! Something 'bout 'em killing her gram or such nonsense. Nothing beats anything like good 'ole revenge!"_

_"…I guess. She is pretty hot…"_

_"Yer got that right, mate!"_

_After that, Darbus learned that the woman was Impa, once Princess Zelda's personal nursemaid. She turned rouge after the assassination of her grandma and swore to get revenge. Even better, she knew all of Hyrule's secrets and wasn't afraid to talk._

Gaping at the woman, Darbus was so lost in his memories that he didn't notice Impa had put him down and that she had begun to chant words in an unknown language. It was only when she summoned green something in her hand was when Darbus finally realized she was doing something.

However, before he could do anything, she waved her arms, raising them upwards. The green thing expanded, surrounding Darbus. He started to panic as he was suspended upwards, his feet leaving the ground. The green became more opaque, making Impa disappear from sight. Soon, he was surrounded everywhere by green, not allowing him to see anything. All of this happened in ten seconds.

But just as fast as it had happened, the green became more transparent. The sun filtered through, making a glare in his eyes. Darbus went to raise a hand to block the sun, but winced as pain flashed to his head. Slowly, he was lowered to the ground until about the two foot mark, where he just fell to the ground. He laid there in the scorching sand, hoping and praying death wasn't as painful as he believed it to be.

* * *

><p>Rusl raced through the camp, hurrying to put on his leather helm. Once it was securely on, Rusl looked up right in time to avoid a collision of people. Mumbling an apology, Rusl quickly moved right and went around. He fell into the route he knew by heart to the place he had begun to visit with steady regularity: the makeshift hospital. So far, Link, Bo, Hanch, and Ilia had spent at least one night there.<p>

Arriving at the tent, Rusl wasted no time rushing inside. But just as he walked inside, he realized the goddesses were not looking kindly on him, and he ran straight into Aspen. Knocking her over, she dropped the plants she was carrying. They scattered all over the ground, some losing the juices they held in them and soil spilling everywhere.

"Ugh! You idiot!" she screeched, gathering the herbs. Rusl stood and offered his hand, but she ignored it and stood up by herself. "Zelda's that way, round ears," she said, nodding at back of the tent. Grinning and blushing, Rusl fast walked to the back of the tent, careful not to run into any other healers.

As he walked to the back, the usual groans and moans were heard. One healer in particular walked past with sheets stained with blood. Rusl grimaced at that, but he looked around, and saw two out of place Hyrule knights standing guard at one room. Knowing this was the room he was supposed to go to, he quickly walked past the guards and entered the room. The guards did not stop him or question him; Rusl was all trusted by the knights.

Striding in, Rusl saw the cowering man they were supposed to 'interrogate'. He was around forty, his skin reddened from the sun and fire. He had wrapped himself with blankets, despite the simmering heat. His eyes kept darting around, never staying in one place for long. The watery eyes looked scared and broken.

Spotting Zelda, Rusl went up to her side. She wore the formal dress she had worn to her crowning ceremony, a white and purple dress with golden shoulder guards. Her hair was fitted with white ribbons and tied in a braid at the tips. She had little makeup on, save for some powder on her cheeks and light lipstick.

A few other people Rusl didn't know hung around. One was a scribe, while Rusl thought another was one of Zelda's handmaidens. Rusl spotted Jade standing next to the injured man, trying to wrap his arm up with little success. He kept pulling away and hiding under the blankets. Jade blew some hair out of her face and went back to attempting to bandage him.

"Your name is Darbus, is it not?" Zelda asked, the room falling painfully silent. She held her hands in front of her, the fingers intertwined.

He didn't answer, instead watched her warily with haunted eyes. His grip on the blanket tightened, making his knuckles turn white.

Zelda sighed, "Well," she began, "I'm Queen Zelda, but you can just call me Zelda if you please." She tried to make him feel better, and it worked somewhat. His grip loosened on the blanket, and he blinked, lowering his gaze. "Now, since you know my name, is yours Darbus?" Zelda asked again.

The man didn't say anything, but he did lower his head ever so slightly, and brought it up, signaling a nod. Zelda smiled, happy at the small progress. The smile made the man, Darbus, blush a little. But it was hard to tell, for his cheeks were already red.

The rest of the interrogation went by very slowly. Darbus didn't cooperate much after, and despite Zelda's kind words, he would not say anything about the enemy. In the end, he just starting wheezing and Jade said he was having a panic attack. She rushed everybody out and quickly went to aid him.

The group quickly dispersed, but Rusl tried to find Queen Zelda. He spotted her talking to the scribe, still inside the hospital. Making his way over to her, he avoided eye contact with Aspen, who was still glaring daggers at him. He made it to Zelda though, limbs intact.

"I'm guessing that didn't go as you hoped..?" Rusl said, looking at the Queen directly and ignoring his manners. The scribe looked annoyed at Rusl and was about to say something about his etiquette, but Zelda just dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"It didn't go as I hoped, but it wasn't as bad as I feared," Zelda replied, holding her hands behind her back.

"I suppose so," Rusl agreed. They both walked out of the tent, and Rusl was surprised to see that the sun was setting. "Aw man! I told Colin I'd teach him how to use a bow today!" Rusl cried out, sad he wasn't able to keep his promise to his son.

Zelda looked sad that she had caused him to be late, but pointed out if he could hurry, Rusl could probably squeeze in a few lessons. Rusl nodded, and ran off to find his son. Zelda waited a bit, and moments later, they could be seen walking out of the camp, each with a bow. They walked opposite of the setting sun, towards the west.

Zelda smiled at that, and made her way over to her quarters. She had argued that she not have such a big tent, but the council members insisted that she at least get something with more space than the average white tent. So she was stuck with something bigger than a normal tent, but smaller than the makeshift hospital.

As Zelda walked inside, she immediately took out her ribbons and braid. She tied her long hair into a low ponytail, which almost reached the small of her back. She changed out of her stiff dress and into something more reasonable, such as a low blue skirt and white shirt. She flopped onto her straw mattress- her feather one was too big to bring - and started to doze off when something started buzzing in her pocket. Groaning, Zelda sat up and brought out the gossip stone, which was now glowing.

Clearing away her lethargy with a shake of her head, Zelda quickly uncurled her fingers from the stone, which made the stone start to float. Impa's voice came from the stone, which frantically said, "Your Majesty! You must gather for-" the message was cut off by rough, male voices. Impa could be heard in the background, but whatever she said, the men didn't agree with. Finally, Impa's voice came back. It was saying, "-attack! Get some men!" the rest of it was garbled, mixed with shouts and yells. Some words came through, such as 'stake out' and 'westwards**'**. Then, the voices went dead, and the gossip fell back into Zelda's hand.

Zelda sat there shocked for a few moments. Then, her mind started working again and she jumped forward, putting the stone back into her pocket. Not caring she was still in her night clothes, Zelda rushed outside. She was immediately met by freezing air. Barely any sun could be seen, and it was already cold. Shivering, she hurried inside to grab her cloak.

But just as her hands grabbed the cloak, something moved behind her, and before Zelda could turn around, something hard and heavy hit the back of her head, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Rusl ran, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his foot, in his arm, and in his everything. Colin lay on his back, limp and unmoving. Blood dripped down onto the ground, which was thankfully Rusl's, for Rusl couldn't bear it if Colin had been hurt. Well, more than he already was. Colin had been too close to an incoming bomb-arrow, the resulting explosion throwing his head on a rock.<p>

Rusl could feel the arrow still lodged in his thigh, making him limp and slower than usual. A bleeding slice on his arm was making Rusl dizzy, but he still ran on. He didn't know how close the enemy was, or how many there were. Colin had just shot his first arrow and hit the target when the bomb-arrow came. Then, a volley of arrows had come, which prompted Rusl to act like a shield for his knocked out son. Luckily, most missed, but one arrow hit the back of his thigh.

Rusl had tried to get up and wearily did so. But people started to come out from behind rocks and sand dunes. Rusl drew his sword, standing protectively over Colin. At first, Rusl could just fend them off. Yet more and more people came, overwhelming Rusl to a point where injuries came with every man. Rusl couldn't fight them all off, and with one last spin attack, he kicked up the sand and bolted away with Colin slumped on his back.

Rusl could see the white outline of the tents a bit of a ways away. Trying to hurry, Rusl blinked away the blood dripping in his eyes. Rusl stumbled, but caught himself before he could fall. As he stepped inside the camp, Rusl could see the 'guards' sleeping. He would've woken them up, but right now, his thoughts were all jumbled together. He was sprinting towards the infirmary, where somebody could help Colin…

Rusl finally entered a tent. Which tent, Rusl wasn't sure, but white things were by the walls, and it smelled like plants. Rusl tried to find a white thing that didn't have some other, blurry object on it, but everything was occupied. Then, something in the back of his mind told him that somebody could help him in the back of the tent. So Rusl stumbled over, trying to see through the red haze in his eyes.

The back of the tent had different openings. Rusl looked around, trying to find the right one. His mind acted on its own and told him the one on the right was the right one. Rusl stumbled through, pushing aside the cloth that acted like a door.

As soon as Rusl came in, he tripped on his own feet and fell down, Colin falling to the left. Rusl tried to get up, but his arms buckled and Rusl gave up trying to stand up, and instead just closed his eyes and decided a little nap would hurt…

* * *

><p>The ceiling really isn't that interesting, Link decided as he stared up at the fabric ceiling. He lay on a cot, his hands folded on his chest, which was covered in bandages.<p>

He had woken a little over an hour ago. He had woken before, but those awakenings were short and disorientated. Link was determined to stay up this time and wait for somebody to come in. But so far, nobody had arrived. It must be nighttime, Link thought. What a lucky time for me to wake up…

Sighing, Link settled into a more comfortable position. He didn't know whether to try to fall asleep or just stay up. He tried to move his legs, but when he did, a light pain stabbed into his legs. Link could probably stand on them, but decided against it. Even though he was alert, his legs were asleep.

As Link was about to close his eyes and attempt to sleep, a thud made him snap open his eyes. Sitting up, Link automatically held his head to wait for the blood to flow to his head. Once that was cleared, Link blinked a couple of times and looked around. He gasped once he saw Rusl and Colin on the ground, both unconscious.

Acting quickly, Link hurriedly slid out of the bed. The cold floor met his bare feet, and Link pushed the blankets off. Thankful he was wearing pants, Link stood up. He felt dizzy, but after he steadied himself on a simple table by his bed, Link found he could stand without falling.

Rushing over to the passed out father and son, Link saw that Colin was only unconscious and showed no other injuries. Letting out a breath of relief, Link took a pillow off his bed and put it under Colin's head. Moving onto Rusl, Link could see the wounds were much worse. But before he could do anything, Link's head started to hurt. Clenching his teeth, Link ignored it and went to analyzing Rusl's injuries.

He tore off some cloth from the blanket and wrapped it around Rusl's head and arm, tying it tight. During his journey, Link had learned how to treat wounds. It was either that or have Midna yapping in his ear all the time to go see Renado. It reminded him of someone, but Link couldn't put a finger on it.

Seeing the arrow still in his leg, Link flinched, even if it wasn't his own. He rolled Rusl over and gripped the arrow as tight as he could (which wasn't very tight). Closing his eyes, he yanked the arrow out in one, clear pull. Rusl's face scrunched up, but he didn't shout out or anything. Link smiled sympathetically at him, even though Rusl couldn't see it.

Wrapping that up as well, Link admired his handiwork for a bit. Then Rusl groaned, and Link realized that the hard floor really wasn't that comfortable. Looking at the cot, Link started to push Rusl towards it, using all his strength. It wasn't that Rusl was heavy or anything, but he was still weak from all his injuries.

Finally at the base of the bed, Link slid his arms under Rusl, gritted his teeth, and pushed upwards, exhausting himself. However, the cot wasn't that far up from the floor, and soon Rusl had rolled onto the bed.

Sliding down the wall, Link clutched his forehead as another headache came and went. Wiping some sweat off, Link let his arms fall tiredly to the ground. But before he could fall asleep, shouts started to come from outside, which made Link snap open his eyes again. Laying still, Link's sharp hylian ears could hear swords clashing together and arrows being set free from their strings.

His eyes widened, and Link quickly stood up. The headache came back with a bite, but Link just ignored it. His hand went straight to his pocket, but then he realized he didn't have a pocket, which meant he didn't have the stone. He immediately went over to Rusl, who had the stone last. Digging in his pockets, Link found the stone he was looking for and took it out.

I really need a strap for this thing, Link thought. However, before he could find any leather, a loud explosion ripped through the campground, making the ground rock under Link. Narrowing his eyes and steadying himself, Link closed his fist around the stone and allowed the transformation to take place.

* * *

><p>Impa finished off the last of the attackers and wiped their blood off her blade. Standing up straight, she sheathed her sword and scanned around the area. Her red eyes couldn't see much other than black, but her ears could hear the loud explosion from the direction of the part of the camp where Queen Zelda was.<p>

"No!" she shouted, even though nobody was around to hear it. She took off then, pushing her muscular legs to go faster. Her blonde, narrow braid whipped back, trailing in the wind. In no time, the tents were visible. She leapt inside, ignoring the shouts of glee from the enemy and the moans from the knights of Hyrule. Instead, she just flipped over the horde of people and ran over to where she thought she saw Zelda's tent. The sigil of Hyrule was embossed in glimmering gold thread on the roof, and it was slightly larger than many of the other tents.

As she ran up to it, she could see the flaps were wide open and swaying in the wind. Her heart sank, fearing the worst. She jumped inside, not afraid to face off an opponent. However, much to her relief, only the Queen was in the room, and she was relatively unharmed. Zelda was sitting on the ground, rubbing her head. She wore plain clothes and had no makeup on. Her hair was messy and didn't have the sheen it usually had. Upon seeing Impa though, Zelda's face brightened, and she smiled.

Impa hurried over to Zelda and helped her up, careful to mind her head. As Zelda stood, Impa placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. The Queen forgot all her manners and wrapped her arms quickly around her old nursemaid. Impa was surprised, but she returned the hug.

Zelda broke away and was about to say something when even louder shouts came from outside. Sharing a glance, they both bolted outside.

"Holy Din…" Impa whispered, who made it outside faster than Zelda. Zelda rushed past Impa, eager to see what caused her nursemaid to curse. She too saw the amazing sight.

A gray and white wolf with blue eyes stood growling at the enemy. Several others lay on the ground, their blood making a dense pool around them. The bandit's eyes twitched from the wolf to his fallen comrades. The wolf suddenly seemed to have had enough of waiting and leapt forward, digging its claws into the chest of the nearest man. It closed its jaws around the throat of the man, tearing it out with a ripping sound. The wolf jumped off the now dead man. He fell to the ground, joining the others who had fallen prey to the wolf's bloody jaws.

Everybody's eyes grew wide, and they backed away, even the Hyrule knights. The wolf snarled at the enemy, who screamed and cowered, using their arms as shields. The wolf took a step forward, still growling in the back of his throat. The enemy took off, running away and leaving their dead.

The wolf barked at them as they left as if he were warning them. Then he just sat down and started to lick his paws, cleaning away the blood. The Hylians all pointed their weapons at the beast, scared that it would turn and start attacking them. One brave soul poked a spear at its hide, which made the wolf yelp and turn around, growling. Everybody backed up, but they didn't dare lower their weapons. Upon seeing the knights though, the wolf just turned around and went back to cleaning.

Impa went over to help them, yelling at them it was only an animal. She too drew her blade and poised close to the wolf, ready to kill. But before she could leap, Zelda ran forward, pushing through the knights. They all backed up, surprised to see their Queen in such an indecent manner. Many averted their eyes, but Zelda paid them no heed. She walked straight up to the wolf, much to Impa's horror. Impa tried to reach out to Zelda, but she had already walked to close up to the wolf for Impa to pull her away.

"Zelda, get back here now! That creature is dangerous!" Impa hissed, her grip tightening on her sword. Zelda just waved her off, and went straight up to the wolf.

The knights gasped as she bent down. Impa looked away as she reached a hand out. Everybody almost dropped their weapons as she started to pet the wolf, who wagged its tail in response. Zelda smiled at that and laughed.

Then, she whispered something to the wolf, too quiet for the knights to hear, but just loud enough for Impa to hear. "People will wonder where you are, you know," Zelda had whispered. Impa looked at Zelda for an answer, but she was only looking at the wolf. The wolf barked in response.

Sighing, Zelda stood up. "This wolf is tame; he will help us. If anybody tries to harm or kill him, you will have me to answer to," she announced, her eyes narrowed and daring anybody to argue with her. Nobody did though, and they all lowered their gaze, nodding.

"Good. I will be in my quarters," Zelda said, and left. The wolf blinked at the knights, then followed Zelda. They all stared dumbstruck as the wolf caught up to Zelda, who patted his head.

Maybe there was more to their Queen than they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Almost.<strong>

**Not much to say, I guess. But if you have any OC's, fire away! I need Hyrule knights! I really just need names, so if you have any, gimme!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! It was fun to write, hence the longness. Its my longest chapter yet! Woot!**

**Oh, and thanks to Sarahof for the whole bloody Rusl thing. I didn't forget you! I think it was you at least. If it wasn't, sorry!**

**Guys! Can I have 100 reviews? PLEASE? I NEED THEM! (but don't worry. I'll still post even if none of you review)**

**My cat just stepped on my keyboard. Oh, Bucket…**

***runs around being chased by the review button* Hurry! Press it to make it stop! Please!**

**(Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wo-BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm speedy quick! You guys are so awesome! I got so many reviews that it made me write like the wind! Please, if you want faster updates, review! (Even if you don't I'll still post. I'll just be sad…)**

**FMAlcheholic- I'll see you in court! (And thanks)**

**Guest that I'm guessing is named Riley- I meant the end of the chapter. Lol and I know, but I liked it there. And yes, that's right! Theres more! (I hope I'm not sound mean or anything…). And Percival? Leon? Arthur? Hehe Knights of the Round Table I see… (Only know 'bout them cause I watch Merlin xD) And I'll do my best (and by that, I mean LEva114 :3)**

**MasterIcePhoenix- Phew, thanks! And don't worry, I'm planning this story to go somewhere in the twenties, maybe thirties if you're lucky :P**

**WolfenAmphithere- Whoops, realized that after I sent it away. Sorry bout that; I just get confused on names and such. My mind is so unorganized **

**Andipanda1112- Thanks for all the reviews! And you got the 100****th**** review, so, YOUR MEGA AWESOME! …but now I gotta google juxtaposed on what the heck it means xD**

**Skyward Princess of Time- Thanks! Your review was so nice :). Oh yeah, another person who likes Link in pain! **

**And as always, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I NEED THEM! I LUV 'EM! PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANKS TO LEva114 FOR BETA READING! SHE ROCKS!**

**Now, Enjoy Lee Chapter. It's Mostly A Filler, But For You Cuteness And Fluffy Lovers, This Chapters For You!**

_It was dark. All that could be seen was infinite blackness, but sounds could be heard - sounds of swords and sounds __of dragging bodies and useless limbs__, with the occasional scream. Then, something was running. It was huffing, as if each step took the breath out of it. The sound of a chain clinking __rhythmically__ on the floor went along with the running. _

_The fierce blue eyes were seen first. Then the swinging orange stone came, which __hung__ below the eyes. At last, the silhouette could be seen. It was an animal, some type of canine. It stood on four paws, tall and majestic._

"Ilia…"

_But then another pair of eyes came, these ones red and bloodthirsty. A glint of a sword pierced the darkness, aimed directly at the blue-eyed beast. The sword swung down, and the sound of impact joined the other countless sounds. An __agonized__ howl rang out from the wolf, fading into silence. The beautiful eyes closed, and its shadow melted into the ground. _

_"_Ilia, m'dear wake up…"

_The black began to turn into a deep red, dripping off the walls and ceiling. The murderer of the wolf laughed, like he was having the time of his life. Before he could be identified, his eyes turned into blood, falling from their suspended places and melting with all the fluid on the floor._

"Ilia!"

Said girl bolted up from her bed, slamming foreheads with somebody. The somebody backed up, groaning and clutching his head. Ilia fell back into the bed, rubbing the appearing bruise.

"Okay, I should have seen that coming…" the person she slammed foreheads with said. Ilia blinked a couple of times and saw her father sitting on his bed, gingerly poking his head. He winced each time his finger made contact.

"Well, if you keep poking it, it's going to get worse!" Ilia said, standing up and snatching his hand away. "Honestly, you should know these things!" she said, rummaging through her bag on her thigh for the correct balm. Once finding it, she took it out and applied some on each of their bruises. "Hehe, sorry 'bout that…" she added as an afterthought.

"Ugh, no problem," Bo grunted.

"So, uh you don't wake me up usually. What's up?" Ilia asked, sitting casually on the bed, her feet swinging.

"Well, there was an attack a while ago. Thought you'd want to know, seeing as you just _hate _being left in the dark," Bo explained, teasing at the end.

"Really?" Ilia exclaimed, surprised that anybody would attack right now. "Maybe they need help!" Ilia shot up, grabbing her coat and pulling it on. She jumped towards the exit, ignoring her father's feeble protests.

Feeling the sand between her toes and happy she didn't have to wear shoes at night, Ilia bolted to the entrance of the camp. She thought that this was probably where the attack might have taken place. As she raced through, she saw some people tiredly come out of their tents, night clothes still on.

Seeing the large group of knights standing around, Ilia slowed down and approached them. She was about to ask them if they needed help, but her sharp ears caught a conversation between a couple knights.

"-gone off the deep end if you ask me," one was saying. He had short brown hair and unkempt eyebrows.

"I dunno; maybe he really is nice," another said.

"I hope so; I sure don't want to be on his bad side! I mean, didya see what he did to _them,_" yet another said, nodding at something Ilia couldn't see.

Curious on what they were talking about, Ilia walked up to them. "Excuse me, but what are- _what happened to them?_" Ilia gasped, seeing the torn corpses on the ground. Blood surrounded them, and bit of flesh floated in the pools of red. Ilia suddenly felt queasy.

One solider snorted. "Little miss Queen's wolf made an entrance, that's what," he said. The others nodded grimly, folding their arms and trying to look professional in their nigthclothes.

"A _wolf?" _Ilia cried, her eyes wide. Her mind reeled, trying to remember Rusl's beastly savior.

"Don't worry, miss! We knights are trained and can protect you!" they boasted, flourishing their weapons. Ilia didn't look at them as they posed, instead looking thoughtfully at the ground, her foot grinding against the sandy ground as she tried to remember what her fellow Ordonian had said about the beast that had saved him.

"Did the wolf have blue eyes and a chain around its paw?" Ilia asked out of the blue, finally recalling Rusl's description of the animal. Her question obviously caught them off guard, as they now looked surprised and slightly confused.

"Uh, I believe so…" a knight said, "But, why do you-?" he questioned, not knowing why a girl would want to know about a wolf. The others looked around their comrades, seeing to know if they knew why a seventeen year old wanted to know about a wolf, but their faces remained clueless as ever as they shrugged.

"Holy Farore," Ilia whispered, and then she realized something. "I am so going to kill Rusl." Her green eyes narrowed, organizing her thoughts. _Zelda's own wolf saved Rusl, and he didn't even care! He is so going to get it!_ And with that last thought, she whipped around and stormed off to Rusl's tent, leaving behind three very confused knights.

Ilia stomped through the camp, carefully avoiding rocks. Her fists were clenched, her eyes blazing. Anybody who knew Ilia knew she had a temper when it came to animals. People who were awake were cautious to stay at least five feet away from the furious girl.

As she strode through the camp, the familiar flag of Hyrule was waving at one tent. Not paying much attention, she barely paid it any heed. As she passed though, Ilia saw that the flap was open, the wind lifting it slightly. When Ilia looked inside for a brief second, her eyes widened with surprise.

There was the Queen, in dirty and informal clothes. She had her hair in a low ponytail, which was tangled as if she was just sleeping. She was fiddling with something in her hand, too small for Ilia to see. She was saying something to someone sitting on the bed, but Ilia could only see the legs. She handed back the thing she was holding, which hung from a string.

The person on the bed extended a hand, taking back the necklace. Zelda smiled, saying, "You're welcome. Now go back to the hospital, you only just woke up a while ago."

The person she was talking with said (or did; Ilia couldn't really tell) something that made Zelda's smile slide off her face. "What happened?" Then she shook her head, changing her mind. "Never mind, I'll go find out. C'mon," she said. Zelda reached forward, probably grabbing the person's hand.

Ilia gasped once she saw who Zelda was talking with. "Link!" she shouted, all her anger forgotten upon seeing her best friend. Link turned to her, surprised at first, then a radiant smile burst into existence on his face. Ilia ran forward, not caring at all about what Zelda thought. She half tackled him, half hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on the crook of his neck. He chuckled, returning the hug with the same ferocity.

At last, Ilia pulled away, smiling and staring into his open blue eyes. She looked him up and down. He hadn't changed since Ilia bandaged him. He still had wrappings covering his chest with no shirt (Ilia didn't know if she should be embarrassed or worried) and he had light brown pants on, reaching just below his knees. Link, like Ilia, had no shoes on.

"I'm so glad you're awake and okay! I- I was worried and, and… _how could you scare me like that?_" She demanded, her once relieved eyes now furious. Link smiled apologetically, shielding himself in case she lashed out.

"Yeah, whatever," Ilia said, her fury disappearing, replaced with happiness. She settled for just hitting him gently in the arm. "I'm just glad you're okay," she grinned.

"Oh! Um, your Majesty, please forgive me!" Ilia said, remembering the royal figure. She turned to face Zelda, who was watching the reunion with an amused expression. If anybody who was watching knew Zelda well enough, they could've seen a hint of jealousy. Not jealous of the two's closeness, but jealous of the fact that Link had such a loyal friend.

"You have nothing to be forgiven for. I'm sure I would've acted the same," Zelda reassured her. Ilia blushed, looking down at the ground.

"Now, come on. _You _still have to get some sleep," Zelda said, looking at Link. Ilia looked between the two; obviously something had happened before. But before she could ask, Zelda grabbed both their hands and proceeded to drag them off.

XXX

"Round ears, c'mon! We don't have all day! Get up! C'mon, this isn't even your room!" Someone was shaking him, bringing out of his deep sleep.

"Whazzat-?" Rusl mumbled, still half asleep. Somebody groaned and started to slap him on the cheek. At first, he just ignored them. But they kept coming back, and one last slap brought him out of his daze.

"Huh," Rusl murmured, finally opening his brown eyes. He rubbed his head, where a large bump was. As he moved his hand, a sharp pain flashed in his forearm. Rusl blinked a couple of times, clearing away his blurriness. As he did, two hazel eyes were directly over him, unblinking and emotionless.

"Ah!" Rusl cried out, jumping back as best he could while he was still lying down. The owner of the eyes laughed shrilly, backing up and giving Rusl some space.

As the person backed away, Rusl finally could see who it was. "Aspen?" he began, clearly confused on why he was here in the first. He thought he was training Colin on archery.

"Oh thank Farore you're awake; Princess Ilia was most worried!" Aspen cried out in dramatized shock. She had her hands clasped together under her neck, her eyes ridiculously wide.

"But Ilia isn't a princess…" Rusl said slowly, eyeing her like she was insane. He put his arm under himself and pushed up into a sitting position. Pain bit at him from his arm, and as he turned to look at it he saw that it was wrapped up messily, but effectively.

She dropped her act as soon as Rusl said that, mumbling more to herself, "Awake and alert; good." She wrote something down on a piece of parchment, then once she was done, she tucked it into one of her pockets.

"I'll be right back, round ears," Aspen said, turning around and leaving the room. Once she was gone, Rusl took a look at his surroundings. _Why does this look so familiar? _Rusl thought, scanning around the cloth room. It was when Rusl saw the green hat on the table did he realized where he was.

"Link's room?" Rusl whispered to himself, wondering why he was here and, more importantly, where was Link. He tried to get up, but just like his arm, pain radiated from his thigh. Rusl hissed, reflexively putting a hand on the pain.

"Dad, you're awake!" Colin's voice boomed out weakly in the near silence of the tent. Rusl looked at the direction of the voice and saw his son standing in the doorway, a grin on his boyish face. He looked fine except for a dark bruise on his hairline.

"Colin!" Rusl called out, happy to see his son. Colin rushed over, but right as he was about to launch himself on his dad, he suddenly restrained himself.

"Oh, right, your wounds…" he said quietly, wringing his hands in front of him. He bowed his head, but kept his eyes on his father.

Rusl looked disappointed; he was looking forward to that hug. "Maybe later?" Rusl suggested. Colin brightened up that, happy he could hug him later.

"So, uh, could you tell me why I'm lying in Link's bed?" Rusl asked finally. The question had nagged at him for some time, but he couldn't remember why he was here in the first place. "I remember teaching you about the bow, then, nothing…"

"You don't remember?" Colin asked, surprised. After Rusl shook his head, Colin went on, "We were attacked! I got knocked out, and I guess you took us back to the camp or something. All I know is that that snappy healer found you unconscious on Link's bed with your injuries wrapped up. I just woke up a minute ago," he finished.

It all came back to Rusl; the fight, the running, the desperation. He gasped, the sudden remembrance too much for him. He had come to Link's room for some reason, and that's all he remembered. "Who patched us up..?" Rusl asked, uncertain if he wanted to know the answer.

Colin shrugged, and then said, "Well, Link isn't here. Do you think he did?"

Rusl shook his head. "But he's been sleeping for weeks. What made him wake up now?" Rusl replied.

"He had to wake up some time, dad. Maybe we just got lucky!" Colin responded. "Besides, I don't think he's here. He's not in the main room, and all the other rooms have someone already in it." Colin sat down against the bedpost, resting his weary head.

Rusl sighed, and fell back on the pillow. He examined his arm, the piece of cloth tied with the skill of an expert. Did that knot look familiar?

_"Yes, now push it through… Yes that's it!" Rusl cried out happily. He was sitting on the grass of the ranch, his son sitting next to him. He was around five and had a piece of string in his hands. The string had a knot in it, a bit more complex than the simplest knots. Colin looked overjoyed to see he did it though._

_"Great job!" Rusl said, patting his son the back. Colin grinned, examining his work. _

_"Link! Link, I did it!" Colin boasted, holding out his piece of string out. Link, who was currently on Epona and herding goats, looked up and gave Colin the thumbs up. Link was around twelve years old, still the only Ordonian with hylian ears. _

_Colin laughed at the praise, and stood up. He raced forward towards Link, ready to show him his work in more detail. Rusl tried to grab him, but his short legs had already brought him too far. Once Rusl had stood up, Colin was already halfway to Link. Rusl stayed put, hoping his son would make it to Link._

_But apparently, the goddesses were in a foul mood. As Colin ran, a raging goat was bolting towards the intruder, horns pointed directly at the toddler. Colin didn't notice it though, too excited to look around._

_But Link noticed it though, years of goat herding improving his hearing and sight greatly. Before Rusl could shout out, Link dug his heels into Epona's side, urging her to go forward. She complied and was soon racing forward. Colin looked confused as to why his friend was leaving him behind. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He followed Link with his eyes and soon saw the charging goat. Colin shrieked, too scared to move._

_Rusl ran to his son, hoping that he was faster than an angry goat. Rusl got to Colin in no time though and grabbed him. He used himself as a shield for his son afraid that if he moved his son would get hit. But no impact came, and Rusl opened his eyes, bracing himself for the face of a raging goat._

_Well, he did see an angry goat, but it wasn't going anywhere. Rusl gasped when he saw rope tied around its neck, holding it back from charging. The knot looked to be improvised, combined with other types of knots. Rusl looked around and saw Epona standing a bit away, no rider on her back._

_The goat shifted its direction, and Rusl was shocked to see Link holding a rope connected to the goat. He was digging his heels into the ground, gritting his teeth as he pulled back on the goat. He had his eyes squeezed shut in concentration, but with one last strong pull from the goat, his eyes flew open and he gasped. Link's hands suddenly let go of the rope, and he fell backwards. Luckily the goat had lost interest and went back to eating grass before it could ram into Rusl. _

_As the goat bent its head down, Rusl stood up straighter. He looked down at Colin, who had his eyes closed in fear. As his dad left him, Colin peeked open an eye, and looked around. He was surprised at first, then happy when he saw no goat. He let out a whoop, happy he didn't have to meet a goat. _

_Rusl smiled at his son's antics and ruffled his hair. Colin protested, but was powerless to stop his stronger father. Rusl turned to Link, ready to thank him but saw that Link was still on the ground. He was sitting up, but was holding his shoulder and had his eyes screwed shut in mostly likely pain. Rusl gasped, something he had been doing too much lately, and started towards the almost teenager. Rusl thought he saw something shine on Link's left hand, but he ignored it, thinking his eyes were just playing tricks on him. _

_Rusl reached Link and bent down, extending a hand to him. Either Link didn't notice or just ignored him, because he stayed in the same position. Worried, Rusl bent down, and looked at Link's shoulder. He gently removed Link's hand. Link didn't do anything as Rusl examined it, lightly touching the bones._

_"It's dislocated," Rusl announced. "I'm going to have to put it back," he said somewhat grimly. "It'll hurt a bit. Then it'll be fine, okay?" Rusl asked. Link nodded once, his eyes still shut._

_Rusl sighed, and then grabbed his arm, careful not to cause him any more pain then needed. Drawing in some breath, Rusl thrust forward, getting over it and snapping the bone back in place with a 'pop'. Link hissed through clenched teeth and dug his fingers in the ground._

_After a while though, Link removed his hand from the ground and opened his eyes, the pain fading away as another memory. He tried to move his shoulder, but just barely moved it. Link winced as he moved it though._

_"It'll be sore for a while, but it'll it be fine soon," Rusl reassured. Link turned and nodded, smiling as thanks. "Aw, no problem. And thank you, Link. If it weren't for you, I'd have more than a dislocated shoulder!" Rusl grinned at Link, who grinned back wider._

_Link turned to Epona, but stopped and stood at her side. He looked at her, trying to figure up a way on her without hurting shoulder. Rusl saw this and walked up to him._

_"I think that's enough goats today, don'tcha think?" Rusl asked jokingly, slapping a hand on Link's uninjured shoulder. Link turned to him, and smiled, nodding. He slipped out of Rusl's hand and grabbed Epona's reigns with his good hand, and started to lead her out to village._

_"Aye, Fado! Herd up the goats today, will yeah?" Rusl shouted out before he left. Fado peeked out from the barn he had been cleaning, and looked at Rusl, confused. "Link's out for the day! He'll be back tomorrow, I'm sure!" Rusl assured, knowing Link's stubbornness and desire to earn his keep._

_Fado nodded, and then shouted back, "Tell the tot I hope he gets better!" _

_"Alright!" Rusl shouted back. He looked away from Fado and called his son, who had been standing a distance away. Colin snapped out of his thoughts and raced to his dad, joining him in walking out of the ranch._

This knot looked too made up on the spot, mixed up with other types of knots. Rusl picked at it, but found that it was tied tight. Rusl doubted he could ever really untie it.

As Rusl poked at the knot, Aspen rushed inside the room. Rusl looked up at her, watching her actions with some interest. She was grabbing some gauze and red potion, mumbling to herself about idiots and their recklessness. She left the room again, leaving the stuff on a table.

Rusl furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering what she was doing. She came back again, this time with guests. Queen Zelda came after Aspen, who was followed by Ilia and … Link? Rusl gaped when he saw him, not expecting Link to be up and running so fast.

Link grinned when he saw Rusl awake and waved at him. Rusl returned the wave slowly, still not believing that Link was alert. Ilia saw that Rusl was awake as well and smiled briefly at him.

Aspen strode over and grabbed a chair from besides the bed. She swung it around, and ordered for Link to sit. Having no choice, Link walked over and plopped down. As soon as he sat down, Aspen began to unwrap his bandages around his arms. She looked at the now pink wound, and touched it gently. She grabbed some potion and ordered for him to drink. As Link chugged it down, she began to wrap his arm back expertly.

"So… you're okay?" Rusl asked, getting over his surprise. Link glanced over Aspen's hunched form, and nodded.

"Did you bandage me up?" Rusl questioned, bringing up his wrapped forearm. Link hesitated for a moment, and then nodded again. Colin, who hadn't moved, looked up at his father and smiled smugly.

Rusl had only one thing to say to him.

"Oh, shut up you."

**So, did you like my cutie chapter? Nothing big happening, but it sure was a nice break from killing, right?**

**Not much to say. Its 2 in the morning. Going to bed.**

**Butttt….. REVIEW! PLEASE! I GOT 109 REVIEW! I ASKED FOR 100 AND YOU GUYS GAVE ME 11 MORE! THAT'S AWESOME! PLEASE REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER AS YOU CAN SEE!**

**Before I go though, enjoy this quote that I love from my favorite movie!**

"_**Let me face the peril!"**_

"_**No, it's too perilous!"**_

**-Monty Python and the Holy Grail**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey. I'll cut to the chase right now.**

**FMAlcheholic- You made me feel so awesome that another person knows that movie. And my name is Arthur, King of the Britain's! I wish to seek the Holy Grail! And African and European?**

**MasterIcePhoenix- This one's mostly hurt/comfort, and yes… ROMANCE! *dies and turns into a zombie***

**Oliveleaf323- Thanks! This one doesn't have much killing (Well, yeah, it have one murder, but still!), but it does have Zelink ness. **

**I just want to say I love all of your reviews and it inspires me to write faster. If I don't respond to yours, I'm sorry, but when I look at stories, I see huge AN's list just saying thanks. BUT I LUV ALL OF YOU! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED! I WANT! I DESIRE! **

**As always, LEva114 is awesome for beta reading this! Go read her stories! (cough cough Empathy cough cough) **

**Enjoy. The. ROMANCE!**

* * *

><p>"<em>A… a spy?"<em>

"Y-yes, my Lord!" the trembling solider stammered out, his knees knocking together, threatening to collapse at any second.

"_Are you suggesting that I was foolhardy enough to allow a spy into our midst?" _

"No, my Lord! You are the smartest of them all!" the poor man said, his eyes wide with alarm. He sunk down onto his knees, his legs too weak to support him.

_"Then how did a spy slip through?"_

"She was deceitful and knew all the right things to say, my Lord! We were all bewitched by her!" he quickly explained, his hands closing together in a placating gesture at the end.

_"I hope for your sake you are not saying I was _seduced_ by her."_

"I meant no offense, my Lord, but she is not here, my Lord! She is with Zelda! Telling her all our secrets, most likely!" he babbled out frantically.

_"You have a point, but Impa was a trusted advisor and accusing her of this is _treason_."_

"N-no, my L-lord!" the solider squeaked out. "I would never go against you! I am simply telling you what we saw!"

"_Rules are made to be followed. I simply cannot break my own rules, now can I?"_

"Please, my Lord! Spare me! I will forever follow you!" the man cried, throwing his chest on the ground, bowing down. Shaky breathes came from the man, along with one or two sobs.

"_Pitiful." _

Before the terrified solider could say anything, the sound of a sword being drawn rang through the air. A flash of sliver later, the man was up right, his head snapped back. He was gurgling, trying to hold the blood pouring out from his throat. A thin but deep cut spilt open his neck, cutting off the soldier's precious air supply. Soon, his body could take no more, and he fell limply to the ground, his eyes glazed over and unseeing.

_"Hmm… it seems he was right. We do have a spy. And I will get rid of it right now."_

Red eyes opened in the darkness, and a smile followed soon after. The eyes turned murderous, and the teeth in the smile sharpened into instruments suitable for ripping out throats. The eyes narrowed, and then something was cutting through the air, coming directly towards…

* * *

><p>Zelda screamed, sitting bolt upright and making the blanket slide down from her chin. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest, threatening to beat itself into oblivion. Zelda tightly held her left hand, where a golden light was shining through her fingers. Sweat dripped down from her pale face, disrupting her normal beauty.<p>

After a few moments, Zelda closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. Her heart calmed down slightly, and her breathing was just a little shaky. Opening her light blue eyes, she looked down at her covered hand. Exhaling, she gently raised her right hand and looked at her left hand. As she expected, the right-bottom triangle was lit up.

Closing her eyes, Zelda looked away. She swung her legs around the bed and cast her covers aside. Standing, Zelda strode over to her desk, still in her night gown. Grabbing a piece of parchment, she sat down on her chair. She grabbed a quill and dipped it in ink, careful to only wet the tip.

She held it over the parchment, but didn't put it down. Zelda just sat there, staring as the ink slowly dripped down the nib of the feather. Once the ink completely fell and landed on the creamy paper with a tiny splat and a spray of black, Zelda just sighed and put down the quill. Pushing back the chair, Zelda stood and walked to the exit. Lightly pushing the flaps away, Zelda leaned against the wooden pole holding up the flag and stared out at the stars.

Scanning the night sky, Zelda saw that the moon was only a slender crescent, yet still managed to light up the camp. Using the light, Zelda could just see Impa watching the camp from the top of the mesa. The Queen stood like this for a while, watching the watcher. After a couple of minutes of silence, Impa began to move into the shadows and a cloud covered up the moon, dimming the area and making the Sheikah nigh invisible.

Tearing her eyes away from Impa, Zelda found her eyes moving on their own over to the hospital. She wasn't that far away from it; just a short walk and she'd be there. Tucking a piece of hair behind her pointed ears, Zelda put her head against the cool wood of the pole.

_You shouldn't be doing this, _a voice inside her head was saying. _You're the Queen, so act like it! _It sounded vaguely like her father, who had made sure Zelda was properly educated on the rules of being a princess, and later, a queen. _Don't fall head over heels for a boy!_

_"He's the Hero of Time! He saved your kingdom!"_

_"He sealed away Vaati!"_

_"He restored the Spirit Tracks! He saved me! _

Zelda took a step backwards, blinking rapidly. Where had _that _come from? Stealing a glance at her hand, Zelda wasn't surprised to see her Triforce to be glowing even more brightly. She rubbed it nervously, as it was a habit of hers. Looking back up at the hospital, Zelda gasped when she saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

Knowing only one person with eyes like that, Zelda slipped on her leather boots and walked over. She held her arms close to her chest; it wasn't at cold as it could be, but it wasn't that warm either. Her gown covered her legs and arms, along with her neck, but the cold still slipped through. She ignored it for now and shook her hair back behind her shoulders.

Reaching the figure, Zelda smiled in greeting. Link returned the smile, nodding back at her. He had a thin long sleeved shirt on that gently moved in the breeze. He still had the same pants on when she last saw him and still wore no shoes on his calloused feet.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping," Zelda began, raising an eyebrow at him. Link just shrugged and looked up at the stars, his eyes jumping from star to star.

"Though I suppose it is a beautiful night for stargazing," Zelda admitted. Link nodded in agreement, and walked a bit away, sitting down on a piece of rock jutting up from the sand. Following him, she sat down next to him. He didn't do anything, just stared contently up at the stars.

"I think that's the Triforce up there…" Zelda observed, pointing up at a cluster of stars. Link chuckled, and then moved closer to her, looking over her shoulder. Zelda's breath hitched as he was this close, his light breathing on her neck. But he only grabbed her arm, still pointing it at the heavens and moved it slightly westward until it was pointing at a triangle of stars.

"Oh… Well, I haven't gone stargazing in years," Zelda pointed out, lowering her hand and placing it in her lap. Link (though she couldn't see it) rolled his eyes and moved away from her, to his original spot.

Lowering her eyes, Zelda twiddled her thumbs together. "Link, I think something big is about to happen," she blurted out. Link turned his head, his once carefree eyes now serious and tense. _Way to ruin the moment…_

She held up left hand, which was still glowing. "Each Triforce piece gives something to each of its users. Power gives the ability to be cunning, and think ahead of everyone else. It makes you ambitious, for good or for evil.

"Courage gives you the gift to be quick, physically and mentally. To make the right decision in a spilt second is given to you from Courage. It allows you to overcome your fears, but not to become completely fearless.

"Wisdom is power to the mind. You think out every possibility, even the ones no one would think of. If you do not know something that is important, Wisdom will set out the answer. These usually come in dreams, and whether it is a nightmare or not depends on the answer."

Zelda sighed, bringing down her glowing hand and holding it once more. Link was still watching her, paying close attention to everything she said.

"I just had a nightmare. I haven't had one since Zant came…" Zelda whispered, closing her eyes. She bowed her head, which made her hair slip down from her shoulders. "Link, I'm scared," Zelda finally admitted, her voice choking up a bit.

She didn't look at him, just peeked through slits of her eyelids at the ground. She immediately tensed when she felt an arm around her. She turned to look, but it was just Link, smiling sadly down at her with kind eyes. He hugged her close, casting aside all formalities. Zelda snuggled down into his chest, grateful for the companionship and warmth. She allowed for this one moment of weakness. They stayed together until the stars began to fade away and the black turned a dark blue.

"You better get going. Aspen's going to kill me if you're there, queen or not," Zelda said, slightly disappointed. She separated from Link, trying to cover her tears.

Nodding his head, Link got up and left, but not before planting a kiss on Zelda's forehead.

* * *

><p>Manston snarled, stomping through the sandy halls, leaving behind searing hot air. His eyes were deadly; anyone who looked at them immediately wished they hadn't. They showed death, disease, and everyone's worst nightmare. People who dared look him in the eye were left whimpering on the ground.<p>

_How dare she! How dare that foul, wretched witch turn against me! _Manston thought. _She shall die –no, she will watch everyone she loves die! Then as she's begging for mercy, I'll slowly put my sword through her! I'll cook her over a fire! I'll cut her up one by one and give it to the bublins! No, moblins! _

His malicious thoughts were interrupted as he ran into a wall, hitting his nose rather hard. Screeching, Manston kicked the wall, making it crumble down. Whipping around, his face was all red with anger. He was steaming from head to toe, smoke literally coming from his clothes.

Stiffly walking towards the window, he stood in the middle of the arc. He held out his hand, where a black energy was gathering in his palm. Growling, he swung his hand down, sending the magic barreling down towards the sand.

In no time at all, the magic slammed into the ground. Sand rippled through the desert like waves, burying unfortunate animals into the ground. As the sand waves moved farther away, they got bigger. Wind caught hold of the sand, tossing it into the air. Soon, all that could be seen was a dark mass of sand, barreling towards the Gerudo Mesa and whatever lay under it…

Manston grinned sadistically at that. However, a sharp pain was coming from his fingers. Hissing, Manston held up his hand. Where his fingers once were, black tendrils of magic replaced them, slowly making their way down his hand and arm.

Snarling again, Manston closed his red eyes and concentrated. The transparent magic grew more opaque, shorter and steadier. Soon, the black disappeared and soon, his fingers were back again. It still felt as though his fingers were on fire.

_Damn that man! _Manston thought, clenching his fingers. That arrow had gotten him out of commission for some time, forcing him to steal life from other people. Even when he had enough energy to come back, he found he could not do much.

Just wait until all his previous energy came back.

And if there was one thing Manston hated doing, it was waiting.

* * *

><p>Rusl sat outside, sipping a bottle of warm milk. His arm was healed up; all that was left was a nasty looking scar. His leg was a bit on the weak side, but still functional.<p>

Taking a sip of milk, Rusl swished the thick liquid in his mouth before swallowing it. Savor the taste; that's what Bo always said. He put down the bottle and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, relaxing in the heat. It was windy, cooling Rusl down slightly and making it more bearable.

But more and more wind continued to blow. It would've cooled Rusl down more, but with the wand came sand, stinging against his skin. The wind howled in Rusl's ears and almost knocked him backwards. Removing his hands from his head, Rusl looked around and found that his milk was spilled.

Gasping, Rusl looked up and saw a huge, brown cloud rampaging towards the camp. People were running everywhere, trying to get away from the dust storm. Soldiers were running around, trying to direct people into heavier and steadier tents.

Rusl covered his eyes as more and more sand came rolling into the camp. He stood up, looking around for a place to go. Seeing the hospital not too far away, Rusl rushed over to it. He looked at the ground and used his shirt to protect his sensitive eyes. Finally making it to the tent, Rusl quickly went in, escaping the sand storm with a sigh. The wind still screamed and howled outside, beating against the heavy canvas with an unholy fury.

Once inside, he could see this was where the majority of the people had fled to. Rusl quickly spotted Ilia, who was busy talking with Jade. They sat on the edges of bed, mindful of the sick reclining on the cots. Rusl walked down the aisle, looking for a place to sit. Seeing a free spot, Rusl went over and flopped down, giving his leg a rest. Rusl then tried to get the sand off of him, as were many others.

"You make a mess, you'll clean it up!" Aspen bellowed, her head peeking out from a private room. Most soldiers, seeing the pile of sand at their feet, stopped and just kicked it under the beds, chuckling nervously.

"Jade! Get the marigold, will ya?" Rusl heard Aspen shout again. Ignoring her as well as the screaming wind outside, Rusl slipped off his boot and tried to get the sand out, also ignoring her warning as well.

"Coming!" Jade yelled back. She waved goodbye to Ilia, and went off to the herb storage room in the back.

"C'mon! This guy needs it fast!" Aspen hollered. Rusl heard her groan and stomp her boot impatiently.

"We're out!" Jade yelled in surprise.

"Great, just great!" Aspen cried out, stomping out of the room, giving Rusl just enough time to slip his boot back on. She ignored Rusl though and angrily sat on the bed, crossing her arms. Jade came back out, along with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"I'll order some. You know the Postman; he'll do anything to deliver mail," Jade said, putting the order slip on a table.

"He better hurry, or else he'll be responsible for killing the general's uncle!" Aspen said crossly, and then went on to mumble things Rusl didn't think he wanted to hear.

But then Zelda walked briskly in, her cloak protecting her from the harsh winds. Everyone immediately averted their gaze, but apparently Zelda didn't care for that. She scanned the sea of people in the tent, her face showing more and more worry every second.

Sighing, Zelda went over to Aspen, who was still upset. "Aspen, is Link here?" Zelda asked, which sent silence rippling out throughout the whole room. Everyone turned to her, forgetting the rules of royalty.

"No, haven't seen him since he went out for a walk a while ago," Aspen responded, hiding her annoyance from the Queen.

"Well, he isn't in the other tents. Are you sure he's not here?" Zelda asked again, fear evident in her tone and demeanor.

"I'm sorry, Milady, but he isn't here," Aspen replied, picking up on her apprehension and looking at the queen with sad eyes.

"Very well then," Zelda said in defeat. She sat down next to Aspen, who didn't seem uncomfortable at all. "I hope he is all right." Her voice was crisp and controlled, her words carefully pronounced as her hands clenched under her cloak.

At that moment, loud coughing started to come from outside the tent. All heads snapped towards the door, which was being pushed aside. In came a sandy Link, who had his head bowed and eyes closed. In his arms was Colin, unconscious with his arm swinging and pointing to the ground limply.

Rusl gasped; he had thought Colin was with Bo, who had said he would teach Colin how to wrestle. Link began to cough up sand, his thin frame shaking as the horrid sound forced its way up his throat. Rusl hurriedly rushed over and took his son out of the hero's trembling arms. Quickly looking at Colin, Rusl saw that he had most likely been hit in the head again. He winced when he saw it was in the same place where he had been clobbered not too long ago.

Rusl handed over Colin to Aspen, the nurse's anger over the missing marigolds now gone. She walked over to a bed and shoved off a chubby Hylian soldier, who let out a loud shout but then stood up sheepishly when all eyes turned to him. Gently laying down Colin, her snappy personality left and was replaced with a motherly care.

Turning his attention to Link, Rusl saw that he was still coughing, but was returning to normal now that he wasn't in the sand. Link cracked open his right eye and grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped off his left, which then opened as well. Jade went over to him, and took his hand. She led him to another bed, and began to wipe sand off him as his coughs grew weaker and less insistent.

Rusl went over to Link and was soon joined by Zelda. The Queen shook her head at the hero, who just grinned up at her.

Sighing, Zelda said, "You, my friend, are lucky I am not Ilia."

* * *

><p><strong>I think toture Colin too much. I sorry! Don't worry though, he'll have his big moment soon :)<strong>

**Yes? No? **

**Let me know in the reviews below!**

**Anyway, any suggestions? I'll take them all in! GIVE ME!**

**Soooo please please please please please please please REVIEW! I NEED THEM! I CAN ONLY LIVE IN REVIEWS! **

**(Does anyone know the movie where an alien parasite comes out from a man's stomach on a dinner in space and starts dancing with a hat and tuxedo on? 10 points to you if you know!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright! The next chapter!**

**A person- Aww, thanks :). And yeah, sorry about the mistakes earlier but I didn't have a beta then, and I would often grow lazy when I was doing it myself because I usually did it right after I finished it.**

**Crazy-insane-original-person45- Lol, I love that song. And that made me smile as well :D **

**MasterIcePhoenix- it's… SPACEBALLS! It's a real movie, and it's a parody of Star Wars**

**Andipanda1112- I imagined him like that as well, and tried to portray (look at that fancy word :P) that as well as I could. Glad you'd liked it :)**

**Shad999- Lol no, its JK, which usually means ****J****ust ****K****idding, but I said Juciy Kangaroos! Its like LOL, it means Laugh Out Loud and Little Old Ladies! **

**Silverheartlugia2000- Had to get some humor in there! And I though Gannon's was on his left because in the throne room he raises that one, but I'm not very good at my rights and lefts :3**

**Wolfen Amphithere- Things are getting serious… and I hope I don't sound like this is the Holy grail or anything… **

**Skyward Princess of Time- True to all of that. And I didn't know if they lived on Earth, so I just did that :D**

**Anyway, BOW DOWN TO LEva114 FOR BETA READING THIS! SHE IS **_**AMAZING! **_

**Congratulations to all of you who knew the movie was Space Balls. And that is: Skyward Princess of Time, Wolfen Amphithere, FMAlcheholic, and Crazy-insane-original-person45. You guys are all awesome :D**

**ANNNND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I LUV 'EM! EVEN IF I DON'T REPLY TO YOURS, I STILL READ THEM OVER AND OVER AGAIN! SO KEEP REVIEWING! PLEASE!**

***ahem* now that my caps button is no longer broken, enjoy lee chapter! (this has uh adult situations? I dunno. And sorry for the OC's)**

* * *

><p>The camp was a mess. Tents lay in jagged heaps of fabric and wood, half buried in sand. Debris of every kind littered the ground, most of which was broken beyond repair. People were forced to wear shoes because shards of glass were everywhere. The once serene and pristine desert was battered and bruised with wreckage.<p>

People were already cleaning up the camp, rushing to get it done before another attack hit. The only standing tents were the hospital, the record keeping one, and the storage. Individual tents were being patched up by their owners, and if it was torn, people who could sew were walking around in case anyone needed help.

Sometimes, an arm or leg would be poking out, and people rushed to get the person help. Unfortunately, they were often too late. The body would be respectively removed while the camp fell into silence, giving their prayers to the poor soul.

Rusl carefully picked his way through the camp, wreckage crunching under his boots. It was late afternoon; not dusk, but not noon either. He had the cloth of his home away from home under his arm, cleaned of all sand. It had a few rips in it, and he was looking for some help.

Rusl saw Colin carrying some trash a bit away. Colin was just too stubborn to stay still. Despite being knocked in the head twice, Colin was determined to stay strong and help. Sometimes Rusl regretted saying that he should be brave like Link, who had walked into hordes of monsters without hesitation and stood up to the King of Evil. Rusl wasn't sure he wanted his son to be _that _brave.

Seeing an area clean of carnage, Rusl walked towards it. People bustled around, reminding Rusl of the market. People sat on makeshift chairs, sewing fabric. As Rusl looked around, he spotted a line of people. They were passing along debris, dumping the flammable stuff in a pile and the inflammable rubble in a separate mound. Marveling at their teamwork, Rusl felt a smile tug at his lips. Hylians were always persistent in disasters.

"Do you need some help, Rusl?" asked a voice behind him. Rusl turned around, and was surprised to see the Queen herself with a needle and a spool of thread.

"Shouldn't you be-?" Rusl began.

"No. Now, shut up and give me your tent," Zelda interrupted crossly, holding out her hand. Rusl blinked, unsure of how to respond to that. In the end, he just handed over the rough canvas fabric.

"Alright..?" Rusl drawled out, confused.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Zelda sighed after a moment. "But those councilmen were giving me such a hard time, it got me annoyed. Apparently, I'm too delicate to be helping," she mocked them under her breath, adopting a high, breathy tone to emulate their way of speaking. "And what's worse, they've scheduled me into another meeting tonight…" she cursed scornfully, as if it was the worst thing that could happen.

Not seeming to notice what she was saying, Zelda unfolded the cloth and examined the rips. Poking a finger through it, she nodded to herself. She took some thread and poked it through the eye of the needle, cutting it off with her teeth.

"It's okay, I understand," Rusl said. He watched as she carefully sewed the material back together.

"Thank you. Sometimes though, it can be frustrating. I'm expected to sit still and let everybody else do the hard work. Is it so bad that I want to help?" Zelda ranted, sewing with more and more force. She mercilessly stabbed the needle through the cloth, her blue eyes narrowing.

"I mean, people treat me like I'm a helpless little princess. I just want to be an equal! But no, it's like I'm made of glass!" Zelda stormed. Rusl stood there, listening to her, wisely not saying anything. Finally, she finished and tied the fibers together.

Zelda realized after she returned the fabric what she had said. She blushed, and said, "My apologies."

Rusl chuckled, and replied, "Quite all right. Everybody has to let out their feelings every now and then. And thanks." Rusl said as he examined the cloth. He folded it back up and held it under his arm again.

"I suppose so. And you're welcome," Zelda said. She carefully put back the needle and thread back in her pocket, making sure the needle wouldn't prick her.

Rusl nodded at her, and then looked up at the sky. "I better get going. It's getting late, and there's still a bunch to do. Farewell, Queen Zelda," Rusl said.

"See you later," Zelda said as Rusl walked off, a hint of a smile on her lips. She almost added a 'eh hee hee', but decided against it.

* * *

><p>Ulfric kicked his way through the camp scornfully, a frown on his face. He was miserable. He was hot, sweaty, itchy, tired, and sandy. He had rashes everywhere, and that meant <em>everywhere. <em>His clothes were tattered, and he hadn't bathed in days. His once proud mustache was droopy and in need of a trim. He was hungry too; this place only had two meals a day!

He ignored his fellow knights as they called out to him. They wanted his help, but Ulfric was sure they could do it without him. Besides, what was the point? He'd get nothing in return, besides a slap on the back for his hard work.

Ulfric grumbled to himself as he looked for a shady spot. Everybody was pushed out of the tents a while ago for some stupid reason. He wasn't sure why, but Ulfric was sure it _was_ stupid.

Ulfric heaved out a big breath and looked around. Sweat dripped in his eyes, and he took a moment to wipe it away. Once his sight was clear, Ulfric sighed in relief as he saw a place where the sun didn't touch. Bumbling over to the shade, Ulfric was almost drunk with the thought of being in a nice, cool area.

Just as he was about to step foot in the shadows, a glint on the ground caught his eye. He turned to it, just about to smash the glass under his boot for kicks and giggles when he saw it wasn't glass. His annoyance quickly vanished, and it was replaced with curiosity. Ulfric bent down, oblivious to his surroundings, and picked up his newfound treasure gently.

He lifted it tenderly in the air, intoxicated by its dark beauty. It hung on a string, which Ulfric thought was too poor to be holding such a beautiful object. It swung slightly and twirled in the breeze. Orange patterns waved against the black, making it look alive and vibrant.

Ulfric was enchanted by it. His eyes stared into its depths, and his mouth opened slightly. He couldn't believe such a _magical _item would just be on the ground. It was like it was calling to him. Ulfric lifted a finger, and brushed the jewel along its side. It felt so smooth and precious.

"_Where did you find that?_" somebody demanded behind Ulfric.

Ulfric whipped around, but held the gem behind his back. "Gareth? What are you doing?" Ulfric snapped at his comrade.

"Same could be said to you! Now, where did you get that?" Gareth asked again, glaring at the slightly overweight knight.

Ulfric started to twitch, an annoying habit of his. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, trying to sound convincing.

"Cut the crap, Ulfric. I know you have that stone," Gareth snarled.

"Fine, so what if I do! Whaddya going to do 'bout it?" Ulfric admitted, pulling his treasure from out behind him.

"It's uh, mine! I lost it, and I need it back!" Gareth lied expertly, keeping a poker face.

"So? I found it! It's mine!" Ulfric retorted, clenching the stone closer to him. It was so delicate, so stunning.

Gareth seethed, almost growling. "Fine. I'll pay you for it," Gareth fumed and pulled out his wallet, rupees of all colors shimmering inside. "How much?"

"How much you got?" Ulfric replied with a sly smile. The stone dropped out of his mind as quickly as it had planted itself there, his only thoughts on the glimmer of the rupees.

"Damn you. Meet tonight when the moon is high in the sky, got it?" Gareth said, putting away his wallet to avoid suspicions.

"Fine. Just make sure you have that pouch with ya," Ulfric said, knowing what he was talking about. People with that much money couldn't just toss around cash in broad daylight.

"Alright. See you tonight then," Gareth responded, still eyeing the stone. Ulfric noticed the stare and quickly put the stone away. He started to wander off towards one lone tent in the distance. Gareth grinned as soon as he left. "My Lord will be pleased," Gareth murmured to himself, then walked away as well.

* * *

><p>Link ran a hand through his hair, pushing back the sweaty bangs. He'd been working for well over three hours now, and he had only made a dent in the rubble.<p>

He had been clearing away rubbish when sand flew up into the air. Link had to cough, which earned him concerned looks from the healers. He smiled at them, assuring them he was okay. Ever since the dust storm, healers had been fretting over him day and night. It took a lot of persuasion and smiling to even get them to let him go out and help.

After carrying/dragging a piece of wood to a pile, Link decided to take a breather. He sat down in a rare cool spot and let out a relaxed sigh. It seemed so long ago since he had last sat down. His leg would occasionally flare painfully as Link would work, and his head was still throbbing. He had just been gritting his teeth and ignoring it, but that was becoming close to impossible.

Link bent over and propped his chin with one hand. He surveyed the area out of habit (though he could do it faster as a wolf) and saw nothing but ruins. He looked downcast at his feet, where leather boots covered them. He wiggled his toes out of boredom, slightly amused as he watched the tips move.

He was about to get up and start working again when he heard someone behind him. Link turned around to see who was talking, but a slab of stone was blocking his view. _Well, it's not for me then, _Link thought. He stood up when an interesting word caught his attention.

_Stone? Why would someone want a stone badly? There's nothing here but sand, _Link thought as he turned around and listened secretly to their conversation. _Unless…_ Link patted his pockets, feeling for the familiar stone. Growing frantic when he felt nothing, he dug his hands into the two pockets he did have.

He pulled the insides of the pockets out, and was surprised when nothing fell out but lint and some string. _It's gone! It must have fallen out during the sand storm! _Link realized, a feeling of dread washing over him. _And that guy has it!_

Link was about to jump out when he heard about the meeting. Before Link could do anything, they both settled on meeting at midnight. Link heard footsteps walk away, and then he frowned, leaning against the large rock. His mind was already thinking of ways to sneak out of a hospital.

"My Lord will be pleased…"

Link jumped when his sensitive ears heard that. He strained to hear more, but when nothing else came, Link silently looked around corner. No one was there, but when Link looked around, he could see a figure retreating into the distance. Narrowing his eyes, Link growled softly and his fingers scratched against the rough stone.

He backed away from the chunk of rock though and looked up at the sky. The sky had begun to turn to pink, the sun just a hair lengths away from the horizon. Link turned back to the workers, most of which had begun to slip inside the few tents still standing for some much deserved sleep.

Link considered going to Zelda, but decided against it. He didn't know who the spy was, and he didn't want to draw conclusions without evidence. _Though I should go tell her, _Link thought. He looked back up to the sky, figuring out how much time he had left in the day. Knowing he didn't have much, Link quickly walked over to Zelda's tent.

As he neared it, he noticed many Hylian knights standing at the entrance. Curious, Link strode over to them. The knights, upon seeing him, immediately straightened up, even though Link was at most eighteen years old. The Hero nodded at them, but then cocked his head and pointed at the tent.

"Uh, official business, Mr. Hero, sir. We've been told to not let anyone in," a knight explained, getting the question.

Link nodded slowly, beckoning them to go on.

"A, uh, meeting with the council, I think. The Head Councilmen has ordered no one is allowed in," the same knight said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Link frowned, and his eyebrows furrowed together. He pointed up at the sky, nonverbally asking what time it would be over.

"Not sure. Though both Queen and council looked to be on their last nerves," he answered honestly.

Link frowned again, but then smiled as his thanks. The knight said, "No problem, Mr. Hero, sir!" The knights all saluted to Link, who blushed and walked away back towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Zelda sat at the head of the table, glaring at the one noble talking. He was round, with white powder plastered all over his face. Even she did not wear that much makeup.<p>

"People are not doing what they're supposed to! They're growing lazy!" he was saying, his beady eyes moving around the room. "Your _knights _are slacking! I saw a whole legion 'resting' in the hospital ward earlier today!" he sneered.

"Might I remind you that yesterday a dust storm raged through the camp?" Zelda responded curtly. She didn't loosen her glare on the councilman.

"Dust? I believe that's the same stuff that your servants clean away! That's no excuse for getting an _injury," _he replied, his nostrils flaring.

Impa, who was standing beside Zelda, narrowed her red eyes and muttered something unpleasant about men under her breath. Zelda spared a glance at the Sheikah, glad she was at her side again.

"Some of them cannot hide in a nice, cool, tent all day long," Zelda said, not bothering to hide some of the venom in her voice.

"Yes, but when one sees a large cloud of sand and wind coming towards them, it is only common sense to get shelter," the noble explained as if he was speaking to child. "And don't try to say they were _saving _people. Everybody has legs."

"Some were injured before the storm. They couldn't just leave them out there," Zelda snapped back, defending her knights. Sure, they were lazy, but as a whole they always had courage at heart and would fight to defend her and her country.

"They shouldn't have been out there in the first place! Besides, we need all the men we can get it!" the noble practically yelled at Zelda. The other councilmen looked around nervously at each. "I even heard the hero risked his life for a child! Last I heard, the hero is much more important than a simple child who shouldn't _even be here in the first place!" _

Something snapped in Zelda, and she stiffened. Everyone could tell that he had hit a nerve. Even the councilman backed away, his fury disappearing and being replaced by fear.

"How _dare_ you say that!" Zelda spat out acidly. Impa looked worriedly at the Queen, and rested a hand on her trembling shoulder. Zelda just ignored her and continued, "You have no right to say that about him! You don't even know what he has been through!" Zelda seethed, her voice low and deadly.

The councilman who had shrunken back now retaliated and said, "He saved Hyrule, I know! And I'm grateful! But we need him to win this war!" The noble looked around at his companions for help, but no one stood up for him.

"He is not just a weapon! He will always help Hyrule, even if it means doing the little tasks. You are just too blind to see it," Zelda fumed. Her fists were clenched on the table, where the occasional spark would come off of. "Now, get _out," _The Queen commanded, surprising everybody.

"W-what?" the noble stuttered, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"You heard me," Zelda said clearly, her eyes hard and icy.

"M-my Majesty, you cannot possibly… I- my family has been friends with the royal family for centuries! You- you just can't…" he finished lamely, his mouth hanging open.

"Yes I can. Now leave, before I kick you off the council."

No one doubted that she would. The man quickly departed, not looking anybody in the eye.

"Now that that is over with, what's next?" Zelda asked after he had left. Her anger disappeared, though a hint of it still lingered in her eyes. She turned to the remaining councilmen, who all looked confused. They seemed to be unsure what to do, until one spoke up.

"Your Majesty, we were discussing what supplies we have and which ones we need. If I remember correctly, which I always do, we were in the middle of talking about the amount of paper we should get," he chirped helpfully. Then, they were off in another long, extremely detailed conversation about paper and its uses.

Zelda sighed; it was going to be a very long meeting.

* * *

><p>Ilia was restless. She lay awake, staring at the canvas wall. Everybody else was sleeping, and Ilia was sure she was the only one awake after a hard day's work. She'd helped sewing and passing out food, but that was it. It made her feel weak, and Ilia hated that feeling.<p>

Right now though, she was afraid if she closed her eyes another nightmare might come to her. She had been getting them more and more often now, each one more terrifying than last. Though one thing did always happen, and that was the wolf that would always appear. Sometimes Ilia couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. One time, she was the wolf. She could feel the wind on her back and the ground beneath her paws. It had been wonderful.

But that had been earlier, before the gruesome nightmares had begun to increase in intensity. Ilia inwardly sighed; she was lonely, even though she was surrounded. Her father slept on the men's side, while she lay with strangers. They did have their own beds, but Ilia was still feeling claustrophobic.

The Ordonian opened one vibrant green eye. She was sure someone had moved in the shadows. Squinting at the dark, Ilia could barely see the fuzzy figure of a person moving silently out. As the person moved closer, Ilia barely closed her eyes, looking through her blonde eyelashes.

Following the mysterious person with her eyes, she could see he made it to the exit. She was about to get up and demand where he was going when he pushed aside the tent flaps. The moon illuminated his body, and for second, Ilia could have sworn she saw a teenager in a green tunic with golden hair. But as quickly as it had come, the image disappeared and was replaced with someone she knew quite well.

Ilia grumbled to herself as she pulled on worn slippers over her feet. What in the blazes was Link doing up so late? She continued to silently complain as she covered her body with the thin coat that was acting as a pillow. Feeling not as cold now, Ilia stood up and walked over to the exit, all the while pulling tangles out of her hair.

Stepping into the chilly air, Ilia felt her feet slide in the desert sand. She wished she was back in the forest, where it was nice and peaceful. Where it wasn't too cold and it wasn't too warm. The ground was solid too; no chances of dirt rising from the ground and attacking everybody. _Suck it up,_ Ilia thought to herself.

She blinked her eyes, adjusting to the shadowy camp. Inside it was black, with a torch in the back barely making any light. But out here, half a moon was shining down. To Ilia, she preferred it over the sun. The sun was always alone, and had no stars to give it company. But the moon was gentle, even if not many people appreciated it.

Narrowing her eyes, Ilia looked around for around for her village idiot, but she couldn't spot Link. Either he was hiding very well, or he had left, which Ilia hoped to the goddesses he hadn't, or else he'd be back in the hospital after she was through with him.

Right when she was about to go look for the hero, two voices carried over in the wind. Ilia snapped towards the direction they came, wondering who else was up. She looked around in the night until she could see two very blurry shadows a couple feet ahead of her. One had a torch, but it was still shadowy and indistinct. The two seemed tense in the other's company, but by the tone of their voices, they sounded serious.

Without really thinking, Ilia clenched her fists and marched up to the two Hylians. Her green eyes cut through the darkness, but they didn't notice her until she was in the little clearing. As she was walking though, the two voices became clearer and clearer, and Ilia just caught the middle of their conversation.

"Two thousand rupees; take it or leave it," a gruff voice negotiated, looking down at the other person. He was tossing something up in the air, enjoying that it had the full attention of his companion.

"A thousand," the other countered, watching the object go up and down.

"Aw, c'mon now! It's much more valuable than that, and you know it!" he retorted, stopping the tossing and gesturing with his hands.

His comrade growled at him and was about to say something when Ilia's footsteps were apparently heard. They whirled around, fear evident on their faces. But when they saw it was just a teenager and a girl, no less, their fear disappeared and was replaced with an eyebrow raise.

Ilia scowled at the both of them and spat out, "Are you guys really bargaining over a stupid object? You should be helping cleaning up, not arguing about a little thing. I bet you _knights_," she sneered at that word, "just found it and didn't bother to return it!"

The one with the item was the first to respond and he grinned at her. It was a disgusting smirk, one filled with smugness and power. He sauntered over to her, twirling the object on a string. "What gave ya that idea? I found this fair and square!" he snickered at her.

"If you found it, why didn't you return it?" Ilia snapped back, not showing her fear to the man.

But he just chuckled at her and slipped the necklace in his pocket. He started to twirl her locks in his fingers, looking lustfully in Ilia's green eyes. She tried to step back, but he had her hair wrapped tightly in his short fingers. "Because love, if I returned it, I wouldn't get anything back!" he said smoothly, still playing with her hair.

Ilia struggled to get away from him, but the man was stronger than her. "Ugh, let go of me, you dirty pig!" she shrieked at him, grasping his arm and trying unsuccessfully to pull away his arm.

"That's no way for a woman to talk!" he purred at her, now brushing his free hand against her face. Ilia felt her heart race, and she stared wide eyed at the man. Her defiance was gone, and she wasn't afraid to admit she was scared. She looked over his shoulder at his fellow knight, but he wasn't looking at Ilia. Instead, he was scanning the area. The spy had thought he had heard something and was looking everywhere for a source.

"Now, how about we go back to my bed, and-" the man was saying, turning Ilia's attention back to him. Before he could say more, his partner yelled at him.

"Ulfric, watch out! He's coming right behind-"

WHACK! Something collided with Ilia's attacker head, and he released his grip on her. He slumped to the ground, unconscious and a little blood dripping down his forehead. Something tumbled out of his pocket, and Ilia saw that the thing they were bargaining for was a little black and orange stone.

Ilia looked up to her savior and almost collapsed when she saw Link's gentle blue eyes. He was holding a piece of twisted metal in his hands, pointing downwards at the knight. When Link saw he wasn't going to get up, he dropped the metal and looked up at Ilia. He smiled sympathetically at her, and Ilia was about ready to hug him. But then she saw the remaining knight draw a dagger and sneak up on Link.

"Link, behind you!" Ilia shouted out. Link whipped around, and seeing the charging man, pushed Ilia to the ground. Usually Ilia would've punched him, but right now she just stayed on the ground, still scared out of her mind.

Link ducked just as he swung the knife and rolled around the traitor. Standing up straight behind him, Link realized he had no sword or weapon. This distracted Link for a second, which the man took full advantage of. He brought up his leg and slammed his foot into Link's stomach. Link let out an 'oof', and was sent stumbling, landing ungracefully on his back a few feet away.

The man with the knife ran forward and was soon towering over a prone Link. He brought the dagger up and then slammed it down, dropping to one knee to deliver a definitive blow. Link rolled out of the way just before the knife stabbed him. Looking at the deadly weapon, Link hopped up on two feet again. The hero was looking around for a weapon, and the spy noticed this with a smug look.

"What's wrong, Hero? Defenseless?" he taunted Link. The man snickered as he leapt forward at what he thought was a distracted Link, but he was proven wrong as Link stepped aside quickly. He jumped over in front of Ilia while the man righted himself again.

Link lunged past his childhood friend and snatched the black and orange gem off the ground. Ilia gaped at him as Link moved; she had been told stories about his fighting but had never seen it. In her awe, Ilia did wonder why he had rushed over to get a little rock.

Link grasped the string the stone hung on, hesitant to touch the stone itself. The attacker noticed and smiled slyly. He didn't know why the hero didn't touch it, but he did know that that rock was full of dark magic. Whatever it did, it had to be bad and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Afraid of a little magic, boy?" the man mocked again, readjusting his grip on the knife. He was planning on catching the hero off guard, then striking.

Link practically growled at the traitor, holding the necklace in a vice like grip. Ilia too stared at the man, but more in confusion. She knew magic existed (the Queen was quite adept at it), but she didn't know what he meant. Did Link know? If he did and didn't tell her, Ilia swore she was going to make him regret that.

"That big, bad hero afraid of a little stone. How cute," he chortled, slowly tensing up for his next attack. "But who wouldn't be; it's pretty _scary_ looking," he spoke in fake fear. His face had a light smile on it, as if he were carefree and happy, but his eyes told another story, one tense and filled with bloodlust.

In a split second, Link looked back at Ilia. His eyes seemed to be asking for forgiveness, to not think any different of him. Ilia didn't know what to say and was quite speechless, but also in that spilt second, the man's demeanor changed and he shot towards Link, knife readied for stabbing.

However, Link back flipped out of the way, his reflexes still as sharp as they were at the end of his adventure. Quickly, he swung the necklace upwards by the string. The trio seemed to freeze as the stone hung in midair, catching some distant torchlight and twinkling slightly before pitching toward the earth. As the stone was falling down, Link's hand shot out, and he curled his fingers around the gem. Link's expression hardened; he knew what he was doing and was bracing for the now familiar pain.

Ilia gasped as dark shadows started to cling to Link's arm. The traitor was in the same position as Ilia, too shocked to do anything. The shadows moved fast, covering up the hero in no time at all. It happened too fast to comprehend. Link fell to all fours, as if the shadows were too much of a weight on him. His body was changing. His arms and legs grew shorter, his ears becoming more pointed and crawling up to the top of his skull. Still the shadows hugged him tightly. The only things that weren't covered were his eyes, which stayed a piercing blue.

But soon, the shadows seemed to grow lighter. They spread out on Link's body, becoming solid and thin. Ilia recognized the shadows becoming fur, something that covered Link as much as the shadows did. She gasped as she understood why Link was afraid of using the stone.

Because instead of Link standing, a fierce wolf stood there.

***runs away screaming as angry readers chase me with pitchforks and torches for leaving them at a horrible cliffhanger***

**Reviewwwwwwww!**

**Okay, I have some news for yall. I'm going on vacation, and I'm leaving on Friday. (sixteens hours in a car. UHGUEPINCF) I'll try to write another chapter by then, but I don't know when it'll be posted. I could post it when I get back, or before I leave or LEva114 could hack into my accounts and post it for me. I dunno, we shall see what happens!**

**(Are we doing a game of me asking questions and you answering? Haha, alright. NEXT QUESTION: in WHAT movie does a giant marshmallow attack? (its easy, but heres a hint: they choose their end)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Haha! I updated BEFORE Friday. You can thank my lovely beta for that :) **

**Topaz Skye- Thank you! **

**Juli Beawr- AH! No, I updated! Take it! **

**A person- Zelda's awesome, I luv her. And yes, that was the reason I suppose. :D. And people were already in there because you can get delirious and sick and stuff if you're in the desert or without any water. And for the injured people, use your imagination :D. I guess I just needed a 'emergency' part of the tent. **

**Shad999- *throws chapter at and runs off screaming* **

**Error code 666- thanks, and don't worry, I suck at writing reviews too. I'm afraid I'll sound like a tight critic or something :P But you did great! :D**

**FMAlcheholic- As do you, my friend, as do you.**

**Mirak-Caasi- Well, I never used the cannon and just warped. I'm a cheapskate xD And Toon Link is cute AND deadly!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love em, and PLEASE keep reviewing!**

**Also, congratulations: Ryoshiro, Error code 666, and FMAlcheholic for getting the question right! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**Enough with the Authors note! ENJOY LEE CHAPTER! **

* * *

><p>Ilia stared in shock at the growling wolf standing in front of her. She was confused; where was Link? He was just standing with his back facing her when those shadows came, and after that Zelda's wolf was there instead. Was he transported away? Was he invisible? Was this another nightmare?<p>

It was the same wolf Ilia had been seeing in her dreams, she was sure of that. It had the shackle around its paw and the pattern upon its forehead, but the eyes were what made Ilia so sure. No matter what nightmare she was locked in, Ilia would always see those striking blue eyes. They would cut through the eternal blackness and stare directly at Ilia in every single dream without fail.

Right now though, they were narrowed at the man in front of it. The man's expressions had changed frightfully fast: first shocked, then disbelief, and now fear. He was gaping at the canine, his mouth hanging open on its hinge. The dagger slipped out of his grasp and hit the sandy ground softly, yet Ilia could hear still hear the sound all the way over here. The wolf didn't notice because he was snarling at the traitor, gradually stalking over to him.

The knight saw the beast padding towards him, and he let out a whimper. The wolf was glowering at the knight, and the man just couldn't look away from the fierce blue eyes. His knees were knocking together, and Ilia would've laughed if she had not been more than a little scared herself. The wolf barked ferociously at the man, who in return squealed and covered his face with his arms for protection. The wolf's tail wagged slightly, as if he was enjoying the sight.

The wolf backed up, and the knight heard the distinct lack of growling. He peeked open an eye and sighed shakily in relief when he saw no animal. He nervously bent down to pick up his knife, but suddenly claws dug into his back. The traitor cried out in pain and surprise, but the wolf had already pushed him to the ground on his belly. The beast leaped off and growled low in his throat, as if daring the man to get up. The knight just assumed the fetal position and began to whisper prayers to the Goddesses under his breath.

After watching the man for a moment, the wolf turned to face Ilia. He blinked once at her, then trotted over to the knife the man had dropped. He picked it up gingerly by its hilt in his jaws, careful not to stab himself. The wolf then galloped over to Ilia, who stared wide-eyed at him. The wolf bowed its head and dropped the knife by her feet with a puff of sand and a slight whine in the back of his throat.

Ilia watched as the wolf nudged the knife with his snot, then point at the still cowering man. Ilia nodded slowly, still not quite understanding the situation. The animal looked sadly at Ilia and licked her hand gently. Ilia didn't do anything as the wolf backed away, but once she was sure he was at a safe distance, Ilia snatched up the knife. She scrambled to her feet and went into a sloppy battle pose, unsure if the wolf was going to attack.

The wolf barked at her, which caused Ilia to jump. But before he (or she) could pounce, the beast leapt over the knight and was running to somewhere off in the camp. Ilia stood there, knife in hand, hesitant if she should follow the animal. But then she looked at the shaking man, and her fear was replaced with anger.

She marched to him, and stood proudly over him, glaring down at him with blazing eyes. He hugged his knees closer to him when he heard the footsteps, clenching at his pants until his knuckles turned white.

Ilia gave him her evilest look and placed a foot on his chest. She pushed down and rolled the man onto his back. He squawked and tried humorously to get back on his side so he could stay in the safe fetal position he had snapped into. Ilia stared down mercilessly at him and placed her hands on her hips, the knife still intertwined in her fingers. She raised her chin and glared daggers at the traitor.

"Ilia, are you alright?" Zelda's voice asked from a bit away. The Ordonian blinked and then turned to where the voice came from. The Queen of Hyrule was walking quickly over to her, her auburn hair swishing behind her as it fell down her back. Link followed swiftly behind her, and the wolf was nowhere in sight. Ilia could also see the tall shadow of Impa, Zelda's forever faithful nursemaid.

"Y-yes," Ilia sputtered out, knowing full well she was acting like an idiot. She felt her cheeks grow hot, but she continued to look at the trio. Now that they were closer, she saw the black and orange stone was hanging around Link's neck, but not touching his bare skin.

Impa leapt out of the night and raced over to Ilia, who still had her foot on the knight's chest. The Sheikah growled and hauled the man up to his feet via his shirt. Ilia slid her foot off, not ashamed at what she had done. Impa pulled out rope from around her waist and began to tie the man's wrists together.

"So this is the spy, eh? Not a very brave one…" Impa said softly, more to herself than anybody else. Link felt a smile tug at his lips, but at that exact moment Zelda spoke, and his grin vanished.

"What is your name?" Zelda commanded coldly, her eyes broking no argument. Link stood next to her and turned to face the man as well. He was looking down at the man with the same ferocity, though not quite as deadly and ice cold as that of the Queen's.

The knight pushed Impa off him with bounds hands and shakily stood on his own two feet. His gaze shifted from Zelda, to Ilia, and finally to Link. He scrutinized the hero carefully, not missing a single detail. Link was not afraid to look the traitor in the eye and didn't break eye contact with him once while he was examined.

"…The hero chosen by the Goddesses themselves… is a… wolf...?" the man said slowly, as if testing the words on his tongue. He looked away from the glaring hero and stared directly at Zelda's face, casting aside the rigid formality that he no longer needed to adhere to.

"I said, what is your name?" Zelda repeated, giving Ilia a fleeting glance. The girl was watching Link curiously, barely listening to the conversation.

"It isn't possible! You'd need tons of dark magic, and the power like that would only be from the gods themselves…" he rambled, trying to explain it to himself.

Zelda heaved a sigh, letting out her frustration. "Impa, take him to a Cave of Ordeals. He's too much in shock to answer our questions. Maybe the Great Fairy can get an answer out of him," she told her nursemaid. Impa nodded tightly and slung the man over her shoulder, ignoring his feeble complaints.

She tensed her legs and then jumped, using Sheikah magic to launch herself over to the steep mesa. The knight's white face was the last thing the Queen, the Hero, and the Ordonian saw before they both disappeared into the depths of the cave.

"Sweet Nayru…" Zelda breathed out in annoyance, rubbing her temples. Link stared sympathetically at her, his composure softening, and the Queen shot him a look of gratitude, grateful to have such a caring friend.

But then, the two seemed to notice Ilia was still standing there. They both twisted around to look at Ilia, and Ilia saw that Link looked slightly nervous. Ilia didn't know what to say and was glad that Zelda started the conversation.

"Can you please tell me happened?" she asked tenderly, her voice soft and eyes gentle. Link watched Ilia, looking for any kind of reaction.

"Well, there were these two men," Ilia began, but before she could continue, Link gasped and hurried over to where the man's still form lay. He hadn't moved since Link had hit him in the head. The Queen walked over to Link, who had his fingers under the man's nose.

"Is he all right?" Zelda questioned worriedly, looking at the overweight knight. She let out a sigh of relief when Link nodded and removed his fingers. He got to his feet, where Zelda gave him some rope she had found on the ground. He nodded in thanks and started to tie the man's limbs.

"Sorry, please continue," Zelda said politely, motioning towards Ilia. The green-eyed girl nodded and started again.

"Those two men were bargaining over something, and without really thinking, I yelled at them," Ilia said thoughtfully, trying to remember the events after all the excitement. "That one," Ilia gestured at the man Link was tying up, "started to advance on me…" she mumbled out uncomfortably.

Zelda clenched her fists in anger, and Ilia spotted Link yanking the rope tighter than usual. The Queen then said, "Excuse me for asking, but what was it they were arguing over?"

"Well, when Link knocked him aside, this odd black and orange stone came out of his pocket where he had put it beforehand," Ilia said, putting a hand under her chin. The two wielders of the Triforce (though Ilia didn't know it) locked gazes, their expressions the same.

"What happened next?" Zelda spoke slowly, almost like she was afraid of the answer. She broke away from Link's stare and stared at Ilia.

"Then the other guy tried to attack Link, but then when Link realized he had no weapons, he rolled over to where that stone had went," Ilia told the Queen truthfully. "Then he grabbed it by the string, and then when he touched the gem part, these shadows came, and when they left, your wolf was there instead…" Ilia trailed off, ending her little story.

Zelda looked to be deep in thought, and Link did too. Ilia hated to speak up, but she did anyway. "Does that gem transport people away or something?" she asked.

Link, who had finished binding the knight, stood up and walked over to them. Zelda turned to face him, her visage asking a silent question. Link closed his eyes and nodded, obviously getting what the question was.

"Ilia, you have heard the story of Link's adventure, right?" Zelda spoke to Ilia. The Ordonian said that yes, she had. It was a famous story, and had been written in many books (some horribly inaccurate).

"Do you remember the part when twilight invaded Hyrule?" Zelda went on, carefully picking her words.

"Yeah. Everybody was turned into spirits, except Link and you. I think it was because the Goddesses spared you or something," Ilia replied, racking her brain to recall the tale.

Zelda sighed, and admitted, "I lied." At Ilia's shocked/confused look, Zelda went on, "We were somewhat spared. You have heard of the Triforce, right?" she asked.

Ilia nodded, and said, "It was what the Goddesses left behind when they went back into the heavens."

"Yes; let me explain. There are three Goddesses: the Goddess of Power, the Goddess of Wisdom, and the Goddess of Courage. When they ascended back to the heavens after creating Hyrule, they left behind the Triforce, which was stored away in the Sacred Realm," Zelda explained.

"Many people tried to steal it and use it for their own gain, and they all failed except one man, a Gerudo thief. He used the young hero, and when the hero drew the Master Sword, the man was able to enter the sacred realm and claim the Triforce," Zelda said gravely.

"Now, when a person touches the Triforce, they will get any wish they desire, but if the person is unequal in power, wisdom, and courage, the Triforce will split into three and go off to find a host for the pieces. Though one will stay, the one that reflects the person most," the Queen recited. She had been in thousands of history lessons and knew the legend by heart.

"The man who had finally captured the Triforce got Power, while Wisdom and Courage disappeared. The Gerudo, now fueled by the Goddesses' ambition, captured the castle and Hyrule while the hero slept for seven years. When he had finally waked, he called the seven sages and then set off to kill the King of Evil."

"The Princess of Destiny had already been captured by the Gerudo, and when the hero arrived, the Triforce marking on the back of the evil man's hand started to glow, meaning that the other's parts were near. The man tried to take Triforce from the others, but was defeated by the hero himself. He was sealed away into the Sacred Realm, but still had his piece of the Triforce. He would be reincarnated later on, as would the hero and princess. The Evil King's name was Gannondorf, the same man who had invaded Castle town not too long ago," Zelda finished.

Ilia gaped slightly at Zelda, taking in all the information. She had heard of the legend, but never at full detail. "Somebody with the Triforce of Courage usually meant he was chosen by the goddesses, as did someone with the Triforce of Wisdom. A Hero would always appear whenever Hyrule was threatened, and I think being attacked by twilight would qualify as trouble," Zelda said, a hint of playfulness in her serious eyes.

"So if the Hyrule was in danger, the hero would come and would have the Triforce of Courage, while the princess would have the Triforce of Wisdom?" Ilia asked, trying to organize her thoughts.

"Yes, that is right," Zelda agreed, nodding slightly.

"So, that would mean you have the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link has the… the Triforce of Courage?!" Ilia said, thinking out loud. She looked up at Link, demanding answers.

Link sighed and slumped his shoulders almost unhappily. He held out his hand, his palm facing him. Ilia was about to ask what he was doing when a trio of golden triangles appeared on the back of his hand, shining softly in the dark, then dimming to almost the shade of a birthmark. She gasped and grabbed Link's hand, bringing it close to her face to examine the holy gift.

"When twilight came, I was unaffected by it. Twilight made everybody afraid and filled their head with false fears. It turned them into spirits. The Triforce of Wisdom lent power to my mind, and I was able to block away the fright," Zelda spoke, almost smiling as she watched Ilia poke Link's hand to test if it was real. Link rolled his eyes, but allowed Ilia to do so.

"Link was different when he entered the twilight. Even though he could think clearly in it, the dark magic was too powerful for the Triforce, and it changed Link into something more suitable for the darkness, which was a wolf," Zelda said, even though she did not quite understand it herself.

"So, you're part wolf then?" Ilia asked Link, stopping her staring match with the mark on his hand. Link raised an eyebrow and shrugged, not knowing how to respond to that.

"But, did that stone attack you or something?" Ilia said, nodding at the black gem around his neck. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought and looked at Zelda for help.

"Somewhat," Zelda said for the quiet hero. "It was originally a curse cast on him by Zant, the false king of twilight. Later, after drawing the Master sword, Midna and Link used it to switch between forms freely."

"Oh…" Ilia breathed out. She dropped Link's hand, which he took back gladly. "Wait!" Ilia said suddenly, realization coming upon her like a tidal wave.

"That wolf, it was the same one that saved Rusl, wasn't it? And then he stopped that attack too," Ilia shouted out, her eyes wide with surprise. "And Rusl didn't- oh, _when he hears of this!_" She hissed, clenching her fists.

"Ilia, wait," Zelda ordered, but not in a bossy way. "Nobody can know of this, alright? The only people who know are Midna, Ganondorf, you, and I," she said. "Well, I suppose Epona can tell the difference as well, but that's not the point. The point is, this is a secret. If word gets out that the Hero is also a wolf that has scared _many of my people_," she glared at Link at that last part, who just blinked his eyes innocently back at her, "things will get chaotic."

"Oh. I understand, I suppose," Ilia replied, looking slightly disappointed. Link chuckled at her, and Ilia just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Your Highness!" Impa's frantic voice came from their right. They all turned to the voice, and soon Impa came running out in between a couple of tents. "Your Highness, the Great Fairy has made the traitor speak, and he had said an attack is coming tomorrow night," Impa hurriedly said.

Zelda gasped, but quickly regained her calm composure. "How do you know he is not lying?" the Queen questioned.

Impa shook her head and replied, "The Great Fairy can tell when people are lying, and he was not. Even I did not see signs of lying; no fidgeting, no avoiding eye contact, and no sweat."

The gears in Zelda's head were turning fast, trying to think of a solution. "Get the blacksmiths working on armor and swords. Everybody who is not fighting, have them make potions and other things to aid the soldiers in battle. Allow the knights to sleep though the night, as I do not know how long this battle will be," Zelda told her nursemaid. The Sheikah nodded curtly and was off running again to fulfill the task set to her.

Zelda turned back to Ilia and Link, who were watching the scene worriedly. "Link, get some rest. You're still injured, and you need to relax if you're going to fight, which I know you will," she told Link. He frowned slightly, not liking that he couldn't help. He pouted, but Ilia shoved him to get him moving. Link sighed gloomily and walked slowly over to the hospital.

"Same goes to you as well, Ilia. I'll need battlefield nurses, and like Link, you'll probably want to do whatever you can to help," she told Ilia. Ilia nodded, understanding what she said. After a quick goodbye, Ilia was jogging over to Link, who was halfway to the hospital/hotel.

Zelda watched the two leave, and then started back to her tent alone, battle strategies already forming in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ughh the ending is rushed. I hate it. Sorry :( <strong>

**Um, I will be leaving on Friday, and be gone all week long. So I won't have much time to write (I won't have any at all!) Again, sorry bout that.**

**I tried to get why Link turned into the wolf, but I wasn't sure. So, if you have a better reason or I missed it in the game, then sorry again. **

**ALSO, REVIEW! Please? It'll make my sixteen hour trip so much easier :)**

**And, I have an awesome scene in my head and can't wait to write it down :) (but I won't come till later :( )**

**(NEXT QUESTION: WHAT superhero made time go backwards in an oldish film? It isn't that hard… :D)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heeeeey guys. Just imagine this isn't late at all, kay? :) **

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: I've come to see that the title and summary of this story is not good. You see, I had a totally different plot in my head when I started this so long ago. SO, if anyone has any better ideas for a title and summary, then please, message me or say in the reviews. **

**And yeah, sorry about the delay. School just started (ARGHHH!) so I won't have as much time to write. Sorry :( **

**FMAlcheholic- Uh.. that's Blue Brothers isn't it? I haven't seen that movie in sooo long. I really should though… It's good :D**

**Clarkygirl- Oh… oops :3 **

**I'm not replying to a lot of people because it's like, five in the morning. I get up at five to lay in bed and read stories to get myself up, and then I saw I got this story back from my beta. AND I UPDATED IT!**

**And thanks as always to my lovely beta, LEva114! *claps***

**Enjoy the actionless chapter… (but there's hints of Zelink!)**

* * *

><p>"We could loop around them, sending our strongest behind so they couldn't retreat. Then we could finish them off."<p>

"That could work, but what if they surrender? We aren't a barbaric country, and we can't just kill them off like flies if they do surrender."

Two war generals were arguing over a table, on which lay a slightly curled map. The map was one of the more accurate drawings of the Gerudo Desert- almost equal to the Hero's map, which had all sorts of landmarks. However, instead of the red owl statue markings, tiny figures were on top of the map, being moved around as each person spoke accordingly.

The people at the table were each highly ranked Hylian knights; ranging from General to Captain. The rectangle table they were at had enough room on each long side for four people, so eight could be situated comfortably. The majority of the people at the table were in their mid-forties, save for the two at the head. At the age most people would think too young to be at this type of meeting, the Queen of Hyrule and the Hero of Twilight, however, were both capable of doing what only an aged man dreamed of doing - and they were both under twenty years old.

Visitors from distant lands, such as Termina and Holodrum, were often surprised to see such a young, lone Queen, since they were used to the large and old Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, pre-king of the land. However, once they got to know the Queen, they could tell that her age meant nothing. She had seen things no one should ever see, and done things that could go into a book of fantasy. She was wise beyond her years, calm as a grandmother, and as beautiful as a prickly rose.

The Hero was somebody that people could look at, but never forget. His simple, yet likeable name could be lodged into the smallest of brains. The way he walked, the way he stood, the way he smiled; all that could never be forgotten. Whether you liked it or not, he was always there, fighting for the good of all. Even if he wasn't there physically, his spirit will always fight alongside the good in the entire world.

Yet they still were often shown bias due to their age. When Zelda was sixteen - before the Twilight crisis - suitors from all over the land had come in to present themselves. The princess couldn't have cared less about them, but Impa had told her it was good for Hyrule to have a sturdy king ruling over it. The batch of men were pathetic to say the least. One had decided to try and serenade her, which was quite frightening. Another wrote her a poem, while another attempted to paint a portrait of her. It was the last one though, that set her mind on becoming a lone queen.

He had given her child servants, all which had been beaten and whipped severely. He had treated her own servants like dogs, kicking and spitting at the poor people. Just the very thought of the man angered the usually fair Queen. He had gotten too close to her once, and it had taken Impa personally to 'escort' him off the Castle's grounds. She had sent knights out to arrest the slave traders since he was "kind" enough to tell of their location.

Not many people know that their fierce warrior hero was actually a goat herder (a darn good one at that). Sure, they knew he was from the forest and that he often helped everybody, but it was quite a rarity for a mere citizen of Hyrule to know the past of the boy who was presented by Queen Zelda and declared a Hero. Not too many knew that he had been content with his easy life style, and barely anybody knew he was next in line to be the mayor. All they saw was his scarred body and gleaming sword, and Link was quite happy with that. He knew the people needed someone for them to rely on, and though he hated to say it, the knights were not much help.

"Your Majesty, what are your thoughts?" a general asked at the far side of the table, leaning over and looking at the map with interest. He sparingly glanced up to see if said figure was listening, and when he saw her mouth about to open, he turned his gaze back on the battle plan.

"You are right; we cannot look them in the eye and steal their lives away when they have laid down their weapons," Zelda replied, thinking. She flicked her eyes to her right, watching the dirty blonde locks of Link as he leaned over her shoulder and studied the map.

"However," she said slowly, gathering her thoughts together, "once they are prisoner at the camp, we would need to execute them accordingly to their actions." Many Hylians nodded at her statement, and a dip of the head from Link told Zelda he agreed with her, even if the killing wasn't his style (as a human, of course. He kept his mind as a wolf, but animal instincts seemed to butt in all the time).

"Your Grace," Impa said, making everybody jump slightly as she slid out of her place in the shadows, "might I suggest that we use the Great Fairy's cave as a place to hold the enemy?"

Zelda nodded absentmindedly and spoke, "Yes, of course. But ask for her permission first." Impa responded that she would, and after this was concluded, she would immediately set off to the fairy queen's dungeon. The Sheikah shuffled noiselessly back into hiding, obscuring everyone's view of the Queen's nursemaid.

"My legion is already working on repairing the wall, my Queen," a captain spoke up, pointing his pointer finger (hence the name) at the dark line surrounding the symbol known as 'camp'. "The front is our main priority, and then after that is finish, we'll split up and work on the side walls." Link tipped his head, satisfied with the plan. The man beamed, and stood up a bit straighter.

"We cannot underestimate them either. Make sure the back is just as secure as the front," Zelda countered. "We have plenty materials around the camp. Use them," she instructed, pausing to see a strand of her dull hair hanging in her eyes. Without realizing it, she had unconsciously been waiting for somebody else to do it. With slight remorse, she glanced at Link again and tucked it behind her ears.

"We will get it down," he said curtly, and sat back down. Zelda watched him as he called over his apprentice and whispered in the young boy's ear. Whatever the captain said was quickly written down and pocketed by the lad with stiff movement and a blank expression. Zelda frowned inwardly; she would have to check on the current mentoring methods later.

"Ah, My Queen, I forgot to say-!" a round knight exclaimed suddenly, but stopped short when others scowled at him. However, he paid them no heed when he saw the questioning looks on both teenagers' faces. He went on, somewhat calmer.

"My Queen, what was salvaged from the wreckage isn't much, I'm afraid," he said gravely. "Most of the swords are bent beyond repair, and most of our arrows not in storage were ruined. That's about five hundred, give or take."

Zelda pressed her lips into a tight line, clearly stressed. "This is bad indeed. And we still haven't gotten to the bottom- I'm afraid to see what _those _swords look like," she said, more to herself as she went on. The ceremonial sword she had during royal meetings wasn't just for show; it had seen much bloodshed, and Zelda was well trained if it came to a fight.

She turned to the hero, and asked, "Link, do you have any arrows with you?" before she could stop herself. It was more of a reflex; she hadn't seen him without a bow over his shoulder since… well since a while.

And of course, Link's right hand immediately went to his shoulder to check his quiver. His hand closed around empty air before he remembered he left it at his home far away in Ordon. The tips of his ears turned pink, as did Zelda's, and he shook his head. Impa smiled from the shadows as she watched the two.

"Oh, right, I forgot…" Zelda mumbled quietly (and in a mortified tone). She let out a puff of breath, and held up her head in her hand. Nobody said anything about her poor posture, letting the Queen think as was needed.

"Is anybody trained in anything besides swordsmanship?" she asked the crowd. "You obviously don't have your sword…" she murmured to Link, who nodded sadly. _Where's Midna where you need her…_

"I believe some of my comrades are trained in fighting with knives and such," one person piped up, hoping to be helpful. When Zelda inquired if they would give up their swords, he shook his head and said he would have to get back to her on that one.

"Can we make any clubs?" somebody asked in a nasally voice. "Or perhaps spears?"

Zelda blinked her eyes; that thought hadn't occurred to her. Link saw her expression and grinned, allowing some of the tension to escape. "Yes, I suppose we can," Zelda agreed, and went on. "Whoever is capable of wielding a knife, get them working on whittling." After her new order escaped her lips, people hurriedly wrote it down.

"Metal tipped or wooden?" a general asked, looking up from his piece of parchment. He was originally from Termina, but moved to Hyrule a while back. He was too new to have an apprentice, despite his years of training in Hyrule's sister kingdom.

"Whatever is more efficient for you at the time. Metal can cut through armor whilst wood is more balanced and easier to use for beginners," Zelda responded, recalling her book she had read some time ago on weapons.

The general wrote this down as she spoke, nodding to show he was listening to the Queen. After he was finished, he bit his lip, wanting to say more but was uncertain. Zelda noticed, raised an eyebrow, and waited for him to go on, having all the time in the world. At his friend's elbow in his stomach, he spoke up.

"Your Majesty, what of your wolf? Is he to be fighting alongside us?" The man wrung his fingers in his lap, not quite sure whether it was rude of him to ask or not. He certainly didn't want to anger his new leader, but that question had been nagging at him ever since he saw the animal.

Zelda's mouth opened slightly, and everybody could tell she had forgotten about her canine protector in the midst of the war. Link had also tensed as well, but did a good job of hiding it. The two Triforce wielders quickly spared glances with each other, their eyes and long ears all they needed to communicate with each other.

_I don't have a sword with me, and you need all the ones you can get._

_Yes, but as a wolf you'd be more prone to be attacked and everybody knows who you are._

_Everybody knows me as well. We'll be at a lost either way._

_You could hide in some armor-_

_I'm Courage, so no._

_Right, right…_

All that took place in a fleeting look. "Yes, he will be joining you on the front line," Zelda said confidently. "He is very smart, so no need to worry on him turning against you or anything," she reassured him after seeing the panicky look on his face,

"O-of course, My Majesty," he replied hastily, scribbling down the information. Others copied his actions and wrote down the new data.

Moments passed as the sound of quills scratching against paper filled the air. Finally, after the feathers had been laid down next to their wells of ink, Zelda said, "Is our plan clear now? Do we need to recap?" Some nodded their heads, others mumbled something incoherently, while the rest read over what they had written, either agreeing or disagreeing to recapping.

"Okay…" Zelda said, hiding her annoyance on the lack of answers. "We'll make a loop around them, with the strongest at the front and back and the smallest in the middle. Archers will be stationed behind outcroppings, on the mesa, or on these towers. Any cannons we have will be used only as a last resort, since most of our black powder was lost. Got it?" she said in one breath, summing up the whole meeting in a couple of sentences.

As the people looked over their notes, Zelda leaned back in her chair and inwardly sighed. This had to be one of the most boring things of being Queen- meetings. Though it was rare that it wasn't with the council.

"Yes, we are good," one man said for the group, looking over his fellow knight's shoulders and seeing their own written down version.

"Excellent," Zelda said as she stood up, making Link stand up straighter. "I am going to my quarters. Make sure to fix any swords that are repairable, bandage up arrows, and get lots of spears. As for armor, use what you can," she said as she was on her feet. Again, all of this was scribbled down.

"Where will you be during the battle, Your Majesty?" A close to retiring knight asked, concerned for his Queen's safety.

And just as Impa jumped out of the shadows, her mouth opening to reply, Zelda butted in. "I will be with the archers on the towers around the camp. If the enemy, goddesses forbid, manages to invade our camp, I have daggers and magic on my side. No need to worry," she quickly told, looking over at her protective nursemaid. The sheikah closed her mouth, humphed, and slid backwards into her friend, the shadows.

"And the Hero?" the aging knight asked again.

"Disguised among the ranks of your men. He will be able to fight better if nobody is targeting him because of his attire," Zelda lied easily, going back to her original suggestion to Link. The Hero himself frowned and had the 'a little kid who's candy got taken away' look.

"So I suggest you watch what you say. You never know who's listening," Zelda replied slyly as she slipped outside, smiling playfully as she watched nervous knights tug at their collars, clearing their throats.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, Zelda felt the biting taste of sand in her mouth. From what she could gather from her position, she was on a cold, sandy floor with something hot running down her forehead. Thick clothing covered her body, but by the feeling of itchiness and rashes running down her legs, she could tell that her clothes would need mending.<p>

Groaning, Zelda pushed herself up on surprisingly weak arms. They shook with the effort, but oddly enough Zelda couldn't feel the strain. Getting up and settling on her knees was quite a task, which befuddled the Queen to no end. She didn't know why she was having so much trouble with such simple actions. She had exercised when she was young, and was in great shape. Why so out of shape now?

But as she looked around at her surroundings, something matted and red fell in her face. She jumped a little, but calmed down when it just swayed in the wind. Now really confused, Zelda gently touched it with a hand, but pulled back when something sticky ran down her hand. She looked at her bare hands and cocked her head when she saw a drop of blood running down the unusually dry and red skin.

Still holding her hand in the same place, Zelda followed up the bloody piece, but couldn't find the end. In till another gust of wind came, bringing harsh flecks of sand that moved whatever was hanging in front of her. She gasped slightly as the realization came upon. This wasn't something separate; it was her own bloodied hair.

Reflexively whipping her hand to her head, she quickly rubbed her forehead looking for the source of the blood. Feeling a groove with something wet inside, Zelda grimaced. It was deep and still pooling out blood. But yet, she couldn't feel the sting of the cut. It was odd. She could feel it faraway, like it was a memory or an unpleasant dream. Her memories though, were hazy. She couldn't remember much. The sound of swords clashing and screams were practically the only thing she could recall.

Looking down at herself for something to stop the flow, she saw that she wore a thick brown cloak that she normally wore during travels. Underneath though, was her usual white and purple dress, but it had many rips, stains, and blood that she half hoped wasn't hers.

Reaching down, she saw one piece of cloth hanging away from her underdress. Something had already ripped it, so she took the opportunity to just tear away the fabric. Not checking to make sure it was clean (she had nothing to clean it with anyway), Zelda pressed it against her injury. But like before, she felt nothing. Pain was trying to break through her foggy mind, and all it could do was gently remind her that it was still there, though not as intense as it should be.

With one hand holding the makeshift bandage on her cut, Zelda shakily tried to get on her feet. She stumbled a couple times, frustrated she could not feel where she would need to heal. However, healing would require magic, since she had checked to see if she had any red potions, and all bottles were either empty or broken. Magic could be fatal if not used correctly, so if she used too much energy it could very well mean the end for her. So instead she just toughed it out and tried to stand on her own.

Without having anything to lean against (or Impa, which deeply troubled the Queen), it took longer than she thought it would have. It was nighttime, so she couldn't keep track of time by the sun. But when she finally got standing, her legs were trembling uncontrollably, and she felt as if she needed to pant. Yet she didn't, since she didn't feel her heart beating wildly, needing air.

Ignoring her confusing body for now, Zelda gazed around at her surroundings. It was awful, and Zelda wished she could look away, but couldn't. She was locked in place. The Queen of Hyrule was in a desert, and she was almost positive it was Gerudo Desert, named after the fearsome warriors that used to live here. The tall pillars were in the background, and seemed to be darker than usual. It was probably just her eyes playing tricks on her.

But all around her were bloody corpses; remains of what she thought were Hylians. The ground was overflowing with blood, and it repulsed Zelda that the red liquid was being squeezed out of the ground by her feet. She could see terrified expressions on her men's faces before they met Death. Some of them were lucky enough to still be attached to their bodies.

Able to look away and move, Zelda stumbled backwards. Finally, her shaking legs wouldn't support her weight anymore. She fell down on her behind, and her hands went to find solid ground. When they made contact with Din's earth, Zelda shrieked when blood squished between her fingers. She scrambled backwards in panic, the horrible sight too much for her.

As she crawled backwards, her soaking dress hit another body. Gasping, and now with tears in her eyes, she whipped around in near panic. She didn't know if it was intact or in pieces, and right now, she prayed to the golden Goddesses above that whoever it was wasn't horribly mangled like the others. Thankfully, the person wasn't sliced all over- just in her throat. But that just made it worse.

For it was Ilia, the Ordonian, lying cold and dead on the ground.

Zelda opened her mouth to scream, but no words came out. She was once again frozen in place. The milky green eyes were staring in space, with a hint of her horrible last moments reflecting in them. Ilia's mouth was partially open, with a dribble of dried blood coming out in the corner. In her hands were no weapons, but judging by her scraped knuckles, she hadn't gone down without a fight.

Slowly breaking out of her trance, Zelda wrenched her head away from Link's childhood friend. What would he do when he found out she was dead? Would he disappear? Grow angry? Or perhaps something else...? Zelda shuddered at the last thought and tried to shove it out of her head. The Hero was strong, and wouldn't resort to self-inflicting, would he?

The sun was beginning to come up. The Queen though, wasn't comforted by the light spilling over the desert. The sky was turning red, reminding Zelda that supposedly if there was bloodshed the night before, dusk would be red as the blood spilt. Well, this was certainly proving it right.

That wasn't it though. As the sun rose over the horizon, it silhouetted a sea of lumps laying down, not moving. Zelda paled at the sight of so many cadavers, most of them probably her own men. It wasn't the dead bodies that scared her; it was how many there were. Their faces weren't peaceful like her father's when she saw him lying in his coffins. But…

Zelda screamed. His face wasn't calm right now either.

Crawling over and trying not to wince as the blood in the ground ran between her fingers, Zelda made it over to the large body of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. He looked like he always did, with his red robes and neatly trimmed beard. But his robes were split across his chest, where more red joined the already crimson tunic. Instead of his eyes being respectfully closed, they were wide open like Ilia's.

Finally, Zelda let out a sob. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she did nothing to stop the flow. She couldn't even hug him or kiss him goodbye like she did before. Somebody else already did that, except this time with a sword.

As she watched her father numbly, a leaner shape over his shoulder caught her attention. Dragging her eyes away from her daddy, she didn't have to squint to see who was just beyond from where she was. The muscular, yet thin body gave away who it was.

"Impa!" Zelda shouted, but she couldn't hear herself. Her nursemaid didn't respond. Zelda knew that she wouldn't in the back of her mind, but still had her hopes up. It didn't help though; it just made it more painful.

Zelda got up to her feet, this time with no falls or stumbles. She began to run to the Sheikah, but yet again another unmoving body crossed her line of sight. She turned her head to look, and let out a pained, "Colin!" as she saw the dead child.

Like Impa, Zelda started towards him when another body soundlessly cried for her attention.

"Aspen!" One of the few that didn't treat her like she was a china doll.

"Rusl!" The warrior had to have died protecting his son.

"Raoul!" The name of the solider that had stood between his Queen and Zant as he invaded the castle so long ago.

_"Midna!" _She wasn't sure how the Twilight Princess got through without the mirror, but there she was, dead in the world of light.

"_Link!" _His bright blue eyes would never twinkle with mirth again.

And neither would hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Wha wha-? Ora- Orange… wha- whats goin.. on? I- I thought th-that-<strong>

**Ssshhh… calm down. It's alright…**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND EXCITTING! I PROMISE! **

**Oh, and review! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEEEEED THEM!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Er… yeahh… This may be a tad late :3.**

**Thanks for your replies, which were all similar in some way. I can't reply because I'm rushing to get this done and I have to get ready for my job which takes a half an hour because I have to look scary because I work at a haunted house because it's fun.****I can't remember what I put here, so I'll do it at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Link stood there, panting, even though he was not in his wolf form. His green tunic was singed in several places, rips in the side where he had just dodged the sword Ganondorf in Zelda's body had wielded with her hands. The Master Sword was held limply in his hand, which he had just used to slash the soft belly of Ganon to finish him off more quickly than just chomping away. <em>

_Right now, he was watching the carcass of the beast slowly dissolve in thick, yellow smoke. Midna floated next to him, watching with cold eyes. Link knew how she felt, having been cursed as well by the horrid evil king. He wished he felt no remorse for Ganondorf, but it was not in his nature. Instead, he pitied the Wielder of Power for having such an evil soul, and then having more power than he could handle. _

_The Twilight Princess gasped softly, and he saw out of the corner of his eyes small beads of light coming out of her body and whipping backwards. Link turned completely around, watching as Midna looked at herself in panic as more pure white magic came out of darker body. Link followed one particle as it zoomed back towards where the throne was. The unconscious princess sat still and sturdy, not disappearing into the air like the last time he saw her. _

_The magic coming from Midna slowly sunk into Zelda's skin. More and more color came to her face as more and more light entered her system. Midna watched in amazement, her small mouth gaping slightly. Link cocked his head a bit as well, wondering (though having a hunch) what was happening. _

_Finally, the white energy began to stop coming out of Midna. Zelda's eyes were open, but she did nothing at first. She just stared at the ground in front of her. Link didn't know what to do, but luckily, Midna was the first to say something._

"_P-princess, I- I…." she trailed off, her petite mouth closing as she could not find words to say._

"_Say nothing, Midna," Zelda said, still looking at the ground. "Our minds were as one, however briefly. Such suffering you have endured…" The Princess looked away, remembering the thoughts and emotions of the imp. Midna bowed her head, orange eye closing._

_After a pause, Zelda shook away her sadness and sat up straighter. Her eyes blinked as she saw the hero –her hero- for the first time without dark magic surrounding him. She didn't know what to expect – though she had thought he was probably some big buff man in his ripe thirties. But the man in front of her was only a teenager. A teenager with a scarred body and wild eyes. A teenager with the Blade of Evil's Bane. A teenager with the Triforce of Courage. _

_A large, booming laugh erupted behind the trio. Link whipped around with sword in hand, Zelda watched over his shoulder with a hand on her chest, and Midna with a sad, but meaningful expression. From the smoke and fog billowing__around Ganon was a face. The face had a smug expression and proud laughter to go along with the evil radiating from it._

_Midna floated in midair, and out of the corner of Link's eye, he saw shadows circle around her. The imp had her arms held out, preparing for the grueling task ahead. The Ordonian gasped, a knot tying in his stomach. A feeling of dread weighed down his limbs, something that had happened a plethora of times since he had discovered his destiny: like just now, when an arrow was about to cut into him, or when he had just gotten done with the Water Temple… but never was it as intense as this. His mind was going into overdrive, and it seemed to come from his left hand._

_Link reached out to grabbed Midna, to stop her from the madness she was about to commit herself to. Just as his fingers brushed against her arm, his own arm became sharp shadows, flying up in the air. Link felt his body become lighter, yet he still did not stop. Time slowed down as he tried, and failed, to get to Midna. But he could nothing as he was warped away._

* * *

><p>Zelda fell to her knees as she stared at the long dead hero. His face wasn't frozen in terror like the others, but rather had a more stubborn expression, with furrowed brows and a slight frown. It looked as though death was more of an annoyance to him than a thing to be feared. His eyes weren't open either, but Zelda knew he would have looked his killer in the eye as the sword sunk into his chest.<p>

The queen of dead soldiers finally let sobs wrack her body – not the soft and sniffling ones when reading a sad book, but actual cries with streaming tears running down her face. Three times, she had cried for real. She had cried when her father died and was buried; she had cried when she was locked helplessly in the tower, forced to watch her people suffer; and now, she cried when she saw the cadaver of her hero.

Hers. Not her people, or her kingdom. Hers, and only hers.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, ignoring the blood still pooling out of the hole in his chest. Her emotions weren't far away, neither her pain. Everything was there, and everything was yelling out for attention. Zelda felt the pain in her legs, and in her shoulder, but right now, the only pain she registered was in her heart.

Now feeling no pulse in Link's neck, just dead skin, Zelda wailed even harder. She fell on her side, curling up into a ball. She hugged her knees close to her chest and dug her dirty and tearstained face into her knees. She still lay next to her Hero, but Zelda refused to look at him. She refused to believe he was gone, because he wasn't. No, no, no. He couldn't be, he was the Hero, he was Link, he was _hers_.

So there she laid; a pitiful excuse for a Queen. Zelda didn't know what to do besides do nothing. Her arms felt like lead, and her chest was deadweight. Her hair lost its sheen, and her eyes lost their sparkle. Just like his.

Zelda closed her eyes tightly, squeezing out tears.

_Was someone shaking her?_

She barely felt the blood soaking into her.

_Someone was, but no one's around…_

Too much in pain to notice the ground was slowly dissolving…

_Old memories of his touch were coming back with a whipping bite._

Was the sand always this soft?

_Were those his hands on her shoulders?_

Were his eyes still that close, that open?

"Wake, my dear…" A woman's voice said. "Let your mind clear of this horrid dream, and let your heart embrace the warmth…"

But Zelda refused to open her eyes, for she did not want to see the blood in front of her.

"Open your eyes…."the voice called out softly, and Zelda felt someone brush lightly on her brow.

"Your eyes… open them…" the woman called out once more before fading away, taking away the calming feeling Zelda didn't notice was there at first.

"W-wait!" Zelda cried out, finally finding her voice. She blinked open her eyes, and was met with another pair of blue eyes.

For a moment, Zelda could do nothing. She stared at the worried blue orbs in front of her, noticing she wasn't in a red desert anymore. She was in her tent, and she wasn't alone.

"L-Link?" she mumbled quietly, not daring to believe it was true. "Y-you're alive?" Her voice was quiet and unusually timid.

Said hero cocked his head, staring back at her with very much sparkling eyes. No blood, no sword, and no still heart. He was breathing, tunic going in and out with each beat. Some of his hair was stuck to his forehead from perspiration, but otherwise it was uncovered.

Crying out, Zelda launched herself away from the cot she lay on, and, as the kids say, glomped Link. She wrapped her thinly covered arms around his neck and put her chin on his shoulder. The queen felt Link tense reflexively, felt his surprise, then felt his arms reluctantly wrap around her own waist.

Zelda breathed out shakily, taking in his scent with comfort. She didn't care if she was only in her nightgown, or that she was probably sweaty. Zelda could feel heat on Link's clothes as well, meaning he must've been helping with the panic outside. She curled her fingers in his warm tunic, but pulled away her head. She kept her arms around him though.

And then she kissed him. And he kissed her back.

* * *

><p>"<em>You see this, my princess? This is all going to be yours one day," Daphnes was saying to his five year old daughter. His little girl wore a pink dress with her brown hair sprawled against her back. The tiny princess's eyes were wide as she looked over the curled map hung up on the wall.<em>

"_That's the Gerudo desert," the King said, pointing at right side of the map. "It's said there was once a band of fearsome warriors who lived there, all women. They were called the Gerudo, and that's how the desert got its name."_

_Zelda's, as was the princess's name, mouth opened a bit, staring up at the large area that was the ocean of sand. She didn't say anything as her father spoke again._

"_And right there," Daphnes told Zelda, moving his finger all the way to the other side of the map, "is Death Mountain. It's where Goron's reside. They're big people that eat rocks!" Daphnes spread his arms out wide, emphasizing his words._

"_Wow…" Zelda said, her innocent mind imagining all sorts of things about her kingdom. She looked at her father, picturing up an image of a Goron. It was a large person with a white beard eating rocks. She giggled as she imagined her Goron opening his mouth and gobbling up a mountain._

_The five year old looked back at the map, and saw a part of it colored in green. Her father hadn't said anything about it, so she inquired, "Daddy, what's that at the bottom?" She put her petty little hand on the green, brown, and slightly blue area._

"_Hmm? Oh, Ordon province!" He said as he leaned in to examine the map. He gently removed his daughter's hand to get a better look at the drawn forest. Zelda watched him silently, awaiting her answer. _

"_It's just a big forest with a little farming village in it, called Ordon. We get our milk and goats from them," The King told his daughter after seeing his daughter's knowledge-hungry face. _

"_That's it?" Zelda asked, a bit disappointed about the boringness her father was saying._

"_Err, well, I believe a Lon Lon founded it. Someone called Mulan or Molun, something around those lines…" Daphnes said uncertainly, scratching his beard. "Heard she had an affair with the Hero of Time and ran away." Daphnes laughed, and went on, "Bet one 'em living there is the great great great great great grandson or granddaughter of the Hero."_

_At this, the King ruffled Zelda's hair, and said, "Why don't you run along and go play? I know this is terribly dull for you, isn't it?" Zelda giggled, and did as her father told her and skipped away._

_But lingering in the back of her mind was a question, and she was dying to find out the answer. _

_Was there__ anything __interesting about Ordon?_

Yes, Zelda decided as she stood on a watchtower along with the other archers. She wore her hair in a tight knot, strands already falling out from the harsh wind. Around her neck was a dark blue cloak – not her usual brown one. A quiver tugged on the straps holding it in place on her back, and the string of her bow pressed against her chest. Yes there is.

The Queen could tell from the nervous looks on her archers' faces that they were a bit uncertain on how to act since their Queen was with them. She would've smiled at how fidgety they were being at the moment if most of her knights weren't marching into battle, and possibly to their deaths.

She could see her army standing around the base of the camp. At the front of that army was Impa, and Rusl probably wasn't that far behind. A wolf was padding around in there somewhere, too, barking at the people who were trying to hide or run. And their leader was stuck on a tower. Zelda felt so useless.

She wasn't the only one either. Colin, despite his pleas to go with his father, was forced to stay behind in a tower, where he would fetch things for the archers, healers, or anyone else. Zelda could see the disappointed look in his eyes, and would've interfered but then again, she was no parent. Despite all her wisdom – which was a quite a sizeable amount, judging by the mark on her hand – she knew next to nothing about maternal feelings.

Ilia was even allowed to poke along the edges of the battle. Her father had talked to her sternly about how dangerous it was, but the girl was even more stubborn than Impa. Ilia had, at first, wanted to go into the midst of battle and help the injured. But she had to compromise with Bo, and so she was to dart in and out around the less crowded parts to drop off red potions. Well, better than nothing… Zelda thought, a bit jealous.

Link, despite all her knights' searches, was nowhere to be found in any armor. A gang of soldier's had gone throughout every armory and every full dressed knight and yanked off their helmet. Even worse, they hadn't even helped put the blasted thing back on. Only when the Queen's large, menacing, and dangerous wolf had barked at them had they stopped.

So from her position, Zelda could see her men looking at their comrades, trying to peek through the face covering to see who was underneath. Again, only the wolf growling at them could make them stop.

Zelda had to let a smile tug at her lips before an arrow whizzed past her and landed halfway through a man who was talking with a friend. He gasped at the sudden impact, and Zelda observed he was too shocked to react before he died. He crumpled to the ground with a hand around the arrow, and his friend bent down to catch him. The Queen now watched as fire burned in his eyes, and he took his bow and notched an arrow. With a twang, the bow unloaded and the friend shot projectile after projectile.

Then the other archers took their bows and began to fire as well, copying the man's action. Zelda glanced back at the battlefield only to be looking straight at a whistling arrow coming directly towards her. Thinking quickly, she swung her hand up, sparkling with blue, and made a shield. The arrow bounced off and landed on the ground.

Angry, the Queen swung down and snatched the arrow off the ground. She loaded it into her decorated weapon and let it fly, lighting it up with white energy so it was like a comet in the afternoon sky.

And thus the battle began.

* * *

><p>I'd never thought I'd run into battle for Hyrule, Rusl thought as he pumped his legs to launch himself forward. He always believed he would get a wife, stay in Ordon, and raise his kids in peace. But destiny apparently had different plans, and so here he was charging into a brawl.<p>

Rusl knew Fado, Hanch, and Bo were fighting off somewhere, and Ilia was acting as a battle nurse. Link was supposedly disguised, and instead Rusl was fighting with a dangerous animal that Ordonians usually hunted. At least Colin was safe, and that's all that mattered. Uli would have his head if anything happened to him… Well, Rusl assumed his head was already gone after what had happened to his son. He felt a pang of guilt clutch his heart when he thought of his son's injuries, but he pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on the fight ahead.

The wolf raced past Rusl, blue eyes hardened on the enemies ahead. Rusl had to give that animal credit – it had guts. Running into battle with no armor on and all exposed skin was brave. But still, Rusl had had bad experiences with the animals. Rusl remembered when he was injured, the children had gone missing, and a wolf had appeared in Ordon.

"_BACK, YOU BEAST!" Rusl roared at the wolf as he swung his sword at the canine. His head still hurt from the moblins beating on him, but he would not lose his wife and unborn child just because some stupid creature was hungry. _

_Rusl felt satisfaction as his sword hit the wolf in the shoulder. It tumbled backwards and landed ungracefully on its back, the breath knocked out of its lungs. It struggled onto its feet and shook its head as if to clear its thoughts, as Link had whenever he was knocked down…_

_Rusl clutched his sword tighter when he thought of the golden haired teen. No doubt he was taken along with the other children, most likely hurt from trying to protect them. Rusl only hopped Link was helping his own son, Colin. _

_The wolf stood on its feet again, but its hackles were not raised. A little bit of what looked like betrayal shot in the wolf's eyes, but before Rusl could really look, the wolf ran off, disappearing into the night and hopefully, away from Ordon. _

And now instead of fighting against the wolf, Rusl was fighting with the wolf. He would've never believed it a year or so ago, but with everything happening now, Rusl would believe that cats could talk. Though he really hoped not… Rusl hated cats.

Seeing the opposing army, Rusl let out a hoarse battle cry. He pulled his sword up higher, and put his shield closer to his body. Others were following his actions, preparing for the first strike against the enemy. And when he was finally close enough to see the whites of their eyes, Rusl swung downwards and felt his blade sink into skin. He heard the yell of shock and pain, and he saw the agony on the man's face before Rusl pulled out his sword and put it in his stomach instead.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alrighty boys, circle him. He can't do nutin 'bout it if we all attack at once. Got it?" said Horus, a senior knight for the Hylian army. Usually clean shaven, stubble littered around his mouth and nose, collecting dust and sweat from the desert. <em>

_His fellow knights nodded, and they broke away from the pact they had made with their backs. They immediately took up their swords, all eyes set on their prey. Nothing could escape them; they were true Hylians. Not like the teenager, an __Ordonian._

_(N-nothing was wrong with Ordonians, of course, but they were trying to make themselves to feel stronger. You would do the same if you were facing against the famous Hero.)_

_The soldiers side-stepped to form a shaky circle around him, blades held in two hands. Their muscles, mostly in their legs, tensed and tightened, preparing for the attack. Their eyes, blinking to get rid of the sweat dropping into them, jumped back and forth, looking for the signal. After what felt like hours, though only seconds, the sign finally came. A stifled cough came from their leader, and they all opened their mouths to yell when-_

_They were all hit roughly in their chests, which were all luckily protected. After being thrown roughly on the ground, and not a clue on why their plan failed, everyone in the group looked in surprise and a bit of disbelief. There was no way __anyone __could block all of them at once…right? _

_Oh wait. They were facing the Hero, who had fought countless monsters, terrifying beasts, and not to mention, the King of Evil. His spin attacks were talked about throughout the warriors of Hyrule, and though many tried to perform it correctly, few could perfect the move. Even when he was weak, and not fully healed and awake, those attacks could cause a great deal of damage. _

_So when the soldiers looked up at him, the Hero grinned, ears red, and helped them all up. Some had scorn on their faces, others embarrassment, but most of them were good natured, and they all laughed at the teen's blushing face. It stayed that way until his blue eyes widened with shock and maybe a little pain. His right hand clamped down on his left hand, and he hugged both arms to his stomach. He stared at the ground, lost in his mind._

_Suddenly, his head shot up and he gazed at the scattered tents in the mostly cleaned up camp. In a flash, his hand grabbed his sword's hilt, which was on his back and unsheathed it. He stabbed it in the ground and ran off, not even grabbing his hat, which he had taken off for more freedom._

_Even as his form disappeared behind a dusty tent, the knights stood there still, a bit dumbstruck. He had just run off during practice, for no reason at all. The men looked at their captain, hoping for a bit of guidance. Their leader shook his head, just as confused as why the Hero had left. Was something wrong with his hand? They were told he was all healed up, but still, you never know... _

* * *

><p>In all of his months of fighting, Link had never seen a bloodier battle. With his shorter body, he could see all the blood fall on the ground. With his improved senses, he could smell the heated steel mixing with the red liquid. With his hearing, Link could catch all the grunts and gasps as everyone fought.<p>

Link paused his thoughts to leap forward and dig his razor sharp nails into a man's chest. Ignoring the scent of fear reeking off the man, he extended his neck and bit into the man's throat, blood dribbling into Link's mouth, much to his disgust. He never did like the taste of blood, even as a predator.

It felt awful, having so much blood on his paws and claws – worse yet to have dealt the damage himself. Link, coming from a small village, never understood man's need for blood and death. He didn't know why people fought wars all the time, even though Rusl explained it thoroughly and in extreme detail.

"_We have to protect our lands, Link! If we didn't, it'd be chaos all over the place," Rusl was saying to the little six year old Link. The young Ordonian's eyes were large as he took up everything Rusl was saying. Link's hands were on the table, trying to push up on it to see the map, featuring Hyrule, Termina, Labyrnna, Holodrum, and other neighboring kingdoms. _

"_We'd have Deku scrubs dancing all around from Termina, and Holodrum's harsh soldiers taking all our women!" Rusl said, hands in the air. Link watched his adoptive father from beneath his hair, blue eyes peeking out behind the locks. _

_A deep laugh came from behind the two, and both whirled around. The mayor, Bo, was striding in from the long corridor that lead to his, well, no one really knew where it led too. Bo always came out of it sweating, so nobody asked. _

"_C'mon Rusl, the poor lad can't even see the blasted map!" the mayor joked, taking big steps over to see his old drawing of Hyrule. _

_Rusl blushed, and before Bo came over to the wood table, he bent down and grabbed Link's forearms. Swinging his arms, and Link, upwards, Rusl plopped him on a chair facing the counter. Link quickly leaned forward, hovering over the crinkling paper to see what he had missed. Both of the men laughed at the child's antics, but Link was too submersed in the map to really care. _

"_Whatcha lookin' at there, hm?" Rusl asked, eyeing the paper from over Link's shoulder. Seeing Link's gaze at the center, where a big dot was, Rusl chuckled. _

"_That be Hyrule Castle, where our fair Princess lives," the man said, now looking at the symbol that represented Castle Town, and the castle itself. Link switched his sight from the castle to Rusl, silently asking a question. _

"_Ah, yes, I have been there once or twice. Very crowded and smelly!" Rusl laughed, and Bo joined in as well. Link smiled at that too, and started to look his own home, his mind already forgetting the black smudge on the map._

Link snarled as he felt someone try to slice him across the leg. Performing a backflip, which stunned his attacker for a few seconds, Link took a bite of his leg, making him crumple to the ground. Link pushed off the ground and onto the enemy's stomach, which knocked him clean out of breath. Finishing off the poor man, Link ended his life with a quick snap of his jaws around his neck.

Whipping his head back and forth, Link got rid of the blood lingering in his mouth and jumped off the corpse. Sometimes, Link wished he hadn't become a wolf. Maybe something nicer, something that wouldn't kill without hesitation. But fate had made him a wolf, and there wasn't much he could do. Link still wished he couldn't kill so easily.

At last, a familiar scent rolled over to Link, a smell of home and the forest. Turning his head, Link saw, with relief, Rusl fighting without too many injuries. A thin cut was on his cheek, and Link could just see a small limp on his right leg. At least he's safe…

When Link saw somebody from the enemy's side sneak up behind Rusl, sword drawn, he didn't think, but instead ran forward and rammed into Rusl, knocking him onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Ilia ran forward, a strip of cloth around her head to catch the sweat dripping down. A bottle of red potion swished around in its container, which she held tightly in a hand. In her other, a roll of bandages which was already halfway gone. She shook her head to get rid of the sound of death and screaming, but it still pulsed against her ears in loud, agonized waves. The desert wind joined in with a shriek, making its displeasure known with harsh grains of sand that scraped across Ilia's skin. She grimaced, then ran to a man who had taken a sword to the gut. His assailant had already skipped away, dealing more damage and death with the blood drenched blade. Ilia shot him a nasty look as she fell to her knees next to the man and hurriedly uncorked the bottle.<p>

She went to pour it into the man's mouth, but there was already red leaking out of the join of his lips. His eyes gleamed brightly, a soft green in the dying light of the desert afternoon, and with a choked breath, they dimmed and softened. Ilia shot a harried, shocked glance at his stomach, and then the rest of his body, and saw blood from multiple wounds staining his tunic and dented armor. Through the rip in his chainmail, bloodied pink insides peeked out. Ilia's roaring thoughts went silent, and she reached down and shut his eyes with two fingers.

Biting the inside of her lip, she stood, her grubby knees shaking as she began to move on in the field of death. A fierce, furious snarl sounded like a trumpet over the shrill cries of dying men and clashing blades. Ilia's ears honed in on the sound, and she turned in surprise, a small part of her recognizing the pitch of the growl, the rest of her brain lurching to catch up, which it finally did with an exhale of surprise.

"Link…" she breathed, and she saw the beefy wolf, its once gleaming fur now clogged with dust and blood, running towards two men. Ilia's stomach jolted when she saw Rusl's face from the side, blood dripping down his cheek and oblivious to the fact that an enemy was sneaking up behind him to strike him down. She recognized almost immediately what Link was doing, and without thinking, she screamed his name.

She screamed out the name of her best friend.

She screamed out the name of the farm boy from Ordon.

She screamed out the name of the Hero of Hyrule, about to risk his life again.

"LINK!"

The wolf with human eyes did not seem to hear her, but Rusl half turned towards her, his eyes widening slightly, and then turning to saucers when he saw the soldier behind him. Ilia only saw the wolf slam into Rusl, knocking him to the ground before the enemy soldier could kill him in a puff of dust. The lucky lull in the battle she had been treated to now vanished, and frenzy covered up the tableau once again, the glint of bloodied armor swarming over the piercing image of her best friend's blue eyes sliding shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, the next chapter will be updated faster, I PROMISE! I've just been really busy and stuff. Like I mentioned earlier, I have to work Saturdays and Fridays, which is when I usually do most of my typing. Plus, it's from 7:30 to like, 1 o'clock in the morning. Then school has been a bitch :P. <strong>

**Anyway, my beta (the AMAZING AND FANTATIC LEva114) wrote the ending with Ilia and stuff. That's why it's so good. xD**

**Sorry if its confusing. I was skipping around a butt ton. If you have a question, message me or put it in the reviews. LEva said it was a bit confusing or something like that, so my apoligizes. (I can never spell that right)**

**And if you got any titles or summaries for this, please PLEASE PLEASSE message me. I dislike the current title and summary. **

**I just realized I didn't do a movie question last chappy! I felt so ashamed. Here's the next one: There is a movie about a ring getting stuck on a famous drummer's finger. However, anyone who wears will be sacrificed and die. What's it called and about? (Hint: it may or may not be related to my profile pic :D )**

**Lastly, PLEASE REVIEW! I neeeed them. It makes me write faster if you make me really want to reply to you :).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nehh, I lied about updating. Sue me.**

**Anyhow, I got a fever (101 :P) so I'm not going to say much. Just, just read...**

* * *

><p><em>Poor girl, she's worried too much about Link<em>, Rusl thought as he stood protectively over Ilia's hunched over figure. She was trembling and pouring copious amounts of red potion onto the Queen's bleeding wolf. _The both have the same blue eyes, though. _

"Ilia, get out of here! It's too dangerous for a woman!" Rusl shouted out to the mayor's daughter, trying to be heard over the clangs and shouts of fighters. The older Ordonian raised his shield to block any incoming attacks and turned his attention to the teenager and the beast.

"Go, Ilia, I mean it!" he told her.

The girl shook her head ferociously, and it looked like a few salty tears fell from her eyes, shining through the kicked up dust.

"I-I can't! He needs help!" Ilia said in a shaky voice. She began to rummage around in her bag for something.

"Ilia, he's just an animal! You're a person and much more needed than a wolf!" Rusl said through clenched teeth. "I think the Queen will forgive you if her pet died for a good cause!" Hit after hit bombarded his steel shield, and Rusl didn't know how long he could hold up. However, as soon as that came out of his lips, Rusl immediately regretted it for some reason. Maybe it was because Ilia sent him a glare as cold as ice.

"How do you know that?" Ilia snapped at him, pausing her frantic digging in her bag to look up at Rusl. "How do you know he cannot think, or feel, or understand?"

Ilia and Rusl met eyes for a second, but before the man could reply, Ilia bowed her head and went back to searching.

Rusl growled – now was not the time to argue! He opened his mouth, about to scold the teenager, when a strangled bark came from the wolf. Both Ordonians whipped their heads to stare at the beast, but Ilia, getting the message first, quickly grabbed Rusl's chainmail and yanked the man down onto his knees. Rusl, caught off guard, allowed Ilia to pull him down, and landed on all fours. And not a moment too soon, for something sharp cut through the air above Rusl, the blade just a clean blur.

Rusl quickly kicked his right leg out until it made contact with the beefy leg of a warrior. The man let out a grunt and fell onto his stomach. Not missing a second, Rusl twisted his body, and slammed his shield into the enemy's head, effectively knocking the bloke out.

The wolf grunted and laid its head back onto the ground. Rusl turned around and saw Ilia smile sweetly at the wolf. Her hand began to scratch behind his perky ears reflexively – she used to have a dog until it died – but the canine looked up at her, in a 'not amused' fashion. Ilia let out a shaky laugh and drew her hand back, going back to searching her bag. With a small yelp, the teenager whipped out her hand, sucking on her finger, and with the other hand she pulled out a thin, silvery needle, string already threaded through.

"Sorry…" Ilia whispered to the beast. "But we need to stop the bleeding, and Rusl cannot hold off these people forever."

_True enough_, Rusl thought, and he could not help but think it bitterly. Here he was, fighting off people for an animal –and a dangerous one at that – when he was supposed to be protecting his country. But he had promised Bo he would watch over his daughter, and he could not just leave her. Luckily, they were on the outskirts of the battle, where it wasn't as crowded as it was in the thick of the brawl.

"Wait, Ilia, let me move him first so you can concentrate," Rusl told her, before thrusting out his shield once more and knocking back enemies. Without waiting for an answer from the young Ordonian, Rusl buckled his shield onto his back, sheathed his sword, and turned around. Quickly, he slid his hands under the lean body of the wolf and lifted the animal up, slinging him over his shoulder. Running low and fast, Rusl made it over to a small chasm cutting into the ground and half slid-half ran down the sandy walls. Ilia hopped down after Rusl, her younger joints allowing her a long jump unlike Rusl's. Rusl bent over and caught the wolf as it fell, ignoring the blood on his shoulders and hands.

"Here; this should be safe. I need to get back to the battle, so please, hurry," Rusl said, before heaving himself up the crumbling wall of the small chasm. He didn't look back as he sprinted back to the fighting.

Ilia nodded to Rusl as he talked, her attention more focused on her fallen friend. Once he had left, she set to work. She unhooked the bottle at her belt to dump what little red potion she had left on Link's injury, just for good measure. Ilia's heart sank, however, when she shook the bottle and nothing came out but a few drops. She brought the bottle up to her green eyes and rubbed away the grime on it. Sighing as she saw it was empty, Ilia tossed the bottle away and got into a more comfortable position, needle ready.

"This may hurt a tad…" she whispered to the wolf, who had been dozing in and out of consciousness. At the sound of her voice, his blue eyes wrenched themselves opened to stare at his medic. He blinked twice, looking at the needle, and then let out a huff. His fur rippled as he lay back down on the ground.

Ilia ran her fingers through the thick and dirty fur, looking for the beginning of the wound. "Oh, Din," Ilia cursed under her breath. The skin was thick, almost too thick for her needle. Along with the fur everywhere, the injury was almost inaccessible.

Link let out a whimper, attracting Ilia's attention. She was about to give him words of comfort when she saw him rubbing his head against the ground. Ilia watched him curiously as he shook around his shaggy head before propping himself up on his haunches and bowing his neck. It was then Ilia noticed the little piece of leather wrapped around his neck was being pushed up. The orange stone, freed of the hair tangling it, swung with the wind, light reflecting off it.

Ilia sat there, mesmerized, before Link barked out at her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, cheeks red. "Do you - do you want me to take it off?" Ilia asked, wringing her fingers in front of her. The wolf nodded and stumbled down, off its legs and onto its side. Ilia's heart skipped a beat; he was losing blood and fast if his unfocused eyes meant anything.

Ilia bit her lip, thinking of the outcomes. Looking around her, at the battle and the nearby camp (you could just see the walls along with the archers), she made her decision. She put her hand to her mouth and bit down on the needle, keeping it in place. Then, trying to calm her shaking hands, Ilia leaned forward with both hands outstretched. She grabbed the leather cord, not daring to touch the horrible gem. Ilia didn't know what would happen if she touched the stone - which she knew was full of magic - and she didn't want to find out. She tugged it off gently from around Link's neck, careful when she had to lift the wolf's head from the ground. His breathing was growing labored.

As soon as the necklace was away from the Link's skin, the change happened immediately. The gray and white fur turned dark, then completely black. The body of a wolf was outlined in sharp shadows. Its snout moved in, whilst his legs grew wider and longer. The tail became part of his back, and his face was its regular heart-shape again.

The transformation took only seconds, and as soon as it had started, the blackness had color again. Green, silver, brown, blue and many other colors- including red. And there was lots of red. Red on the green, red on the silver, red on the brown, and red on the ground. The horrible color was even on Ilia's hands. Ilia quickly swallowed her growing panic as her view on everything changed. Instead of the sympathetic feeling she had towards the animal, Ilia felt scared, hopeless, and empty as she stared at her childhood friend.

By now, Link was out of it. His face was pale, and his fingers twitched occasionally. He had on his now normal green tunic, along with the leggings underneath and the leather boots. The sword and shield on his back were stuck up awkwardly due to the position his body had contorted into. Luckily (or unluckily, depending on you looked at it), the wound was on the left of his stomach, so Ilia wouldn't have to do anything too personal.

Ilia bit her lip nervously, but she forced down her feelings and set to work. She changed her position so she was sitting on her knees next to Link. She bent over, examining the injury. She lightly prodded the torn fabric surrounding it before straightening her back. From what she could tell, the chainmail he had on underneath was cut (most likely infecting the wound from the dirty metal rings), and beyond that chainmail was a white-ish undershirt, not to mention the bulky green tunic he had on top of everything.

Ilia took off his sword, but moved the shield around so he wouldn't have to lie on the sticky sand. Feeling her cheeks heat up, Ilia gently removed the belt around his waist. It was surprisingly light, so Ilia could move it with ease. Then, she pushed up the tunic, including the chainmail and undershirt, until Ilia could see skin. Blushing even more, the Ordonian kept on pushing the tunic up and up in till she saw smeared blood. Ilia folded the multiple layers of clothes so they stayed out of the way and then looked more thoroughly at the deep cut.

Ilia reached for her canteen, which barely had any water left in it, and got out a rag. She poured some water onto the only clean cloth she had left and began to wipe away the blood. She held down a squeal as she accidently dipped her finger into the wound.

Once she was done and the rag was heavy with blood, Ilia tossed it aside and took another look at the harm. The sword had bit him in the side, like she had seen at first, but upon closer inspection, she found hundreds of little other scars; some old, some new. Ilia winced, seeing only some of the white marks cutting across his body.

_No, no time for distractions_, Ilia thought forcefully to herself, hardening her green eyes. She spit out the needle her tongue had been swiveling around and wiped it on her clothes for good measure. She ran her fingers along the edges of the wound, which was already beginning to fill with blood again and, gently brought the edges together.

With nothing to sterilize it, Ilia had to force the needle throughout the skin as if she were just knitting back at home. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out as the needle bent from the pressure until it slid into the skin. And so that's how it went: Ilia trying not to shake as she carefully stitched the skin together, and Link not even comprehending what was going on.

Finally, it was over. The last stitch. Ilia hurriedly tore the string off the needle and tied it into a knot. The skin pulled together, white X's crisscrossing each other. Ilia blanched at the sight of the thick blood on the frail needle and quickly wiped it clean on her pants. She stuck it into her belt, keeping it there in case she needed it again.

But suddenly around her stomach were a pair of thick arms. They squeezed, and Ilia felt her breath leave her lungs all at once. She heard: "Found 'em, Dane!", before whoever grabbed her pulled upwards and Ilia was lifted off the ground. The arms swung Ilia around, and she felt herself being tossed up high to another grubby looking man. He caught her and forced her arms behind her back. Luckily, she wasn't tied, but the man's grasp on her thin wrists were clammy and sweaty, not to mention hairy.

Ilia, having regained some of her breath, began to struggle. She kicked and tried to wiggle her way out the man's grip. She opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly changed positions and covered her mouth with a hand. Ilia tried to bite down, but found his hand so revolting she just couldn't, and went back to kicking. The man grunted as one of her kicks hit him in the shin, but his hold on her was relentless. "Stop squirming, woman," he grumbled irritably, tightening his grasp on Ilia.

The young Ordonian ignored him, and kept going in her chance of escape.

"Damn it, Larry, she won't stop movin' about!" Ilia's holder (Dane, Ilia assumed) called out to his comrade, Larry.

Larry made an agitated noise and slowly appeared from the pit in the desert. "Just make 'em limp. No killing though, boss said he wanted them alive. Pity, really…" Larry shook his head, looked down, and continued, "This one's out cold, or at least he should be." He laughed, and slid back down, his cackle floating back up. "Let's get outta here before anyone notices we're here."

Ilia tried one last fruitless attempt at escape before Dane removed his hand from her mouth and rammed his elbow into Ilia's temple. She cried out before blackness swarmed over her eyes, and Ilia felt herself lose consciousness, a perpetual whine sounding in her ears before it cut off.

* * *

><p>Manston stood before the sprawled out figure of the Queen, long unconscious. The fire flickered beautifully on her face, covered in ash and sweat. Despite her desperate attempts to find the way out, she had soon fallen victim to the lung-choking smoke.<p>

Manston laughed; it had been far too easy. Simple teleportation, flick of the hand, and then the 'safe' house the Queen resided in went up in flames.

Speaking of flames, they were getting dangerously close. Manston eyed the fire with distaste, annoyance, and boredom, then took a step closer to his prize.

She had bandages around her forearm from a lucky arrow, and even a couple of marks where the arrow just narrowly missed; just the fabric tore. Manston saw a rip across her shoulder, but no blood. What a pity.

_Ah well. There will soon be blood running down every surface in that damned chamber._

Manston grabbed her arm and held it up to the light. After giving it a squeeze and forcing some magic into her body, the Triforce mark began to shine through the dirt and grime. As expected, the bottom-right triangle shone a bit brighter than the others. Manston smiled.

Soon, that would be gone. He admired the holy gift and imagined it joining the other pieces of the Triforce.

_Now all I have to do - wait, what was that?_

Manston blinked and brought the hand closer to his face. It wasn't a trick of the light, he was sure of it. But then why was the bottom-left triangle outlined with a soft, golden light?

Courage! That boy must have had something to do with this… No matter, his blood would soon be spilled, and he would die.

Manston threw the hand upon the ground, perhaps harder than necessary, and circled his arm around the Queen's waist. Lifting her was no problem - she was as light as a feather - and Manston made sure to remove the bow from her back, along with the quiver of arrows. Slinging her over his shoulder, he teleported away and left the other Hyruleans to be consumed by flames.

* * *

><p><em>Two figures stood inside a droopy tent, one behind the other. The woman, Zelda, had her arms spread out while the young man, Link, buckled the padding around her arms. Both had blank expressions, although Link had a fierce, protective look in his eyes. Zelda just stared forward, not letting any emotions slip through.<em>

_Link yanked the leather buckle closed and moved to her other arm. Bending over to pick it up off the floor, he placed it on top of her arm, and then proceeded to make sure that one fit. As he was fidgeting around with the small pieces of armor, the Queen of Hyrule spoke up._

_"Link, I-I appreciate you helping me with all this. Getting some stranger to do this would be awkward…" She trailed off, ignoring the fact that they hadn't even known each that long. Only a year or so, but to them, it felt like centuries._

_Link nodded and stopped what he was doing to look up at the Queen. Zelda went on._

_"I just want to say thank you for all you've done, and for what you've had to suffer for us."_

_Link nodded again, meeting her gaze head on as she turned to look at him. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Zelda looked down, hiding the slight blush on her face. Link felt his own ears heat up, and he went back to fitting the Queen for armor._

_A moment passed, and then: "Link, I'm scared."_

_The Hero looked up again, and saw the Queen still looking at her shoes. "I'm scared for my country, I'm scared for my knights, and I'm scared for my people!"_

I'm scared for you too_, she thought, but didn't say it._

_Zelda continued to stare at her feet and bite the inside of her cheek. She still had her arms out, but she didn't feel anything being moved on them. Link was standing still, by what Zelda could tell. She couldn't even feel his breath on her forearms, something she oddly missed._

_But then somebody grabbed her hand, and Zelda looked up in surprise. Link had gripped it with both of his hands. He wasn't looking at her at first, but after a moment, he turned to face her. He smiled gently, and then a warm feeling traveled through Zelda's veins, starting at her hand, the same one he was holding. She gasped; all of her looming thoughts were now gone, as were her worries and fears._

_Link slid his hands out of hers and stepped back. The Queen brought her hand closer to her face and examined it. It felt warm to the touch. The Triforce mark on it was glowing, and at first, nothing changed. Same triangle lit up, same other triangles not lit up._

_However, a golden light traveled around the left triangle, making it halfway lit. Zelda's eyes opened slightly, and her mouth gaped. She traced it with her free hand, still feeling the comforting heat radiating off it. She let her hand fall to her side and turned to Link, her face awed. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Link's eyes closed lightly, and he hummed. She watched him until she fell away, feeing the bracers on her wrists and clearing her throat._

_"Thank you," she murmured._

_Neither of them were brave enough to say anything else while the Hero finished fitting the Queen for armor._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohlalala, things are heating up. (Btw, my beta, the fablous LEva114 wrote the ending. Again. I've been lazy lately...)<strong>

**Anyway, no one answered the movie question xD. Oh well, it was Help!, a Beatles movie. Hehe sorry, I'm obessed. **

**Okay, next question: What's the movie where it has a new boy move into a town, and knows nothing of baseball. The other kids teach him about it, and then he loses his step(?)dad's Babe Ruth ball in a lawn with a 'dangerous' dog and a 'mean' old man?**

**(Note: I haven't seen that movie in a while, so yeah...)**

**Gah, I'm going to bed. Stupid head and stomach...**

**Please please PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL DIE WITHOUT THEM!**

**(Oh, and this story is ending soon. Like, two or three more chapters...)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Remember this story? Ehehe yeahhhhh. It's the longest chapter I've ever written. 9+ words. Does that make up for it? **

**Reasons for lateness is down below if anyone even reads these :P. And I apologize about squished words if there are any. DocX's been acting funny lately. I tried to fix them, but eh. **

**But here's a recap of what happened last chapter(s) if you don't feel like going back: Link, Ilia, and Zelda were kidnapped by Manston (evil villain!) Oh no! Will they escape? Will Manston win after all this? WILL LINK EVER TALK? Find out below!**

* * *

><p>For once, Manston was pleased with his servants. They had not just brought back what he asked, but another.<p>

_She'll make a fine toy for Lord Ganondorf once he rises again_, he thought, eyeing the girl. He paced back and forth by where she was bound, far away from the other two. Manston allowed a sadistic smile to stretch upon his face before turning around and strolling to the middle of the Mirror Chamber.

He stepped up on the stairs and looked at the empty golden ring standing ominously over the platform. Manston trailed his finger around the inside brim of the ring, and then took it back quickly when it caught on a jagged piece of leftover glass. He looked at the drop of blood building up, and then squeezed the finger with his other hand, more blood spilling out. He placed it delicately on his tongue and licked the blood off, enjoying the iron sweet taste. He wiped it clean on his shirt, ignoring the slight stinging sensation as dirt and dust spread over the cut.

Manston turned from the broken mirror and to the faded image on the ground, near the end of the platform. He bent down and examined the design as he had done many times before. He rubbed his thumb in the middle of the image, clearing away the sand that had blown over it while he wasn't watching. It showed a crude drawing of a diamond-shaped object.

"Perfect…" Manston said, almost purring. His hand slid into his pocket, and he brought out the precious gem, black as night. It dangled on its leather strap, but Manston quickly brought out his sword and cut it free with a quick swipe. It fell to the sandstone with barely any noise, but as soon as it hit the picture in the ground, it lit up with a white light.

Again, Manston felt like purring like a content and fat cat. But instead he got up, jumped down from the platform and walked over to the giant stone protruding from the ground. He placed his hand on it, and wiped this clean as well. Or at least where his hand was. Over time, sand and dirt had piled up on the rock, making it a gray-ish brown-ish color. But as Manston wiped away the dirt, the true blackness of the stone shone through.

_If it can break a hole to the Twilight Realm, why not the Sacred Realm?_ Manston pondered, mainly just to amuse himself. _Just needs a whole lot of magic…_ Manston flicked his gaze to the unconscious Hero _…and a little sacrifice._

He hadn't moved since Manston had dropped him. He lay sprawled some feet away from the Queen, who was barely recognizable as royalty. In fact, both looked filthier than some of the dirtiest peasants Manston had kicked when he still lived in Castle Town. They both had tears in their clothing, and skin many shades darker from accumulated dirt, sand, and ash. Their hair was a mess, and lots of cuts and tiny wounds were everywhere on the pair. Their limbs were tied together with a scratchy rope, and Manston had tethered them together with a spare cord around their ankles.

Neither of them had any weapons on them, even when they were brought in. The two who had delivered the prisoners had given him the other girl's belt separately, saying she had been patching the hero up. However, nothing of importance was in the belt. Just pieces of string, empty bottles, old letters and a curious black… thing that he couldn't explain. It looked like part of an old stone headdress or mask; ancient dark energy clung to it like a bad smell. But it was useless now, so Manston cast it aside.

"My Lord, you have a… visitor…" a scraggly voice called to him. Manston raised an eyebrow, turned, and smiled so pleasantly it was chilling.

"Well then, let him in," he replied, fake hospitality leaking out into his words. The Moblin standing at the exit to the hallway nodded and barked an order at his subordinates. The other Moblins guarding the door from the inside straightened their weapons and backs proudly. The X blocking the door unformed and allowed entrance to the Mirror Chamber. As was expected, the older Ordonian walked in, not allowing the Moblins to push him inside.

He walked with his pride, stride not wavering as he approached the cold and hard gaze of the enemy. His sword bumped against his leg, and a shield lay across his back. Manston did not miss the bow slung over his shoulder either. Now that it was closer, he saw it was delicately carved; most likely the Queen's own armorist had made it.

Finally, he stopped a few feet from Manston. Scorn and distaste laced its way into his stare, which equaled Manston's in intensity, a feat most other humans couldn't even dream of achieving. The only difference between the two was that Rusl's stare was fueled by righteous fury, whereas Manston's eyes showed no compassion, no fear, and no mercy.

"I take it you have come here on the whole 'peaceful meeting of leaders' ruling, hmm?" Manston questioned, hand resting lightly on the hilt of his blade.

Rusl's gaze hardened, and he replied, "In replacement of our leader, who is held captive."

Manston laughed, which came out as more of a bark than anything else. It only had dark pleasure in it. "Why, it would seem that you caught me red-handed. I can't even hide the evidence, can I?" His lips curled into a smile, and he shifted his weight to one foot, just letting the man see a glimpse of the captives. Rusl let one emotion slip through his mask – shock – but not for long. He blinked, moved his head back, and quickly regained his composure.

Manston laughed. "You've seen your friend's daughter, haven't you? Don't worry, nothing's been done to her… yet."

Rusl changed his position, making his stance seem higher. His shoulders were rigid, and his spine was straight. "I've come for a trade… a person for a person."

Manston's grin grew even more twisted, if that were possible, and he said, "Really? And who might I be trading?"

"Me," Rusl said solemnly, taking off his sword and bow and throwing them off to the side. He unbuckled the shield's strap around his chest, and let it clatter to the ground. He stood there, weak and vulnerable.

Manston's eyebrow rose, and he leered, "Well, who might you want back? Your dear son? Or maybe the girl, out of fear for her old man's wrath? Or maybe you've just come here to try to kill me-"

"The Queen, Zelda. I'll trade myself for her Majesty."

This time it was Manston's turn to look shocked, though he tried to hide it in another eyebrow rise. Though the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. _As much as the old man loves Linky-poo, he knows Zelda can find a way to win all of them back… An army without its leader is as helpless as a leader without an army._

"Deal," Manston said, holding out his hand. Rusl took it, and they shook once."Guards!" Manston shouted, "Untie the Queen, and make sure this one doesn't escape." He motioned at Rusl.

The Moblin guards jogged over to complete their orders. One took out his crooked sword and hacked away at the thick rope connecting the regent to Link, while the other one bent down and sloppily tried to unravel the knot around her ankles and hands. It didn't take long, and once done, they took her under the armpits and dragged her over to the two.

"Hold him," Manston ordered. The Moblins didn't miss a beat and quickly yanked down on Rusl's arms, forcing him down onto his knees. One held his arms behind his back and the other placed his sword at his throat. His weapons and shield were kicked away, far out of reach.

"Good…" The evil man smiled, and said, "I'm going to enjoy this…" Still looking down at Rusl, Manston reached behind his back and pulled a single arrow out from a loop in his belt, for he had no quiver on. He held the arrow at the end with two fingers, while his spare hand prodded the sharp tip. "Oh yes, I am going to enjoy this…"

"What of the Queen? We had a deal!" Rusl shouted, now struggling, seeing as the deal had been broken even if Manston hadn't answered yet.

"Yes, we did. You see, she won't die. You will, but she won't. She'll be horribly mangled and scarred for life – heartbroken, too, you see – but not dead. A life for a life," Manston laughed, twirling the single arrow in his hand.

By now, Rusl recognized its significance. It was the same one he had shot at him before, in this very spot. The same arrow that had injured Manston and hurt his pride. And tonight, he'd be killed with it.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot…" he said calmly, before his tranquil demeanor slipped away. He let his face morph into a more a demonic, furious expression. Teeth bared and eyes wild, he pulled back his arm, the point of the arrow aimed straight at Rusl's heart. His arm started to dive forward, but Rusl refused to close his eyes. He didn't fear death or pain; he only fearing leaving his family behind.

When something knocked Manston down from behind, Rusl had to smile. And Link had to smile back.

* * *

><p>When Link woke, he didn't open his eyes. In fact, they were almost glued shut. When he tried to open them, his eyelids stuck together from sweat and sand.<p>

But with sight gone, his other senses were enhanced. He could feel the sharp ground beneath him, and the scratchy ropes bound tightly around his ankles and hands. The comforting weight of his belt was gone, probably rummaged through. Worse yet, there wasn't the soft tug of the leather cord around his neck, meaning the stone was gone. Link pressed his lips together in concern, but didn't dwell much on it, as other matters soon stole his attention.

He heard footsteps, and then voices, two of them, both of them familiar. He strained to hear what was going on. He still didn't hear much, something about rules, and leaders, but what he did hear led him to recognize the voices. He forced his eyes open, ignoring the dirt falling into them. He took in the location in a second with some dread, but the two people standing in front of him caught his attention.

Manston's back was to him, and he could see Rusl over his shoulder. "-hide the evidence, can I?" Manston was saying. In that split second of him moving, Link realized what Rusl was doing.

_Oh, he's here to trade himself! Stupid, but brave!_

As Rusl saw the two of them lying on the ground, Link's eyes caught Rusl's, and he hurriedly mouthed, "Zelda! Get Zelda!" He was careful not to make a sound.

Rusl, luckily, didn't give him away and played along. Link sighed with relief and watched the conversation. When the Moblins came in to cut away Zelda's bounds, Link closed his eyes and played dead.

It worked. He heard the sound of her being dragged (he momentarily winced) and the Moblins' rough breathing. They didn't even come to check him out. Not sure if anyone watching, he opened his eyes a sliver, hiding behind his eyelashes.

Rusl was down on his knees, and Manston stood over him with an arrow. Zelda lay crumpled besides them, and Link could see her eyes moving behind her closed eyelids. As Manston started to move the arrow to strike, Link was finally obligated to act.

Forcing his body to move, he rolled onto his stomach, then onto his knees, pushing himself up with his elbows. His limbs were still tied, but he managed to caterpillar his way relatively close to the two men. How he didn't manage to alert Manston, he didn't know, but once he was close enough, he curled up and did a tiny hop to get on his feet. He pressed his hands against the ground and pushed upwards, shakily getting to his feet.

He then wasted no time in pulling back his bound arms as Manston pulled back his, and swung. With both arms tied tightly together, they had more weight and no chance of breaking apart, and Manston fell to the ground, stunned. Rusl smiled thankfully at him, and Link smiled back. However, for a second, they forgot about the Moblins holding Rusl.

Fortunately, Zelda didn't, as two bolts of lightning hit them both, and each went flying over the edge of the Mirror Chamber. She now was on her knees, exhausted from having used magic after being unconscious for so long. Rusl went over to help the Queen up, and Link tried to, but couldn't with his limited range of motion.

Rusl gently grabbed the Queen's forearm and helped her to her feet. She murmured her thanks as she regained her balance. Rusl couldn't help but notice all the injuries on her. Even if they were small and there was no way he could have stopped them, he still felt guilty.

A yelp from Link caught both of their attention, and they turned just in time to see him go flying backwards and land ungracefully on his side, rolling a bit then stopping. Rusl's heart almost stopped in his chest, and when Link groaned, it stuttered to a start again. From where he was standing, no bones seemed out of place, and Rusl couldn't see blood… well, much. Besides the dried blood already on him.

Manston growled and snaked upwards, hand out in the air. His hair was slightly out of place and a smudge of dirt lined his pale cheek. "Of course I should have expected trickery!" he snarled.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, forgetting her own weariness to go help him. She ducked under Rusl's shoulder and jogged over to him.

"Oh no you don't!" Manston bellowed. He drew his sword, and, eyes glowing with rage, readied to leap after the Queen.

But as his feet left the ground and his sword readied to swing, he was hit in the face with something hard and round. He let out a shout of surprise and fell down on the ground, blade falling out of his hands to clutch his most likely broken nose.

"You will not touch them anymore," Rusl growled, shield latched to his arm and his own sword hanging limply in his hand. Manston realized he had probably bashed the shield in his face, and this enraged him even more.

"You have caused me much trouble… too much trouble," Manston said, menacingly low. "You will perish with the same suffering and pain as you have caused me!" He roared out the last part for he had grabbed his weapon and jabbed it forward.

However, Rusl was ready for such an attack and, with surprising speed, brought his own blade forward and blocked it. But that was all he could do before Manston screamed and launched himself forward, engaging them in combat.

* * *

><p>"Link, Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked as she approached his side. She picked up her dirty, thin dress to bend down next to his side. She gently put her hand under her back and helped him sit up.<p>

Link, in answer to the question, nodded his head, paused as a flash of pain came onto his face, and then shrugged. The Queen began to inspect him for any other wounds but was interrupted as Link put his hands under her nose, still tied together. Zelda blushed, getting the message, and quickly undid the knot that held the ropes together.

As soon as she finished, Link rubbed his sore wrists and whistled faintly as he saw the harsh marks. He leaned forward to free his legs as well, but as he sat up straight again, the same flash of pain came across his face, and he reflexively pressed a hand on his side. Zelda took notice and went to look. She moved his hand, pushed up the tunic, and examined the wound. Most of the stitches were still intact, but several at one end had broken, and blood had begun to seep out of the reopened wound. She bit her tongue and didn't ask why the stitches were there in the first place.

Zelda ripped off a piece of her dress and pressed it against the cut. Not wanting it to become infected, she tore off a longer strip and wrapped it tightly across his torso. "That's all I can do for now…" she whispered to Link, who had been watching silently.

He nodded, and went to stand. Zelda helped him, but he barely needed it. Determination rippled in his expression as he stared ahead. Zelda followed his gaze, and wasn't surprised to see Rusl and Manston still fighting. Rusl was definitely losing the upper hand and growing tired while Manston seemed to have endless energy. He swung flawlessly and blocked effortlessly. As Zelda watched, she realized his sword seemed to radiate sharp black and orange light.

_The stone must be giving him power!_ She thought, and turned to Link. His visage was the same as Zelda's, and she felt she didn't need to ask. But he nodded anyway, as if answering the question.

Link started looking around, reflexes coming into play as he formulated a plan. Zelda did likewise, hoping something could help. As she scanned around, her gaze fell on a still form by the entrance. It lay next to the curve in the wall, in just far enough so you couldn't see it as you walked in.

"Link, Link, it's Ilia!" she cried out, realizing who it was. She pointed with one of her hands and touched his shoulder for attention. She heard his gasp and the jolt under her hand, meaning he was about to bolt over there and help.

However, something brown rammed into Link's back, sending him tumbling towards Ilia. Zelda looked at what hit him, and her eyes widened to see it was Rusl, eyes closed and a drip of blood slowly falling down his face. She went to bend down and help but an arm wrapped around her face, closing off her mouth and nose.

She clawed viciously at the arm, realizing it could only be Manston. "No one's going to save you now, my lady," he whispered in her ear, dragging her away from Rusl. She saw Link, but he was still, lying only a few feet from Ilia.

She kicked and tried to get away, but his strength was far greater than Zelda's. He dragged her up the stairs and pushed her roughly on the ground. Before she could get away, he pressed the tip of his blade to her neck, and Zelda had no choice but to lower herself.

Manston smirked and, still holding Zelda down, brought out the stone from his pocket. It contrasted sharply with his pale skin, occasionally shooting out a little spark of orange.

"It's reacting with the dark magic I'm feeding into it, and it's nearly full… I think it's time we release it, don't you think?" Manston explained, not looking at the fallen Queen. Zelda didn't reply, only glared at the villain.

He bent down and placed it delicately on the ground. As soon as its end touched the surface, a shaft of white light spread from it, illuminating the markings on the ground. Zelda knew this was where you stood to get transported into the Twilight Realm, as well as exiting it.

Manston smiled and twirled his sword away from her neck so that he held it upwards in his hands, ready to stab downwards. It wasn't pointed at her though; it was held above the dark gem. Zelda however, didn't try to run away.

She watched as Manston adjusted his grip and stepped backwards. It seemed to go in slow motion as a yell tore from his throat and he whipped his hands down.

* * *

><p>Link blearily opened his eyes. He was lying on his stomach with both of his hands sprawled in front of him. One leg was bent – not broken, he thought, relieved – and the other lay straight. With a groan, he pushed himself upwards. A sharp pain shot from his abdomen, but in a moment it was gone. Nevertheless, he placed a hand on it and sat on his knees.<p>

Seeing his childhood friend knocked unconscious made him forget about being cautious for his own sake, and he hastily crawled over to her. He shook her gently, but then saw the ropes around her wrists and ankles. His eyes narrowed in anger. However, he pushed away the emotion and untied the ropes on her wrists. He was about to scoot down to free her legs when a glint of sliver coming from her belt caught his attention.

He leaned over to see what it was. Two thin shafts of sliver peeked from the leather belt, and when he went to touch them, one poked his finger. He shook his hand in annoyance, but still pulled it free. When he held it up to the light, Link clearly saw the shape of the needle.

He frowned, and cupped the wound on his stomach. At this point, Ilia had begun to stir. She groaned, and Link was at her side in an instant. He put a hand on her forehead, and whispered, "Ilia?"

Her eyes sluggishly opened, and a smile formed at her lips. "I haven't heard you talk since we were thirteen," she whispered back. Link grinned, even though a hint of red spread through his long ears.

She sat up with Link helping her. She was about to say something when she looked over his shoulder and gasped. Link turned his neck to see, and his heart clenched to see Manston placing the stone down on the ground with Zelda lying helplessly next to him.

He turned around to Ilia and, without a word, placed the needle on the ground and quickly untied the ropes around Ilia's feet. She was about to word her thanks when he yanked off his left glove and tossed it to her. She caught it and looked up curiously.

"Don't let it touch you," she heard him whisper, the longest sentence from him in a long time. Before she had time to question him, he was already sneaking up on Manston. Nevertheless, Ilia slipped on the leather glove and jumped up, trying to ignore the ominous feeling inside her and the glint of the needle in the sunlight.

* * *

><p>Zelda watched with growing dread as Manston went to strike the stone and shielded her eyes with her arm. No sounds of shattering came. Instead, a scream of pain tore from somebody's throat. She removed her arm to see what had happened, and shuffled backwards in alarm.<p>

Manston was clutching at his face, shrieking bloody murder. Link was on his back pinching something small between his fingertips. With a shriek, Manston whipped the Hero off, but Link caught himself by doing a somersault and landing on his hands and knees.

By now, Zelda could see what was causing Manston to scream in agony. Both of his eyes were two streams of blood. They were closed, but Zelda paled at the sight of red blood sliding down from them. A thin cut dug into the bridge of his nose as well, and Zelda knew something had cut across his face. She looked at Link, who was staring defiantly at Manston.

Something pushed Manston to the side, making him fall off the small slope. He screamed more, trying to break his fall as well as trying to cover up his pain. Zelda saw that it was Ilia who had pushed Manston over. Ilia snatched the black stone up in a gloved hand (Zelda noted it was Link's with a twinge of… jealously?) and went over to Zelda. Ilia held down her free hand, and Zelda took it gratefully. She got to her feet, and took a moment to kick away Manston's sword, which he had dropped in his thrashing about.

The Queen walked over to the two teens, who were hunched over the now awake Rusl. Zelda jogged over to help, but stopped as she had to kill the two Moblin guards who had come to investigate all the screaming with two strikes of lightning. Once they were dust, Zelda felt lightheaded and held her head as she waited for it to pause. So much for being careful with the magic…

Link looked up at the sound of her footsteps and smiled. As Zelda went up to him, she saw his hand was still bare; she could see the small splatters of blood. Ilia still held the stone in a death grip, but was helping Rusl up. As soon as he saw the three of them all safe, he joined in on the smiling.

"I'm glad you're all okay-" Rusl was saying, but a particularly loud scream from Manston interrupted him. Rusl gasped as he saw the state their enemy was, and immediately went over, drawing his sword. The rest followed carefully behind; Link in a tense ready-to-jump-at-any-moment position, Ilia lightly touching Rusl's shoulders for protection, and Zelda, despite her weariness, holding her hands ready to gather magic in them.

"You-you FOOLS!" Manston was screaming, still thrashing with his hands covering his face. "I'll k-kill YOU! YOU WILL BEG F-FOR MERCY!" Another scream came again, but this time with the blood came sobs. "My lord… Lord Ganondorf… Please… Help…"

"W-what happened?" Rusl said quietly, watching with a hint of pity on his face.

"Sometimes we can take the smallest things for granted…" Zelda replied just as softly. Manston stopped his thrashing, using his hearing to focus in on the group. His bloodied eyes were still closed, but the red was crusty and drying. Rusl's skin went two shades lighter at the sight. "… such as eyesight…" she finished.

Rusl regained his composure and went closer. He held his arm out and made sure to keep his sword in front of him. The pity on his face disappeared, and in its place came anger. "You hurt my family, my friends, and my country," Rusl said, low and deep. "You deserve the pain of the suffering you have inflicted."

"No!" Manston shrieked. His hand went to his boot, where he whipped out a steel dagger, engraved with images of death. "Where is it? Where is it?" he yelled, jumping unsteadily to his feet and waving the knife around, causing the others to retreat. His nostrils were flaring, as if trying to sniff out the location of the stone.

"I may be blind, but I will still kill you and resurrect Lord Ganondorf! Give it to me! Give it to me now!" he barked, arm still brandishing the dagger wildly.

Rusl growled and, seeing he was the only one with a suitable weapon, yelled, "Yield, you bastard! You're defeated!" He crouched, holding the sword to protect himself.

Manston snarled, and then launched himself forward. Rusl, caught off guard, didn't have time to raise his blade and deflect the sightless man. They both fell to the ground, Manston still trying to find something to stab. Rusl yanked his sword from under Manston's leg and used both of his hands to hold back the dagger, using the blade as a shield.

Zelda's hand sparked, ready to blast Manston off, but Rusl curled in on himself and used his legs to kick off his attacker. Rusl scrambled to his feet, panting, but still ready to fight. Manston had already gotten on his hands and knees.

"ENOUGH!" Manston screamed, and he brought his hands forward. They were surrounded in dark shadows, pulsing with energy. Zelda quickly swung her hands forward and created the blue, crystal shield to protect herself with. Thinking quickly, she grabbed Rusl's arm and pulled him into the safety of her shield just as Manston shot out beams of shadows.

She gritted her teeth as the magic pushed against her blue shield, but she held her ground even as her feet slid backwards. It wasn't that long of an attack, but it was slow and powerful. Once it passed, she pulled her magic back into her hands. Rusl offered a hand to steady her with, but Zelda shook her head and stood on her own.

Zelda turned around as she heard Ilia's shriek. She couldn't see Link, but as Ilia fell backwards from the shadows, a familiar gloved hand shot out from behind the raised platform and pulled the Ordonian girl towards itself. Zelda almost sighed in relief, but something dark, even against the shadows, was tumbling through the air. It hit the ground with a quiet, clear clatter.

Manston heard it, and his head shot up. He raced over to where the stone laid, tripping over his feet a couple of times. Link and Ilia rose from behind the platform, and Rusl turned around to see what the commotion was about. Manston was almost there, and as Link saw the stone unguarded, alarm came onto his face. He jumped away from Ilia, his ungloved hand reaching for the stone. As he did, something gold shone from it, something in the shape of a triangle. Nobody missed it.

Despite Link's attempt to grab the stone, he knew he would never get there in time. However, Zelda had already acted. A beam of white light shot from Zelda's hand, and just as Manston had triumphantly went to grab the stone, it shattered.

Shattered into a million pieces, each smaller than dust.

The magic inside flared out from the shattered remains of the stone, expanding outwards like smoke. Manston had heard it break, and his smile was wiped clean off his face – instead, an expression of disbelief and shock replaced it. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He fell to his knees, and went to grab at the dark sand. It was in this moment he began to mutter 'no' and other words, maybe pleas.

Link took a step backwards, as did Ilia. Manston had begun screaming, hands clawing desperately at the remains of his precious stone. The smoke from the broken remains had begun to recoil back towards the ground. It concentrated together above the shards and next to Manston's face. Suddenly, it was streaming into four tendrils, each one being sucked into Manston's face. Each stream went either into his ruined eyes, nose, or mouth.

"He-he's absorbing it!" Zelda yelled, her hair now whipping around her pallid face as a sudden, cold wind picked up out of nowhere. Link noticed it too. "Stop him! Somebody stop him or he'll-!" Her words were cut off as she was thrown backwards by a large, shadowy arm.

Link turned to look at the attacker, ready to fight. It was Manston, but also not him in the slightest. Instead of the tall, lean man with pasty skin, red eyes, and black hair that he had come to despise, a monster had replaced him. It was tall, at least as tall as the empty golden mirror stand and black as night, with tentacles of dark shadows lacing around it. They expanded and contracted constantly, like an irregular heartbeat. Two gray areas that could have been eyes were on what could have been called its face, but they were crisscrossed with red lines, each pulsing with energy – they were unreal. A mouth with row upon row of sharp teeth was underneath the eyes, gaping in a hungry moan.

Link heard Ilia gasp behind him and held out an arm protectively. He went to reach for his weapon, but of course, it wasn't there. Rusl was near Zelda, helping her back to her feet. She looked fine, save for a bruise on her forehead.

A shadow wrapped around the middle of her waist, yanking her away from Rusl with a cry. Link went to go help her, but the same fate befell him, and he too was pulled towards the monster.

He and Zelda were suspended in the air by the monster's arms. Link noticed the grip around his waist was getting tighter, and he felt himself grow weaker. He tried to pull away from the hold, but it just made it worse when he struggled. He noticed Zelda trying to get away as well, but her movements were growing smaller, feebler. Her skin was getting paler, and he noticed the Triforce mark on her hand shining. He looked down at his and saw his was also burning brightly.

Looking out from the corner of his eyes, he saw the arm holding Zelda starting to be outlined with faint blue light. The mark on her hand began to dim, and Zelda's face contorted into a pained look. Link's own arm began to burn, and panicking, he looked down. The shadows had begun to shimmer green. The pain in his arm increased, his own Triforce mark faded, and black started spotting in his eyes. Link blinked, trying to stay awake, but nothing worked and he felt his arms collapse, and he couldn't keep his head up either. Against his will, Link fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>The monster dropped the now lifeless Queen and Hero. Both were pale, lips tinted blue and eyes closed. Rusl snatched his sword up from where it had fallen and held it up. The beast roared, arms glowing with blue and green light. Its mouth and 'eyes' were consumed by the shadows, and it begun to move backwards, towards the black pillar. Rusl assumed it had turned and switched direction.<p>

"Ilia, get Link and Zelda!" Rusl shouted, running towards the monster. Ilia had acted even before he spoke, and as soon as the creature wasn't looking down at the two, she raced towards them. She bent down next to them, placing two fingers under Zelda's nose, but that was all Rusl saw before running to the monster.

As Rusl launched himself off the ground, an arm smacked him away. He landed on his back, but got up quickly. The monster had its tentacles pressed against the dark stone. The blue and green energy that swirled around its arms was being channeled and mixed with its own shadows into making a portal on the rock.

"NO!" Ilia shrieked behind him. Rusl whipped around, his heart dropping to his feet. Ilia was shaking Link by his shoulders, trying to wake him. Rusl saw small, clean trails from her eyes going down her cheeks. As Rusl looked through his blurred vision, he saw the two young adult's weren't moving at all. They were in the same sprawled out positions as before. In fact, Rusl couldn't see their chests moving at all.

Dead. They were dead.

The thought hit Rusl like a horse ramming into him. He staggered, and his mind started reeling. Link, his little boy and son, not to mention Hero to all of Hyrule, gone. Her Majesty- no, Zelda- ruler of the kingdom with thousands of lovers and followers, motionless.

And their murderer was right in front of Rusl.

Rusl turned, a snarl forming on his face. He gripped his sword tight and pushed away his other emotions. With a throaty yell, he pushed off the ground and held his sword downwards, ready for stabbing.

Rusl landed on his back, but the monster didn't seem to notice. It did, however, notice the sword making a hole through its back. It roared, and before Rusl could move, a tentacle wrapped around his ankle and yanked him away, leaving his sword to fall through the monster. The hole patched itself over with shadows.

Rusl was hanging upside down by his ankle, defenseless. The arm brought Rusl uncomfortably close to the slimy mouth, and it gargled, "No interference." Rusl was then brought down back to Earth hard, slamming his head into the ground. He tried to get back up, but the throbbing in his head was enough to force him down onto his knees once more.

Rusl watched, helpless, as the portal began to swirl faster. As he watched, the green and blue began to disappear as they were sucked into the center and consumed. Soon, it was just a mass of black and some shades of gray.

But then, something began to push outwards from the gate. An eerie, shadowy hand emerged from it. A whole arm followed that, and it started to push on the solid part of the portal. From the arm, an undistinguishable form slunk through, and it fell to the ground, silent and smooth.

Rusl felt a pang of fear shot through his heart as the shadow being began to rise. It was still hunched over and blurred, but a pair of arms was clear, and its lifeless, yellow eyes dully materialized in.

"Rise, Lord Ganondorf!" the monster murmured, bending over in respect.

"Blood…" The shadow painstakingly whispered. Rusl realized that this shadow, this ghost, was the tyrant that had taken over Hyrule, if only for a few weeks.

_But he's long dead,_ Rusl thought. _Well, obviously not…_

"Yes, my Lord," the monster, or Manston, said. Turning to where Rusl was still laying down, a tentacle slithered over to him, wrapped around his arm, and pulled him over to the shadow. Rusl blinked, his head still aching. His limbs wouldn't seem to obey his commands to move, to save himself. His side was brought to Manston's mouth, where sharp, jagged teeth were getting ready to bite down on him.

"No, you fool… the ones who… killed me. Theirs, I need theirs…"the ghost of Ganondorf spat out, trying to grow taller but always sinking back down.

Manston growled, but stopped bringing Rusl closer. He instead flung the Ordonian away and reached out to where Ilia was, with Link and Zelda, still fruitlessly trying to wake them up. It pushed her away, and the arm split into two and grabbed the Queen and Hero under their armpits, wrenching them away. Ilia yelped and scrambled to her feet. She jumped forward, trying to reach for one of them. The arm was too quick though, and all Ilia could grab was Zelda's boot before the body skittered too far.

Rusl tried to get up and cut them loose, but his sword lay useless some feet away, and his head was still pounding. Link and Zelda were being held loosely in front of Ganondorf by Manston, and soon he released his grip on them. They crumpled to the ground on top of each other, still not moving. Ganondorf bent over with an arm reached out, but-

"GET AWAY FROM THEM, YOU FREAK!" Ilia yelled, brandishing a shiny but small dagger. She leapt between them and kicked Ganondorf through his stomach. He yelled and shrunk into a smaller shadow, back up against the wall. She stood protectively over the two, but Manston grabbed hold of her and turned her to face him.

"Foolish girl!" You will die along with them!" he growled, and he opened his mouth, bringing her towards the sharp teeth.

"Let. Me. Go. You. MONSTER!" Ilia screamed, thrashing around. She pulled back her hand and threw the dagger, straight into the crisscrossed areas where his eyes should have been. Instead of slowly sinking through, it ripped into them, the red lines snapping off and dissolving in the wind.

Manston bellowed loudly, his tentacles lashing everywhere. Ilia was thrown, but she didn't land awkwardly; she managed to stay on her feet. Manston's many arms clawed at his face, trying to get the small dagger out. The frantic attempts only made the dagger sink in deeper.

"The eyes! Rusl, get the eyes!" Ilia shouted. She had landed next to his sword, and she quickly snatched it off the ground. She tossed it over to him, where he caught it wordlessly. He twirled it once, like Link would, and then ran towards the creature.

Its back was turned to him, and he leapt onto Manston's shoulders. Digging the heels of his feet into Manston to steady himself, Rusl swung his sword down. It cut through the tentacles until it hit the eyes. The dagger that was already there was pushed in deeper until it completely disappeared and the sword slashed across the eyes, tearing apart the red lines like the dagger before it.

Manston roared in agony, and began to try to whip Rusl off. However, Rusl readied himself again and, this time, he stabbed straight forward into one of the few remaining red lines. Around the blade, red light burst through.

The monster screamed, and this time Rusl was flung off. He tumbled a couple of times, but caught himself before any serious damage was done. Manston's earsplitting shrieks were echoing all over the room, even more pain-filled than when he was human. His arms were waving everywhere, trying to dislodge the sword that was lodged inside his head.

Slowly though, he was getting smaller and smaller. Most of his tentacles were dissolving, joining the shadows that were on the ground. His mouth got longer, but thinner as half of it went with one arm and another went with a different one.

Soon, just the eyes remained. With one last final scream, they contracted together, and then exploded outward. They just extended until they grew too spindly to be seen, disappearing into thin tendrils. Rusl's sword and the dagger dropped on the ground, making small clinking noises as they clattered against the dusty stone.

Rusl made no hesitation to grab his sword and the knife. With his blade in one hand and the small dagger in another, he went over to Ilia. He tossed the dagger back like she had tossed him his sword beforehand. "Where'd you get it?" Rusl asked, nodding at the small weapon in her hand.

"It was hidden in Zelda's boot," Ilia replied, pointing at the long, leather boot that lay on its side. Rusl hummed in acknowledgement.

Rusl turned away and went up to the black stone again. Ilia followed suit, although Rusl mentioned for her to stay back. He pointed his blade at the ground, just in case the shadow decided to jump him.

Ignoring the two still forms for now, Rusl approached the ghostly form of Ganondorf. It cowered below him, trying to sink lower into the ground. It brought its arms over its face, trying to hide under them. Its dull yellow eyes looked at the ground in defeat.

Without a word, Rusl stabbed downward, but only to lodge his sword in solid ground. Rusl gasped and grunted as he yanked his sword free. He heard Ilia's footsteps backing away, and quickly turned around to see what was happening.

Ganondorf had split into two shadows. One was slithering towards Link, and another to Zelda. "Stop him!" Rusl yelled before kicking off the ground and advancing towards the closest one, which was the Queen.

He tried to cut through the shadowy wisp, but wherever he cut, it just patched itself up again. No matter what he did, the shadow kept going towards the still bodies. Soon the shadow reached Zelda. It expanded underneath her, and once it was fully beneath her, it rose and enveloped her body. It didn't stay like that for long; the shadows quickly disappeared like water draining.

But Zelda wasn't the same. For starters, her eyes blinked open, causing Rusl to almost have a heart attack. She sat up, and Rusl could see differences. Her usually brunette hair was white and her cloak and dress had turned black and white. Her skin was as pale as marble, and when she got to her feet and turned around, Rusl saw her eyes were red.

From the corner of his eyes, Rusl saw Link was the same way. Hair was white, and tunic was black. But instead of his skin being pale, it had turned black. Ilia had fallen down—Rusl guessed from when she tried to back away in shock.

Suddenly, laughter filled the room. "Fools… even in my weakened state, I will still end you," a scratchy voice said, the same one that had come from the shadow.

The sun was setting now. More laughter came, and Rusl shivered, but not from the growing chill in the air. "You shall perish under your beloved's hand!" Ganondorf laughed. Rusl tried to locate the voice, but the shadows seemed to be everywhere.

Rusl didn't have time to look around. A strong wind pushed him all the way to the other side of the room, the soles of his boots grinding against the ground. He slammed his head into the wall, and when he looked up in his blurry vision, he saw the menacing sight of the transformed Zelda approaching him, dainty hand outstretched and sparking with magic.

Rusl opened his mouth to speak, to try to put some sense into her, but she pushed her hand forward and a beam of gray light blasted from it. Rusl barely had time to dodge as it scorched the wall, turning it black with ashes. In a fleeting moment, Rusl examined her face. It was emotionless; nothing like the Queen he knew.

But that distracted moment was all she needed. She flew forward and smacked him in his stomach, hand brimming with fire. Rusl flew backwards again, but this time with more force. He heard his head hitting the stone wall before it actually started throbbing with pain. He groaned and cradled it in his hands, his eyes falling shut as spots danced in his vision.

Zelda was coming; he could hear her footsteps. Rusl tried to get up and open his eyes, to face death. But his body failed him, and he fell back to the ground. So he did the next best thing and lay miserably on his stomach, looking up at Zelda through his sweaty vision. She had stopped just a few feet away from him. He could hear the crackling of magic as she readied her hand.

"Zelda, please… stop," Rusl tried to choke out. But it had no effect. It was as if she hadn't even heard him. Her eyes were still the same as before.

But before she could finish Rusl off, chuckling resounded off the walls."I think he's had enough," the raspy voice sneered. Zelda, not blinking, lowered her hand. Rusl could see Link back away from a cowering Ilia. Luckily, Link still had no weapon.

Abruptly, both Link and Zelda turned around and went to the black stone. The setting sun was now behind the rock, casting a large shadow on the chamber. Rusl could barely see the outlines of the couple. From the rock came another body, the same one as before – Ganondorf. Rusl could just see his silhouette and faded eyes.

The chortling came back again. "Their blood cannot be contaminated. Leave, my shadows," Ganondorf spoke, and this time Rusl could see a small mouth moving.

Suddenly, both Link and Zelda collapsed. Although Rusl could only see Zelda and just the top of Link, he assumed what was happening with Zelda happened with his son. The white hair bled out, and the normal, natural hue replaced it. Zelda's eyes closed, and her pursed lips relaxed and even gaped some. Her dress returned to its original color, and her skin lost death's touch, even though it was still startlingly pale. Rusl felt his heart break again when he saw she still wasn't breathing, along with Link.

Ganondorf loomed over them, and from his mouth Rusl saw glinting teeth. _Blood,_ Rusl thought_, he needs their blood to live!_

Alarmed with this new information, Rusl, with renewed energy and adrenaline pumping through his veins, jumped to his feet and began to scan around for a weapon. He saw his sword lying on the ground not far from Ganondorf, in the middle of a pool of purple and black dust.

Forcing his legs to move, Rusl slid on his knees and snatched his sword up from the ground. The dust stung his hand a bit and made his blade a bit darker, but Rusl ignored it. Still sliding, Rusl put both hands on the handle and held it out in front of him, like a spear.

As he approached Ganondorf, time seemed to slow down. Ganondorf turned to look at Rusl, and the eyes widened in surprise. He tried to use his arms as a shield, but they weren't fast enough. The sword entered Ganondorf's body, not going through as if smoke. Rusl smirked, but when he blinked, everything changed.

It wasn't Ganondorf he had run through with a sword; it was Link. Worse yet, it was a five year old Link who had just lost his parents, eyes already brimmed with red. The child cried out and held his stomach, trying to contain the blood that was pooling out around the blade, but the blood just streamed over his pudgy hands. Rusl let go of his sword in shock.

Link, his Link, had he just-? No, no no no no, he would never…. Never in a million years. Even if somebody held a sword to his throat. But, but he, he had… he had done it. Run his blade through a child. Worse yet, his child.

Link whimpered through the pain. Rusl wanted to help, but he found his whole body frozen. His bright blue eyes started to milk over, and with a final cry, he slumped down, still being supported by the sword.

"NO!"Rusl screamed, and he yanked the sword free. He threw it over his shoulder, far away. Link fell over, and Rusl quickly caught him. "Link, Link, I'm so sorry! I-I," Rusl began, trying to explain himself.

But the five year old looked up, and all existence of pain disappeared. His innocence left and an evil grin stretched on his face. The sky around them darkened, and Link's eyes turned yellow. "Surprise," he said. But it wasn't Link talking. It was Ganondorf, and with a gasp, Rusl realized he had been tricked.

Rusl let go off the child and backed away, the illusion of Ordon rushing away and leaving the Mirror Chamber behind. Link began to morph back into shadows again, and Ganondorf laughed. He shot Rusl away, causing him to land uncomfortably on his back. Ilia ran over to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay? You stabbed him and then… froze. What happened?" she asked in a whisper. At Rusl's confused facial expression, although not addressed at her, she quickly added, "You don't have to tell me now. We have to stop him!" She pointed at the scene ahead. Ganondorf had begun to descend upon Link, who unfortunately had not moved at all.

Not dead, not dead, not dead-

The sun had finally set. The room was in a heady gloom, the only thing visible being the small torches lining the walls, the whites of people's eyes, and the faint green and blue still circling in the portal—wait, the portal! Rusl sat upright and watched the portal twirl lazily. The sun must have been blocking the colors from being seen.

"Ilia…" he said cautiously, "I have an idea, but I need you to distract Ganondorf." She nodded and ran off. Rusl flipped on his stomach and clambered to his feet, pausing to pick up his sword. It was still dusted in the mysterious powder. _Manston's remains,_ Rusl thought. _Gross._

Rusl crouched and pretended he was still down as Ilia darted forward suddenly and shoved Link's glove into Ganondorf's mouth. Ganondorf chewed down on it in surprise, and then spat it out. He roared at Ilia, and then rose to full height, about to swat her away.

But in that moment, Rusl had acted. He sprung forward on his feet and he threw the sword over his shoulder. It went sailing over Ganondorf and sank into the portal.

Ganondorf screamed as soon as it hit. He began to get smaller, and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw he was being slowly sucked in. Ganondorf shrieked, and tried to hold onto the ground. Desperately, he reached out and grabbed Link's ankle, pulling towards him. He opened his mouth again, frantically trying to get blood, but Ilia had gotten hold of his hand and yanked him away. She pulled Zelda away too, just in case.

Ganondorf yelled and tried to pull away, but it was no use. Soon, over his head, two weaving lights danced past. His yellow eyes widened in horror, and he was violently pulled away from the ground and into the portal, leaving only an echo of his screams behind.

The two lights, one blue and one green, moved peacefully and slowly, leaving behind a faint trail that soon faded away. Rusl and Ilia watched, entranced, as they floated over to Link and Zelda. The blue light dipped gently into Zelda's mouth, and as soon as it touched her lips, she breathed in violently, taking in the rest of the light.

The green light did the same with Link, who then began to cough brutally. Rusl nearly collapsed in relief. He ran over to Link and helped him sit up. Rusl rubbed his back as the coughing fit subsided, and once it stopped completely, he fell back on Rusl's hand, exhausted. He smiled at Rusl though before closing his eyes and falling into the void of sleep.

And this time his chest was happily moving up and down.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to end this here (with additional information. I wouldn't end with a cliffhanger :P) But my beta (the FABLOUS Leva114) said I should make another chapter, like an epilogue. I will, but I'm not promising anything :P. <strong>

**I AM SO SORRY FOR LACK OF ANYTHING. But I've been busy lately. Pretty much all these weekends I've been in New York in the winter snowmobiling, so I haven't had much time. And I had a massive writer's block. This came out in short lived inspiration. And I've been feeling pretty down lately. Nothing too big, but just depression and stuff. I'm better now :D. **

**Review if you want. (Someone told me begging for reviews is childish :P so I'm gonna play it cool.) **

***puts on shades* Pshhh, I don't care. Review or don't. **

**(JustkiddingpleasereviewIreallyamsorryforlateness! )**


	22. Epilogue

**Enjoy…**

Thin boots that covered a pair of small, young feet bounded through the forest. Of course, it wasn't the boots running, but rather the person they were connected to. The little girl was giggling like a madman, arms stretched out like the birds she'd seen from her window. Her long, golden hair was streaming behind her and despite her best attempts to keep it clean, a couple of twigs were still stuck in it.

The girl felt the leaves and branches crack under her feet, and grinned. It wasn't often she was let out of the castle. She much preferred the forests of Ordon than the long, stone corridors of the Castle. It was much more fun and exciting since the only thing she could weave around in the castle were the maids.

"Zellie! Zells, come back here or else Mommy and Daddy won't be very happy with me!" a voice called out a bit behind her, but she could still hear his footsteps. This made 'Zellie' only run faster and laugh even harder, although she did try to stifle it with her dirty hand.

Finally, after a bit more running she came across a big log blocking her path. She skidded to a stop, her arms moving widely to regain her balance. Examining the log with a cross expression, Zellie backed up and, after pushing her foot against a fallen branch, launched off and bolted towards the log. Bending her legs and forcing herself to jump, her chubby hands closed around a knot and she pulled herself upwards.

But just as she reached the top, two, much larger hands grabbed her around the waist and yanked her away from the fallen tree. The girl shrieked and tried to get away, but the familiar laughter filled her ears and she stopped screaming to turn around and stick her tongue out.

A middle-aged man, perhaps nearing his late fifties, held the young girl tightly as he brought her to his chest. He had on a worn leather cap with kind, old brown eyes. A scruffy beard covered half of his face; it was beginning to go gray from age.

"Got you!" he laughed at her, ignoring her annoyed expression. "C'mon, we better get home before it gets too late," he told her. He repositioned the girl so she sat more comfortably on his waist and started walking, knowing exactly where to go having lived in these woods most of his life.

As they crossed the long bridge and entered the outskirts of Ordon, Zellie couldn't help but yawn, and no matter how quickly she tried to hide it, her carrier noticed and moved the girl around so she sat more comfortably.

"I not tired, Wusl…" she said even as she slurred her words. Her tutor would be furious at her improper grammar and unladylike posture.

"Whatever you say, Zells…"

"I not!"

"At least let's go inside – I'd hate to get in trouble because of you."

"Finnnnnne," Zellie whined, leaning back for dramatic effect.

Rusl smiled and approached the old and rotting ladder of the treehouse. He tested it, for once, a plank had split when Rusl tried to climb up. He'd since then fixed it, but there was no harm in being careful – especially with a child.

Once positive the ladder was secure, Rusl pulled himself up onto the platform. He entered the tree house, knowing no one was home. He set the little girl, who had already fallen asleep in Rusl's arms, on a makeshift cot. He tucked the covers around her small, petite body, making her into a little mummy.

Once satisfied with his work, Rusl went over to the open stove, and tossed a log into it, watching as the ashes were flung into the air. Luckily they cooled down quickly, but even if they hadn't, the tree house had stone flooring around the stove.

Rusl warmed his hands by the fire, enjoying the comforting heat. Soon, his position on his knees changed to him leaning back on his hands, and then him laying completely down and putting his feet against the wall. Which, inevitably, made Rusl fall asleep.

* * *

><p>A face blearily swam in and out of focus. With tremendous effort, Rusl opened his eyes and waited as the drowsiness wore off. Once done, Link's face sharpened into focus. He looked the same as he always did: sandy locks hanging in his eyes, slanted blue eyes, and long, pointed, Hylian ears. Nothing at all like the King of Hyrule should look like with a daughter in tow.<p>

"Link, you're back! How was your trip?" Rusl asked, stretching as he sat up.

Link grinned, but Zelda answered from behind him. "Great. Although that stupid bird hates me!" she said as she folded clothes.

Link gave her a bashful smile. "You did call it old," he retorted softly, taking note of his sleeping child. He gave Rusl a hand in helping him up, and then went over to his wife to help pack everything away.

Rusl shook his head. "You talk more with her than you did with me as a child!" he teased Link. Link's ears tinted with red, and he ducked his head, grinning once more.

"I feared his coronation speech was just going to be 'Thanks,'" Zelda laughed. "Luckily, he gave a sentence or two. Shortest speech in Hyrulian history, you know. The longest one I think lasted around six hours or something…"

Rusl relaxed against the wall and let out a chuckle. Five years after Manston attacked, and both of them were doing fine. He had heard of 'soldier's heart', where veterans would have nightmares and be mentally unstable, and he feared so many would get it after the small war had taken place. A couple people of did (including poor Ilia, but she had a loving husband who took care of her during night terrors and flashbacks. Who knew Fado had a sensitive side?), but Rusl supposed they weren't blessed by the Goddesses for nothing.

Rusl still couldn't believe the sacred Triforce of Courage was nestled in Link. He knew the boy was courageous before the Twilight Crisis, but after Link had come home, Rusl had noticed a change. He was more alert, wearier, and seemed to always have a sad look in his eyes.

But then he and Zelda grew even closer. He was happier, seemed to relax more easily, and although both him and Zelda had that same sad, longing look in their eyes, they took comfort in each other's pain, whatever it may be.

Impa had later told him it was the Triforces acting upon each other; that they were reacting to each other, making them closer than a normal couple. At Rusl's confused look, Impa realized he never knew Link was a carrier for the Triforce. She had actually laughed and explained to him what it meant, what it did, and practically everything about it.

She even explained about the battle, and how it worked like it did. She told him that Manston simply 'took their life forces' away from them. Or basically, he took their souls out of their bodies and was to use their bodies as a blood sacrifice for Ganondorf. However, she did say that because the Goddesses picked them, their Triforces acted like a revival, for when the lights reconnected with their bodies, both Triforce and soul entered the body.

It explained why they were here as well: to visit the Sacred Realm, as they did every year, to make sure nothing dark and evil was in their blood. It was when dark spirits took over their body that Impa advised both Link and Zelda to go to the Master Sword, making sure any remnants of the dark magic were expelled.

And now they were leaving again, Rusl noticed with a pang of sadness. He only got to see them two or three times a year, and he always missed them the minute they left. But Link did say that Ilia could have Epona's child, as long as she let Rusl ride it for trading expeditions and visits. She, of course, said yes.

But the foal was still in Epona's womb. Until it was old enough, Rusl would just have to wait; but Rusl could wait. He still had his five year old daughter to take care of, and his beautiful wife. Although Bo was wracked with illnesses, he and Rusl were still good friends. Even Ilia was expecting, her belly just beginning to swell. Malo and Talo had become business partners, and Zelda had promised to look after them.

"Rusl?" Zelda asked, worry in her voice.

Rusl blinked, not realizing he was getting lost in his own thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking. You guys heading off?" he asked.

"Yeah," Zelda said, coming over for a hug. Normally, touching royalty was strictly against the law, but Zelda ignored it, often hugging everyone in Ordon when they left in the morning. Rusl nevertheless wrapped his arms around Zelda and gave her a goodbye hug. Afterwards she took her slumbering daughter and exited the treehouse, waiting for her husband.

Link came over, and while shaking hands they pulled each other into an embrace. Rusl ruffled Link's hair, and Link ducked to avoid it.

"Take care of yourself now," Rusl told Link sternly. Link mock saluted him before sauntering off to the door, taking their bags with him. Before Link left, he turned to Rusl and asked:

"You still hunting?"

Rusl blinked, and then shook his head. "Too damn old. My back hurts every time I try."

Link grinned, and then replied softly, "Just remember wolves are much smarter than humans." He laughed, as if it was an inside joke, and slipped outside.

"Wait, what?" Rusl asked. "Do you mean Zelda's wolf?" Laughter could be heard outside, as if they were snickering at him. It sounded more like Zelda than Link to Rusl.

"I wonder what happened to that wolf..." Rusl mused, and then stepped outside to see the couple off.

Zelda, apparently hearing him, turned to him and called up, "I'm sure he misses it! I sure you" She winked, and then hopped into their carriage, disappearing into the covering.

"Huh..." Rusl said to himself and went back inside before a thought sprang up in his mind. He immediately waved it off and laughed about it.

There was no way Link could be a human and a wolf at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Is there a fish around? Because I see a Fin.<strong>

**Ba dum tsss. **

**(No that was an awful joke…)**

**It's the end, guys. THE END. AHHHH! You know, I spent all my time thinking of what I'd put in the final author's note, and now I can't think of anything… **

**Oh, but if you have any suggestions for a new title/summary, please tell. I'd like to change this *generic pointing at title***

**But please REVIEW. And until next time! Which will probably be Runaways! (I'm exicted :D) **


End file.
